One Night Stand
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: "Ca-Castle! You two slept together?", Ryan practically screamed in shock. Everybody around them turned around and looked at them. "Great. Thank you Ryan", Kate groaned and went back to Lanie. Castle wanted to follow her, but Esposito grabbed his arm. What will happen when everybody starts finding out about them? **Chapter Thirty Four - "Fighting" is up**
1. The Morning After

_So this is a new FanFiction of mine. The idea hit me while skyping with my dear friend Becky :)_

_I dedicate this FanFiction to her! She's also always the first one to read my stories._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only the idea for this FanFiction.]

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter One - "The Morning After"_

Set after Kevin's and Jenny's wedding.

* * *

_"Ca-Castle?! You two slept together?", Ryan practically screamed in shock. Everybody around them turned around and looked at them._

_"Great. Thank you Ryan", Kate groaned and went back to Lanie. Castle wanted to follow her, but Esposito grabbed his arm._

* * *

**Her father was oversleeping again.** It was almost 2pm by now. She had already done her laundry, cooked lunch and called Claire. Now she was finally tired of waiting for her father to wake up.

She went downstairs and entered her father's bedroom. When she saw she was not alone she rolled her eyes. _Where the hell had he picked up the bimbo? He had been on Ryan's Wedding. Well, he clearly had found one. _When she took a closer look she stared in shock and gasped. "Oh my god", she whispered half excited, half in shock. _This wasn't just some random bimbo, this was Kate Beckett!_ She took her mobile phone out of her pocket and took a photo. _Lanie's gonna love that,_ she thought. Alexis decided to leave again. She would make them coffee and wake them up after. It would be funny to see their reaction. She looked around in the room. Clothes were shattered all around the room. Kate's dress, her father's tuxedo, Kate's...oh, underwear. She sighted happily and went into the living room again. She closed the door to the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make them coffee.

* * *

**The** **door cracked open and Martha entered the loft.** "Good morning, Kiddo!", she said as soon as she saw her granddaughter.

"Hey Grams!"

"Where is your father?"

"Sleeping like a baby. In his bedroom", Alexis replied with a bright smirk.

"Oh, what makes you smile like that?"

"He's not alone."

"Oh!" Martha sat down and watched her granddaughter closely. "And that makes you happy because?"

"It's Kate."

"As in Kate Beckett? Detective Kate Beckett?"

"Exactly."

"No way!"

Alexis took out her phone and showed her the picture. They were both more than excited about these news.

"Are we going to wake them up?", Martha asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to do that. With coffee. Works best."

"Okay. Leave the door open, will you?"

"Sure." Alexis grabbed the two cups of coffee and went to wake her dad and the lovely lady Detective.

She sat the two coffee mugs down and watched her father and the Detective snuggling with each other. She smiled. _Normally she hated it if she saw the bimbos he brought home, but this was Kate. Kate Beckett!_ Her father had been in love with her since three years and now he finally ended up in bed with her. It was a start, at least.

"Dad? Dad, wake up", she said rather loudly.

Her father moved closer to Kate. While doing this the blanket moved and revealed a half naked Kate. Alexis groaned. "Dad!"

Rick sat up straight in his bed. "A-Alexis?!"

"Yeah, good morning dad. It's already after 1pm. I made you both some coffee." She pointed towards the nightstand. "Good luck", she mouthed and pointed towards Kate, then left the room.

Rick watched his daughter leave his bedroom before he let himself fall back against the pillows. He looked at the woman laying beside him. The long brown curls, the slender figure. _God, she was beautiful_._ As beautiful as a certain Detective he followed around and fell in love with._

His head hurt. _Too much alcohol last night_. He had some drinks with Kate. He remembered. They had been drunk. They had kissed. They had taken a cab together...to the loft. He gulped. She had come up with him...

He risked a closer look at the woman. _Kate_._ It was her._ And as it seemed, from what naked skin he could see, she was completely naked and that meant...they had had sex. He groaned. _Sure, he probably had loved it_. _If only he could remember!_ He should wake her up. But first, he had to prepare himself for that. He grabbed one mug with the steaming hot liquid and took a few sips.

"That coffee?", a sleepy Kate asked.

"Mmhh, there's one for you as well", he replied.

"Good", she mumbled and turned around. She snuggled into him. When she opened her eyes she literally jumped. "Castle?!"

"Morning", he said with a huge grin as he saw the naked Detective in front of him.

Kate looked down at herself and quickly put the blanket around herself. "What...oh god...we haven't slept with each other, have we?", she groaned.

"Well, we're both naked, so...I think we did."

Kate sat down on the bed. "God, I must have been really drunk."

"Yes, we both were drunk. I don't remember a thing. The last I can remember is us kissing in the elevator. And man, you can kiss", he said with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Can we...can we forget about this? Last night?"

"Well, I certainly don't remember a thing, but I don't want to forget about everything else."

Kate groaned. "Castle, this should have never happened!"

"Fine. You just wanna run out? No coffee first?"

She rolled her eyes again and took the mug from him. "Thanks."

"Always, Kate."

She took a few sips and closed her eyes. _Man, that coffee was good!_

"Alexis saw you."

"What?!" She nearly spilled her coffee.

"She brought the coffee."

"She what?", Kate yelled. "Hell, no..."

"Sorry."

"This is all your fault, Castle! You made me dance with you and got me drunk!"

"Wow, what? Oh no Kate! _You_ wanted to dance all the time. Esposito asked you to dance with him but you refused and took me to the dance floor again. We were sitting at the bar and you kissed me. Out of nowhere!"

"Yeah sure."

"Yes! Ask Javier! He saw it. Damn, everybody saw that!"

"No", Kate groaned.

"So, can you calm down again? Just because we slept with each other, that doesn't mean the end of the world."

"Did we...did we use protection?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"What?!"

"Whoa, calm down. I hope you weren't that loud last night."

"Castle!"

Rick put his mug down on the nightstand and checked the drawer where he kept his condoms. Oh, not good. The package was unopened. They did not use protection last night. He sighted. "Uh Kate..." He turned to face the Detective, naked Detective, sitting on his bed. "We um...we didn't use protection."

"Fuck."

"Aren't you taking the pill?"

"No. Why should I? I wasn't having sex at all!", she sobbed and let herself fall against the pillows.

He moved towards her and tried to touch her friendly, but she scared him off with just one look.

"Kate..."

"Don't! Just don't!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! It's not okay! I...I should go home now. And forget about this. We will forget about this."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You can shower first, if you want to. I'm sure Alexis can borough you some clothes."

"Thanks, but no."

"Come on Kate."

"You just want to see me naked again! I will go home. Now!" She rose from the bed and shot him a look. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just turn around."

"Fine." He turned around and waited.

Kate gathered up her clothes and dressed as fast as she could.

"I'm dressed. You can move again."

"Great." He rose from the bed.

"Castle...", she groaned and covered her eyes with her hand.

_Right, he was naked as well._ He just grinned and went into his dress room. He got himself underwear and a night-robe and came back. When he came back Kate was still standing in his bedroom.

"Your mother and daughter are out there. Waiting. For..."

"I didn't ask."

She shot him a look.

"Walk of shame. Who cares?"

"I do?"

"They won't eat you alive."

"I know. It's just embarrassing."

Now it was Rick's turn to roll his eyes. He walk straight to the door and opened it. His mother and daughter were sitting on the couch and smiling at him. Or them.

"Morning mother."

"Good morning son! Where's Kate?"

He heard Kate sucking her breath. "Um...give her a minute. She's um...dressing..."

"Sure. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us?"

"Thank you, mother."

"Mmhh. Hope you two had fun last night", she said with a smirk.

Alexis and Rick groaned.

"Grams, that's more than I ever want to know", she said and went to the kitchen.

Rick mouthed a silent _thank you_ to his daughter and went back to his bedroom. He closed the door and looked at Kate who was sitting on his bed. "See, they're more than happy about us."

"There is no us!"

"Kate", he groaned, "come on. They will just wanna hug you. My mother is delighted that I had sex with you!"

Kate covered her ears. "I don't want to hear anything about that anymore! I will go home now. And we won't talk about that anymore." She rose from the bed and went to face Martha and Alexis. She didn't even try to go to the door. Martha saw her as soon as she stepped out of her son's bedroom.

* * *

**"Darling, how nice to see you!", she said and pulled her into a hug.**

"Hi Martha", Kate replied.

"How was last night?", the older woman whispered.

Kate was shocked. _She didn't just asked her how sex with her son was...did she?_ "I...I can't remember. I'm sorry, I should go home."

"Oh Darling. Richard can drive you home, can't you, son?"

"Uh..."

"No, that won't be necessarily. I'll take a cab."

"Fine. See you around Darling."

"See you Martha", Kate replied with a smile and left the loft. Standing in the elevator she closed her eyes and groaned. This was enough embarrassment for at least a year. Something like that had never happened to her before. And it won't happen again! Once was one time too much.

* * *

**When she arrived at her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom where she stripped herself naked. **She filled the bathtub with hot water and added some bubbles with vanilla scent. While the bathtub was filling with water, she went to her kitchen and got herself some wine. Her head still hurt from all the alcohol last night, but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget about what had happened.

With the bottle of red wine and a glass she went back to her bathroom. She placed both on a little table beside the tub and went back to her bedroom. She turned on the music. _Ordinary World by Duran Duran_. The song felt just right at the moment.

She went back to her bathroom and stopped the water. Her tub was filled with warm water. She stepped into it and settled down. The warm water surrounded her body and made her relax. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the song that was playing softly in the background.

_What is happened to it all?_

_Crazy some might say._

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away._

_But I won't cry for yesterday._

_There's an ordinary world,_

_Somehow I have to find_

_And, as I try to make my way,_

_To the ordinary world,_

_I will learn to survive!_

She filled some wine in the glass and took a sip. She relaxed with every breath she took. She took some more sips of her wine. It was just delicious. It made her warm from the inside, or was that because she thought of Castle and want had happened last night? She slowly began to remember.

_She remembered kissing him hard in the elevator. She remembered being pinned to the door by him. She remembered seeing his eyes sparkling with love and her eyes shaking of luck. They went to his bedroom. He had pressed her to the wall and kissed her. He had slowly started to undress her. She had worked the buttons of his button down and had stepped out of her dress. While wrapping her legs around his waist she had lost her six-inch high heels. He had kissed her neck, then wandered down to her breasts, kissed her wound and kissed her on the lips again. He had carried her to his bed and laid her down. He had opened her bra and she had taken it off, after that he had kissed her breasts once again, moving down her belly until he reached her waist. He had tugged on her slip. She had smiled at him. He had smiled back and moved the wet slip down her long legs. She had been pulsating between her tights when he slowly moved two fingers inside her. He had played with her until she was groaning and gasping for air. He had rose from the bed, let his boxers fall to the bottom. He had laid down on her, his hands besides her heads to put his weight on. She had wrapped her legs around his waist once again, bringing him closer. They had kissed again. She had gasped for air when he slowly pushed into her. Moaning and groaning she had felt him filling her out. He had started moving slowly and she had been in a really delicious arousal. More pleasure than she ever expected or ever had felt. It didn't take them long for their first orgasm._

Kate smiled at what she remembered. It had been a great night, maybe the best she ever had, but it was a mistake. A _big_ mistake. She loved him, yes, but she shouldn't. She was not good for him. She was broken, still trying to hunt down the man who hired her mother's killer. She had to find him to heal again, at least that's what she thought. But last night...he had made her feel loved. She felt secure in his arms. More secure and loved than she thought ever was possible again. But it still wasn't right...it may felt so, but they shouldn't do that. As long as she was broken, she was not good for him, she couldn't love him as much as she wanted to, or was ready to show him.

She took another few sips of her wine and set the glass back on the little table. She dove underwater to wet her hair. She put some of the cherry scented shampoo in her hands and massaged it into her hair. Slowly she dove underwater again and washed the shampoo out of her hair. She did it once again. She put shampoo in her hands, massaged it into her hair and washed it out again. She grabbed a hair band and bound her hair to a messy bun. She grabbed a washing cloth and soap. She massaged the soap into her skin and slowly removed it with the wash cloth again.

When she was finished she let the water out of the tub, rose from the water, which was slowly getting cold, and grabbed a towel. She bound it around her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale. She had dark shadows under her eyes. She quickly dried herself and her hair with the towel and went to get herself fresh clothes. She decided for a light blue cotton-bra with white stripes and ribbons. She added the matching slip and searched for a blouse. She found a red one with a low neckline and skintight dark blue Jeans. Barefoot she went back into her bathroom to make her hair and to apply some light makeup.

With a smile she finished her smoky eyes and sighted. It was already 4pm. She had today and tomorrow off. After that she would have to go back to work on Monday morning. At least if no body turned up on Sunday night. She decided to go to Central Park for a walk. Maybe she could visit her father later.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ *All mistakes are mine*_

_I hope you liked that chapter :)_

_Please leave a short Review, it only takes a minute to write one :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	2. Possible Consequences?

_OMG! I never had a response as good as this to a new FanFic! Thank you all for your great Reviews! You really deserve this second chapter!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Two - "Possible Consequences?"_

**_A/N: I had to change the time in this chapter. The were some things wrong and I had to get it right. Nothing else changed._**

* * *

_Two months later..._

**It was Monday morning, or still night, since it was only 3am when the call came.** She woke from her iPhone announcing an incoming call. She knew it before she even had pressed answer. A new body. Time to get up.

"Beckett."

"Good morning Detective. I'm sorry to wake you up, but we have a new body. The commissioner wants you to take over the case."

"Must be a really interesting one. Where?"

"Broadway."

"Br-Broadway? Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." She ended the call and got up. Her head hurt and she wasn't feeling all too well this morning. She took a deep breath and went to her bathroom. She used the toilet, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, made her hair and applied her makeup.

After dressing she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Not bad for 3am. Within ten minutes she was ready to go. She sent Castle a short text message to meet her at the crime scene and grabbed her keys, ready to leave her apartment.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later she arrived at the crime scene.** A tired Esposito was already waiting for her.

"Morning Boss."

"Morning Espo. What do we have?"

"Better ask Lanie. I'm not quiet sure yet."

Kate nodded.

"Natalia Roosevelt. 25 years old. She worked around the corner."

"As an?"

"Actress. Broadway actress."

"Not bad. What happened?"

"Another actress found her and called police. The poor girl is in hospital."

Kate gave him a puzzled look.

"You'll understand. Believe me."

"Mmhh", Kate replied and made her way over to the Medical Examiner.

Lanie sat beneath the with a white blanket covered body.

"Morning Lanie."

"Oh, hi Kate." Lanie looked around. "Where's Castle?"

"Not here yet as it seems. Why? Do you miss him?"

"Oh, funny today Kate?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "The body?", she asked.

"Right. I'm sure Javi told you already. She looks bad, Kate. Really bad."

"What happened?"

Lanie sighed and uncovered the body. "She was stabbed all over the body. Even down there", she said and pointed towards her tights, "she was strangled, too, and as you clearly can see, he's taking souvenirs. He took her lips."

Kate nodded and slowly walked backwards. She was feeling really sick with one time. The smell of the body, what she just had seen. _It was too much for her._

When she reached the corner behind the crime scene she threw up heavily. She felt just sick. _Really sick._ She leaned against the wall and breathed. Or tried to until she had to throw up again. She heard somebody stepping by.

"Kate? Are you alright?", Lanie asked. She seemed concerned. "I never saw you throwing up at a crime scene before and I've known you for more than a decade."

"I'm fine, really. It was just...the smell and what that SOB has done to her...", Kate tried to calm her friend down.

"Mmhh, come with me", Lanie ordered and walked with her to the van that was used to transport the dead bodies. She handed Kate a bottle of water from her bag. She still seemed concerned.

"Lanie, I'm fine", Kate said and tried not to throw up again. She failed. She only had enough time to spin around, so she would not throw up on Lanie.

Her friend softly stroke her back. "You better go and see a doctor."

"You are a doctor."

"Yes, but not the kind of doctor you seem to need. I'm a Medical Examiner. I exam bodies, not pregnant woman."

Kate's head shot up. "I'm not pregnant", she hissed.

"Of course you're not. You didn't just throw up and you also hadn't had mood swings this past week. Who have you slept with?"

Kate rolled her eyes. _No, she couldn't be pregnant. _"Lanie, I won't need a doctor. I am not pregnant."

"Mmhh, of course you're not. I'll send you the address of a really good gynecologist. She's one of the best in the whole USA."

"Lanie..."

"Go and see her."

"Lanie, a normal gynecologist would do it, too, plus I don't have enough money to pay her."

"Don't be silly. I know her. I'll tell her you're my friend."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Call her. I will ask if you have set up an appointment."

"Fine, if that is the only way to make you believe that I'm not pregnant..."

"It would be the only way, but I'll be right. You, my girl, are preggo." The young Latina smiled at her.

Kate rolled her eyes once more and went back to the crime scene to talk to Esposito. She found him talking to a young officer. Standing beside him was Castle. _Great_, she thought and took a deep breath. "Morning Castle."

"Good morning, Beckett", he replied.

"Espo? Castle and I will go to the precinct. When you're finished here you come to the precinct, too."

"I will. See you soon, Boss."

Kate nodded and made her way to her car.

"How are you?", Castle asked.

Kate stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Good, why?", she replied with a fake smile.

"Don't know. You seem...upset. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why don't we go and see the body?"

"Already saw it. Nothing you would want to see."

"If you say so."

Kate rolled her eyes and carried on walking to her car.

* * *

**"Yo Beckett, I checked her background.** I can't find any family."

"Okay. What about her work?", she replied.

"Called her Boss. He'll be here at nine."

"Okay. I will talk to him." She leaned back in her chair and stretched. She checked her watch. Half past eight. She sighted and took her iPhone. "Will be right back", she told Castle and went to a quiet corner in the precinct. She sat down on a lonely chair and closed her eyes. She had to face the truth. She had played with fire, now she had to live with the consequences. She dialed the number of the gynecologist Lanie gave her and waited.

"Gynecologist's Office of Dr. Addison Montgomery, who am I talking to?"

"Hi, this is Kate Beckett. I'd like to set up an appointment with Dr. Montgomery."

"Of course, Miss Beckett. Would tomorrow at 9am fit?"

"Perfectly. Thank you very much. Do I have to bring anything with me?"

"No, but you should plan in some time."

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course. See you tomorrow, Miss Beckett."

Kate ended the call and smiled in relief. Maybe she was pregnant, maybe not. She prayed that she was not.

When she came back, Castle wasn't sitting in his chair anymore. She looked around and found him in the break room. She sat down in her chair and waited for him to come back. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She was beginning to feel sick again.

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate took a second for herself and then turned around. Officer Velasquez was standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"There is a Mr. Ted Archer here to see you."

_Ted Archer? Oh right, the victim's boss_. "Where is he?"

"Waiting downstairs. TJ sent me upstairs. I'll bring him..."

"Please bring him to one of the rooms over there", she said and pointed towards one of the small conference rooms.

"Okay. Will be right back."

"Okay." She smiled at the young Officer and waited until he was gone. She kinda jumped from her chair and ran off to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the small cabins and threw up.

"Beckett?"

She heard Castle. He was probably standing in front of the door.

"Will be right there."

"Yeah, you already told me so. Five minutes ago. Are you alright?"

"Yes! Ted Archer is here. Could you check on him? I will be right with you."

"Fine."

She hoped he was gone and threw up again. Now she was finally sure there wasn't any more food in her body. She hadn't eaten all day long. As soon as she smelled food she got sick. She unlocked the cabin and went to the sink. She splashed some cold water in her face to make herself cool off a little. She was feeling hot from the inside. It took her a second to clear her head, then she went to find Castle and Ted Archer.

"Mr. Archer? I'm Detective Beckett."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Beckett", the 60 year old man said.

"Likewise Mr. Archer."

"Oh please, call me Ted. Just like your partner here."

"That's fine with me." She sat down next to Castle. "When have you last seen Natalia?"

"Six hours before she was found dead. I wished her luck for her play last night and went home. My wife was waiting for me. We had our grandchild at home last night."

"Okay. So I guess you have an alibi?"

"You can ask my wife. I was sleeping right next to her."

Kate nodded. "What can you tell us about Natalia? Does she have any family or friends? Enemies?"

"Her parents both died in a car accident when she was fourteen. She never told me of any other family. She had a couple of friends, mostly at the theater. I think everybody liked her. She never told me of any problems. I never heard of anybody having problems with her, either."

"Do you know why she was still at the theater at 1am?"

"No. The play ended at 11:30pm and she would not be in the last act, so she was supposed to be out of the theater an hour earlier."

Kate nodded and wrote the times down in her notebook. "How can we reach you if more questions pop up?"

"Just call or visit me at the theater. I'm there all day long."

"Okay. Thank you very much for your time, Ted."

"It was a pleasure, Detective."

They shook hands and Ted left. Now it was only Kate and Castle in the room.

"Kate? Are you alright? You seem to not be feeling so well."

"Jeez Castle, leave me alone", she groaned and went back to her desk to sit down in her chair.

Five minutes later Lanie called.

"Hey Lanie, what do you have?"

"What? No hello?"

"Lanie."

"Not in a good mood here, are you? I tell you, mood swings..."

"Lanie!" Esposito and Ryan looked at their boss. She normally didn't yell. At least not at Lanie. And not over the phone.

"Sorry. Care to visit me?"

"Will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Great."

Kate ended the call and looked at Castle. "You comin'?"

He quickly rose from his chair and followed the Detective.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

**"Lanie? Is she covered?", Kate asked as she entered the room with her eyes closed.**

"It's safe."

"Good", Kate replied and opened her eyes. "So, what do you have?"

"She died at 1am last night, maybe 1:30am. COD was strangulation. He stabbed her after she was dead. I found fingerprints on her throat. He strangled her with bare hands."

"Great. Did you find a match?"

"Not yet."

"Great", Kate huffed.

"Don't be so disappointed. I have more for you."

* * *

**Half an hour later they arrived back at the precinct.** She had bought herself a tea without him noticing. She just could drink any more coffee. The smell of her favorite hot liquid made her feel sick. Maybe...no, that couldn't be. _No_.

"I have gone through her financials, Boss. There's nothing."

"Damn it." She went straight to her desk.

"What's happened with her? She's pretty moody these last days", Esposito said quietly.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea. Maybe she's having her period."

"Eww, gross. That's more than I _ever_ want to know about Beckett."

"Yeah."

"Take care of her."

"I'll try, Bro." Castle made his way over to her desk and sat down in his chair. "Something wrong?"

"Can't you just stop asking, Castle? I already told you a thousand times that I'm fine."

"Sorry", he apologized and stayed silent while watching her work.

A couple of minutes later Kate rose from her chair again and went to Gates' office.

"Sir? Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. How is the case?"

"I'm not sure, but that's not what I want to talk about."

"If you want him gone, I'll gladly help you", Gates said and pointed towards her desk where Castle was sitting.

"No, I don't want him gone, Sir", she replied. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9am. I wanted to ask if I could have the day off until 1pm."

"Seems to be a really important doctor's appointment, Detective."

"It is."

"Okay. I will see you at 1pm tomorrow, Detective."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course. And tell Mr. Castle he doesn't have to be here until you are."

Kate smiled a little. "I will tell him."

Gates nodded and Kate left her office again.

"You don't have to be here tomorrow until 1pm", she told Castle after she sat down.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine, I will be here at 1pm tomorrow. I could do something with Alexis instead."

"Doesn't she have school?"

"Right. Then I will write."

Kate nodded silently and wished she was alone right now.

They found no new leads that day and Gates sent them home at 6pm. Kate didn't want to go, but Gates threatened her with paperwork the next day so she went home.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ *All mistakes are mine*_

_Reviews are the cream to my coffee!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	3. Dr Addison Montgomery

_New Chapter! Is she pregnant? Is she not? Go and find out by yourself!_

_I really loved all of your Reviews to the second chapter! Reviews are what keeps me writing!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Three - "Dr. Addison Montgomery"_

I added Addison Montgomery. I borrowed her from Grey's Anatomy. She still lives in New York, tho :)

I hope you don't mind. I just like her character really much. In Grey's Anatomy as well as in Private Practice. I thought Kate deserved only the best, right?

**_A/N: I had to change the time in this chapter as well. The timing with the pregnancy was wrong and I had to get it right. Nothing else changed._**

* * *

_9am the next day..._

**Kate arrived at the Gynecologist's Office at 8:55am.** She rode the elevator to the 4th floor and took a deep breath before she pushed the door open and entered the Office.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery at 9am."

"Miss Beckett, of course. If you would follow me please? There are some documents you need to sign."

Kate nodded with a smile and the nurse handed her some documents and a pencil. Kate sat down in the waiting area and filled in the blanks in the documents. She finished it quickly and brought them back to the nurse.

"Thank you, Miss Beckett. I'll show you the way", the nurse, with the name Rosie, told her and showed her the way to Dr. Montgomery's room. The doctor was already waiting for her.

"Miss Beckett, how nice to meet you. I'm Addison Montgomery", she introduced herself and shook hands with Kate. "Lanie already told me lots of you. Only good things of course."

"Of course", Kate smiled. "But please, call me Kate."

"Addison." The young woman smiled at her. "So, you think you are pregnant?"

"I...", Kate shrugged, "maybe. I'm not sure."

"Okay, then we will find out. I will need some blood for a blood test."

"Okay."

Addison rose from her chair and searched for a small needle. "Lanie told me you're a Detective?"

"Yes, Homicide Detective."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." They smiled at each other.

Addison got some of Kate's blood and called Rosie. "Rosie? We will need a blood test. Fast."

"Of course. Half an hour."

"Great. Thank you very much." She went back to her desk and sat down again. "So, have you thought about the possibility that you're pregnant?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay. How do you feel? Is anything different?"

"I threw up at a crime scene yesterday, I can't smell coffee at all. It makes me sick. When I woke up I felt sick. I threw up a couple more times yesterday, though."

"Mmhh, from what you're telling me, I'd say you're pregnant."

Kate nodded slowly. "I'm pregnant."

"I'd say yes."

Kate had known it for some time, it just hasn't felt right because she didn't think about it that much. Now that she counted down the facts, it all became real. _She was pregnant. With his child. She was pregnant with Castle's child!_ She groaned.

"Kate? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just...it all became so real."

"Everything will be alright."

"I know. How about you tell me a bit more about pregnancies? I have absolutely no clue what I shall do."

Addison nodded. "Well, only a little coffee per day. One cup, two at most. You're a Detective, no more field work. You will need a lot of rest, sleep. Step back from your job."

"That won't be necessary."

"It is necessary Kate. Your body is changing. You will need your rest, Kate. There is a little baby inside of your belly."

"But...I have to work, Addison. Without my job..."

"Kate, where there is a baby, there is a father. Who is the father?"

"Somebody that I know very well."

"And can he help you with the baby? Or would he help you?"

"I...I think so, yes."

"You think so?"

"I haven't talked to him yet. It's a bit complicated."

"Fine, I guess you don't want to talk about it?"

Kate nodded.

"You will have to talk to him. At least tell him that you're pregnant."

"I know. How about sports? I do a lot of running in my free time."

"You still can do that. Don't do more than you feel up to, tho, and you will soon notice that the runs will become shorter."

There was a knock on the door and Rosie stepped in. She handed Addison a file and smiled at Kate, then she left. Kate watched Addison as she read the file.

"Now it's official Kate. You're 100% pregnant."

"Great", Kate said with sarcasm swinging in her voice.

"Since ten weeks."

"Yeah, I guessed so. Hadn't had sex at all. Just this stupid one time", Kate mumbled.

Addison decided to ignore her comment and smiled. "Want to have a look at your baby?"

"Yes."

"Great. Come with me, Kate." She pointed towards the small examination table.

Kate rose from her chair and laid down on the table. She lifted her blouse and smiled down at her belly.

"This could be a little cold", Addison warned her as she put some gel on Kate's belly.

"There they are, Kate. Have a look at them", Addison said grinning and pointed towards the monitor.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'they'? As in more than one baby?", Kate asked in shock.

"Yes. There are two babies, Kate. Congratulations."

"He's dead", Kate growled.

"I wouldn't kill him just yet", Addison laughed. "I'll print out two photos for you. Rosie will give them to you."

"Thank you."

Addison smiled. "I'd say we'll see each other again in two weeks for a check-up. Its normally not necessary, but I still want to see you again. You can set up a new appointment with Rosie."

"I will. Thank you."

"Sure. Could you say 'hi' to Lanie?"

"Of course. See you Addison."

"See you Kate. Take care of you and the babies."

"I will."

"And speak with your Captain, too."

"Gates, right. She'll need to know", Kate groaned.

"You'll be alright."

Kate nodded and waved goodbye before she left.

In the waiting room she saw Rosie sitting behind her desk. She went to her.

"Miss Beckett, my congratulations."

"Thank you", Kate replied with a smile.

"Here are your ultrasound photos. When shall your next appointment be?"

"In two weeks."

"Alright. Wednesday at 2pm?"

"Is there something later maybe? Around 5?"

"5:30?"

"Perfect. Wednesday in two weeks at 5:30pm."

"Okay. See you, Miss Beckett."

"See you, Rosie."

The young nurse smiled at her and waved goodbye. Kate replied with a warm smile and left the Doctor's Office. Now she had to talk to Gates and Castle. She preferred to speak to Castle first.

* * *

_The same day, 8pm..._

**She knocked on his door and waited.** She heard steps and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again as she heard the door cracking open.

"Detective Beckett, what a surprise!", Martha said and ushered her into the loft.

"Martha, hi. Is Castle there?"

"He's in his office. Is something wrong Darling?"

"No, everything is perfect", Kate lied and smiled.

"Great. Shall I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine Martha."

"Okay." Martha smiled at her and watched her as she went to Castle's office.

"Castle, I need to talk to you", she said as she entered his office.

"Kate? Uh hi."

"Hi. We need to talk. Now", she commanded.

"Uh...okay. What's the matter? Oh, and please, sit down."

"That night...when we had sex...I'm pregnant", she blurted out.

Castle coughed. "Pr-pregnant? With a baby?"

"No, with a watermelon. Of course with a baby! And it's yours since I hadn't had sex with anybody else this past half a year."

"Wow...um...that's great!"

"Did you just say that it is great?"

"Yes?"

"It's not great! Do you even have the slightest idea what that means for me?"

"Why only for you?"

"Because...urgh, I don't know. But that's not everything. No, one baby was of course not enough for you! I'm pregnant with twins Castle! You've done great work", she growled and held the ultrasoundphoto in front of him.

He melted away as he saw his children. _His babies._

"Kate..."

"Don't!"

"But..."

"I said don't!"

"You don't even know what I wanted to say!"

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to keep them or..."

"Do you really think I would do that? Castle, I arrest killers, I don't want to become one myself! Of course I'm going to keep them!"

"Good, because everything else would have been wrong."

Kate nodded slowly.

"I'm going to help you with that. Of course. They are my babies, too. I'll support you through this pregnancy and I will help you with the kids after they're born. I'll get you and the babies everything you will ever need."

"I don't want your money, Castle!"

"I know, but you'll need it."

"Because the money I earn as a Detective of course will never be enough for these kids. My parents weren't Millionaires either, I think I turned out pretty well!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded damn well as if you meant that!"

"Could you please stop yelling at me? I'm right in front of you. I can hear you."

"Castle", she warned.

"Fine, calm down Kate. I'll make you some tea, that will help you."

"I don't want any tea, Castle."

"Oh how am I going to survive this pregnancy?", he said quietly to himself. "Come on." He went to his kitchen and made a tea for her. Kate followed him and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Have you talked to Gates yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Nice of you."

"What? What did I do wrong again? It's not only my fault I'm pregnant!", she told him just as Martha walked down the stairs.

"You're pregnant Kate?", she asked.

Kate and Rick turned around to Martha.

"Great", Kate groaned. "Yes, I'm pregnant Martha", she said.

"Oh that's wonderful Darling! Who's the father?"

Kate shot Rick a look.

"Oh..._oh_! Oh I'm so happy for you two!", Martha said and hugged the young woman.

"Thank you."

"You don't seem all too happy."

"Well, it wasn't planned. At all."

"You'll come around. A baby is a wonderful thing."

"Mmhh. Then I will have doubled luck."

"Twins? Oh wonderful! Two grandchildren!"

Kate smiled nervously.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sorry I interrupted." Martha grabbed an apple for herself and went upstairs again.

Rick grabbed Kate's tea and nodded towards the big living room. "Let's sit on the couch. It's more comfortable."

Kate nodded and followed him over to the couch where they sat down next to each other.

"I still can't believe it, Kate. You're pregnant."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Don't be so negative. Having a baby, babies, is a good thing. I thought you liked kids."

"I do! And I always wanted children of my own, but...I wanted to be married before. I wanted to be married to the man I love and have kids with him."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, Kate..."

"I don't want an abortion. I won't do that."

He nodded. "Good, I wouldn't want that either."

"Okay. So, how are we going to so this? The pregnancy, I mean?"

Rick thought for a moment. "You should move into the loft."

"Sorry?"

"You should move in. Not immediately, but when you're four months pregnant or something. You're going to need help, even if you're not going to admit it. Your belly will grow bigger."

"Yeah, I already assumed I'll end up fat."

"You won't be fat. You could never be fat in my eyes", he said without thinking.

They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"I should go home. I'll let you think about this."

"Wait."

"What for? I'm tired. I want to go home and sleep."

He nodded and rose from the couch. He brought her to the door. He made a fast decision._ He had nothing to lose, right? She hated him already._ "Kate?"

She turned around to him.

He grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. Slowly he leaned forwards and kissed her. His left hand was on her waist and pressed her to his body. Her lips were soft and the kiss felt good. _Really good._ She broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Stop apologizing", she told him and pulled him in for another kiss which caught him by surprise. The kiss was more intense, more passionate. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. He turned her around and pressed her against the doorframe. His tongue begged for entry and she moaned softly as she opened her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. His hands wandered to her ass and held her high against the doorframe. She was pinned between his body and the doorframe. They broke apart and she stared into his sea blue eyes.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?", she whispered into his ear.

He kissed her again. He carried her into his bedroom after he closed the door and laid her down on his bed. Quickly both of them stripped each other naked. He was laying on top, his hands beneath her head, pressed into the mattress so his weight was not on her. He hesitated. "Can we...I mean...you're pregnant..."

"Do you want to tell me you never had sex with Meredith while she was pregnant?"

"Right...", he mumbled and kissed her deeply. "God, you're so extraordinary and beautiful."

"Mmhh, you told me that, too, two months ago."

"You remember?", he whispered into her ear and kissed her throat.

"I do", she gasped and her body arched.

"That's good." His kisses wandered down her upper body. He kissed her scar. "Something else you do remember?"

"Yes."

He stopped immediately. "You do?"

"I do and I'm sorry Rick...so sorry. I...I should have told you before...it's just...I'm not good for you. I'm broken. I'm also not good for these kids...", she sobbed.

He kissed her tears away. "You're not broken Kate, you were healing. I don't say I'm not angry with you because you did not tell me, but I understand it."

"You do?", she asked slowly.

"I do", he replied softly and kissed her again.

"Thank you."

"Always. And you are still extraordinary and beautiful."

She laughed and rolled herself on top of them. "You're not so bad yourself", she said and kissed his chest.

"Mmhh, thank you. And I also like that view", he replied and smirked, "but I just like to be on top." He rolled them around again so he was on top. She smiled at him and they kissed deeply.

"Castle", she whispered.

"Yes?"

Her body arched for him. "I need you."

"I know."

He slipped two fingers inside of her and teased her. Kate closed her eyes and moaned softly. Her body moved against his palm. "Castle, please", she moaned.

"As you wish", he whispered back and removed his fingers. Slowly he pushed into her and she moaned loudly. Quickly he kissed her.

He filled her out completely. The feeling of him inside of her was overwhelming for her. Last time she had been drunk, this time...this time she would remember every little detail of it. This was special. A good special. A very good. She knew she liked to have sex with him from three weeks ago, but this...man, this was going to be the best sex she ever had. Sex with the man she loved. The father of her unborn children.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**He woke up to a warm body next to his. **Pictures from last nights flashed into his mind. _Kate_. He smiled. He opened his eyes to find the beautiful Detective next to him. He softly kissed her shoulder. She didn't show any reaction. She was probably still sleeping. Slowly he got up. He was as quiet as he could. He didn't want to wake her up. He checked the clock on his nightstand. Nearly sixo'clock. She would have to be at the precinct by eight. Time enough for breakfast in bed. He smiled and went to find some boxer shorts and a t-shirt for himself. Dressed, her checked on Kate again before he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. His mother was already in the kitchen.

"Good morning mother."

"Oh Richard! Good morning! I cooked breakfast for you."

"Oh...I'm thank you, but I'm going to make scrambled eggs and fried bacon."

"Oh, so she's still here, huh?"

He immediately smiled. "Yes."

"Aha."

"She slept in on the couch after we talked and..."

"Of course", Martha replied with pure sarcasm swinging in her voice.

Rick gulped and quickly turned around to prepare breakfast.

Ten minutes later he had scrambled eggs, fried bacon, toast, tomatoes, strawberries, coffee for him and tea for her. He smiled proudly at himself.

"She's going to love breakfast, but you may should take some dry cookies with you as well. The poor girl is going to throw up again. I remember exactly when I was pregnant with you and since she's pregnant with your children..."

"Yeah, I think I got it mother. Where are the dry cookies?"

"There", she said and pointed towards the right cupboard.

"Thank you." He got some cookies and placed them on Kate's plate, then he picked up the trail and went to his bedroom again. He placed the trail on his nightstand and sat down on his bed. Kate snuggled into him and snarled a little. He smiled. _God, she was sweet when she slept._ But he had to wake her up. He put his left arm around her bare back and waited a few seconds. _Maybe he should wait until she woke up by herself? No, she would kill him for staring at her. He had to wake her up._

"Kate, you need to wake up, Honey", he said. No reaction. "Kate, please. Wake up", he said a little louder. She snuggled into him a little more. He grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. _He had tried, right?_

" 'that coffee?", she mumbled.

"Yes, it is."

She opened her eyes and stared at him for a second. Then she relaxed. "Can I have some, please?"

"You're pregnant."

"I know."

"I made some tea for you."

She groaned. She slowly sat up and leaned against him. The blanket still covered her body. She took the mug from him and took a few sips of tea. She placed the mug in her lap and buried her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He turned his head around and kissed her. "You know, it's me who has to thank you."

She nodded.

"Are you going to stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"With me. Is this serious for you? Not some 'oh my god I'm pregnant and have slept with him again' kind of thing."

"Of course it is serious for me. I mean...I've loved you for a long time. Of course this pregnancy is a shock for me and totally not planned, but...you're here with me. You want this as much as I do, right?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. "So we're a couple now, right? You're my girlfriend?"

"Mmhh, your pregnant girlfriend."

"Awesome."

They smiled at each other and Kate snuggled into him again. "Is this fried bacon? And scrambled eggs with toast? And strawberries?"

"Just for you."

She kissed him deeply and grabbed some strawberries. "Oh god, they're delicious!", she moaned and ate another few ones.

"Glad you like it."

"I have some dry cookies here as well. Mother meant they will help you with not having to throw up."

Kate nodded. "Thank you."

"Always."

She ate one dry cookie, followed by some fried bacon and scrambled eggs with toast. She hadn't eaten much these past two days. She just couldn't keep the food inside of her body.

"Wow, when was the last time you ate something?", he wondered.

"I couldn't keep the food. I had to throw up as soon as I smelled any food. Or coffee. But I love coffee. This is not fair, Rick."

"I know, but it's going to be worth it in the end."

She smiled at him. "I hope so."

* * *

**At seven o'clock both of them were showered and dressed.** Kate wore her clothes from yesterday. She wanted to go to her apartment before she'd go to the precinct. Now they stood in his office.

Rick smiled at the ultrasoundphoto. "They're beautiful, you know?"

"Castle, you can't see anything."

"Yes I can! There are two little...feta in your belly. Is that correct, feta?"

"I don't know, Castle."

"Me neither." He made a photo with his iPhone and then his the ultrasound photo in his drawer.

"Can we go now? I don't want to be late."

He had insisted on going with her.

"Yes. Just let me grab my coat."

She nodded and made her way over to the front door.

* * *

_At Kate's apartment..._

**"You can wait in the kitchen or the living room.** I'm just going to change clothes, apply some makeup and do my hair."

"What? I can't watch you undress?", he said with a cocky voice.

"No, you can't", she replied and rolled her eyes at her..._boyfriend_.

"Fine I will wait here until you're dressed again."

"Thank you." She left him alone in her living room and closed the door to her bedroom. She undressed quickly and got herself new clothes. She chose red lingerie, black, tight pants, a white blouse and her black five-inch stilettos. She dressed and looked at her reflection in her floor-length mirror. Her red bra shone through the white blouse a little. _It would drive Castle crazy not to be able to...yeah, what men want to do when they think their girlfriend is hot._ She smiled at herself and went into her bathroom. She quickly applied her makeup, making her eyes a big more smoky than normally, and made her hair. She added some more curls. _Just to drive him a little more crazy._

When she was finished she went back into her living room where she found Rick looking through her cupboards.

"Found something interesting?"

He spun around. "Uh...I was just..."

She laughed. "It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Lets go."

"Um Rick? I don't want to tell her today...I want to wait a little longer. I want to...to be sure..."

"Kate, you're not going to loose them. You and the babies will be alright. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and snuggled into his arms.

"Feel better?"

"I have to throw up", she mumbled and ran towards her bathroom. He went after her.

"It's going to stay like this, right? I'll have to throw up every morning?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Sorry for your breakfast. It was delicious."

"I'll make you a new one tomorrow."

"What makes you think I will be with you in the morning?"

"Red bra shining through your white blouse", he said with a knowing smirk.

She smiled at him. "Clever boy."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "We should go or we'll be late. You tell Gates whenever you feel like telling her."

"Thank you."

Together they left her apartment.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ *All mistakes are mine*_

_So? What do you think? Reviews are my North Star!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_

_**PS:**_ What do you think of "The Wild Rover"? I can't wait to see Kenny's baby! I don't know yet if I would prefer a girl or a boy...but I think boy...a mini Kevin!


	4. A dramatical ending?

_Chapter four is here. I hope you'll enjoy reading!_

_There were a little few Reviews to the last chapter...can you do 70 and more reviews until Tuesday?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Four - "Ryan is back"_

In this chapter the lovely Detective Kevin Ryan is back from his honeymoon with his wife Jenny. The team is complete again :)

* * *

_At the Precinct..._

**"Morning Boss! Hey Castle!"**

"Morning Ryan. How was your honeymoon?"

"Good", the young Detective smiled. "How are you Beckett?"

"Fine. What about the case? Javi filled you in yet?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did you find anything new?"

"No, sorry."

"Damn it. We have to find something new or we're never going to catch that SOB!", she said and left.

"Whoa, what has happened to Beckett?"

"I don't know", Castle lied.

"It's like this case is driving her crazy."

"Yeah, must be the case. I better go and help her."

Ryan nodded and watched him go. He shook his head and went back to Esposito to help him find new evidence.

"Keep that up and they're getting suspicious", he whispered.

"They'll get to know it anyway, Rick."

"Just saying."

"Castle", she growled.

He stayed silent for a few moments. "I'll get you some tea."

She watched him go, but then concentrated on her work again. At least she tried. She couldn't concentrate for longer than ten minutes at the moment. She was beginning the feel sick again, but she tried to ignore it.

Castle watched his girlfriend as she got up and made her way over to the lady's room. He felt sorry for her. With the hot tea he made his way over to her desk and waited for her to come back, which took her another four minutes.

"Again?", he mouthed.

She nodded and sat down. She took the tea with a warm smile. "Thank you", she mouthed back at him.

Before Castle could reply, her phone rang.

"Beckett. - Where? - Okay, we're on our way." She ended the call. "We've got a second body", she told Esposito and Ryan. "You coming?", she ask Castle.

"Right behind you, Detective."

Together the three Cops and the writer rode the elevator downstairs.

* * *

**When they arrived at the crime scene, Kate groaned.** "God, this is pissing me of, Rick."

"I know...I wish I could make it better, Kate."

She closed her eyes. "Do we have some water? I feel like throwing up again."

"Sure." He searched for a bottle of water and gave it to her. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"No."

"But..."

"I said no."

"Fine, but you stay with me. Don't want you to pass out."

"Castle, I'm fine. I'm just feeling sick", she stated and got out of the car.

* * *

**"Hey Lanie. What do you have for me?"**

"A call from Addison."

Kate smiled nervously. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Mmhh."

"So?"

"Same as last time. Just more stab wounds and she was strangled with her necklace."

"Okay, that is enough", Kate said quietly.

"Don't you dare...", Lanie began but Kate was already running towards her car, Castle hot on her heels. Esposito and Ryan, who just arrived at the crime scene, watched their boss and the writer for a second before they followed them.

"What...? Is she..."

"Throwing up? Yes."

"Okay, what happened in the last three weeks? Beckett never, and I really mean never, threw up at a crime scene before."

"I honestly don't know Bro, but we're going to find out now."

Together they caught up to their partners. "Okay, what is going on? What have you done to Beckett?", Esposito asked.

Kate groaned. "Guys, please...I'm just sick."

"Yeah, for weeks or what? We're Detectives Beckett, we know you're lying."

"It's nothing..."

"Beckett...

"You're not giving up here, eh?"

"No", Ryan said.

"Fine. It won't matter either. Tell them, Castle."

"Wait...are you sure?"

"Castle..."

"Fine. She um...she's pregnant."

Esposito and Ryan stared at their Boss in shock.

"Preg-Pregnant?!"

"Could you please be a little more quiet? I don't need whole New York City to hear it."

"Sorry...it's just...wow...so, who's the father?"

Kate looked at Castle.

"Ca-Castle?! You two slept together?", Ryan practically screamed in shock. Everybody around them turned around and looked at them.

"Great. Thank you, Ryan", Kate groaned and went back to Lanie.

Castle wanted to follow her, but Esposito grabbed his arm.

"You slept with Beckett and now she's pregnant?", he said and it appeared as if the Cop was trying to threaten him.

"I...we...yes?"

"She's pregnant!", Ryan repeated.

"Yeah...I know...she...she told me..."

"And?"

"We...uh...we..."

"You slept with her again, didn't you?"

"That was not my fault! She...", he stumbled helpless.

"Don't you dare!", Esposito warned him.

"But..."

"Uh uh."

"She's pregnant...we are doing this together...the pregnancy...and the kids."

Ryan looked at his partner. "Did he just say 'kids'? I think he did."

"Bro, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Um...I'm not sure she would..."

Esposito twisted his ear.

"Okay! Okay okay! Yes, she's having twins!", he whined.

"What the hell did you think Castle?"

"I..."

"Do you know what this is going to be like? This is going to be the hell! _Not_ pregnant Beckett can be a pain in the ass, but pregnant Beckett, man! That's...that's going to be our end! She'll have mood swings, freak out and _god knows what else_!"

"Yeah, I know...she's had mood swings for a couple of days already..."

"That's all your fault. You're going to pay for this! And you're going to pay for it for the next nine months!"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"We don't care, Bro. We only know that Beckett is pregnant and as if that was not enough, she is pregnant with your kids. She's going to kill us! All of us! Damn, the whole department will be afraid of her...what am I saying? _Whole New York City! The whole USA!_ This is like being in the middle of _World War Three_!"

"She's not that bad..."

"Yet."

"Guys..."

"Oh no Castle! You made the mess!"

"It's no mess! It's two wonderful little babies!"

"Yeah, when she has given birth to them, but these next nine months?"

"Well...seven...or more like six months..."

"You take care of that, Bro."

"I guess I will have to, and it's going to be amazing, even if it's going to kill me."

"She _will_ kill you. I hope it will be worth it in the end", Ryan said and patted his back.

"Every single second", Castle teased and made his way over to Kate.

"What do you think? How many weeks until he will go crazy?", Esposito asked his partner.

"Three. Maybe four if he's lucky."

"I give them two."

"But you know...when she's ten weeks pregnant..."

"I'm married since 8 weeks...", Ryan said.

"I know bro, you were away for two months! But that means...I'm gonna have to ask Lanie first, but do you think it's possible that she got pregnant the night you and Jenny married?"

"First, it's gross that we even think about when she got pregnant, Bro, but second, we need to talk to Lanie. They way she was with him that evening? Whoa, I wouldn't say it wouldn't be possible."

They fed the birds and went to Lanie.

* * *

**"Okay, boys? You go and find me some witnesses and better find some. Castle and I go back to the Precinct."**

"Will do Beckett."

"What are you waiting for?", she asked as she didn't saw them moving.

"Uh..."

"Go!"

Esposito and Ryan nodded and left. They seemed nervous. _Very nervous_. Beckett made them nervous. Castle smiled at their reaction.

"You're going to pay for this, Castle!", Esposito told him before disappearing around the corner.

Kate turned to Castle and handed him her keys. "You drive."

"I...are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm feeling like throwing up. I can't drive right now."

"Okay. I'll drive. You want something to eat?"

She shot him a death glare.

"Dry cookies maybe?"

"Castle..."

"I'll shut up."

* * *

**Ten minutes later he stopped at Starbucks.** "I'll get us coffee. You are getting decaf and dry cookies."

"And a sick bag."

"Um...I'll see what I can do. Give me five minutes."

"Mmhh."

He nodded and got out of the car. He got them their coffees and some dry cookies for Kate. He felt sorry for her. She hadn't been exactly great these last two weeks, but it seemed that since she knew for sure that she was pregnant, got had gotten worse. He wished he could make her feel better, but he couldn't. He could only be there for her and help her as good as he could, stand by her side, give her massages when she was in her third trimester, let her have a hot bubble bath when she felt like it or just be there when her hormones took over and let her cry on his shoulder. He would do it. He would try to make her as comfortable as possible and he would also make their relationship work. Not only for the kids, but for Kate and himself. He loved her and he couldn't stand losing her again. Because this time he wouldn't only loose Kate, he would also loose his kids. They were just ten weeks old by now, but he already loved them so much.

He went back to the car and handed Kate the two cups of coffee after he sat down.

"I couldn't find a sick bag, but I hope you're doing better anyways."

"I could throw up into your lap right now, Castle."

"Um...I'd prefer it, if you would not do that."

"Oh, really?"

"I'll drive is to the Precinct if that's fine for you."

"Sure. Go ahead." She took her coffee and took a few sips from it. She relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes, her right hand on her belly. "As sick as it makes me feel, I couldn't imagine it any other way", she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I...I know it wasn't planned, but I like it this way. You're a great father. You're a great boyfriend."

He turned his head to her and smiled. "Am I?"

She smiled back at him. "Yes."

"You're a great girlfriend as well."

"Thank you."

"And you're going to be a great mother."

"How..."

"I've known you long enough Kate."

She nodded. "That may be right."

"May?"

She laughed. "So, we have to tell Alexis. She deserves to know. These are her half-brothers or sisters."

"Or both. I think we should wait a little bit. We could start with telling her that we're together."

"Sounds good to me, but when you want to tell her, please do so. You choose the right time for Alexis, I handle Gates."

"Sounds like a fair deal." He stopped as the traffic lights turned red. Kate leaned over to him and kissed him gently.

"We should do something kinky tonight, Detective."

Kate shook her head while laughing. "And here's the twelve year old again."

"I would be worried if a twelve year old would think about cuffing his girlfriend to the bed."

"Mmhh, I would be worried, too. But I kinda like the idea. It's really kinky."

"I like it when you say kinky like this."

She gave him a salacious smile. "I figured."

He gulped. "Aha."

* * *

_Later that day..._

**"Beckett."**

"Hey Kate. I've got something for you."

"Good. What do you have for me, Lanie?"

"He left DNA."

"What? That's great!"

"Yeah, and I can make you even more happy. I've got a name for you."

"You totally made my day, Lanie."

"No, _your_ day is made when you're pinned between a wall and Castle."

Kate blushed. "Ah...Lanie?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So it's true?"

"Why do you mind?", Kate growled.

"So it is true! I'm so happy for you! I guess Castle is the father then?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Mmhh, sure. I'd ask you out for a drink, but I will have to wait nine months for that, eh? Up for a movie night?"

"Friday?"

"Oh, have you got something planned for tonight?"

"Lanie, the name", Kate changed the topic.

"Fine", the M.E. sighted. "Orlando Bloom."

"Like..."

"Exactly, but from the look of him? Not _the_ Orlando Bloom."

"Would have been too much to ask, huh?"

"Guess so. Have fun, but not too much. I'd say stay safe..."

"Lanie!", Kate practically screamed through the phone.

"See you in Friday Kate. I'll pick you up." Lanie ended the call and sighted. She loved to tease her best friend.

Kate groaned slightly. Sometimes she could kill her best friend. "Hey Esposito! I need an address!"

"Sure Beckett."

"Orlando Bloom."

"Like..."

"Yes, but not that one."

"Damn."

"I know."

"Who is he?"

"Potential Killer."

"I'm gonna hurry up. Fifteen minutes."

Kate nodded and turned to Castle. "I'm gonna need another tea, I think."

Together they made their way over to the breakroom. Kate grabbed two mugs. She gave one to Castle for his coffee and the other one was for her tea. They were standing side by side in the breakroom. Only inches apart. He nudged her hip with his waist and smiled at her when she turned her face to him.

"You know, you look stunning, do you?", he said.

"Mmhh, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you, Miss Beckett."

She smiled at him, turned towards him and pulled him in for a slow kiss. "Always", she whispered before she left him standing in the breakroom, with her mug in her hands.

He looked after her in amazement. She just had kissed him. In the middle of the Precinct. Where everybody possibly could have seen it. He smiled to himself and went to go after her.

* * *

**Five minutes later Esposito had an address for them.** "Boss? I've got his address."

"Great. Lets go."

"Wait. He was in jail for some brutal things Beckett. He won't make a stop for a pregnant Cop." He said the last part very quietly. "Shouldn't you better stay here?"

"Javi, it's my job!"

"I know, but...we can handle this. You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. I'm feeling sick, that's all. It's not affecting my work."

"Kate, he's right. What if he tries to shoot you or knocks you out..."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Castle", she told him and she sounded pretty angry.

"He's right Beckett. You've got to think about them, as well..."

"Don't tell me what I have to do Javier!", she yelled at him, rose from her chair, grabbed her gun and coat and walked towards the elevator. The rest of her team quickly followed her. They didn't try to talk to her, but she still glared at them angrily. Castle understood her very well. She was an independent woman and she wanted to stay an independent woman, but she also had to think about the babies now. She couldn't just carry on as if nothing had happened. She was pregnant, she had to change her life for that. _Whether she liked it of not._

* * *

**"I can't just stop doing my job, Castle", she told him when they sat in her car.** "I can't stop working because I'm pregnant now. There have been other pregnant woman before doing their jobs, I can do it as well."

"I know you can, but you have to step back a little. I know your whole life is changing at the money and you had a lot to cope with, but you have to think about what's best for them. It's no longer just your body you're hurting, it's them as well now. If somebody knocks you out its going to affect them..."

"I know. But the scaring me, Castle. It's scaring my guts out."

"I know, but that's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. You can thank me in nine months."

She laughed. "We will see. I just don't know how this is supposed to work. We were drunk and had sex, now I'm pregnant and we're a couple. We had sex again, which was quiet good sex, by the way."

"You're not so bad yourself. You were right when you told me I had no idea."

"So tell me, how is this going to work?"

"I don't know. We will see. We could discuss this during a nice candlelight-dinner."

"Date night, huh?"

"So to say, yes."

"Sounds good to me. But remember, no alcohol for me."

"I know."

They stayed quiet for the rest of their ride, until Kate stopped the car in front of an old house. "We're there."

"Okay. Where's your vest?"

"In the trunk."

"Okay."

They both got out of the car and Castle handed her her vest. He helped her closing it, aware of the fact that she could have done it all by herself. He was happy that she had let him help her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Stay safe in there, will you? I don't want to loose you nor the babies, Kate."

She nodded.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear.

She felt her heart stopping for a second. "I love you, too", she replied quietly and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled at her. He brushed a strain of hairs back behind her ear and kissed her. They rested their foreheads against each other's until they heard Esposito and Ryan approaching. They quickly broke apart and he fastened his vest. Together the four went to the house of Orlando Bloom.

"They are sweet together", Esposito quietly told his partner who simply nodded.

* * *

**"Orlando Bloom! Open up! NYPD!", Esposito shouted through the door.** He held his gun pointed towards the door, ready to defend himself. Ryan stood behind his partner, his gun pointed towards the door as well. Kate and Castle stood behind Ryan, around the corner. She had refused to let her team go in alone, but agreed to stay back. She had her gun ready to shoot, too. Castle was nervous. Of course, she was more than able to defend herself, but she was still pregnant, right?

They heard noise from inside of the house.

"Go in", Kate told Esposito and nodded as he pointed towards the door. He took a step back and kicked the door in.

They went in and couldn't see anything. The whole house was dark. Nowhere was light. Kate lightened up her flashlight.

"Blood", she whispered to her team.

They heard noise from a room a few meters in front of them. The team froze and Kate turned around. There was a white cat. And some garbage. "Just a little Kitten", she said and grinned towards Castle. They didn't see or hear Bloom behind them.

Bloom pointed his gun towards Kate and fired twice. The young woman fell to the ground and her team turned to him. He fled.

"Kate! Kate, no!", Castle screamed and let himself fall to the ground beside his girlfriend.

"Castle..."

"Go after him! I'll take care of her", he told the Detective.

Ryan and Esposito ran after their suspect who had just shot their Boss.

"We have to catch the bastard", Ryan yelled at his partner as they ran after him.

"I'd love to shoot him right now", Esposito muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Shall I go and hide in a corner or is it safe for me to stay here? I know, cliffhanger...I just couldn't resist! And I'm not sorry for it! But you liked the scene with Espan, right?_

_What do you think will happen next? Can't wait to hear your opinions!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_

* * *

Espan = Esposito + Ryan


	5. At the hospital

_New chapter :) Here we go! What has happened to Kate? Will the babies survive? Will she survive?_

_Thank you for the Reviews! I love reading them! If you have any ideas (to this story or some other) tell me and I'll see what I can do :) I'm open to new ideas! And I also love to add things you as the readers would like to see happening!_

_It's also not a long chapter. But the next one will probably be the longest chapter in the whole story._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Five - "At the hospital"_

What happened to Kate and the babies? Find out!

* * *

**Kate stirred as she woke up. Her arm, head and stomach hurt like hell.**

"Kate", he said relieved as he heard his girlfriend stir.

"Castle", she said with a raspy voice.

"Don't talk Honey. It's gonna be fine.

Kate slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a small hospital room. She remembered slowly. They had been at Bloom's apartment. He had shot her. Now she was in hospital. Shock covered her face as she realized that her stomach hurt. _Had he shot her in the stomach? Had she...had she lost her kids?_

"Castle...the babies", she whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They're gonna be fine. I promise", he whispered back and kissed her forehead. "They are gonna be fine, Honey."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll go and get a nurse", he told her and stood up.

* * *

**A few minutes later he returned with a nurse by his side.**

"Miss Beckett, it's good to see that you woke up. Im nurse Roberts. How do you feel?"

"My head, stomach and arm hurt."

"Okay, that's okay. We will give you some more medication."

"No."

"No?"

"No, please not. It's okay."

"Miss Beckett..."

"No, please. The babies...it's not good for them."

"It's okay for them, Miss Beckett. Mr. Castle here told the paramedics that you were pregnant."

Kate slowly nodded. "Thank you, Rick." She faced the nurse again. "When can I go home?"

"You'll have to stay for another day or two, but then you will be cleared to go home. But not alone. You need somebody to stay with you. Dr. Turner will look after you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

The nurse smiled and left them alone again.

Rick sat down again. He placed a glass with ice chips on her nightstand. "Are you thirsty? I've got you some ice chips."

"Thank you."

He took one and placed it in her mouth. She slowly sucked on it and let it melt in her mouth.

"I was so scared", she told him. "When he shot me. I thought I had lost my babies, Castle." Again tears rolled down her cheeks.

Castle swept them away. "I know. I was scared as well. There was so much blood. I though he had hit your stomach, but it was your arm. The second bullet went into your vest. Thank god."

Kate smiled a little. The bullet had hit her vest, not her body. She didn't care about her arm right now. Most important to her was, that her babies were fine. "I was so stupid Castle and I'm sorry for it. I was so stupid to risk my life and the babies lives. I'm sorry, god, I am so sorry."

"Yes, you were stupid and there is no reason to deny it. You love your job..."

They were disturbed when someone knocked on the doorframe.

"Miss Beckett, I'm happy to see you awake. I'm Dr. Turner."

"Please, call me Kate."

"Teddy", the young woman said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"My head, stomach and arm hurt, but not that bad."

"Okay, that's normal. We can give you some more morphine."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"Is she always like this?", Teddy asked Castle.

"Yes", he said with a smile. "She's always this stubborn."

"Okay. Kate, we will give you more morphine if you need some, you just have to ask."

"Okay. How are my babies?"

"They are fine. The bullet that hit your vest didn't affect them. It hit your stomach, not your uterus. We made an ultrasound, which I'm sure Mr. Castle already told you."

"Not yet."

"They are fine. The heartbeat is strong and steady. Can I ask who your gynecologist is?"

"Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"Oh, that's great! She's one of the best", Teddy said with a smile.

"Yes. She's friends with a friend of mine who gave me her number."

Castle looked confused.

"Lanie, Castle."

"Oh, sure. Who else", he said with a warm smile.

"She a really great gynecologist, Kate. Your friend does have good contacts."

"She's an Medical Examiner. I'm sure she knows a lot of other doctors."

"In that case, yes, I'd guess so."

Kate smiled. "When can I go home? Nurse Roberts said I'd have to stay one or two days."

"Yes, that's right. We want to make sure you and the babies are fine. We have to x-ray your arm in two days again. If it looks good you are free to go home, but not alone. You will need someone to stay with you."

"She will stay with me", Castle said.

"Castle..."

"No, you're my girlfriend, you're pregnant and you're hurt. You stay with me."

Kate groaned but nodded. "Fine, I'll stay with you."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Great. I'll leave the two of you alone if there are no more questions?"

"No, I think I know everything."

"Okay. If there's something you want to know or you don't feel good, please don't bother to let one of the nurses call me."

"Okay. Thank you, Teddy."

"I'll check on you again before I go home."

"Okay."

The young doctor smiled at them and left them alone.

Kate let her head fall back against the pillow and turned her head towards Castle. "I'm glad you're here with me. Did somebody call my father already?"

"I did. He came here, but I sent him home three hours ago."

"How long was I sedated?"

"Seven hours."

Kate groaned. "I slept seven hours and now I'm tired again."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Come here? I don't want to sleep alone."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm here. You're not alone."

She shifted. "Please, come here", she asked.

"Fine", he sighted and rose from his chair. He laid down beside her. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"Can you call Addison later?", she asked.

"Of course", he replied and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Now sleep, will you?"

* * *

**Half an hour later he was sure that Kate was sleeping peacefully.** He slowly got up and left the room. Nurse Roberts smiled at him.

"Are you going home, Mr. Castle?"

"No, I'm going to call some people. Could you have an eye on her, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." He walked down the long corridor and entered the waiting area. He sat down and decided to call Dr. Montgomery first, or Lanie, since he didn't have Dr. Montgomery's number. He speed dialed Lanie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Dr. Lanie Parish."

"Hey Lanie."

"Castle, how is she?"

"Fine. All of them."

"Thank god."

"Yeah. Could you give me Dr. Montgomery's number please? Kate asked if I could call her, but then I realized I don't have her number..."

"Of course. I'll sent you her private number."

"Thank you Lanie."

"Mmhh, take care of my girl."

"I promise."

Shortly after he had ended the call he received an iMessage from Lanie. There where two numbers in it. One with the topic _Private_ and one with the topic _Office_. He smiled and dialed the private number.

"Addison Montgomery", a female voice replied after a few rings.

"Hi, is this Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Richard Castle."

"Oh my god! The author?!"

"The one and only."

"Oh my god!"

"Thank you, but I'm calling because of one of you're patients. Kate Beckett?"

"Kate, yes. How do you know her? And why are you calling me?"

"She...she had an accident. She was shot."

"Oh god..."

"No, she broke her arm, but she's alright. At least she keeps telling me so."

"Okay. So, how do you know her?"

"Don't you read the paper?", he asked laughing. "I work with her."

"Right, I forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"Could you come to the hospital and check on the babies maybe?"

"You know?"

"Yes. She told me."

"Oh...are you..."

"The father? Yes."

"These kids are lucky, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you. So, could you may visit us at the hospital tomorrow and check on the babies?"

"Of course, Mr. Castle."

"Please, call me Rick."

"Then call me Addison, please."

"My pleasure, Addison."

"Okay. I'll be there at 8am tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Addison ended the call and Castle sighted relieved. Now he would call Jim. He dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Jim picked up after the first ring.

"Castle?"

"Hey Jim."

"How is she? Is she awake? Is my little girl fine?"

"She's fine, yes." He wasn't sure if Kate already had told her father about the pregnancy, so he decided not to mention it. "She woke up an hour ago, but went back to sleep half an hour ago."

"Oh thank god."

"Yes, I'm relieved as well."

"I can imagine. I know you care about her a lot, Rick. She does care for you, as well."

Rick smiled. "Yes, I do care a lot about her. She's an extraordinary woman."

He heard Jim laugh. "True words, Rick."

"Thanks. I better go back and wait for her to wake up. I promised her to be there when she wakes up again."

"Take care of my girl, Rick."

And again he promised to take care of Kate before he ended the call. He got up and went back to her room. He sat down in his chair and watched her sleep. The machines beeping in same steady rhythm of her heartbeat. The sound made him relax and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Three hours later Kate woke up again.** Her heart missed a beat when she realized there was nobody laying beside her. When she opened her eyes she saw Castle sleeping in his chair next to her bed. She smiled and calmed down again. He was there. He hadn't left her alone. She rolled on her back and put her hands on her belly. She stroke it softly and thought of her unborn children in there. The little babies she learned to love so much today. She never had been so scared before. Never. Losing her children was something she never wanted to experience. She knew it would be worse than losing Castle or her mother. A tear rolled down her cheek and she swept it away quickly. She slowly pushed the blanket aside and swung her legs out of her bed. She needed to visit the bathroom. Quickly. She felt sick and had to pee. Her whole body hurt as she walked to the small bathroom on the left side of the room. She gritted her teeth and carried on walking.

"Kate?"

She turned around. She faced a puzzled looking Castle. "Yeah?"

"Whatchya doing?"

"I need to pee..."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead", he replied and yawned.

She smiled at him before entering the small bathroom.

When she came back, Castle was sitting on her bed. With food. "Nurse Roberts just brought your dinner. Eat as much as you want", he explained.

Slowly, she walked over to him and sat down on her bed next to him. She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her carefully. "I never knew you loved to cuddle that much."

"I know. I didn't knew myself. It just feels right when I'm with you", she told him.

"Then I'm glad", he replied and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Me too."

"So, dinner?"

She smiled. "Dinner. Help me with it?", she asked.

"Sure. I always hoped I would be able to feed you one day", he joked.

She laughed. "Well, here's your best chance, Mr. Castle."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Beckett." He took the fork and picked up some mashed potatoes. He grinned as he fed his girlfriend with forkfuls of mashed potatoes, meat and carrots.

* * *

**"I called Addison. She will visit us tomorrow morning."**

"Us?", she asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, she asked if I were the father..."

"No, it's okay", she replied and snuggled closer into his arms. "It's just surprising. I mean..."

"We don't have...I mean you don't have to tell people that I'm the father..."

"What are you talking about?", she said a little louder as she wanted to. "Do you think I'm ashamed because I'm pregnant with your kids?"

"I..."

"I'm not! It's great. Really, I like it. When I was talking about that I wanted to be married to the man I loved, I meant you, Castle! I love you!", she sobbed. Damn hormones.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes, yes I am damn sure, Rick. I may have been drunk, yes, but I would have never slept with you when I wouldn't have at least liked you."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you, too."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "After we have cleared this, when is Addison going to be here?"

"Around 8am."

"Okay. And thank you."

"Always. I called your father and Lanie as well."

"Lanie?"

"I didn't have Addison's number."

"Oh, right. Thank you. Did my dad say if he wanted to visit me?"

"No, but I think he will be here tomorrow midday latest."

"Yeah, probably."

"Have you already told him?"

"No." She faced him. "Did you?"

"No. I didn't mention it."

"Okay. I will tell him soon. I just don't want to do it when I'm still in hospital."

"Take your time, Honey."

She smiled. "Thank you, Honey."

"Uh uh, you have to get your own nickname for me."

"Fine, Kitten."

"Kate..."

She grinned and kissed him again. He laid her down on her bet next to him and kissed he passionately. She moaned softly when he kissed her neck. His hand wandered down to her belly and stroke it softly.

"Six months, huh?", he asked quietly.

"Six months", she repeated without opening her eyes and pulled him in for another few short kisses.

"I think I could get used to this, Miss Beckett."

She looked at him irritated.

"You, you being pregnant, kissing you, laying in bed with you, having fantastic, mind blowing sex with you, shower with you or have a bath..."

"Whoa stud, slow down. Who said anything about sharing the shower or the bathtub?"

"Why? Afraid you could like it?", he asked with a big grin.

She laughed. "I'm even sure I'd like it", she whispered into his ear.

He gulped.

"What? Did I left you speechless, Writer-boy?"

"I thought I had proved it's Writer-man?"

"Mmhh, I guess you did", she laughed and snuggled into his embrace.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "You're beautiful and extraordinary, Kate."

"You're not bad yourself", she replied and breathed in his scent.

* * *

_**A/N: **__*All mistakes are mine*_

_You didn't really think I would hurt her badly, did you? I couldn't do that...I didn't feel like letting her lose the children. I wanted a happy FF :)_

_What do you think will happen next? Or who will be next to find out about Kate's pregnancy?_

_Do you think you can give me more than 100 Reviews? If you can reach that or more before Friday, I will upload the new chapter sooner, as your reward so to say :) If you can do 120 before Tuesday, there will be two chapters. Pretty easy, huh? Oh, btw, the next chapter has more than _**6,000**_ words, so better hurry up!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Friday*_**


	6. Visitors

_New Chapter! Thank my Muse Becky for the new chapter! She just asked how many Reviews to go and I told her one and a minute later ta da "oh look, theres a new Review. I wonder who wrote it...*innocent face*" Becks, you are amazing!_

_Thank you others of course a lot, too! You keep this FanFiction going! You're the ones that make me wanna write! You rock! If you have questions, well, write me a PM._

_Oh, and to the "Guest" who is too afraid to write down his name or at least a nickname, you seem to be the very only one to think that I need a beta so so much. I'm normally a very friendly person, but if you don't like the way I write, the words I use or hate it that I make a mistake once in a while, you don't have to read this story, so please, SHUT UP!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Six - "Visitors"_

Who will find out next? (Btw, this will be the probably longest chapter in this story. Woohoo! 6,205 words!)

* * *

_7am the next morning..._

**"Hey, good morning Honey", he said and kissed her passionately.**

"Hey", she replied with a sleepy voice.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked.

"Yeah, I was fine. Until these babies here decided that they would make me throw up like every two hours."

"I'm so sorry for you..."

"No, don't be. It's okay. I'm...we're fine."

He smiled at hear. "Okay."

"But, I really would love to shower."

"I'll get a nurse so they put something around your cast."

"Mmhh, but I will need help...you have to wash my hair..."

"Fine. Will be right back."

"I'll be here", she smiled.

He kissed her and left her alone.

* * *

**"Okay Miss Beckett, this should work", the nurse said after the had taped some plastic around her cast.**

"Thank you", Kate told her.

"Of course. Call if you need help."

"I think Mr. Castle here can't wait to help me", she replied and smiled at Castle.

"Great", the nurse smiled and left them alone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist", Kate told him after the nurse was out of the room.

"Don't be, but you're going to pay for this."

"I hope so", she whispered into his ear. She heard him gulp when she got up. "You comin'?", she asked as she stood in the doorframe.

"Yeah", he slowly said and walked to the bathroom. When he had closed the door and turned around, Kate stood there in her underwear. He scanned her. She was beautiful, and he was sure he could see a small abdominal approach already and her breast...wow, they definitely had grown bigger. _Why didn't he notice earlier?_ Just below her breasts was a dark blue-green-purple colored bruise. He stepped to her and softly touched the grouse. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. It's okay. Help me get off my underwear? The hospital suit wasn't a problem, but my underwear...well."

He smiled at her. "Turn around", he told her and she turned around. He undid the clasp of her bra and helped her stripping it off over her cast, after that, he helped her with her slip, very aware that it wouldn't have been a problem for her to get it off herself.

"Lanie brought me clothes", she said and pointed towards a small sports bag. "And also everything else I need. And prenatal vitamins."

"How nice of her. I should have thought of it myself..."

She turned around and cupped his cheeks. "You can't always think of everything, Rick. It's okay. You are here for me, that's most important", she said and kissed him lightly. "Now help me again?", she asked and looked towards the small bathtub. "She also got me my bubble bath."

"Great", he said and started to fill the tub with warm water, then he looked through the blue and white sports bag to get her bubble bath. "Found it", he said and held the small bottle up.

"Thanks", she replied and watched him as he gave some of the soapy liquid into the water.

"My shampoo is in there, too."

He put the bottle back into the bag and searched for her shampoo. "Oh, the cherry scented one."

"Mmhh, the only one I use since..."

"I told you you smell like cherries."

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes."

He stood just inched from her as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I love this scent on you, Kate."

"I know. That's why I only used this after your comment."

"You wanted to impress me, didn't you?"

"What would you do if I told you yes?"

"I'd kiss you."

She smiled. "Kiss me, Castle."

He put an arm around her carefully and pulled her close. "I'd love to, Beckett", he whispered and kissed her. She moaned quietly and let herself fall against him.

"I wish we were at home in our bathroom..."

She pulled away. "Did you...did you just say our bathroom?"

"I...yes, yes I did."

"But..."

"I'm sorry...I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought that it would be okay for you, to call it our bedroom, our bathroom. Our home."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't..."

"Yes I did. I would like to call it our home, but not today and not tomorrow. This...it's all happening so fast at the moment and I hate fast. I want to take this slow so we can make it work and last a life long, but we can't take this slow. We have six months and either it works or it doesn't, and I want this to work, Rick. I need it to work", she sobbed.

He carefully held her close. "It's okay Kate."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is. We can take this slow Kate. It doesn't have to be perfect, Kate. We will make this work, it will be alright. We will make this perfect, we will make it last a life long, but it will take time."

"Will you ask me to marry you one day?", she blurted out.

He hesitated for a second. "Yes. I will ask you to marry me one day. I know it won't be today and not tomorrow, but one day I will ask you. I can't imagine a life without you anymore."

"Me neither. It's scary, you know? We've been together for not even a week and we already can't imagine a life without each other anymore...what will we be like in a week, a month, a year?"

"I don't care as long as I spend the time with you and our family."

She snuggled into his embrace. "Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Always. Now, shall we get you cleaned? Addison will be here soon."

She nodded and stepped away from him. Slowly she stepped into the warm water and settled down.

"Damn, this is good", she moaned.

"I'm glad."

Kate carefully wetted her hair. "Give me a hand?", she asked and turned her back to him.

"Sure", he replied and put some shampoo into her hair. He massaged it into her hair before helping her to wash it out again. Then, he repeated it all over again. "Okay, I'm done. Want me to help you with the rest of your body?", he asked with a massive grin on his face.

"Nah, I think I can handle it. You could search out some clothes for me. I'm sure Lanie packed some stuff you'll like."

"Can't wait to go through your clothes."

"Yeah, I guess. You'd rather want to get into my pants right now", she replied with sarcasm.

"Which pants?", he asked with a boyish grin.

"Exactly what I'm talking about, Mr. Castle, now go." She grabbed the bar of soap and began to soap in her body. When she was done she grabbed a washcloth and washed the soap from her skin. "Could you hand me a towel, Rick?", she asked.

"If you could tell me where I can find one?"

"Turn around. Right behind you. On the heater." She heard him turn around.

"Found one." He stepped close to her and held out his hand. "I'll help you. Don't want to risk you tripping and falling in the bathtub. One fracture is enough."

"How thoughtful of you", she replied as she took his hand and rose from the water. Standing in the cold bottom of the bathroom, he put the towel around her body and started to softly dry her body. He let her dry of her upper front body herself, careful not to overstep, but on the other hand he had seen her naked before and he had touched her. _Every inch of her._ He patiently waited for her to finish.

"Help me get my clothes on again? I don't want to be wearing the hospital clothes any longer."

"Yup", he said and showed her what he had searched out. Grey jogging trousers, a matching white tanktop, white cotton bra with matching slip and grey socks.

"Looks good to me", she told him with a warm smile and let the towel fall to the bottom.

Rick grabbed her slip and bra and while she put on her underpants, he fastened her bra clasp. Next he helped her putting her socks and trousers on. Last to come was her tanktop. He carefully helped her with her cast and rolled the tanktop down her upper body. "Feeling better?"

"A lot. Help me dry my hair?"

"Wow, you...uh, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"You let me help you a lot. I like it, no, I appreciate it."

"Take all you can, it could change tomorrow."

"I'll take everything I can. Okay", he repeated and kissed her lightly. "I can dry your hair, but I can't curl it."

"Yeah, I'd need my hair straightener for that, but we're in hospital, I don't need it curled."

"But you look sexy with curls..."

She arched an eyebrow. "Slow down stud. Can you braid hair?"

"Seriously? Kate, my daughter is 18! Who do you think braided her hair when she was a kid?"

"Good, you can braid it later if you want to."

"I will make sure I braid it."

"Good."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later Kate sat cross-legged on her bed, her breakfast in front of her and Rick sitting behind her.** She grabbed the small toast with bacon and cheese. It didn't surprise her to find strawberries as well on her plate. Something, she was sure, Rick had gotten arranged for her. She snuggled into he warm body as she chewed her toast slowly. For one time, she wasn't feeling sick all over again. She enjoyed it.

She finished her breakfast within five minutes, just in time before Addison arrived.

"Hey Kate, Rick. It's so good to see you", she announced as she walked into the room. Kate and Rick shifted apart. "Oh, I didn't eat to interrupt anything..."

"You weren't. I have just finished breakfast", Kate calmed her down.

"Okay then. How do you feel?"

"Good. Better now that I'm showered."

Addison laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine. Feeling sick? Does your belly hurt or something?"

"No, I'm great actually. I didn't get sick from my breakfast, didn't have to throw up and I don't feel any pain except from the fracture on my arm, my headache and the pain of the bruise when I move."

"Okay, since you didn't ask for more morphine, I guess you can handle the pain?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'd like to do an ultrasound if that's fine with you. I already talked to Dr. Turner. She's fine with me taking care of your pregnancy."

"Okay, sure." Kate got up from her bed.

"You don't have to get up...", Addison began.

"No, I'm fine. I want to walk a little. I broke my arm, not my leg."

"Fine", Addison sighed.

* * *

**"See? There are your little ones", Addison said and pointed towards two little white points on the monitor.** "This are your babies, Kate."

Kate watched her boyfriend as he moved closer to the monitor to get a better view of his babies. "Oh my god! Look at them! Oh my good!", he squeezed, the two strong and steady heartbeats of his kids were music in his ears.

"Uh yeah...you know, they are just two rather little spots, Castle...you can't see anything yet."

"I know, but look! There they are! There are our little babies!", he said without moving his eyes from the monitor.

Kate and Addison shared a short look. "I know and I'm glad they are fine. I could have never forgiven myself if something weren't right with them."

He turned around to face her. "But they are alright", he told her and kissed her lightly. "Can we have the picture, please?", he asked Addison.

"Sure, here it is", she replied and gave him the already printed ultrasoundphoto, Kate handed she some paper towels.

"Thanks", Kate said and freed her belly from the now warm gel. She put the tanktop down again and got up. "Great, now I'm tired again", she told Rick and leaned into him. He carefully put one arm around her.

"You know, I can always just carry you back to your room."

"Not happening Mister", she yawned. "Is that normal?", she asked Addison.

The young doctor smiled. "I told you you were going to need more rest."

"Yeah, yeah you did. Maybe I'm just going to take this offer and go back to my room and sleep."

"Sounds good to me. They babies are doing great and you as well. I'll see you at my Office in two weeks."

"Okay, we will be there." She turned to go. "You comin', Rick?"

"Yes."

* * *

**"When I'm out of hospital I'm going to tell my dad", she announced as she laid down in her bed.**

"That's great."

"And I think I'm also going to tell Gates. I'm going to ask her for a desk job."

"Are you sure? I mean, I would like to see you out of danger, but..."

"I do love my job? Yes, I do, but I love these babies more. I love you more. I don't want to put them into danger again, Rick, and if that means I have to do paperwork all day long I will do paperwork all day long."

"And I will help you with it."

"You?", she asked and arched her eyebrows, "you never ever helped me with paperwork."

"Um...you know, you can do paperwork and I can write on my book. We're going to need some money for these two. College is pretty expensive."

Kate shook her head. "You have more than enough money to feed a hundred children!"

"Was that an offer? Caus I think these babies are going to be beautiful. And heartbreakers!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, this was most definitely not an offer. I'm not going to have a hundred babies!"

"Maybe we can make a deal..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Okay."

She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes to relax.

"But maybe..."

"I said no!"

"Fine", he sighed and also leaned back in his chair.

"You should go home. Spend some time with Alexis and Martha. I'm fine in here."

"No, they will understand."

"I know, but you can't sit in this chair all day long."

"Kate..."

"Please. Do it for me. You can visit me later again."

"Fine, but I will call you around lunchtime."

"That's fine with me."

He got up and leaned down to kiss her. One Kiss, another one, a third one. When he pulled back she pulled him in for one last passionately kiss. "See you in the afternoon", she whispered before letting go.

"See you in the afternoon, Honey."

She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He catches it with a bright smile and waved goodbye.

Tired but relieved she let herself fall back into her pillows once again. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her belly. A few minutes later she was sleeping like a rock.

* * *

**When she woke up again there was somebody sitting on his chair.** She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back girl. Thought I'd let you sleep", her best friend's voice said.

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey Kate."

"Slept well? Your father will be here in half an hour. Thought your want to know."

"Thanks. How long we're you sitting there?"

"An hour."

"You should have woken me up."

"Nah, I have time. Gates sent me."

"G-Gates sent you? Why?"

"I have no idea. She told me to visit you and she told me to tell you that she will visit you around 5."

"She could have just called."

"Whatever. It's good to see you. How is your arm?"

"Hurts a little, but fine. The bruise on my stomach hurts when I move."

Lanie nodded. "And...the babies?"

"Great, just great."

"So Castle didn't lie to me?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you and the babies were fine. So, Javi and Kevin talked to me. They asked me if it was possible that you got pregnant the night of Kev's Wedding", she told with a big grin.

"Yes, these two little babies were made that night, and you know what? I don't regret it."

"That's great! Have you already told your father?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"I will tell him soon. Just not in the hospital."

"Okay, I do understand that. Then better hide the ultrasoundphoto laying on your nightstand, eh?"

Kate grabbed the small photo. "Yeah, I'd better hide it." She smiled as she saw the little babies. She couldn't believe these white spots on the picture were her babies. They were so small and didn't look like babies at all.

"They're going to be the luckiest little babies on earth!"

Kate smiled. "Could be. Castle was like a little kid on Christmas when he saw the ultrasound. He wouldn't tear his eyes away from the monitor."

"Yeah, I guess so. How do you feel?"

"It's scary. It's all happening so fast...but I'm also lucky! I love him and the babies so much already...it's unbelievable."

"No, unbelievable is that it took you three, nearly four years to tell him!"

Kate smiled shyly. "I don't care anymore. We're together now and I can't imagine a life without him anymore. And we've only been together since a few days. He feels the same way."

"That's great. So, when is the Wedding?"

Kate choked in shock. "The-The what? Oh no...no! No we're not getting married! God, no!", she stumbled.

"Aha?"

"Lanie...we are not getting married anytime soon. Ask me again in two or three years."

"Do you really think he will wait this long? You're pregnant, with his kids. He probably won't wait a year."

"I don't know Lanie...and I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine. We will talk later."

"Thanks. How is my case going?"

"The boys are trying to find the SOB that shot you."

"They didn't catch him?"

"Not yet. But they will. And they've got another body. Her lips were taken as well."

"Mmhh, okay. You can't bring me the files, can you?"

"You are diagnosed a Workaholic. No, I won't bring you the damn files. And Neither will the boys. You are supposed to get better. You don't have to work on the case."

"But it's my case..."

"Yeah, I know. You can work on it when you're back at work. So, in a week."

"No, I will be able to go home on Friday."

"And you will stay with?"

"Castle."

"Oh, that why you can't wait to get out of hospital, huh?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you won't be allowed to go to work until Monday. Spend the time with Castle, will you?"

"I will. I don't have any other choice."

"Sure, you could stay with me, but I won't let you if you can stay with him. I gotta go now."

"Fine."

"And your father should be here any minute."

"Good."

"Okay. I'll call you later...or you call me after Gates has been here."

"I will."

Lanie leaned over and hugged the young Detective.

* * *

**A few minutes after Lanie was gone her father entered the room.** He carried a bunch of flowers. "Katie, thank god you're fine."

"Hi Dad. Thanks for the flowers."

"Of course. How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts, as well as the bruise on my stomach."

"Thank god it's not too bad. I was scared as hell when Ryan called."

"I'm so sorry daddy", she sobbed.

Jim laid the flowers on the nightstand and hugged his daughter. "It's okay Katie. It's okay."

"No, no it's not."

He stroke her back softly and let his daughter cry on his shoulder. "Yes it is. It was not your fault that you were shot."

"I shouldn't have been there. I should have stayed at the Precinct."

"It's okay. You're going to be fine again, Katie."

"I know it's gonna be fine, Dad, it should just never have happened. It's my fault and you can't deny that."

* * *

**Half an hour after she had eaten her lunch, her iPhone started buzzing.** She smiled as she picked it up and saw her boyfriend's picture flashing over the screen.

"Hey Writer-boy."

"Hey Honey."

They both laughed.

"How are you?", he asked.

"I'm bored."

"Shall I come and entertain you?"

"Later."

"Okay. Can I do anything for you?"

"You could bring me some books."

"Mmhh, I could do that, yeah. Any special picks?"

"Frozen Heat."

"Oh, the new one that hasn't been released yet?"

"If it doesn't make any problems? I want to know if you survive."

"You think I would kill myself?"

She laughed. "No."

"I'll bring you the book. Randomly, I have it at home. It's my copy, but I'd love to give it to you. I'll even sign it."

"I can't wait to read it."

"Why can you make this sound so dirty?", he whined.

"I don't know. I normally don't do that...it's you."

"Then I'm glad."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Gates will visit me later."

"That didn't sound dirty at all."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"I can't wait to see you in a few hours. I wish I could come and see you right now."

"But you can't. Spend the time with Alexis. But you could do me a favor."

"Shoot, Detective! What can I do for you?", he asked eagerly.

"You could go to Lanie, get my spare key and go to my apartment. You could grab me some clothes for tomorrow."

"Think of it as practically done."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Always. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Gotta go now. Alexis is coming."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." She ended the call and sighted. She didn't want to sit in her room all day long. She grabbed her iPhone, earphones and sunglasses and went to the nurses station. Nurse Roberts was sitting on a chair.

"Nurse Roberts?"

The nurse looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her. "Miss Beckett, what can I do for you?"

"I was asking myself if I could go outside for a while. It's depressing to be stuck in a hospital room all day long."

"Yeah, I do understand. If you're feeling okay I can allow you to go outside for a while. It's 2pm now. How about you're back at 4? Dr. Turner wants to have look at your bruise and arm."

"Great. Thank you."

"Of course. See you then."

Kate waved goodbye with her right arm and slowly walked down the hallway. She rode the elevator downstairs and went to the park that belonged to the hospital. She walked around for a little bit before she sat down on a small stone bench near the little lake. It was a warm spring day and there were some children here as well. She smiled as she saw them running around and playing at the big playground. In a few years her kids would be playing and running around like this.

She plugged her earphones in and turned on the music. She let the sun warm her face while listening to her music.

* * *

**By 5pm she was back in her room, sitting in her bed.** Dr. Turner had been pleased with her arm and bruise. They were healing good, she had said. Now she checking her emails and text messages. Nothing new. She sighed and put the phone down on her nightstand. She grabbed the ultrasoundphoto from her drawer and carefully stroke the two spots that were her children with her finger. She smiled at it and stared down at her belly. It was swollen and her breasts had grown bigger. They hurt from time to time, but she assumed that it was normal.

* * *

**Victoria stood in the doorframe and smiled at the young Detective.** She was sitting in her bed, smiling at a photo. She sighted and knocked on the doorframe. The young Detective shrugged and the photo slipped out of her fingers and fell to the ground. Her eyes were widened as she looked from the photo to her Boss and back to the photo. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, Detective", Victoria said and picked up the photo. It was an ultrasoundphoto. She put it on the nightstand. "So it's true?" Her Detective seemed irritated. Victoria pointed towards the photo. "You're pregnant?"

Kate bit her lip. "I...yeah...I'm pregnant", she said quietly.

"My congratulations."

Kate smiled. "Thank you. Anything you want to know?"

"Yes."

Kate nodded.

"How do you feel? I hope it doesn't hurt to much."

Kate seemed surprised about the questions. "Um...fine. I'm okay and it doesn't hurt so badly. I will be back at work on Monday, I think."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want you to take the week off. You're still healing and you're pregnant. Take a step back."

Kate nodded. "Fine. How are you going to handle my pregnancy? I wanted to ask for a desk job."

"Of course. I don't want you working out in the field anymore. You can go to crime scenes after they're cleared, but you will mostly stay at the Precinct."

Kate nodded. "How about interrogations? I mean, I still can interrogate suspects, right?"

"Depends. I want you out of danger and I mean any danger at all. I will allow you to interrogate, but then either Esposito, Ryan or I will sit next to you. Castle is not a Cop and doesn't have a weapon. But you can still talk to the families with him at the Precinct. You can also go to the autopsy with him."

"Fine."

"Okay. Can I ask how far along you are?"

"10 weeks."

Victoria nodded. "I will let you work like this until you're four months pregnant, after that you won't do interrogations anymore at all. You also won't drive to the autopsy or to crime scenes anymore."

"Okay", Kate sighted.

"I will put you on maternity leave when you're seven months pregnant, maybe earlier."

"Um, no. That won't be necessary. I may be pregnant, but I can work."

"We are not going to discuss this, Kate. I don't want you to do the same mistake than I did."

Kate looked at her Captain irritated.

Victoria sighted. "When I was pregnant and still a Detective my Captain allowed me to work until I wanted to go on maternity leave. I worked and worked and worked and didn't listen to my husband. I worked really hard to prove that I was a good Detective and when I was thirty weeks pregnant I lost my little girl. It was the most awful thing I ever experienced and I don't want you to experience the same, Kate. I may seem so iron and hard as steel most time, but I'm not. It's my poker face, same as you don't show your emotions. I care about my people and you are the best Detective I've ever known. Hell, you are a whole lot better than I was when I was a Detective. Being a Detective is hard, but being a female Homicide Detective is one of the hardest jobs I know and you are doing excellent work. Do you understand me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for your loss, Sir."

"We're not at work Kate. Call me Victoria, or Vicky."

Kate smiled. "Fine, Vicky."

Victoria smiled at her. "This story, this stays between the two of us, okay?"

"Of course."

"So, do you agree with me sending you on maternity leave when I think it's time? When you want to stop working earlier I'm going to support it, Kate. But the earliest I can send you home is five months."

"I do agree with it, but I think I'm fine with working until I'm seven months pregnant."

"We will see."

They smiled at each other. Victoria picked up the ultrasoundphoto. "Twins?"

"Yes", Kate replied and had a big smile on her lips.

"They are going to have a great mother, if you're doing an as great job as you do as an Detective."

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

"Can I ask who the father is? I want to know who I can thank that my best Detective will fall out for a year and I've never seen you with anybody."

Kate bit her lip. _Why should she be afraid? It's not like Gates would go and kill Castle. Plus she seemed very understanding._ "Castle. Richard Castle."

Victoria looked at her Detective. "Are you making fun of me Kate?", she asked with a serious voice.

"No."

"The Richard Castle? The annoying twelve year old that you work with? The same Richard Castle that is at my precinct everyday? Richard Castle the author?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that literally is a bomb. I didn't know you two were an item."

"We weren't...not like that."

"Now you got me confused, Kate."

"We slept together, but it was more like a One Night Stand. Saying that we both were drunk would be an understatement."

"So he didn't try to rape my best Detective?"

"No, more like the other way round. Anyway. I tried to ignore the signs that I was pregnant, but the morning sickness got worse and I was in pain and Lanie persuaded me to go and see a doctor. She was sure I was pregnant. Well, she was right. I spoke to Castle and we both decided to give a relationship a try and have the children together."

"As a woman I couldn't be more happy for the two of you, because I can see that he makes you happy and that he cares for you and the other way round, but as your Captain I can't approve this relationship."

Kate nodded.

"But I'm not here as your Captain today, Kate. Victoria knows that you are together and she's fine with it, Captain Gates will ignore it."

Kate knew that it was against the rules and that her Captain was by the books. "Thank you." She knew it was a big gift that she would be allowed to still work with Castle as her partner and boyfriend.

"My pleasure, Kate. I'd love to stay a little longer, but I'm afraid I have to go home now. My husband and kids are waiting."

Kate smiled. "Thank you for passing by, Vicky. Tell your family I said hello."

"I will make sure I will." When she turned around, Rick was standing in the doorframe a bag in his left hand. "Mr. Castle, can I talk to you for a second please?", she said in her serious Captain voice.

Rick gulped nervously. "Uh...sure..."

Victoria turned to Kate and winked at her. "I'll see you in a week, Detective."

"See you in a week, Sir", Kate replied politely, understanding the wink and trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's scared face.

Victoria made her way out if the hospital room and Rick followed her down the hallway.

"Mr. Castle, I want you to listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat this for you."

"Okay", he said nervously.

"Of you hurt her or even dare to break her heart, I will make your life a living hell. And I'm sure Esposito, Ryan and Lanie will be glad to help me."

He nodded.

"One word from Kate..."

"And you will make my life a living hell, yes. I won't hurt her, I care too much for her. I won't ever dare to break her heart, I love her too much and I won't ever let her go again. I swear I won't ever leave her or the children. Never. Not on my free will at least."

"Good, I think we understand each other."

"We do. Crystal clear."

Victoria nodded. "See you around, Mr. Castle."

"See you around, Sir."

Victoria made her way to the elevators and Rick fled to Kate's room. Before entering the room his hand wandered to his throat. _His head was still were it belonged. He saw at his hands. Ten fingers and two arms. Nothing was missing._

When he looked her it looked like she she was nearly bursting into laugher.

"You knew about that?!"

She bursted into laugher. "Yes", she said after some time. "We talked a little."

"Aha. She threatened to make my life a living hell if I hurt you or the children or even dare to break your heart."

"Didn't know about that."

"Thought it sounded more like a promise than a threat, which makes it even more scaring."

Kate nodded.

"So, what exactly did you talk about?"

"When she came in she scared me and the ultrasoundphoto slipped put of my fingers. She picked it up. She seemed okay with me being pregnant. She knows that you are the father and that we're together. She's okay with it, or more, Vicky is. She told me Captain Gates would simply ignore it."

"Vicky?!"

Kate smiled.

"Who is she and what has she done with Captain Iron Gates?"

They both laughed.

"I brought you some clothes. I hope you like them."

"Well, they're my clothes, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Right."

She smiled. "I'm sure you grabbed something I'd like as well."

"Yeah, even it that wasn't so easy. Your closet is huge, Miss Beckett. How many shoes do you have? Two hundred? And how many coats?"

She bit her lip. "I love my shoes and my coats."

"Yeah, I already guessed so since your shoes are sort after color and your coats after season and color."

Kate grinned. "Well, I don't have much time to search for the right shoes and clothes when the call comes at 3am or 4am."

"I'll let that count. For now, Miss Beckett. But there was one thing in your closet that I really would love to see you in again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. This little black dress that you wore when we were in that club to find Hans."

"Oh, that very short black dress. With the six inch Stilettos!"

"Yeah."

"I will see what we can do. It's just that my belly is swollen and my breasts grew bigger..."

"Yeah, I already saw that", he grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes. "That the dress might not fit me right anymore. I mean it is skintight."

He gulped. "It will fit."

She grinned at him.

* * *

**_A/N: *All mistakes are mine*_**

_So, this were Lanie, Jim and Gates...leaves out Alexis, Martha and the boys. And another person, which I'm not telling you who it is just yet. :D Can't wait for your reaction to the person!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Friday, earlier when there are enough Reviews*_**

My Twitter, since it was requested: _OneWriterGirl_ :))


	7. Coming Home

_That muse of mine maybe is a bit crazy...okay, maybe a little more crazy than I thought :D but I don't care because she's wrote that many Reviews to force me to upload the next chapter right away._

_How about we go for 170 or 180 Reviews until Tuesday? It's pretty easy, the more Reviews you write, the earlier the next chapter will be uploaded :)_

_Therefore for Ms. Guest: I saw your reviews, and I didn't ignore them. I read them and it hurt me. If you want to say something like that, write it via PM, if you don't have an account, keep it to yourself or create yourself an account. It really is not nice in my opinion. And I have a beta. Just saying. I even have two beta(s). Both are completely fine with grammar and language use. One of them lives in the USA and one in England. in addition to that my Muse, Becky, gets to read most of the chapters as well and she also lives in England and is fine with my texts. I hope you are kinda satisfied now. I won't argue over the Internet. If you keep posting Reviews like the ones before, I will delete them again._

_I'm using my iPad and iPhone to write my FanFictions and it has autocorrect on, which sometimes is pretty annoying. I just don't always have time to re-read the chapters myself again, but I do it. At weekends and that's when I correct the mistakes. But there are more important things than having a mistake free FanFiction. Visiting my Grams in hospital, for example, she's having cancer and will have to start chemo again. To me that's more important than the FF. I hope you understand._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Seven - "Coming Home"_

Who could that person be? The next one to find out? Curious? Start reading then! **Bad language in this chapter**

* * *

_Friday morning..._

**Dr. Turner had examined her arm and the bruise earlier in the morning.** She had cleared her to go home thereafter. Nurse Roberts had brought her the release papers where she had filled in the blanks. Now she was packing her bag. Though she left out her clothes for her to wear them later. She had texted Castle to pick her up half an hour ago. He would be here soon. Probably in the next five minutes.

She went to the bathroom and slowly stripped herself to her underwear. She grabbed the red t-shirt with a low waterfall neckline and put it on, which took her nearly two minutes. She sighted and grabbed the black pants just as she heard Rick calling her name.

"I'm in the bathroom!"

Seconds later he opened the bathroom door and smiled at her. "Are you trying to dress yourself?"

"Looks like it."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, please."

He helped her getting her pants on, then he stood up and kissed her hello. "You know, I would have preferred to help you out of your pants", he whispered against her lips.

She laughed. "You're trying to get into my pants. Again. And I like it", she whispered back against his lips.

He kissed her lightly a few times. "Need help with that shoes of yours?"

"That would be fantastic."

He got her shoes and helped her. She was no on the same eye level than him. She put her healthy right arm around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her back. He watched her as she applied some light makeup on her face that made her look even more beautiful.

"Wow. I really do have the hottest girlfriend ever", he grinned.

She leaned over an kissed him. "Are you ready to go?"

"I can't wait to bring you home. My mother and Alexis are already waiting for us."

A single year rolled down her cheek. "That's nice...really nice."

"Hey, you don't have to cry, Honey."

"I know...it's the hormones I guess...and you said home and...that makes me happy and..."

He pulled her close and stroke her back. _Wow, she is really emotional at the moment._ He waited a little bit until letting her go and grabbing a piece of toilet paper. He gave it to her.

She swept away her tears.

"Better?", he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry", she replied.

"Don't be."

"Okay. Shall we go? I have to give the release papers to the reception."

"Of course. I'll get your bags."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes, I have to."

"Castle, I can carry a bag. I broke my arm, not my back."

"Yeah, you'd be in a wheel chair then."

She rolled her eyes.

"You, my girl, are pregnant. You are carrying enough. They are my little babies, the least I can do is to carry your bags."

"Fine", she sighted and went to get her release papers.

"Great. We have to stop at the nurses' station. I have a present for Nurse Roberts", he announced and showed her the book. "I signed it for her."

"That's sweet of you. She's going to love it!"

"I hope so. Thank you for telling me."

* * *

**"Nurse Roberts?", Rick asked and the nurse turned around.**

"Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett. I'm happy to see you're going home again, though I'm going to miss you."

Kate and Rick smiled.

"Before I bring this woman here home, I thought I'd give you a little thank you present", Rick said and help up a signed copy of Heat Rises. "Thank you for taking so great care of my girl", he added and gave it to her.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, but that really was not necessary, Mr. Castle."

"Yes it was."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Kate waited in the short line in front of the reception while Rick went to get the car.** She was happy to be released after two days. She didn't like hospitals. When she had been here the last time, she had been shot. A part of her life that she rather wanted to forget about. She was happy right now. Happy to be pregnant, happy to be with him. She wanted it to stay like this.

"Ma'am?"

Kate looked at the young man in front of her. "Im sorry." She smiled at handed him her release papers.

"No problem Miss Beckett. You're cleared to go home. Bye."

"Bye", she replied and walked out of the hospital. She watched out for Rick, but couldn't see him just yet.

"Kate!"

She turned around as she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Josh? Um hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Broke my arm."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you. What happened?"

"Suspect fired at me."

"I bet it was Writer-monkey's fault", he said coldly.

Kate rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. "It was not his fault and neither was it his fault last time."

"Of course it was his fault!"

"Josh...no. I decided to go after the lead, not he. He tried to stop me, but I was too stubborn to listen to him."

"You know as good as me that if he hadn't looked into your mother's case, that you wouldn't have been shot!"

"I don't care about it. I'm fine." She turned to go when again somebody called her name. She turned to see it was Nurse Roberts.

"Miss Beckett, I'm glad you're still here. You forgot your ultrasoundphoto."

"Oh god, thank you! I thought I had put it into my bag, I must have forgotten about it. How stupid of me."

"No problem", the nurse smiled and gave her the photo.

Kate smiled and folded it so she could put it into her pocket.

"You are pregnant?!", Josh asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I didn't know you already had a new boyfriend."

"First, I wasn't having a boyfriend when I got pregnant, second, we were not together anymore and you were in Haiti. Why do you mind?"

"I just never thought you wanted children."

"I love children, Josh. I always wanted to have some of own one day. Now one day happened a lot earlier than I thought."

"Well, my congratulations then."

"Thanks." She saw a red Ferrari driving towards them and smiled. _Silly stupid man_, she thought.

Josh turned around to see Castle approaching in his car. "What is that jackass doing here?", he asked angrily.

"He is picking me up", Kate replied and couldn't help but smile. Kate realized that she was still holding the ultrasoundphoto in her hand when Castle got out of his car and walked to them. "Hello Josh", he said.

Kate was still smiling and gave him the folded photo. He unfolded it and smiled.

"I forgot to put it in my bag. How stupid of me, huh?"

"No, I should have seen it laying there."

She shook her head and slowly leaned against him.

Josh watched them angrily. "You two are together now?"

"Yes", Kate replied.

"I bet he got you pregnant. What did the bastard do to you Kate? Did you let him fuck you or did he got you drunk to fuck you?"

"Josh, stop it. He didn't get me drunk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Kate, open your eyes! He's a playboy and always will be! He's just using you. He'll throw you away like a piece of garbage when he thinks you're no more fun!"

"No, he won't."

"Yeah? Are you sure? How many girlfriends did he have in the past three years? He was married twice Kate! He's having a daughter!"

"Why do you care? It's none of your business who I'm with."

"Because I care about you and I don't want this bastard to hurt you!"

"First, stop calling him bastard please, and second, he won't hurt me."

"Wow, I always thought you were an independent and strong woman, but at the moment you are just being naive!"

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to go. She could feel the tension and that Rick was getting angry. Josh packed her by her left shoulder which made her wince. Rick stepped in between of her and Josh. "Let her go! You hurt her!"

"Go away bastard. The only one hurting her is you!"

Rick knitted his teeth. "I said let her go, Josh."

When Josh wouldn't let go, he balled his hand and punched him. A shocked Josh let go of Kate's shoulder. Seconds later her punched Rick. Kate watched in shock as Josh tried to punch him again, but Rick was faster this time and stepped aside. Josh turned around and punched Rick again. Kate stepped in front of her boyfriend as Josh attempted to punch him a third time. "Stop it Josh! Stop punched him or I will make you really really sorry", she growled.

Josh looked at her. "Why are you protecting him, Kate? Can't he defend himself?"

"He can, but I don't want you two to fight. I don't need him to look beaten up when we come home."

"You are living with that bastard?!"

"No, but I probably will soon, besides it really is none of your business."

"None oft business? Kate, you are my ex-girlfriend!"

"Yes, exactly! Your _ex_-girlfriend. We are not together anymore!", she told him dangerously calm.

"Don't come back to me crying after he hurt you", he growled and walked into the hospital.

Kate turned to face her boyfriend. She cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry Rick...I'm so sorry...I dunno...", she sobbed.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not your fault", he said and pulled her close. "You could have done nothing about it", he added while gently stroking her back. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay", she said half way calm and swept away her tears.

"Stop crying for me, will you, honey?", he asked her and kissed her softly.

"I'll try", she replied and kissed him back.

They both sat down in the car and Rick started the engine. "Let's go home."

"Um Rick?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Can we go to my apartment first? I need to pack some things for the week."

"Oh, of course. I nearly forgot about that."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later they arrived at her apartment. **They rode the elevator upstairs and Kate opened the door to her apartment. She smiled as she went inside and closed the door after him.

"Is this like last time? I wait until you're finished?"

"No, you can help me pack if you want."

"I won't say no to this."

"Great", she grinned and made her way through her living room over to her bedroom.

They unpacked the two bags she had had in hospital and put the old clothes into the hamper.

She went into her bathroom with one bag to get some toiletries. Her toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and some other things were already in her bag, so she grabbed only the missing things. Her Vanilla&Anise perfume by Jo Malone, her favorite Vanilla body-lotion, her shaver and some more makeup. With the half filled bag she went back to her bedroom.

"I packed you pants, t-shirts and some sweaters. That okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Always. I'll leave your underwear and stuff to you."

Again she nodded. She went to her closet and opened another door of the three winged closet. Her jewelry. She packed some earrings, necklaces, rings and bracelets. When she was finished she closed the door again and put the bag on her bed where Rick and the other bag were sitting. "I think we need a third bag, huh?", she asked as she saw the other, already full, bag.

"Yeah, that could be."

Kate went back to her closet and grabbed another bag. "This one should do it. I won't need much more."

"No problem. Remember, I live with two woman and was married twice. I bet they needed much more things for one week."

Kate smiled softly. "Don't make me pack more things than needed, Mr. Castle."

"I won't."

She opened a large drawer with her underwear. Blue, black, red and mostly white bras and matching slips were hooked inside. Kate grabbed some of her white underwear and put it inside of the bag. She grabbed some black and red pace underwear and put it into the bag, as well as a light blue bra with matching slip. Then she opened the drawer with her socks and grabbed some of them to throw them into the bag.

"Have you already got some tanktops and yoga pants?"

"No."

"Okay." She grabbed grey, black and light blue yoga pants, two white and a green tanktop and placed them in the bag as well. "Do you think I need more? I think I got everything I need."

"If you forgot something we can always drive back here. Right?"

"Right", she smiled and gave the bag to him.

* * *

_At the Loft..._

**"Ready?"**

"Ready", she replied with a smile. The elevator door opened and they got out of the elevator. Rick carried the three bags for her, even through she protested and wanted to carry one herself. He had calmed her down and made clear he had no problem carrying her bags for her. She had given up and let him carry the bags for her.

Now they stood in front of the door of his Loft and Kate was about to knock on his door, when Martha already opened up.

"Oh Darling! It's so good to see you", the woman said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Martha. It's good to see you as well."

Alexis stood beside her. She was next to pull Kate into a warm hug. "I'm glad you are okay, Kate."

"Me too, Sweetie, me too."

"I'll bring these into our bedroom", Rick said and held up one bag.

"Thanks", Kate replied and gave him a quick kiss before being dragged to the kitchen by Martha and Alexis.

"We didn't know if you two where hungry, but we cooked some lunch. Spaghetti Carbonara. Grams helped me", Alexis explained and pointed towards the already laid table.

"That's great! Thank you Sweetie. I, for one, am very hungry", she said.

"Cool. I'll get the food. Want something to drink? I think we even have some wine in the fridge."

"Nah, water will be completely fine."

"Right", the young redhead said and remembered that Kate just got out off hospital and probably still took some medications.

Rick came back and sat down next to Kate. They sat on the opposite of Martha and Alexis, who had already brought the food to the table and Kate a glass of water.

"You feeling okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing good."

He smiled at her and put some of the Spaghetti Carbonara on her plate.

Kate took her fork and started eating. "Alexis, this is one of the best Spaghetti Carbonara I have ever eaten!", she said after a few forkfuls of food.

"Thank you", the young redhead replied politely and beamed.

Kate smiled at her and carried on eating her lunch.

* * *

**After lunch she sat down on the couch with Deadly Heat. **She was halfway through it, now she wanted to read the other half. After some time Rick sat down beside her.

"Shall we talk with Alexis? I don't like to have secrets from my daughter. Especially when they are life changing like this."

Kate bit her lip and nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, she'll love it. She always wanted to have a little sister or brother. She'll love the babies and you are kinda her role model."

Kate smiled a little. "I always wanted some siblings, too, but my parents couldn't have another child."

Rick nodded understanding. He held out his hand for her to grab and helped her up. He pulled her close and kissed her. "She'll love you", he whispered into her ear.

Together they went upstairs to Alexis room. Rick knocked on his daughter's door and waited.

"Come in", Alexis said.

The couple walked into the young redhead's room.

"Pumpkin? Kate and I need to talk to you about something", he said and he as well sounded a little nervous.

"Um...sure. What's the matter?"

"You know that morning after Ryan's Wedding..."

"Yeah?"

"You always told me you wanted siblings..."

Alexis eyes widened. "Kate's pregnant?"

"Yeah...yeah I am", Kate replied quietly.

"That's great!", Alexis squealed and hugged the young woman. "You really are having a baby with my dad? That means its my half-brother or sister! I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Um...about that...there...", Kate stumbled.

"She's having twins", Rick said which made his daughter squeal even more. She let Kate go and hugged her father instead.

"That's amazing! So I will have two siblings?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Does Grams already know? We have to tell her!"

"She knows...she heard it when I talked to your father", Kate said.

"Oh...okay. Will you live with us now?"

Kate shrugged.

"Pumpkin, she will live with us for the next week or two and after that we will see."

"Okay."

Kate felt that Alexis wanted to know a little more. She gave Rick a small wink.

"I'll leave you two alone if that's okay? I've got some writing to do", he excused himself and stood up.

"Wanna sit down?", Alexis asked and pointed towards her bed. Kate nodded and they both sat down on the young girl's bed.

"Ask me anything you want to know, okay? I won't bite", Kate smiled.

"Okay", Alexis replied with a smile. "So I guess you're nearly eight weeks along?"

"Yeah. Ten weeks. They start counting after the last time you had your period."

Alexis smiled. "I know. Just forgot about it. Are you and dad together?"

"Yeah, we will try at least."

"Do you love him?"

Kate's smile grew wide. "Yes."

"So you won't ever leave him? Because that would break his heart, Kate. He felt really bad after you were shot and didn't talk to him in months. He thought his life was over..."

Kate looked towards her feet. "I'm sorry, I never knew about that."

"It's okay now."

"I promise you I won't ever leave him on my free will. You know, it's funny. We are together since nearly a week now and I don't think I could stand losing him, Alexis."

"It's kinda cool that you're pregnant. I always wanted siblings, but dad never had a baby with another woman. I know I wasn't planned, these probably weren't as well, but he loves me and I love him."

Kate smiled. "No, they weren't planned, but I love them as well and your dad is really excited about them."

Alexis nodded thoughtfully.

"Alexis?"

The young girl looked at her.

"We're not trying to replace you. Nobody could ever replace such an amazing and extraordinary young girl as you. Never, you heard me? Your dad loves you to no end and I love you as well. I know you aren't my daughter, but to me you feel like one", Kate stated.

"I do?"

"Yes."

The redhead hugged her tightly. "That may be the best thing somebody ever told me", she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**At 9pm they were cuddling in his bed together.** He was softly stroking her small babybump while she was biting her lip.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Kate sighted. "I'm thinking. About Wednesday."

"It's over Kate."

"No, not for me. I was being stupid and I know it. We haven't talked about it yet either because Dr. Turner disturbed us. I was being stupid because I didn't want to step back from my job and that was wrong. So _so_ wrong. You have _every_ right to hate you. If I hadn't had my vest on or if he had shot me a little higher or lower, either I or the babies would have been dead. I hate myself for risking my babies lives like this, Rick."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and kept stroking her belly. "I know you do and yes, I'm angry with you and as you said I have every right to do so."

"I'm not a good mother Rick. I'm a horrible mother. They will hate me! They probably already do."

"No, they don't hate you, okay? And I don't hate you either. I was scared to death and I was angry and yes, a part has been your fault. But I'm a responsible grown up as well. I should have cuffed you to your desk. I shouldn't even have let you drive there."

"No, you couldn't have stopped me..."

"But I should have tried more."

"No. You were right and I was wrong. Again. That day when I was shot and you whispered 'I love you' to me, all I wanted was to tell you the same. I swore by god I wouldn't miss another chance, but I did. I lied to you and I guess you kinda know I did and I'm so so sorry for it, but I just wasn't ready. I'm not ready yet, but I know I probably never will be really ready to start a relationship with you. I was...am too scared to lose my heart, but I already lost it. That night at the Wedding, I tried to move all of it aside and drank. It was definitely not the best combination, but here we are. Safe at home, as a couple. An expecting couple. It was not a prefect start, but it was a start."

He shut her up with a passionate kiss. "It's okay. That you lied to me, I forgive you. I know you feel bad about what happened and I think you would change a lot in the past if it was possible, but it's not. You can't change the past, Kate, but you can change the future. You already did. We are together now and yes, we are expecting and I really can't wait to hold them in my arms for the first time. I know you must feel horrible about you being shot again and risking your babies lives, but sad as true, we all make mistakes. And we learn from them. We haven't lost our babies, Kate, they are fine and that really is a big miracle and I'm thanking god for it because there are a lot of woman out there who lose their children and can't do anything about it. We are incredible lucky, Kate, and I think you know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I know we had incredible luck not to lose our children."

"Good. Can we end this conversation here? I know you will stay at the precinct from now on and that you won't risk their lives like that again. Just promise me one thing, will you? Don't make yourself feel even more horrible about it."

"I can't promise that right away, but I will try."

"Okay." He kissed her softly. "Shall we sleep now? Tomorrow will be another long day."

"Hold me close?", she asked.

He put his arm around her belly and held her close. Her cast was cold against his skin. "I won't let you go."

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I hope you liked the chapter? Write a Review everyone who hates Josh! I hate him, too! But it's so much fun to bring him back! I just love to let Caskett fight with him :) Especially if Kate defenses Rick and the other way round._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_

* * *

Now to the replies on some Reviews :)

Nobody is perfect. I'm a person with not much self-confidecne so it is hard for me to post new chapters, or stories at all. You never know how people react to it. Most response is good, and that helps me a lot, but there are negative responses as well and most of it isn't written very nicely. That really makes it a million times harder to post new chapters.

Thank you for standing by my side, people who like my story and understand that you don't judge a FF only by how many mistakes are in it.

Special Thanks to my Muse _Becky, Talldude, applesNcherries, StanaPagetFillion, phnxgrl, red2013, PrettyLittleThingSamantha _and_ BamSaidTheSandy_! You guys are really great! I enjoy reading your Reviews, whether they are short or long :)

Therefore, I read ALL of your Reviews. Every single one. It's hard to miss one since they send me an email for every posted Review :)  
I'm excited every time there is a new email and I read them right away.

Just one think left to say... I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	8. Growing into a family?

_Here we go with a new chapter. It's another 6,500 words long. Guess you will like that :)_

_How about we go for 200+ Reviews?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Eight - "Growing into a family?"_

Here's more on Alexis, Martha and Kate!

* * *

**When Kate woke up the next morning, she was feeling the heat of a body right beside her.** She tried to turn around, but she couldn't. An arm was spread around her abdomen. She smiled as she realized that she was laying in Castle's bed and that it was his arm. She sighed and moved his arm away, she slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She had to pee. Badly. She had the feeling as it her blaze would burst.

After having peed she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. When she left the bedroom, she saw Martha and Alexis sitting in the kitchen.

"Darling! Good morning! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I hope. Good morning, btw."

"Morning", Alexis replied.

Kate smiled at the young girl. "Good morning Alexis."

The young redhead pointed to her plate where two sandwiches were left over. "You can have them. I'm not hungry anymore and I have to go to school in five minutes."

"Thanks. Are they with turkey and mayonnaise?"

"Yup."

"My favorite", Kate replied smiling.

Alexis smiled as well. "Cool, they're my favorite, too!"

"Well, that really is interesting", Martha said. "Have fun at school kiddo!"

"I'm sure I will have a lot of fun today. We write an exam in English today."

"Wish you luck", Kate said.

"Thanks Kate", she smiled and hugged the young woman before getting her coat and school bag and leaving the Loft.

"Now it's only the two of us", Martha said smiling.

Kate smiled as well. "Yeah." She grabbed a sandwich and started eating it. After half of it she jumped from her chair and ran towards the bathroom.

Martha bit her lip. She knew how bad morning sickness could be. She had loved being pregnant, but she had hated the morning sickness and the throwing up. She got up and got Kate some dry cookies she had helped Alexis baking the day before.

"You okay, Darling?", Martha asked when Kate came back.

"Yeah, I am. It's just this stupid morning sickness. I really don't need that."

"Trust me, I felt just like you when I was pregnant with Richard."

Kate nodded. "Do twins make it worse?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure."

"I'll ask Addison when I see her the next time."

"Okay. Do you want some more breakfast?"

"No, I better don't. I'll make myself a tea and sit down on the couch to read a little more. I just need to find a new book."

Martha smiled. "Have a look at my son's library. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I will. Thanks", Kate replied with a soft smile on her lips. She went into the big kitchen and made herself a tea, then she went to find a book in Rick's library. She looked through the different authors. Connelly, Cornwell, Follett, King, Mosley, Murray, Padura, Patterson, Reichs, Roberts, Swann, Tenner, Underwood. Even some philosophic books by Sokrates. Shakespeare was also there to find.

She smiled and took a book by James Patterson, her favorite Author along with King, Connelli and Castle. She didn't bother the fact that the four knew each other and sometimes played poker together. She took 10th Hour and walked back to the couch to sit down and read.

Half an hour later Rick came into the loving room. "Here you are. I was scared to death when I woke up and you weren't there anymore", he told her.

She closed the book and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wake you up. I always wake up early."

"Don't be sorry, just leave a note next time." He kissed her softly. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks I already ate and had to throw up again. Stupid morning sickness."

"I wish I could make it better."

She smiled. "You are already making it better. And Martha gave me some dry cookies."

"Sometimes I could gladly kiss my mother."

Kate laughed. "She's great."

"And happy to become a grandma again. She'll do everything for you."

"She doesn't have to, you know? Some dry cookies and a tea will make my day."

"What? No brunch, lunch, snacks or dinner?"

She laughed. "I'm pregnant, not a black hole."

"Yeah, sorry. Care if I sit down next to you after I made myself some sandwiches?"

"I'd love you to sit down next to me."

He smiled.

"By the way, did you know that Alexis and I both love turkey and mayonnaise sandwiches?"

"No, but now I do." He went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before returning to Kate and sitting down next to her. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go and see a movie tonight?"

"Do you want me to go on a date with you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not. Which movie?"

"I don't know. We will see what movies they show at the moment and pick one out."

"Okay."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and carried on eating his sandwiches.

* * *

**At 3pm Alexis came home from an exhausting day at school.** When she entered the Loft she saw Kate standing in the kitchen. She was cooking. Her father or grams where nowhere in sight.

"Hi Kate."

"Hi Sweety."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I convinced your father that I would be fine alone for two hours. He went grocery shopping."

"Oh, that is new."

They both laughed.

"Are you hungry? I made turkey-mayonnaise sandwiches and Salat with grilled chicken."

"Cool! Yeah, I'm hungry. They had pizza at school today and I didn't really want to eat pizza today."

"Sit down, I'll bring you some food."

It was just now that Alexis saw that the table was already laid for two people. She smiled. Normally she had to eat alone in the afternoon.

"Can I help you with anything Kate?"

"Nah, I've got it. It's more work with just one arm that I can use, but it's okay", she replied as she carried the bowl of salad with grilled chicken. She placed it on the table and went back to get the huge plate with sandwiches.

"Wow, this must have taken hours, Kate!"

"Half an hour, actually. I thought when I was already sitting around at your home, the least I could do was making you some food in case you were hungry."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

Kate smiled warmly. "I hope it doesn't taste too bad."

"Bad? Kate, this is delicious! Thank you for cooking", Alexis replied.

"Who cooked?", Rick asked who had just walked into the Loft and their conversation.

"Kate cooked, dad", Alexis answered.

"You cooked?", he asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was bored and thought I would cook her something in case she was hungry. So yeah, I cooked."

"I thought you were sitting on the couch reading one of Patterson's books..."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't want to sit at home all day long. Oh, that reminds me that I still have to call my dad to set up a meeting."

"You haven't told your dad yet?", Alexis asked.

"I...no. I hadn't had the chance to do so before the accident and I didn't want to tell him while laying in a hospital bed."

"Yeah, I do understand that."

Kate smiled at the young redhead. "You know, you can be so much more smart than your father over here", she said quietly.

"What? You two are ganging up against me? First she steals my heart and now my daughter!"

The women laughed.

"Well, she's a sweet, smart, beautiful and extraordinary girl, Rick."

"Yeah, she is."

Alexis blushed and stared down at her plate.

"No need to be embarrassed", Kate whispered and stood up. She went to Rick and asked him something. He nodded. Kate went back to the table and sat down again.

"Alexis? Would you like to go to cinema with us tonight?"

Alexis head shot up. "I...sure, yes. I'd love to", she replied with a smile.

"Great! Now we can pick out a movie together. Two against one."

"Hey! That is not fair, Kate! She's my daughter! She like the Swiss, she's neutral!", Rick said while walking into the kitchen.

"No Dad, I'm not. I can either help Kate or you. I will just choose the movie I like better."

"Well, that sounds a little more fair."

Alexis nodded. "I'm choosing whatever you choose", she whispered to Kate.

"Okay", Kate whispered back and smiled.

"So better choose a good movie. And please no Sci-Fi", Alexis reminded her dad.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for that."

"You know, you two, you are like mother and daughter. Ganging up against daddy", Rick whispered into both of their ears. The two women jumped out of surprise. Neither or them had heard him walking to them. Rick grinned.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again, Castle!", Kate growled.

"Dad! You scared me to hell!"

"Sorry", he said as if he was a little kid whom's parents had just forbidden him any more sweets.

Kate gave him a look as well and sat down again.

"Kate, come on...I'm sorry...I didn't want to scare you two like that...I thought it would be funny..."

"It was not funny."

"Yeah, I know that now...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Alexis watched her father with a grin. She had seen Kate's face after she had jumped. The Detective had heard him, she wasn't really scared. She was just playing him and man, that was working! Alexis gritted her teeth trying not to burst into laugher as she saw her father begging for Kate's mercy.

* * *

_Later in the afternoon..._

**"Kate? Where are you?", the young girl called through the living room.** She had thought the young Detective was reading, but obviously she was not. She couldn't see her. "Kate?"

"Alexis?", her father asked. He must have heard her.

"Dad! Have you seen Kate?"

"Um bedroom. She wanted to take a nap."

"Thanks dad", she replied and wanted to go to the bedroom.

"Pumpkin? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She walked into her fathers office and sat down. "What's the matter?"

"Kate."

"Oh. What's with her? Something not alright?"

"No, not that. Are you okay with her staying here?"

"Of course, why should I not be? She's great."

Rick nodded. "And you know I'm not trying to replace you, Pumpkin. Nothing or nobody could ever replace my little girl."

"Dad? I know and besides, Kate already talked to me about that. She told me this pregnancy was totally unplanned and neither of you wanted to have a baby at the moment. She told me as well, that she already loves to babies so so much and that she loved you and maybe most important, that she loves me as her daughter. And she meant it dad, I could see it in her eyes. She really loves us. I'm happy for the two of you. Or the soon five of us. I can't wait for my little siblings, though that we all have to wait six months for them to arrive. I know you're not trying to replace me."

Rick smiled. "She really did tell you that?"

"Yes. And you know what? She'll be a great mother! She already is. She's drinking tea in the morning, no alcohol and I don't think she ever smoked, she's doing everything for these babies. I wish my mother would have done that."

"Pumpkin..."

"I know she loves me. Kinda. But look at Kate. She probably is not ready to be a mother yet, or ready to be pregnant, but she's doing everything she can do make it great. She loves her babies so much and I believe she would already do everything for them. Hell, she would do everything for you. She would kill for you, dad. She really loves you. She's not just some bimbo who wants your money or wants to get into your pants. She loves you because of who you are. She doesn't love the millionaire author, no, she love Richard Alexander Rodgers, the funny, sometimes silly, caring, loving, sensitive man and father that you are."

Rick smiled proudly at his daughter. "I know. I wish Meredith would have been like this", he told her.

"I don't care anymore. I really don't care about her anymore. I just hope she will be there for my graduation and if not, well, I bet Kate will just love to go with us. She loves me like a daughter. When mom has been here, she never made me lunch in case I was hungry after school, no, she went to my director, told him grandpa had died and wanted to go shopping with me. She didn't understand that I love school. Kate understands me, dad. She has a broken arm and is pregnant, but she still cares for me and cooks me lunch. She knows how much I love school and she supports it. I think she would even help me with a project for school, help me with my homework or would come to school with me when I still would be in elementary school and we had a parents' day at school tomorrow. She would be there for me, like a mother should be. Meredith never was there. She was only there when she wanted something from me, not when I wanted something from her or when I needed her. You remember the talk?"

"Sex and..."

"Yes. I would have preferred to do that with my mother than you."

"Yeah, me too."

Alexis nodded. "I bet Kate even would have had this talk with me when you would have asked her."

"I wish I had already known her that day."

"Mmhh. But you do know what I mean, do you, dad?"

"Yes Pumpkin, I do. And I totally agree with you."

"These kids are happy to have her as a mother and you as a father."

Rick rose from his chair and we t to hug his daughter. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And they are happy to have you as their big sister."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks. Can I go and see after Kate now?"

"Sure, but don't wake her up. She'll be grumpy with me instead of you."

Alexis remembered their lunch. "Um dad? You know she had heard you. She's not angry with you. She has been playing you and that very well."

"She what? No, that can't be!"

"Yes dad, it can be and she did", Alexis said and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh that woman...she'll be my death one day."

"Yeah, when your ninety-nine and die in your sleep with her next to you."

"Sounds good to me."

Alexis shook her head laughing and walked into the bedroom. She saw Kate sitting against the headboard.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey", Kate replied and smiled at the young woman. "Want to sit down?", she asked.

"Sure." Alexis sat down on the bed next to Kate.

"I heard your conversation", Kate said.

Alexis blushed a little and nodded shyly. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong..."

"No. No you didn't say anything wrong", Kate declared slowly and swept away a tear. "You're right with everything. I would go to school with you for a parents' day. I would have loved to do that for you. I wish I had already known you all around that time."

Alexis smiled. "You would have been great for parents' day."

"Maybe", the young Detective smiled. "And I would also have tried to have the special talk with you, even if that probably would have been embarrassing."

"Couldn't have been worse. But I must say, dad was pretty good with the explanations. Though that it was really embarrassing for both of us."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I do remember having that talk with my mom. I think it's very embarrassing for every teenager."

"I was twelve."

"Oh...I was 15."

Alexis nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"When did you have sex for the first time?"

"I was seventeen and he had a motorcycle. He was my boyfriend and my parents hated him."

"Thanks."

"Do you already have sex?"

"No."

"Good. It wasn't pleasant the first time, but it gets better."

"Did it hurt much?"

"No, but it still wasn't very pleasant the first three times."

"Most of the girls at my school already do have sex."

"You don't need to be one of them Alexis. Wait until you have found somebody you really love. Age is just a number."

The young girl smiled. "I never wanted to be that kind of girl."

"I was, I even did worse. I was a really bad teenager, but I turned out pretty okay now, did I? No need to make the same mistakes than I."

Alexis nodded. "Thanks for listening."

"I'm here for you."

Alexis hugged her.

"So, want to do something? Or is there something else you want to talk about?"

"No, not at the moment, but thanks. I originally came downstairs to ask if we shall search out some clothes for tonight."

"Great idea, but I don't have much clothes here."

"We could go to your apartment?"

"Okay, but you first. Lets go to your room and find you a beautiful dress."

Alexis hugged her again before rising from the bed and walking upstairs to her room with the pregnant.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**"That one maybe?", Kate said and picked out a rather short black dress.**

"No, I don't like that one. It was one of Ashley's favorites..."

"Okay, then...do you have any more dresses?"

"No..."

"Okay. You know what? We will drive to my apartment now. I think my clothes should fit you. I have a couple dresses there."

"Cool. And you really would borrow me one?"

"Of course! You will look great in them!"

"Thanks! I'll tell dad and then we can go. Or you tell him."

"No, you go. I'll wait at the door."

"Okay. One minute!", Alexis promised and ran downstairs to tell her dad. Kate smiled and made her way down to the door.

One minute later Alexis and Rick came out of the office.

"Take care you two. Oh, and Kate? Care to have dinner at a restaurant?"

"If you want to, but I don't think I'll eat much."

"Great. I'll get us a table. I'll pick you girls up at 7."

"Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Get a room", Alexis laughed.

The couple broke apart.

"Too late Pumpkin. I already kissed her", he said and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Have fun."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later they arrived at Kate's apartment.** The young Detective opened the door to her apartment and let them in. "Want some tea or coffee?", Kate asked.

"Some tea would be nice."

"Okay." Kate hung up their coats and showed Alexis the apartment.

"Wow, it's amazing Kate! Your kitchen is great!"

"Thanks", Kate laughed and went to make tea.

"This will take some minutes. I'll show you my bedroom."

Alexis followed Kate into the bedroom, where a big three winged closet stood.

"Cool!"

"Yeah", Kate opened the doors and exposed some of her clothes. "These are mostly work clothes, coats and shoes. Not so many dresses. Follow me", she said and walked back to her kitchen, but she didn't stop. She went up the little stairwell behind her kitchen and opened a dark wood door. She lightened the room.

"Okay, now this is absolutely amazing!"

"Right? My father helped me build it."

"I already love your dad, Kate."

"He would love you as well."

They stood in the middle of a big walk-in closet, which her father had helped her built when she moved in after her apartment had blown up. It contained mostly dresses, skirts, coats and more shoes, but also blouses, pants and other clothes.

"Does dad know about this?"

"No, he has only seen the closet in the bedroom."

They shared a smile. "You really love shoes and coats, don't you?"

"I do. I just can't stop myself when I see a nice trenchcoat or some pair of sexy high heels. But you shall see Lanie's closet first!"

"More shoes?"

"More shoes."

"Wow. And I thought I had much clothes."

"Think you will find something here?"

"Yes!"

"Great. I'll get the tea and you can look through the clothes. We still have three hours until your dad all pick us up."

"And we still haven't found anything for you yet, as well."

"I'll find something. I think I already know what I will wear."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it fits tonight."

"I don't even wanna know why."

"It's short. Lets say it's short", Kate laughed.

"Okay. I'm fine with short."

Kate smiled and left her alone. She went down into her kitchen and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. She took the tea and filled it into the two cups. She added a little sugar and called Alexis. "Alexis! Tea is ready!"

The young redhead appeared and quickly walked towards her to grab her cup. "Thanks."

Kate smiled. "Found anything yet?", she asked after a few sips.

"Mmhh, a dark blue one. Satin."

"It will fit you just great!"

"So, your dress? I saw another dark blue one in your closet. It is longer, though."

Kate thought about it for a second. "Well, we could try it out. Maybe they will match, I'm not sure. And more important, I hope it will still fit me."

"Of course it will!"

"Nah, I'm not so sure. My belly and breasts both are swollen. I'm not quiet sure it will, but lets hope the best."

Alexis smiled and took a few more sips or her tea.

* * *

**After they had finished their tea, they went back to Kate's walk-in closet and grabbed the two dresses.** "Wanna change in the bathroom or?"

"We're both women, right? If its not a problem for you..."

"No, it's not."

Both women turned around and stripped themselves to their underwear. Kate put on the dress and smiled as she saw the little bump that had formed on her belly.

"Kate? Could you help me with the zipper?", Alexis asked.

"Sure, come here."

The young redhead turned around and looked at Kate. "Oh my god! This is perfect for you, Kate!", she said.

Kate smiled and helped her with the zipper. "Now look at you, young lady", she said and pulled her in front of the floor length mirror.

"Wait a second", Alexis said and slowly pulled up Kate's zipper. "Now look at both of us."

"You were right, it still fits."

"Yeah. And look at that small bump!"

Kate was surprised that Alexis actually noticed her small bump. "Yeah", she smiled.

"No one will notice, Kate. Not if they don't know you as good as we do."

"I hope so. I don't need the press finding out just yet. Thankfully they would only know that I was pregnant, not who the father is."

"You two will have to tell them one day."

"Do we?", Kate asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, we still have some time, right?"

"Yes. So, I take that dress, what's with you?"

"I think I will, too. Shoes?"

"Yes!"

"Black ones should fit."

"Or creme for you. Some eye-catchers. That will distract them from eventually seeing the babybump."

"That's an argument. I think I shall have some", Kate said and pointed towards her impressing collection of shoes.

"How about these?", Alexis asked after a couple of minutes and held up a pair of creme five inch high heels.

"Oh, these should be perfect!", Kate replied and took them from the girl. She put them on and smiled. "Perfect."

"Yeah. How about these for me?", she asked and held up a pair of black four inch Stilettos.

"Put them on", Kate smiled and waited for Alexis to put them on. "Oh my god! You look stunning", Kate said and smiled.

Alexis looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Yes, you're right! These shoes are amazing! And you look stunning as well. Dad will love it!"

They smiled at each other.

"We still have an hour. How about makeup and jewelry?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. I have my jewelry in the bedroom and the makeup in the bathroom."

"Okay."

Both women took off their shoes again and walked out of the huge closet. Kate shut the lights off and closed the door. Then they walked into her bedroom again. They put the shoes beside her bed and Alexis followed Kate over to her jewelry.

"I have a rather huge collection of jewelry. Nothing expensive, though."

"I could ask dad to bring me a pair of earrings, Kate. It won't be a problem."

"Nah, no need to call your dad. You can give it all back tomorrow."

"I will, Kate."

"I know. I wouldn't give it to you otherwise. You are a very responsible young girl, Alexis."

"Thank you, Kate. This means a lot."

Kate hugged the young redhead.

* * *

**Bad language**

* * *

**A few minutes before 7pm there was a knock on the door.**

"I'll go and get it", Alexis said. "Should be dad anyway."

"Okay." Kate grabbed her black eyeliner and added some more black color to her eyes. Yes, she would drive him wild tonight. He will want to grab and kiss her, but he couldn't because his daughter was with them. She smiled.

Alexis walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Dad, you're a little early", she said without looking. When the door was opened she saw that it wasn't her father standing there. It was a tall, dark haired man...Josh.

"What are you doing here Josh?", she asked.

"Oh, the little redhead. The bastard's bastard. Where is Kate? I need to talk to her."

"I'm sure she won't want to see you."

"Oh yes? Why would my girlfriend not want to see me?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore."

"And how do you know that?"

"She's with my dad."

"Then she's cheating on me that little bitch!"

"Did you really just call her a bitch? She's not a bitch! She's a great, strong and stunning woman and she's not with you anymore."

"No, she is still with me, but she won't be anymore soon. Where is she?"

Alexis tried to stop him from walking into the apartment, but he was stronger. "Kate! Kate help me!", she screamed.

Josh turned around angrily. "Stop screaming, bastard."

"Kate!", she screamed again and he hit her. She stopped screaming and tears fell down her cheek. Her left cheek hurt badly.

Kate heard Alexis screaming her name. Shocked she ran into her bedroom to get her gun. Whatever it was it scared Alexis and she wanted to be prepared for the worst. When she came into her living room, her gun in her right hand ready to shoot, she heard Alexis crying.

"Alexis? Alexis is that you?"

When she came closer she saw that the girl was holding her cheek and she saw Josh.

"What the hell have you done Josh? What are you doing here anyway?", she asked and put the gun down.

"I wanted to talk to you, but then the bastard's bastard here opened the door and insulted me right away when she saw me!"

"Alexis wouldn't do that", Kate growled before Alexis had the chance to say something.

"Oh, you're not only defending one bastard, you're defending two bastards. Where did the strong and independent woman go that was with me?"

"Shut up Josh! This is none of your business. We are over since a long long time ago. I want you to leave my apartment and if you hit her again or hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and make you pay", she threatened. "And better take that as a promise, not a threat."

"You think he loves you, don't you? He doesn't. He's playing with you and when you're no more fun hell throw you away like a piece of garbage!"

"My father won't ever do that to her!", Alexis shouted.

Josh decided to just ignore her. "He'll get another Bimbo. When you're heavily pregnant and don't want to have sex with him anymore, he will find himself some Bimbo and cheat on you, Kate!"

"Get out of my apartment, Josh. You're a liar and you know that! Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you have realized that he's playing with you."

"He is not playing with me. I was playing with you. I didn't love you, Josh, I loved him. Through our whole relationship I always imagined it was him!"

"Better don't listen to what comes next, Alexis", she whispered to the young redhead. "In the fridge should be some ice. Want to go and get some?"

The young redhead nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Listen to me, Jackass. You will leave my apartment now. I don't want to hear of you anymore."

"I won't go! You are a bitch, you know that? You had sex with me! I thought that meant something!"

"Call me bitch if you have to, I don't care. Yes, I had sex with you but I always imagined it was him. When we kissed, I wished it was him."

"Bitch!"

"Yeah, I know and I'm not sorry for it. Now that we got that clear, would you please leave my apartment?", she said in her Detective voice.

"No, I won't leave." He stepped closer to her and Kate automatically held up her gun again.

"You're never gonna use it."

"Are you sure? You have slapped her, you're calling me bitch and call my boyfriend a bastard. Are you really sure I'm not going to use this gun to defend myself and her?"

"You are not allowed to use it!"

"Yes I am. This is my private piece, you know, from the bedroom. I can use it to defend myself from thieves."

"Nobody's gonna believe that!"

"Are you sure? I'm a Cop and there is a witness in my kitchen. Crying because you slapped her."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? She's like a daughter to me! That's why I care!"

"You're not her mother, Katie!"

"Don't call me Katie. I never allowed you that!"

"Yeah, I know. Your mother always called you Katie, didn't she? And your father calls you that as well! Does the bastard call you Katie?"

"This is none of your business, Josh! Get out!"

"Oh no, I won't go, Katie."

"I promise you, Josh, I'm going to use this gun if you take another step towards me."

She unlocked the gun with a loud klick. That seemed to scare him.

"I will be back, Katie. And next time you won't have your weapon with you."

"Are you threatening a Cop? A pregnant Cop?"

"I'm threatening my girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend." She still pointed the gun against him, but he left. He slowly left the apartment. When Kate closed the door, she locked the gun again and sighted. She placed the gun on the little desk beside the door and went into the kitchen.

"Are you hurt badly, Sweetie?"

The still crying redhead shook her head. Kate put her arm around her and hugged her. Alexis cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, Sweetie. I never thought he would come here tonight. I will make him pay for hurting you, Sweetie. I will make him pay", Kate whispered into her ear.

"It was not your fault. You really couldn't have know that", Alexis said between her sobs.

Kate gently stroke her back. "Come, sit down. Where is the ice?"

Alexis pointed towards the small ice cubes melting in the sink. Kate nodded slowly and let her go. She grabbed a clean kitchen towel and put the ice in it. She folded it to a little bag and gave it to Alexis. "I'll make you some tea. Wanna sit down on the couch?"

"Thank you, Kate", she smiled weakly.

"It's my fault that happened and I'm so sorry for it. The least I can do is making you feel better and make the pain go away."

Alexis looked at her as to say_ it's not your fault_ and went to the living room to lay down on the couch.

Kate boiled water and grabbed two tea bags. She filled hot water in the mugs and added the tea bags. She just wanted to pick them up, when again there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and grabbed her gun. She slowly opened the door and held her weapon up. When she saw it was Rick she put it down and stepped back. "Thank god, it's you", she said and put the gun back on the little table.

"Since when do you open the door with your gun?"

"Josh was here."

"Oh my god! Did something happen?"

"Yeah, he insulted me, tried to make you bad and worst, he slapped Alexis. I'm so sorry, Rick. I didn't know he would come here..."

"Where is she?", he asked concerned.

"Living room."

He nodded and walked straight to his daughter. Kate closed the door and swept away her tears.

"Alexis! Oh my god! Did he hurt you badly?"

"He slapped me on the cheek. It will be okay. It doesn't hurt so badly anymore." Her father nodded. "It was not Kate's fault, dad. She didn't know he was coming here tonight. I opened up the door because I thought you were just being early", she explained.

"It's okay, Pumpkin. I know it's not Kate's fault..."

"It really isn't. She defended me and shoved him out of her apartment."

Kate stood beside them. She had a sad expression on her face. "I'm so sorry...", she mumbled.

Rick turned around. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you as well?"

She shook her head. "I think I scared him off with my gun. I shouldn't have let Alexis open the door. If I would have opened up he wouldn't have hit her. I'm so sorry, Rick..."

He put his arms around her. "Hey, shhhh. I know you're sorry, but Alexis is right. You couldn't have know that he would knock on your door and hit her."

She nodded and snuggled into his embrace.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and then helped her sit down on the couch next to Alexis.

"Do you want some more ice, Pumpkin?"

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Okay. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Kate made tea. It's still in the kitchen."

"I'll go and get it", he said and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the two mugs and went back. "I believe the second one is for you, Kate?"

She nodded and took the tea from him. It was still a little hot when she took a sip, but she didn't mind. "Thanks."

Rick smiled. "You really okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm more concerned about Alexis."

"Don't be. I'm fine", Alexis said and leaned against Kate.

"Okay. I'll call the restaurant and tell them we won't need the table anymore", Rick said.

"Dad, no. No, we will go. I'm fine. A little more makeup and nobody will see..."

"Alexis, we really don't have to go", Kate began, but Alexis cut her short.

"No, we wanted to have dinner together and go to cinema and we will do that."

"Okay, if you feel up to it we can go. That okay for you, Kate?"

"Of course, yeah."

"Good. Can I have some of your makeup again, Kate?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Will be back in a few."

Rick and Kate smiled. He sat down next to Kate and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Rick", she snuffled.

"It's okay. It was not your fault. We will put this behind us now and go and have dinner together just like Alexis wants it. Okay?"

Kate nodded.

"Great." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "I'm happy to see you."

"Me too", she replied and kissed him back. They rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled.

"So, you defended my daughter?"

"Yes, I did. She is like a daughter to me."

"And I think you are the closest to a mother she ever had", he whispered back and kissed her again.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

**"So, which movie shall we see?", Rick asked the two women.**

Alexis and Kate turned to each other and smiled before turning to him. "The Hungergames."

"Oh really? Come on..."

"Castle, it has a lot of dead bodies, thought you would like that?"

"Yeah, but these are kids..."

"Dad, it's fiction. Like your books."

"Ouch, that hurt. Fine, 'The Hungergames' it is." He went to buy three tickets for them and they went to see the movie.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I know Josh has been a SOB to Alexis, but I wouldn't let him hurt her seriously._

_Btw, how excited are you for a new episode of Castle next Monday? The Fast And the Furriest?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_


	9. News for Grandpa

Sorry to be late, but I just wasn't able to upload sooner.

I hope you'll like the chapter!

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Nine - "News for Grandpa"_

Grandpa Jim is on his way!

* * *

**When he woke up, the young woman next to him was still sleeping.** _She looked so relaxed and beautiful in her sleep. _He smiled and turned around. He grabbed his iPhone and took a photo, then he checked the time. 10am. _Late enough, he could wake her up._ He put the phone away and turned to face his girlfriend again. He leaned down and brushed her hair aside leaving her neck naked. He kissed her until she opened her eyes.

"Morning Castle", she said and blinked.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled. "How late is it?"

"Shortly after ten."

"Good."

"Are you hungry? I can go and make us breakfast."

"No, stay. I wanna cuddle", she said and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Why are you leaving the bed then?"

"I need to pee and to throw up."

"Shall I..."

"No. Just stay here and wait for me, will you?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom again.**

"What took you so long?"

"Had to brush my teeth." She sat down on her side of the bed and moved into the middle where he was waiting for her.

"Okay. Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that", she replied and cuddled into his embrace.

"How is your arm?"

"Fine. A little itchy, but it's okay." She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

His hand wandered under the t-shirt she was wearing and gently stroke her belly. "Have I told you lately, that you were beautiful and that I love you?"

"Maybe two or three times?"

"Not enough", he whispered against her lips and kissed her. "You're beautiful and I love you."

She smiled. "Thanks. I will need your help later. I want to shower."

"Ahh, can't wait to help you with that."

She laughed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "What shall we do today?"

"I don't know. Alexis is meeting with some friends. They want to visit NYU today."

Kate smiled. "So we're alone?", she asked with a smirk.

He gulped. "Yeah...we are...but you're hurt and..."

"Wow, slow down stud. I wasn't talking about sex. We could just cuddle and watch a movie, or play poker..."

"Your arm..."

"Fine, no poker. How about cooking together? We could eat and go out for a walk after that."

"Sounds good. And when we get back we cuddle on the couch while watching a movie and wait for Alexis to come back. We could go shopping a little."

"Sounds good to me, except the shopping part."

"You don't like shopping?!"

"I do, don't worry, but...I'm just not in the mood for it."

"Not even for some cool new six inch Stilettos?"

He knew her too well. "No, not even for that", she sighted.

"Are you sick or something?" He checked her temperature. "You're not hot."

She shrugged. "Sorry?"

His eyes widened. "No...not that! I meant you're not burning. Your temperature...you're hot as hell, damn, you're the hottest and most beautiful woman I know!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're too easy."

"You totally knew what I meant, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You are one evil woman, Kate."

"Punish me, Castle."

"Oh god, Kate...don't do that. It's not fair."

"No, not fair is that I have a cast on my arm and can't shower alone."

"You're right", he sighted. "Wanna stay in bed a little longer or wanna shower?"

"Stay here for a little longer", she replied and rested her had against his chest.

* * *

**Around 2pm they left the Loft for a long walk in Central Park.** They drove there with a cab.

"So, we could grab an ice later."

"Sounds good to me. I could quiet eat some ice cream. I hope the two here will like it as well."

"Oh come on! They're my babies, too, and I love ice cream", he spoke quietly.

She smiled. "Right, how could I forget?", she asked sarcastically. "So, where are we heading?"

"I don't know. There is a playground I used to go to with Alexis when she was younger. There is a swing set as well."

Kate smiled. "I like swing sets. We spoke there after..."

"Yeah...I like them as well."

She smiled and grabbed hold of his hand. Together they walked through the park until they reached the playground with the swing set. It was a sunny and warm afternoon, but there were nearly no kids around. Mostly older couples walking around in the huge park.

Kate and Rick sat down on the swing set. Kate smiled but had a sad expression in her face.

"My mother used to go to playgrounds with me when I was a kid. We always had much fun. She was working most of the week and only had the weekends off, but she often went to work on a Saturday as well. She sometimes took me with her and I played in her office. My father would often be there as well, but not as often on a Saturday. He would meet with a couple of friends and I would hang out with my mother. On Sundays we went to have our family day. We went to the park, ate ice cream, played games at home, went to cinema, all these things. When I grew older I didn't want to do that as often anymore. I met with my friends. I sometimes wish I hadn't been so stupid and selfish and had spend more time with my mother", she explained.

"You weren't selfish Kate, you just wanted to try out some new things."

"I know, kinda, but still..."

"I do understand. I wish she was still alive."

"She would have liked you."

"I would have liked her as well."

Kate smiled. "You know what? How about we meet my father? I don't want to wait any longer."

"Um...okay. Yeah, sure."

"I'm gonna call him." She smiled. "Rick? I want our children to have these times at the playground as well."

"I know, me too."

Kate smiled again and speed dialed her father.

"Katie?"

"Hi Dad."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you have some time?"

"Uh yes. I just had lunch."

"Great. Could you meet me and Rick in half an hour? We're at Central Park."

"Sure. Where exactly?"

"Shall we say the little café near Broadway? Mom's favorite one?"

"Of course. I will be there."

"See you, Dad."

"See you, Katie."

She ended the call.

* * *

**Half an hour later the couple sat in the café and waited for her father to arrive.**

"Hey, no need to he nervous", she said with a smile and squeezed his hand.

"I know...it's just...he's your Dad and..."

"He's not scaring you, is he?"

"He is...kinda...he's a lawyer and I got his little girl pregnant...with twins..."

"He's not going to kill you."

"Yeah? If I would find out Alexis is pregnant I would try to kill that somebody that got her pregnant."

Kate smiled. "Thank god you're not my father."

"That would be...I don't want to think about that."

"Mmhh, me neither." She snuggled into his embrace and closer her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Feeling sick again. I hate this."

He kissed her forehead softly. "I wish I could help you with it."

"Just keep talking, but about less disgusting things, please?"

"No problem. See these kids over there? Across the street on the playground? In a few years that will be our kids. They will be playing on playgrounds, running around in the Loft, getting on our nerves..."

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Katie?"

The couple broke apart and Kate turned to face her father.

"Hi Dad", she said shyly.

"Hi Katie, Rick." He sat down on the other side of the table.

"Mr. Beckett, I'm sorry..."

Jim looked at the couple irritated. "Katie?"

"I've called you to tell you two things. First one is huge, but the second one is bigger."

"Okay, you're starting to scare me here, Katie."

"It is scary...kinda...", Kate said nervously.

"Katie? Just tell me."

"Okay, you're right. So, we're together. Rick and I."

"Yeah, I assumed as you snuggled into his arms, smiled and kissed him."

"You saw that?!"

"Yes."

Kate groaned. She was sure her face had turned into a tomato already.

"I guess I wasn't supposed to see that. So, what is that other thing. Rick?"

"I...we...um..."

"You're not scared of me, are you?", Jim asked him.

"I am...you are her father and..."

"Okay, what have the two of you done? Is she pregnant? Are you two gonna marry? Pray that you wanna marry her, because a) it took you two really long to get together and b) if she should be pregnant you're a dead man."

"See I told you", Rick told his girlfriend and he really was scared to hell.

"Kate? Are you gonna marry him?", Jim asked his daughter in a serious voice.

"No."

His eyes widened. "Are you pregnant? Katherine Houghton Beckett, are you pregnant?"

"Yes", she nearly whispered.

"You are pregnant? Really pregnant? From him?", he asked and in his head he already had ideas how to kill the writer in front of him. Maybe he could drown him in the pond across the street.

"Yes, but..."

"You", Jim said and faced the writer. "You got my little girl pregnant?", he asked in a serious voice.

"Mr. Beckett, Jim, I can explain...it wasn't on purpose...we..."

"Not on purpose? So you got her pregnant accidentally? As in not your fault?"

"No, no! Of course it was my fault...Mr. Beckett, Sir..."

"Uh uh. You got my little girl pregnant!"

"Okay Dad, it's okay. I'm pregnant and yes, it was an accident, but it was not only his fault. We were both drunk and didn't think."

Her father was literally just about to kill the writer sitting right beside her.

"And what do you two think you will do now?"

"Have the babies."

"Excuse me, did you just say babies? As in more than one baby?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant with twins. And we are going to do this together."

"Good. I swear you, Rick, if you leave her alone with this you are a dead man. Do we understand each other? You're not going to break my little girl's heart."

"No, of course not. I love her. I'm not going to leave her."

"Good, because I will hunt you down otherwise."

Rick nodded.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?", Jim asked and his voice was much more soft than before.

"Yeah", Kate replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Your mother would be so proud", he said. "You're going to he a great mother. I wish your mother could see you right now. She would have loved to meet her grandchildren."

Kate smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish she was still with us. I wish she could meet her grandchildren. I wish I had her still with me", Kate replied.

"I know Katie, but she'll stay in our hearts forever."

"Yes", she smiled. "She'll be in our hearts forever."

Jim kissed her forehead. "You'll be great. I'm happy for you two."

Kate grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Thank you, Jim."

They both smiled at her father. Kate took out her iPhone. "Here they are. They are ten weeks old now", she said and showed the picture to him.

Jim took his daughter's cellphone and smiled at the ultrasoundpicture. "They're beautiful, Katie." He gave the cellphone back to her.

"Yes, they are."

"You're gonna be great parents. You two work great together."

"I hope so", Rick said, "because I want these babies to have a great childhood. They already have a great mom."

Kate smiled at him. "And a great Dad. They have a great family."

"So, I guess that was what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you earlier, but then the accident happened and I didn't want to tell you in hospital."

"I do understand it Katie. I hope everything will go well. Your mother was so excited when she found out she was pregnant."

"I was excited as well and scared. Really scared."

"That were the nine best and most exciting months in our lives."

Kate smiled. "We will try to make the best out of it in the next six months." She snuggled into Rick's side again.

"I hope so, Katie. Take care of my little girl, Rick, and take care of the babies."

"I will. I will always take care of her, Jim. I promise."

"Fine. I take this as a serious promise."

"I do as well."

"Good. I'll leave the two of you alone now. I see you two."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Katie."

Jim smiled at the couple and left them alone.

"I'm still alive, wow", Rick said after a few minutes.

"You're ridiculous!"

"You heard him."

She laughed. "Of course I did. He just wants me to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very."

"Good", he said and kissed her deeply. "I'm happy, too."

She smiled against his lips and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too", he whispered and pulled her into his lap. "I love you more than anything, Kate. More than anything on this goddamn world."

She smiled. "I love you the same way. I know I can't show it the most time, but I do. I love you more than my life, more than my job and more than I ever loved my mother", she said.

They kissed again a few times before breaking apart.

"So, what do you want to do now Kate? Still want that ice cream?"

"Mmhh."

"Great." He paid for their coffees before getting. He stuck out his hand, she grabbed it and let him help her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and walked with him.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I know, it's short, but I hope you still liked it. What do you think of Jim? How about 220+ Reviews? Sneak Peek: Lanie will be in the next chapter!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	10. Fruits and Salad

_So, it was CastleMonday in the USA and CastleTuesday in Europe and that means, now that the episode aired, I can post the new chapter :)_  
_It's another short chapter which will involve Lanie again :) I hope you're going to like it and remember, I like Kate and would not seriously hurt her._

_How about we go for 250+ Reviews? Btw, I love your Reviews!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Ten - "Fruits and Salad"_

Lanie is on her way!

* * *

_A few days later..._

**"Coming!", Rick called out.** He had just gotten out of bed, Kate had still been sleeping in his arms until a minute ago, now he was running towards the door because somebody was ringing the bell constantly and knocking on his door. He prayed it wouldn't either be Gina nor Paula, or worse, Meredith. Kate would freak out. _Totally._

He opened the door.

"Hey Castle! Where's Kate? I want to take her out for a shopping tour."

"Lanie?"

"Yes Castle? Is there any problem?"

"Um no...may you want to come in? Kate's still in bed."

"Hopefully not tied to it, the poor girl."

"God, no! What are you thinking?"

Lanier opened her mouth to speak.

"No, wait. I don't want to know. I will wake her up."

"Aha."

"You can sit down in the kitchen and wait?"

"Sure, yes. Be gentle with her", she replied with a knowing grin.

Rick smiled nervously and made his way over to the bedroom. _As if standing in front of his girlfriend's best friend in boxershorts, only boxershorts, wasn't terrible enough, she thought he had tied his girlfriend, whom's arm was broken and had a cast on it, to the bed! What could be worse?_ A picture of Meredith slipped him into mind._ Right, that would be worse. A lot worse._

"Kate, Honey? Wake up, Lanie's here."

Kate groaned and tried to turn around, which quiet didn't work.

He smiled and kissed her. "C'mon Honey, wake up. Wake up, Beautiful", he said and she started to blink with her lashes.

"Castle?", she mumbled her voice tired from sleeping.

"So sorry to have to wake you up, but Lanie's here and..."

"Lanie?" Kate sat up. "Why is she here?"

"She said she wants to take you shopping."

"I don't want to. I want to sleep. Send her away", she groaned.

"Do you seriously think I would fight her? She probably knows a million ways to kill me without leaving any trace of evidence!"

"Fine, tell her I'm sick or something..."

"I will try."

"Thanks", Kate said and pulled the blanket over her head.

* * *

**"Lanie?"**

The young Latina turned around. "Where's Kate?"

"There is a little problem...she doesn't want to go shopping. You know, she's tired and wants to sleep and she doesn't feel so great at the moment..."

"What do you mean by _she doesn't feel so great at the moment_? What have you done to my girl?"

"What? Nothing! She's pregnant, she just wants to sleep!"

"Yeah sure. That girl loves shoes, probably more than she loves you", she added with a smirk, "she would never ever say no to buying some new heels."

"Actually, she would. She refused to go shopping with me a few days ago."

"Yeah, but shopping with _you_ is not shopping with_ me_, Castle. I'm her best friend, you're her boyfriend slash lover slash father of her babies. Not the same."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"So where is my girl?"

"Bedroom."

"Great", Lanie said and rose from her chair to walk to the bedroom.

"Whoa, whatchya doing?"

"I'm going over to that bedroom of yours."

"You can't...go in there. She's sleeping...again..."

"Yes I can. And I will." Lanie made her way over to the bedroom and entered it. She went to the bed where Kate was peacefully sleeping in, her whole body covered by the blanket.

"Okay girl, stop sleeping and get up. Swing your lazy and beautiful ass out of that comfy looking bed. We want to go shopping."

Kate groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head again.

"Uh uh. You slept long enough. It's nearly midday. Not my fault if you had funny business til the morning."

"Lanie", Kate groaned. "I want to sleep. I'm tired. No shopping."

"Not even for high heels and dresses?"

"No!"

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, just pregnant and tired."

"Tired, aha? Funny business, huh?"

"No, no funny business. Went to bed at nine. I'm tired. Lemme sleep."

Kate sounded like a little girl. She seemed to really want to sleep. Lanie looked at her for a second. "Fine. Call me if you change your mind?"

"Mmhh."

Lanie nodded and left her side. She walked out of the bedroom again, tagging Castle along.

"Listen to me, Castle. She seemes a little sick. Keep an eye on her."

"I always keep an eye in her. She's fine, just tired. And there was no funny business. Not since the accident."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"It's you."

"Wow, nice. I waited four years for her. What are a few days more?"

"Aha."

"Lanie, I don't love her for the sex, which is really good sex, though. I love her for being herself. Yes, she's attractive and hot and everything, but this is not about me. This is about her, them."

"Fine. Call me if she doesn't get better. And don't let her sleep longer than 3pm. She'll be grumpy otherwise."

"Thanks."

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone then. I told her to call me if she changes her mind about going shopping."

"I'll remind her."

"Thanks. Bye Castle."

"Bye." Rick sighted and went back into his bedroom. He walked to the bed and laid down.

"Is she gone?", Kate asked.

"Mmhh", he moved towards her.

"Good", Kate said and snuggled into his arm.

Rick smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly. "You want to sleep a little more I guess?"

"Yes", she replied.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

**It was already after 3pm and Rick started to get worried. **She hadn't had eaten or drunken much for lunch and went straight back to sleep afterwards. He started to really worry about her. That was so not typical for her.

He closed the MacBook and rose from his chair to go into his bedroom. He wanted to look after her.

She was still sleeping when he came into the room. He had a worried expression on his face when he sat down next to her. He laid his hand on her forehead. She was burning. He gulped. That was definitely not good. He panicked.

"Kate? Kate, Honey. Wake up!"

Kate groaned and shifted under the blanket.

"Kate, come on. Wake up for me, please."

"Castle", she grumbled and blinked. "I'm tired."

"Uh uh, you need to wake up. Please, you're burning."

Her eyes widened. "What's burning?!"

"You. you're having a fever."

"What? No...no I'm not getting sick, Rick."

"You already are sick, Honey."

"But...the babies...Rick...the babies!", she said in panic. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He pulled her into his lap and softly stroke her back. "We will call Addison okay? Calm down, Honey. The babies will be alright."

"And if not? Rick...what if...", she sniffled, "what if I lose them? I can't lose them, Rick!"

"Hey, shhhh", he tried to calm her down, "you're not going to lose them." He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I'm going to call Addison, okay?"

Kate nodded slowly. Rick pressed another kiss to her hair and rose from the bed.

* * *

**"Addison Montgomery."**

"Hi Addison, it's Rick."

"Rick, hi. Why are you calling?"

"Kate. She's sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. She has a fever and is burning."

"Okay. How does she feel?"

"She slept. Since 9pm last night. She only ate and drank a little, I thought she was just tired, but..."

"Is there anything else? Headache or does her stomach or abdomen hurt?"

"No, she didn't say anything about that."

"Good, that's good. Bring her to a doctor. Today."

"Okay..."

"Do you know Dr. Margaret Wilson?"

"No, I don't think so."

"No problem. I will call her. I'll text you her address. I think an appointment in an hour should fit."

"Okay. Thank you Addison."

"It's alright. Just make sure she'll be okay."

"I will. I owe you a favor."

"Okay."

"Bye Rick."

"Bye." Rick hung up and went back to Kate. "Hey. Addison will get us an appointment at Dr. Margaret Wilson's office in an hour."

Kate nodded slowly.

Rick sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap again. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. I'll nurse you back to health."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait. Remember, no funny business..."

"Until the cast is gone, yeah, we will see about that."

Kate snuggled into his embrace and sighted.

"Shall I help you getting ready?"

"Yes, please. Stupid cast."

He smiled at his girlfriend and helped her getting out of the bed. That was when he noticed she was only wearing one of his t-shirts and her underpants. His smile grew into a grin.

"Stop imagining, you know every inch."

"Yeah. Have I already told you, that I like that tattoo of yours? I didn't notice it when we were in LA, it has a nice position."

"I know", she replied with a smile and made her way over to the walk-in closet where their clothes were stuffed.

He ran after her and put his arms around her abdomen. He kissed her neck and pushed her into the closet.

"Nice Mr. Castle. Now help me, please?"

"As you wish, Miss Beckett." He helped her getting rid of his t-shirt and folded it to lay it back into the closet. She grabbed blue jeans, a beige V-neck t-shirt, black bra and gave her clothes to Rick. He helped her putting the clothes on and smiled proudly at her. "Sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Yeah...I mean...yeah, it's sexy."

"Sexy wasn't what I was going for."

"I know, but whatever you wear you are always sexy to me."

"Casanova", Kate said and rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Writer-man."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Men."

"Women."

She grabbed her black five inch heels and he helped her putting them on. She wanted to go for the bathroom, but he stopped her.

"You're beautiful, no need to hide it", he teased her.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if people start to stare."

"They'll stare at my beautiful, sexy and hot girlfriend...or at me, the New York Bestseller Author."

"Wow, your ego really must be big."

"You know exactly how..."

"Okay", she groaned. "Stop it. Can we go? I want my babies safe and healthy."

"Sure."

* * *

**Two hours later they got home again.** Dr. Wilson had assured them that there was no danger for their babies health. Kate had the flu, but not that bad. If she would take her medicine and stayed in bed she should be back to health within five days. Dr. Wilson had cleared her to go back to work in one and a half week. Kate had complained about being fit for work, but Dr. Wilson had insisted that Kate took the time off. Kate hadn't been amused by it, but had given in.

Now she was curled up on the couch with a wool blanket, a book and a mug of tea.

Rick was sitting in his office. Writing. He had new inspiration and had just started the sixth Nikki Heat book. Gina would want the new book in about ten months, but he just felt like writing today. He checked on Kate from time to time, peeking his eyes through the shelves. He didn't want to interrupt her.

* * *

**It was a little after eight when Alexis came home. **She had been out shopping with her friends. "Kate? Dad?"

Normally her father would be cooking dinner around this time. "Kate? Dad?", she asked again and placed the small shopping bags next to the stairwell.

"Alexis? Oh, you're back", Kate said.

"Oh, you were reading, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"Nah, no problem. Your father is writing."

"Didn't he just finish a book?"

"Mmhh, seems as if inspiration hit him."

"Well, he definitely has enough inspiration at home."

Kate smiled softly, before stirring at her headache. Reading a book hadn't made it any better, only worse.

"Kate? You okay?", Alexis asked concerned.

"I have the flu. It's gonna be fine soon."

"Oh, can I get you anything?"

"No. How about you tell me about your day with your friends?"

"We went shopping. I found some cute dresses and a couple of t-shirts. And a new Bikini for our vacation in the Hamptons in summer."

Kate smiled. "Sounds like you had a good day."

"A great one. How about you?"

"I slept till the afternoon, then went to the doctor and now I'm stuck here, reading a book."

"Dad hasn't cooked dinner yet?"

"No. I think he's caught up in writing. He hasn't checked on my since half an hour. He normally checks on me every ten minutes. He thinks I can't see him, but I can."

"Okay. Shall I cook something? Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but you can of course cook something for yourself."

"No, I'm not in the mood for it. How about I cut us some apples and stuff and make a salad?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

**20 minutes later they were sitting on the couch.** Each of them had a bowl of salad and a bowl with cut apples, strawberries and oranges in their laps. Kate had started with the salad which was halfway eaten. Alexis had started with her fruits.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_So, now that we came to the end of this chapter, what do you think of it? I now, wayyyyy to short, but there will be longer chapters again soon!  
And maybe more important, what do you think of "The Fast And The Furriest"? Great episode! Bigfoot!_

_Btw, how do you think of Captain Gates? Do you like her? I'm a total Captain Gates fan. She's my favorite character after Beckett and Castle. I like her the same as I like Lanie. Okay, that may shock some of you, but it's the truth! I liked her from the first second! She's a great character which I can understand pretty well. I think I know why she was written the way she was written :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_


	11. I wish you were still with me

_Chapter 11! Now we're going to look a little into Kate's point of view about the pregnancy. I hope you're going to like it. It's another long chapter :)_

_How about we go for 260+ Reviews?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Eleven - "I wish you were still with me"_

Kate and her Mom :)

* * *

_The next morning..._

**Kate woke up early.** It was just a little after six, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She still felt sick and had a light fever, but it was getting better. She sighed. She wouldn't sleep in again, that was one thing she knew for sure. She slowly pushed away the fluffy blanket and swept her legs out of the bed. She rubbed her eyes after she sat up and stretched. Her muscles hurt a little and were tense. She didn't even know why. It's not like she had had a three hours workout last evening. She yawned and finally rose from the warm mattress. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee. She thought about having a shower or a bath, but she decided against it. It would be a lot more fun when Rick helped her. She liked that. She decided for breakfast and went into the kitchen. Nobody else seemed to be up yet. She liked that it was quiet, that gave her a little space to think. She began to make herself tea and get some dry cookies. That would do it for breakfast. Her thoughts wandered to the small little babies in her belly. She automatically smiled and her hand wandered to her abdomen to softly stroke it. _These little babies that already meant so much to her. She already loved them. Alexis was right. She would do everything for them. She would do everything for Rick or the young redhead herself. She would do everything to get her mother back as well, but there were a few things she would no longer risk to make the people pay for killing her mother. She wouldn't risk her babies lives, Alexis', Rick's or her own. Her father was right. He mother would want her to be happy and this all, being with Rick and his family, being pregnant, that made her happy. She wouldn't stop looking for her mother's murderer, the one that told Coonan to kill her, but she would no longer do it for every price. She thought it never would be possible for her to have a serious relationship. She would always ruin it in some way, but this time...this time she swore to herself that she would make it work. She hadn't loved Will, Tom, Josh or the men before, but she loved Castle. She loved the caring, loving, sweet, childish, funny and sometimes so silly man. He loved her back and cared for her. He would as well do everything for her. Maybe their friends were right. Maybe they were perfect for each other, damn, she was sure they were. She didn't want to lose this again. This was everything she wanted for the rest of her life, this was how she would want to live her life. With children and the man she loved. She didn't care about him being a millionaire, though it was a nice bonus of course. It was not like that she hadn't had enough money herself, she had enough money. Her salary as a Homicide Detective was quiet a bit money and in addition she had gotten money after her mother's death._ Her mother had left behind a high bequest for her and her father as well. She had earned some good money as a lawyer, both of her parents did, and they never needed much for their daily living. He parents had saved the money. Her mother had left behind 40.000 dollars for her, her father had gotten the same amount of money, the house and other things. She and her father always had had a strong band between each other, but that had changed after her mother's death. He had started drinking, her become an alcoholic. It had taken him years to get sober again and even longer to get over his wife's sudden death.

Kate felt tears rolling down her cheeks and swept them away quickly. She wished her mother would still be here with them. She could help her with the angst that came with her pregnancy. Angst that she wouldn't be a good mother, angst that something would go wrong during the next six months, angst that she couldn't handle the pain when she went into labour. Her mother always had had a solution for her, or had helped her to find one herself. Even her mother's favorite sentence, which she had hated as a kid, _'I told you so_' would make her smile now. Her mother probably would have told her that, after Kate had told her that she and Rick were a couple.

Kate made a fast decision. She would dress after breakfast and visit her mother. She quickly drank her tea and ate three cookies, then she packed some cookies in a bag to take them with her later. She went through the bedroom to the walk-in closet and dressed herself.

She went back into the kitchen and wanted to grab her cookies, she made a turn right and went into his office first. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a quick note for Rick. She would be back soon and he wouldn't have to worry about her. She took the sheet of paper with her and placed it on the kitchen table, then she went back into the kitchen, took her medicine and the cookies. On her way out she grabbed her coat with her purse and keys in it. She rode the elevator downstairs, said hello to Marcus, the doorman, and caught a cab, which drove her to the cemetery.

* * *

**Nobody else was there when she arrived at the cemetery**. She paid the driver and walked to her mother's grave. She had no flowers with her this time, which made her a little bit sad, because she always brought her mother flowers. White lilies. Her favorite. She stopped in front of her mothers grave. _Vincit Omnia Veritas. Truth conquers all._ The words that stood on her gravestone. It was a lawyer's favorite sentence.

"Hi Mom, I miss you. I know I haven't been here for quiet some time and I'm sorry for it. A lot has happened in this time. I'm together with Castle. I'm pregnant with twins. His twins. I'm happy, Mom. I really am happy. He's a great, caring and loving man and he loves me to no end and I love him the same way. I never thought it was possible, but it is. I fell in love, Mom, and this time I'm not going to run away when it's getting serious. This is so much more serious than any relationship I have been in until now and I like it. I'm going to make it work. This is the way I want to spend the rest of my life, I don't want to ever lose him, Mom. I can't stand losing him and the babies need a father. I don't want them to grow up without a father and Castle is a great father. He is a great father for Alexis already and he will be a great father for our twins. I wish you were still here. I wish you were here to help me, Mom. I wish you were her to give me tips, to help me with that. I'm not ready for this pregnancy, I didn't imagine it to be this way", she cried quietly. "I though I would be married and have a kid then, just like you. I need you, Mom. I didn't want to do this without you. I want you to meet your grandchildren, Mom." She swept away her tears. She leaned against the tree that stood next to her. She was crying and she couldn't control it anymore. She didn't even try to. She just cried and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

_At the Loft..._

**"Good morning Pumpkin", Rick said and sat down next to his daughter.**

"Good morning, Dad. Where's Kate?"

"I don't know. I found a note from her that she would be back soon."

"Oh."

"Mmhh. I don't know when she left. I'm getting worried."

"Dad, she's a grown up woman. She can take care of herself."

"But she's pregnant...and having the flu!"

"Dad, she's a Cop, a Homicide Detective. She is fine, Dad."

Rick sighed. "I hope so", he said just when there was a knock on the door. He got up from his chair and went to open the door. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw it was Kate.

"Finally. I was getting worried, Kate", he said.

"I'm sorry. I needed some time for myself. Getting some things sorted out", she apologized.

"It's okay. But next time send me a text maybe? Saying that you are okay."

"I will. But you saw the note I wrote you?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You cried..."

She looked at her feet. "I'm fine now. Can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Sure. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I already had breakfast. Two times."

"Brunch then?"

She smiled at him. "Did I already tell you that I'm not a black hole?"

"Yeah...I think you mentioned something..."

"Good. I'm not hungry." She smiled at him and she went into the kitchen to sit down next to Alexis. "Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Kate. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I needed some time to sort things out."

The young redhead smiled.

"What are your plans for today? Do you have any?"

"I want to meet with some friends and Claire asked to stay overnight. A Girl's Night. But only if you two are okay with it."

Kate looked towards Rick and back to Alexis. "I don't have a problem with it. It's still your home, I'm just a visitor here."

"No, no you're not just a visitor, Kate. You're a part of this family. You have been for a long time", Alexis said.

Kate smiled. "Thank you", she whispered.

Alexis hugged the young woman tightly.

Rick watched them smiling. _Alexis was right. Kate has been a part of the Castle Clan for a long time already._

"Let her stay over. You can eat dinner with us", he told his daughter before going into his office.

Kate watched him go. "I...I will go with him. Call Claire and tell her she can sleep here tonight", Kate said with a smile and went to go after him.

* * *

**She closed the door to his office and looked at him**. "I went to the cemetery. I visited my mother's grave", she said and sat down on the chair next to his desk. "You are right. I cried. A lot. I'm scared, Rick. This pregnancy...it scares the hell out of me", she began, "and my mother...she's not here anymore. She's not here to help me. She's not here to tell me that I'm doing the right thing, that I'm doing it good, that she's going to support me. She's not going to be here when I go into labour. She won't be here during labour, she's not going to ever meet her grandchildren. She won't ever see me in my Wedding dress, walking down the aisle with my father. She won't ever see how happy I am or how scared and terrified I am right at the moment. She's going to miss all of this! She's going to miss it because somebody ordered her death!" She was crying by now.

Rick stood up and walked to his crying girlfriend. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand. He caressed it softly.

"She's dead, Castle. She's never going to be back. She's never going to see anything of this. She's going to miss it all. She...I miss her. God, I miss her so much."

Rick stood up and took her into his arms. "I can only guess how much you miss her, Honey. I know that it must have been the hardest thing happening in your life. I know this must scare you to hell, Katie, but I'm here for you. This is scaring me as well. Believe me Kate, this is scaring me. I loved you for such a long time and we ended up in bed together and two months later you tell me you're pregnant. With twins. And now, two weeks later we're sitting here. We are together and happy and happily expecting", he told her in his softest voice while holding her close. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I can only imagine how you feel about this pregnancy and us in connection to your mother. You must feel horrible, but I think she would have loved to see you pregnant. She would have loved her grandchildren. She may even would have liked me."

Kate smiled at him calling her 'Katie'. She thought she wouldn't want anybody other than her parents, now her father only, calling her that name. Now it sounded so soft, loving and caring coming from his lips, she thought while tears streamed down her cheeks. "She would have loved you, Rick. She already did."

"She didn't...she read my books, didn't she?", he asked.

"Yeah", she smiled, "yes, she read your books. She loved them. That's why I actually started reading your books." She took a deep breath. "After her death, I wanted to be near her, kinda. I looked through her things and there were your books. She owned a couple of them. You have even signed some of them. I took and read them. I liked them, I understood why my mother liked them so much. I bought all of your books which had been released until then. They helped me a lot, Rick. They helped me live. There were times in my life, when I just wanted to commit suicide to see her again. I didn't want to live anymore, not without my mom and with a dad who was an alcoholic. I didn't want to see him anymore. I already had transferred to NYU, I got myself a little apartment near College and moved there. I left him alone, because I couldn't stand it, Rick. I ran away because it was hard. Hard, because I didn't understand why my mother had died, hard because I couldn't cope with her death, hard because my father couldn't cope with her death, hard because my father started drinking, hard because he turned into a man I didn't know. The alcohol changed him. It completely changed him. He hit me once when I came home and hid the alcohol. After that...after that evening I didn't visit him for a week. That's when I got a call from hospital, that he nearly had died because of an overdose of alcohol. I nearly lost my whole family, Rick. I don't want to live through this again. This is why I always run away when the relationship gets serious. This time...this time I can't run away. This is the most serious relationship I ever have been in and I ever will be in. We started a family together. A relationship can't be more serious. I need this to work, Rick. I need our relationship to work. Not only for me, but also because of the babies. I want them to have a father, a family."

"They will have a father and a family, Kate. They already have. We all love them, though they're only so little."

Kate smiled a little and leaned into him. "Why do you always know what to say to me?"

"I guess I just know you too well", he sighed. "So, your mother? I met her?"

"You have signed some books of hers, so yeah, you met her."

"Wow. I will ask Paula for photos of book signings from 15 years ago. I need to have a photo. I can't believe I have met her."

"I would like to see that photo as well. She liked you. She would have loved the fact that we are an item."

He cupped her cheeks carefully and kissed her. "I hope so, because I love you and nobody is ever going to change that. You're stuck with me for good, Kate", he said against her lips.

She simply smiled and kissed him back.

"How about we leave the city for a while? I think it would be good for you to see something else than New York City."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to take you to the Hamptons, Kate."

"The…the Hamptons? Your beach house?"

"Yes…or in case you want to go somewhere else…"

"No, it's perfect, Rick. I'd like to go to your beach house with you."

"Great. We can leave tomorrow."

"I gotta call Lanie before, or she'll report me missing."

"No problem, I will just leave you alone and you can call her."

"Okay."

He kissed her a last time before making his way out of his office.

"Rick?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"We have to go to my apartment in the morning. I need to pack some more things."

"Okay, no problem."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Always", he replied and closed the door to his office behind himself.

Kate pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and speed dialed Lanie.

"Kate, finally!"

"Hi Lanie."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Got the flu, though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry girlfriend…"

"Nah, don't mind. Rick wants to take me to his beach house. Tomorrow."

Lanie gasped. "Oh my god!", she screamed.

"Whoa, I can hear you, Lanie."

"Sorry…I was just excited! He's taking you to his beach house. Wow. I know you're sick, but do you have some time for shopping? We need to buy you some clothes!"

"Lanie, I have clothes at home…"

"Not the clothes I mean."

"Lanie…"

"Oh come on, Kate! When was the last time we went shopping?"

"I don't know. A few weeks ago?"

"Exactly! So, are you free? I can do this autopsy tomorrow."

"Fine…I'll tell him."

"Great! Let's say at your favorite Starbucks in 40 minutes?"

"Okay."

"Yay! See you!" Lanie had ended the call.

Kate shook her head smiling. She knew exactly that Lanie loved to take her shopping. She hoped Rick would be okay with it. She sighed and went into the kitchen, where he was sitting.

"Rick? Lanie wants to go shopping…"

"Okay. Shall I drive you?"

"I can catch a cab. You don't have to drive me."

"But I would love to and we could also take Alexis with us."

"Fine."

* * *

_35 minutes later…_

**Rick parked the black Audi A6 in front of the Starbucks Café.** "Here we are, Beautiful."

She smiled. "You need to stop calling me Beautiful."

"Why? You are beautiful."

Her smile grew wider. "Fine, as you say. Lanie's already sitting there. I need to go."

"Wait a second?", he asked and grabbed his purse. He pulled out a black American Express CreditCard.

"Rick, no. No."

"Please, Kate…"

"No, Rick this really is not necessary."

"Kate…please. Just take the CreditCard."

"Rick, I can't take it…"

"Yes you can. She's going shopping with you because I'm taking you to the Hamptons. She wants you to look beautiful. The least I can do is giving this to you."

"No, it won't be needed. I won't buy much. I have enough clothes at home."

"Fine", he said and sighed.

She glanced at him and opened the car door. When she was not looking, he slipped the CreditCard into the small handbag she carried with her.

"See you later? Or just call and I will pick you girls up."

She nodded. "I'll call you. See you."

He smiled at her. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will enjoy it", she replied with a smile and closed the door.

* * *

**Lanie saw her as soon as she stepped through the door.** The M.E. got up from her chair and walked to her best friend. "Hey girl. Was that Castle in the car?", she asked and gave the travel mug to Kate. "Decaf."

"Thanks. Yes, that was Castle. He insisted on driving me, oh and he will pick us up later. I just have to give him a call."

"Cool!"

"Mmhh."

"Not cool?", Lanie asked and looked closely at her friend.

"No, it's nice. It's just…I guess I have to get used to it first. I'm not used to being taken care of."

"No, you definitely are not. Hey, whenever you're tired if that man, pass him to me, will you?"

"What's with Javi?", Kate asked with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!", Lanie said with a smile she was unable to hide.

"Oh, are you together again?"

"No…yes…kinda? We are trying to get it together again."

"Sounds good to me. Next time you do a double date, better ask me and Castle out."

"I will!"

The two women walked down the street until they hit 5th Avenue.

"Lanie?"

"Ya?"

"Victoria Secret? You wanna start with lingerie?"

"Aha. We have to pick something nice for Castle."

"Whoa, wait. We're not having sex."

"Do I need to remind you that you are pregnant?"

"Do I need to remind you that I have a broken arm? With a cast on it?"

"Are you telling me that you hadn't had sex since you went home with him?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my god!"

"Why?"

"You…you two really had absolutely no sex? Not the slightest bit?"

"How can you only have a little sex?"

"Okay, I got it. Another reason you will need some new sexy lingerie."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Kate Beckett, don't you dare rolling your eyes on me!"

Kate laughed and shook her head.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket once again today. A new message by Rick. It were four numbers. 0117. She was confused.

"What happened?", Lanie asked.

"I don't know. Castle sent me a message. Four numbers."

"Okay? Slightly creepy."

Kate thought about the scene in the car. "Oh no, he didn't", she said and opened her handbag. "Oh yes he did!" She help up the small black CreditCard.

"Is that…is that a CreditCard? A black American Express? No limit?", Lanie asked in shock.

"That little…"

"He gave you his CreditCard?! Oh my god! He gave you his unlimited CreditCard! That man must love you, Kate!"

"I told him not to do that. I told him I didn't need his CreditCard. He must have slipped it into my bag when I wasn't looking."

"Wow. He wanted to give you his CreditCard and you said no?"

"Of course I said no. I don't need nor want his money."

"Your parents raised you too well!"

"Yeah, you would have taken the card and ran away…"

"Probably, yes", Lanie smiled.

"He's dead."

"I wouldn't kill him just yet."

Kate laughed. "Gates said the same."

Lanie looked at her confused.

"Forget about it", Kate said.

They reached the Victoria Secret Store and entered it.

* * *

**At around 5pm Kate called Rick.** He would pick them up at a little Café in 15 minutes. Kate and Lanie sat down. Each of them carried at least 6 different small shopping bags. They had had fun. They had bought Kate a new Bikini, some lingerie because Lanie had insisted, a few dresses both of them were sure Castle would like, and some new t-shirts and blouses. Kate was happy with what they had bought.

"What can I get you two?", the young male waitress asked and looked at Kate.

"Um one Vanilla Latte with two pumps of Vanilla and no sugar, but please as a decaf, and one Vanilla Cappuccino", Lanie ordered.

"Will be right back", he said after writing it all down and left them alone again.

"Have you seen the way he looked at you?", Lanie asked with a big grin.

"Yeah, I may have seen that", Kate replied.

"He totally checked you out."

"Mmhh. I'm glad I can ignore that now. All the looks."

"Don't you think that makes it a lot more funny?"

"Funny?"

"Oh come on! Every men who glances at you is checking you out. They just are too afraid to ask that sexy and hot woman for her number."

"Well, they can ask. They just don't stand a chance."

"Aha, so good, huh?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, that good."

Lanie threw her a knowing grin.

Kate pulled out Rick's CreditCard.

"Your boyfriend is paying for the coffee then."

"Yeah, don't want to let him down", Kate replied.

The waitress came back with their coffees. "One Vanilla Latte with two pumps of Vanilla and no sugar - Decaf - for the sexy young lady and one Vanilla Cappuccino for the sweet Lady."

"Thanks", Kate replied politely and threw a smile at Lanie.

The waitress smiled at Kate before leaving again.

"Told you so."

"It's funny. I'm really not interested in any men anymore."

"You've got it bad", Lanie grinned.

"I guess so. It can stay this way. I like it."

"I bet you're not alone there."

Kate took her coffee and drank a few sips. "Doesn't taste as good as coffee with caffeine, but it's okay."

"Mine is perfect", Lanie teased.

"I guess."

"It's only six months Kate."

"Plus the time when I breastfeed these little monsters."

"Monsters?", Lanie asked laughing.

"You seem to forget whom's DNA they have."

"Right. They are going to be beautiful, smart, funny, talented, independent, childish and sometimes silly."

"I hope we haven't created something too bad."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Your DNA is good and Castle's…well, let's hope they come a little more after you."

Kate smiled and took another few sips from her coffee.

Five minutes later they both had finished their coffee.

Lanie gave their waitress a wink and he walked towards their table.

"Can we pay, please?"

"Sure. Together?"

"Yes", Kate replied and handed him the CreditCard.

He took it and put it inside of the portable pay-terminal. Kate tipped in the pin code and they waited a few seconds.

"Um, Ma'am? Are you sure this is your CreditCard? It says it belongs to a Richard Castle. Like the author, do you know him?"

"It's my boyfriend's."

His eyes grew wide.

Kate smiled. "Could I get the CreditCard back? He won't be happy if I can't give it back to him."

"Wow…um sure…yes, of course", he stumbled and handed Kate the CreditCard. "He's a lucky man, you're damn hot."

"Thanks", she replied and turned around to hide her face that slightly turned pink.

"Isn't that cool?", Lanie asked after the waitress had left.

"Yeah", Kate replied, sarcasm swinging in her voice.

"Have you seen his face? Priceless!"

"You're right", Kate said with a smile.

* * *

**They left the small Café and waited. **A minute later Castle parked his car on the street, right beside them. He opened the door for her. "Hey Honey, how was your day?"

"Hi", she replied. "Pretty good."

"Good to know. Hi Lanie!"

"Hi Castle."

When the shopping bags where stuffed in the trunk and everybody sat in the car, he started the engine. "I guess I will drive to your apartment first, Lanie?"

"Would be nice, Castle."

"My pleasure", he replied.

Kate pulled out his CreditCard. "You do remember that I told you that I wouldn't need it, don't you?"

"I…yeah...I still wanted to give it to you."

"She paid the coffee with it", Lanie threw in.

"The coffee? Really? You should have paid your clothes with it, Honey", he said with a smile.

"I'm not used to spending other people's money, Rick."

"I know", he sighed. "Well, at least you used it. It's a first step."

"Mmhh, I did."

He smiled at his girlfriend and put the CreditCard back into his purse when they waited in front of a pair of red traffic lights.

"So, what have you girls bought?"

"Some things you're going to like", Lanie replied.

"Things I'm going to like?", he asked.

"Yeah, you know. Bikinis, some sexy..."

"Lanie", Kate groaned. _For her this all was too embarrassing._

"What? We bought you some sexy things!"

"I know...I'm just tired."

"You just had a coffee."

"Decaf."

"Fine, I give up. So, what has Writer-man here done?"

"Oh, I sat at home. Waiting for an either not so nice call by Kate about the CreditCard or for a call by Kate that I shall pick your girls up."

"That's all?"

"I may have tried to write."

"Aha."

* * *

_Two hours later they entered the Loft…_

**Rick was carrying her luggage.** She had started packing stuff for the Hamptons at her apartment. She carried the small shopping bags and the key to his Loft. She opened the door and let them both in.

"Fine Rick, now I can carry this."

"No."

"Rick."

"No."

"Castle."

"Still no."

"Castle, let me carry it."

"No."

"Castle!"

"I'll carry it to the bedroom and put it on the bed for you, then you can pack the rest of your things."

"Castle! I have a broken arm, not..."

"A broken back and you're not an invalide, yeah, I know. Just let me do this and I will leave you alone with it?"

"No. Give me the suitcase."

"Kate...", he groaned and made his way over to their bedroom. They didn't notice Alexis and her friend Claire watching their little conversation from the stairwell.

"She's cool, I like her", Claire told Alexis and smiled.

* * *

_In the bedroom..._

**"Okay, now let me..."**

He shut her up with a kiss. She moaned softly and pressed her body against his. He slowly put his arms around her and intensified the kiss, both gasping as they broke away from each other.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Cooking", he whispered and pressed another soft kiss to her lips before leaving her alone.

Kate sank to the mattress and smiled. One kiss by him could change her mood completely. She had been a little angry with him, now she just wanted to kiss him. She groaned quietly at it. _He really had an effect on her._ She slowly rose from the mattress again and opened the suitcase, then she went to the walk-in closet to pack some more clothes. She grabbed most of her underwear and put it into her suitcase, then she put the things from the shopping bags in. She smiled. _The Hamptons would be a great time._

* * *

**After reading a little she couldn't concentrate on the book anymore.** She put it back into the shelf and went to the kitchen where Rick was cooking.

"Finished packing already?", he asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yeah, there wasn't much rest I needed to pack."

"Great. I'm making pizza, care to give me a hand?"

She smiled. "Sure. What shall I do?"

"I can cut the vegetables and you can decorate the pizzas?"

"Sounds good to me", she replied and leaned against the kitchen counter.

He smiled at her and made two quick steps towards her. He kissed her softly. "I can't wait for tomorrow", he whispered against her lips.

"Mmhh, me neither. Have you told Alexis already?"

"Mmhh, I did. I think she can't wait for us to leave the Loft."

Kate chuckled. "She's a good kid, don't worry", she said and pulled him close for another few kisses. She moaned softly when he pressed his body against hers and put his arms around her.

"We should stop this. No need to traumatize two teenagers", she whispered.

"In the Hamptons, we have the whole house, garden and beach to ourselves."

"Good", she said and looked into his sea blue eyes. _God, she didn't want to stop._

They both turned around. Rick cut his vegetables and Kate began to decorate the pizzas.

* * *

**15 minutes later the pizzas were in the oven and the table was laid.** Rick and Kate stood in front of the oven, kissing each other and totally forgetting about everything around them.

The demanding Beep Beep of the oven let them break away from each other. They smiled at each other before Rick took care of the pizzas.

"I'll go and tell Alexis and Claire", Kate said and made her way to the stairwell.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in", she heard Alexis voice.

Kate slowly opened the door and saw the girls sitting on the bed. "Hi. Dinner is served, Sweetie. Your father made pizza."

"Cool." The young redhead rose from her bed. "Kate? This is Claire. Claire, this is Kate."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate", the young girl with the long blond hair said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Claire", Kate replied and smiled at the young girl. "I'll be downstairs and help your father."

"Okay. We will be downstairs in a minute", Alexis told her.

Kate nodded and closed the door behind herself as she made her way downstairs again.

"Wow, damn she's really beautiful", Claire said.

"Yeah, she is."

"And she's nice to you."

"Yes. She really loves me and I love her."

"What's with you Mom? Does she know about this?"

"No, but I want to see her reaction when she finds out."

"You still don't like her that much, huh?"

"I just like Kate better. She's here when I need her and I can always go to her. My mother is only here when she wants something from me."

Claire nodded. "Will she be there for you graduation in a few weeks?"

"I'm not sure. But Kate will be. I still have to ask her, though."

"Okay. Lets go and ask her and your dad."

The two girl went downstairs to find Rick and Kate kissing in the kitchen. Alexis grinned.

"Are they like this all day long?"

"Normally not, no, but it's kinda sweet."

"Your dad is kissing a woman who is not your mother."

"I know. She's a better mother than my mother, though." Alexis stared at the couple for a few seconds.

"Don't you think you should give her a little time to breath, son?", Martha said who had just entered the Loft.

The couple broke apart and Kate seemed as if she didn't really like the situation. "Yeah, Dad, give her some time to breath", she said and greeted her grams.

"Alexis! Hi, how was your day? Oh and Claire is here as well! How was your day kiddos?"

"Hi grams. Great. We went shopping."

"Hi Martha."

"Oh, that sounds great." Martha went into the kitchen. "Darling! How do you feel?"

"Hi Martha. Thanks, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great! I'm glad it's Saturday now."

Kate smiled.

"What have you two done all day long?", she asked with a smirk.

Kate turned slightly red.

"Nothing mother. Kate's been shopping with Lanie and I sat at home."

"Aha?" It was obvious that the older Broadway Actress didn't believe them.

"Mother...", Rick groaned and put a fifth plate on the table.

"It's fine kiddos, you do whatever you want. You've made pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Rick's pizza really is great, Kate."

"I hope so, because I'm hungry."

They all sat down on the table and Rick quickly brought three pizzas to the table. One with salami, one with ham and one with ham and pineapple.

Kate, Alexis and Claire got themselves a little salami and ham pizza, Rick and Martha started with Hawaii.

"Kate? Can I ask you something", Alexis asked after a couple of minutes.

"Sure", the young Detective replied.

"Will you come to my graduation ceremony with us?"

"Um...if your Dad is okay with that, of course."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Isn't your mother coming?"

"She wants to, but I don't think she will make it."

"Your mother really is missing out on her daughter."

Alexis nodded. "I know, but I don't care anymore. Promise me you won't do that to the twins, yeah?"

"I promise it, Alexis", she replied with a smile.

Claire looked at Alexis, then to Kate and back at Alexis.

"Claire?", Kate asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude. I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Not much people do know about it just yet."

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't..."

"Don't worry Alexis. It's okay."

Alexis smiled apologizing.

* * *

_After dinner..._

**"So Kate is your father's girlfriend and she's pregnant?"**

"Yeah", Alexis replied with a big smile.

"And that doesn't bother you? I mean you're going to College soon and your father will be at home with her and having a baby with her."

"Why should it bother me? I always wanted siblings and now I'm getting two. It's great."

"Don't you think your father will only care about her and their babies anymore? Or that Kate maybe won't be so nice to you anymore when the babies are born?"

"Claire, she's a great woman and she's my friend. She wouldn't do that to me and they're not trying to replace me. My father will always love me. Just because there will be two more kids in the picture doesn't mean that he doesn't love me anymore."

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure she's pregnant from your dad?"

Alexis stared at her friend in shock. "She's not a slut, Claire. She's a Detective! A freaking Homicide Detective. She's not sleeping with somebody else. Of course my dad is the father."

"Mmhh."

"Claire...she really is a great person. She's my role model. She wouldn't hurt either me or my dad like that."

"Fine. I hope you're right, because she really seems to be a nice person."

"She is."

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_*Peeking out of my hiding place* What do you think?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	12. In The Hamptons

_Another long chapter, I don't think you will mind :D_

_Answers:_

_Knopp - Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es werden, aber später werde ich Sprünge machen. Also mal ein paar Tage, eine Woche oder zwei. Wir werden sehen wie lange die FF wird, ich habe nämlich noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Meinstens ist es so, dass ich dann irgendwo Schluss mache und in einer neuen FF genau an der Stelle weitermache, oder dann in der neuen FF ein oder zwei Jahre nach dem Ereignis weitermache. Z. B.: wenn sie die Kinder bekommen hat, wie es zwei Jahre später aussieht :) Hoffe, dass hilft dir weiter._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twelve - "In The Hamptons"_

What can happen in the Hamptons. That was my Muse's idea! So ... go and kill her ... not me ... I only wrote it in a way she likes!

* * *

_Day One..._

**Their luggage was unpacked and stuffed in the huge walk-in closet that was in between the master bedroom and the master bathroom.** They had been sitting in the back of his garden, looking out at the sea. Later Kate had been sleeping on the couch, her head in his lap while he had been reading on his iPad.

Now they stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner. They were going for Spaghetti Carbonara. One of Kate's favorites.

"So, do you like it here?", he asked.

"No", she replied.

"No?"

"I love it here! It's absolutely great." She grinned at him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Do you know what I love?"

"No."

"You", he said and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms held her close.

She smiled against his lips. "How about we move this to the bedroom?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell, yes", she replied and looked into his eyes. She smirked and kissed him hard.

"Fine", he whispered against her lips and carried her to their bedroom.

He laid her down on their bed and kissed her. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, the he helped her out of her dress. The next pieces of clothes to get lost were his pants and both of their underwear.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful", he gasped and stared down at his naked girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You're not so bad yourself", she replied and smiled at him.

His Kisses wandered down her body. From her lips to her chest, to her breasts, to her scar, down to her belly. He smiled up to her and roamed her small baby bump with his hands. "Our babies. We created them. I still can't believe it, but then I see this gorgeous small baby bump and I just can't stop thinking of how happy we are." He kissed her bump.

She stuck out her hand and pulled him up to her lips. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered his abdomen and carefully pushed into her. She moaned and her back arched. They moved in perfect harmony before he slowed down.

"We are alone. There is nobody around us who could possibly hear us", he whispered into her ear, "let it out. Everything. Scream as loud as you want. I want you to scream." He started to move faster until she was gasping, ringing for air, but he didn't stop.

"Oh my god", she gasped and screamed at the same time. Her back was arching for him, she wanted him to enter her a little deeper, even if that physically wasn't possibly anymore.

He kissed her gently and fastened up.

"Oh my God! Castle!", she cried out and her hand fisted around the blanket. She was close, so close that she had a feeling as if standing on a clip, staring down at the sea, ready to jump. Then she jumped. He back arched, she closed her eyes and saw stars, she was sweating and fighting for air.

* * *

_Day Two..._

**He had decided to wake her with breakfast.** He stood in their bedroom with a trail in his hands. It was loaded with pancakes, strawberries, cream and two mugs of coffee. He smiled at her. She looked so peacefully laying naked in bed, on her back, the blanket only covering parts of her body.

"Stop staring and give me that coffee and pancakes, Castle", she commanded with her still from sleep tired voice.

"But you're sexy and my girlfriend and naked! I'm allowed to stare!", he replied.

She covered herself with the blanket. "Do I get my breakfast now?"

"Put this blanket away and we will talk about that breakfast again."

She smiled and sat up, at least she tried. "Damn, do you have some painkillers?"

He put the tray away and looked at her concerned. "Did your flu got worse? We need to bring you to a doctor to..."

"No, but we had four damn good rounds of lovemaking last night and I barely can move any muscle in my body. I feel every little move and it hurts. I discovered muscles where I never knew there were some, just because they hurt now!"

He grinned. "So I did good work last night", he asked with the biggest grin ever.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I believe your ego doesn't need any more stroking. It's big enough already."

"So I was good?"

"Hell yes, Castle! You were awesome! Now get me those painkillers, please?"

"Will be right back", he said and left the bedroom.

Kate rolled on her right side and groaned. Even moving her head hurt. She groaned and let herself roll back on her back.

* * *

**A minute later Rick came back.** "Here are your painkillers. I hope it's not too bad."

"It's worth it", she smirked.

He sat down on the bed and held the painkillers in his hand. "Open your mouth?", he asked her.

She shot him a look, but opened her mouth. He put the painkillers in her mouth and she swallowed them. He helped her sit against the headboard and gave the mug to her.

"Thanks", she said and took a sip. He sat back next to her and smiled. He grabbed the tray and put it down on his lap.

"So, pancakes?"

"Mmhh, I wanted to say thank you for last night."

She smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one making pancakes then?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "We can make pancakes together tomorrow morning."

"So you're planning on having sex with me again tonight?"

He smiled.

"Good, me too." She looked at the pancakes. "Feed me with these? I can't move very well."

"I'd love to." He picked up a pancake and rolled it, then he let her bite.

"Mmhh, this is delicious!"

"Strawberry?"

She nodded and he held up a big red strawberry. She ate it in three bites and moaned softly. "Oh my god, this is so delicious!"

He dipped the rolled pancake in the cream and let her bite.

Kate chewed on it shortly before she put her hand over her mouth. It looked as if she had to throw up. Kate tried to swallow it, but she couldn't. She jumped from the bed and her whole body hurt like hell, but she had to make it to the toilet in time.

Rick got up as well and followed his girlfriend who was losing her stomach content to the toilet. He held back her hair and softly stroke her back.

Kate leaned back against his legs after she was sure there was no more content left in her stomach. "I'm so sorry. Breakfast was really delicious, but it seemed as if the babies don't like cream anymore."

He smiled at her. "No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to brush my teeth and drink a little bit of water."

"Okay. I'll get you a glass of water while you brush your teeth?"

"That would be great."

"Will be right back."

* * *

_Later that day..._

**He was watching her for a couple of minutes already.** She was sitting in the sand, cross legged and her back towards him. The wind gathered up her hair. He smiled at the old line from one of his books. _During their first couple of weeks working together, he had to do a reading in a book store. He didn't want to go and tried to hide at the Precinct, but she hadn't let him. She had forced him to go and he had listened to her. He had gone to that book store that day and he had read his book to the mostly female audience._  
_It was exactly that sentence when he saw her standing there. In a red dress, with high heels and her jacket in hand. He had looked stunning, simply beautiful. Her short hair had been beautiful, but that long curls of hers...man, that made her so much more beautiful, so much more stunning and extraordinary, so much more sexy. The curls made her his Kate. The Kate from three years ago wouldn't have slept with him, she hadn't loved him, heck, she hadn't even likes him. The Kate from now, with the long and sexy curls, that Kate loved him and had slept with him. He fell in love with her after a few weeks, but it had taken them years to get to know each other, to make her realize that she loved him as well. His life had been good back then. Bestseller author, Millionaire, girls that wanted to sleep with him, a great daughter. He had everything he wanted, at least he thought so until he met Kate. Seeing her for the first time...seeing that Detective holding up her badge and telling him that she needed to bring him in for questioning. She wasn't some chick wanting him to sign her chest, no, she wanted to ask him questions about a murder that had taken place. Seconds earlier he had told his daughter that he wanted something new and __**bam**__, he had something new. He had tried his boyish charm on her, she had ignored it totally. It had been a first for him that a woman turned him down that way. It turned him on in a kinda weird way, it made him wanting her to change her mind. He wanted to get into her pants, yes, at first. Later, he fell deeply in love with her and it broke his heart into a million pieces that she seemed not to feel the same way. That night at Ryan's Wedding had put his heart back together. He had finally become what her always wanted. He got into her pants. But he had got so much more. He had earned her trust, her love._

"You are staring again, Castle."

He jumped. He hadn't noticed her getting up and walking towards him. He had been thinking about her too hard.

"You okay?"

"I...yeah...I was just thinking."

"Thinking? Aha."

"About you."

"Oh, thinking thinking", she replied with a smirk.

"No, not that kind of thinking. That would be fantasizing."

"Oh, you make a difference there."

"Do you?"

She bit her lip. "Fine. I'm hungry. Do we have some fruits?"

"Of course. Shall I help you?"

"Helping like last night?"

"Um..."

"I'm a big girl, Castle. I think I can handle."

"Fine."

"I'll be right back. Then we talk about what to do today? It's a nice day. Sunny and warm." With that she made her way back to the house.

Rick stood there and watched her walking. _Was she swinging her ass a little more than normal? Nah...she wouldn't...wait, oh yes she would! Evil woman._

* * *

**A few minutes later she reappeared with a bowl of fruits and two forks.** She went to him and sat down on the sun warmed meadow. He sat down next to her and she gave him the second fork. She picked up a piece of orange with her fork and chewed it slowly. "So, what shall we do today?"

"I don't know. How about a walk on the beach? Or we could go swimming a little?"

"I can't swim at the moment."

"But you can walk. We don't have to go diving and I can always carry you."

She shook her head unable to hide the big smile on her lips.

"So? What do you say?"

"Fine. Lets go for a long walk and some swimming later?"

"Great. Need help with that Bikini of yours?"

She rolled her eyes. And here was the twelve year old again. "I'm sure you're willing to give me a hand."

"Of course."

She picked up another piece of orange.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

**They had been walking for about half an hour already.** They had talked a little at first, but now Kate seemed deep in thought and he didn't want to disturb her. But they slowly reached the end of his private beach and they would have to turn around soon.

"Penny for your thoughts?", he asked.

She stared out at the sea for a moment before turning to him. "I'm thinking about my mom again. I don't know why I'm thinking that much about her at the moment. I normally don't do that anymore."

"You want her here for this pregnancy, it's just normal that you're thinking a lot about her. I'm thinking about my dad a lot as well these days."

"You never told me..."

"I know. I didn't want to put more weight on your shoulders. You already have enough thoughts in that beautiful head of yours." He made her turn around and they began walking back.

"Tell me, please."

"You first."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the sea. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her to his body.

"When I was a kid we used to fly to the most beautiful beaches in the world. We used to built sandcastles, go diving and swimming, visiting the sometimes little villages. I have come around in the world a lot. My mother loved to explore new places."

"Sounds like you had a great childhood."

"I had indeed. My parents loved me, they still do. They would do everything for me. They gave me everything I wanted, though I had to work for it. Helping them in the household, things like this. I would do that and they would get me a little present from time to time. When I was eight I was allowed to decide for a place we would visit. I decided for the Hamptons. We have been there before, but it's just like my favorite place in the world. I always loved to go there, to go to the beach with my parents and built a sandcastle. It was something we all could do together, as a family."

Rick smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her neck. "That sounds like a great time. How about we go and built a sandcastle?"

She laughed. "No, tell me about your dad."

"I tell you about my dad and then we built a sandcastle."

"Fine", she sighed.

"I don't know who he is. I stopped asking my mother when I was a kid, because she always cried afterwards. She thought I didn't know, but I did. I didn't like to see her crying so I quit asking. I'm asking myself what it would be like if he had lived with us, I'm asking myself what it would be like if he would be with us now. Would he like you? Would you like him? Would I like him? Would he like the babies? Would he like Alexis and the other way round. I'm thinking of that when I can't sleep in, I'm thinking of it when I'm standing right here with you, stroking that small baby bump of yours. I wish I knew him, Kate. I wish I could tell him what a great girlfriend I have and that she's pregnant and that we will have tho most beautiful babies in the world. I just wish I knew him, Kate."

Kate turned around in his arms.

Rick smiled at the slight pressure of her baby bump against his abdomen.

"I'm sure I would like him, Rick. I'm sure Alexis and the babies would like him. I'm sure he would like all of us."

He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. They rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"Always."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How about we build that sandcastle now?"

"We really don't need to do that..."

"Oh yes! We need to do that!"

Kate nodded and smiled at him. "Let's build a sandcastle then."

Rick smiled back at her and sat down in the warm sand. Kate sat down next to him and they started to build a sandcastle.

"When I was about twelve years old, I thought I had been a mistake. My mother had a One-Night-Stand with a random guy and nine months later she gave birth to me. She didn't even know his name. She couldn't tell me his name nor tell me anything at all, Kate", he said while digging a moat around their small sandhill where later their Castle would be built.

Kate looked at him in concern. "Rick, you..."

"I know, I wasn't a mistake and my mother loves me, but Kate. She had sex with a guy she didn't love for one stupid time and got pregnant! I was a mistake."

Kate closed her eyes for a second. "So my pregnancy and the babies are a stupid mistake as well? Do you really think so?", she asked with tears in her eye as she stood up. "It's not to late for an abortion yet. If you really think so...if you really think so, Castle, if you think they were just a stupid mistake, then tell me! But tell me now! The man that I love would never think of himself or our babies as a mistake! That is not these I know or love. Think about it and tell me", she cried and ran away towards the beach house.

"Fuck", he groaned and watched her run away. _What in god's name had he done? Now she thought that their babies were just a stupid mistake! They weren't! He loved them so much ready. He would never want an abortion, not as long as Kate was the one pregnant. He loved her! Yes, they had spend only one night together and they had made these tiny little babies, but that night hasn't been a mistake, right? He loved her, having sex with her was okay! He knew now he hadn't been a mistake, and even if, he wouldn't care. His mother loved him, he had a wonderful daughter and a girlfriend he adored. And soon he would be a father again. A father to their wonderful twins. He had to tell her that the babies weren't a mistake, that being together wasn't a mistake._

* * *

**Twenty minutes later he reached his beach house.** He had run as fast as he could. He needed to talk to her before she did something she would regret later.

"Kate? Kate, please, I didn't mean it that way! I love you and I love our babies", he called out.

He found her in the master bedroom. Crying hard. She had curled herself into a fetal position. She just ignored him.

He laid down next to her and put his arms around her. "I didn't mean it, Kate. I love you and I love our babies. They weren't a mistake and I don't regret anything happening that night. Not a thing. That night...we made two tiny little human beings, Kate. We created life. What shall be more wonderful than making little Castle-babies with you? I can't think of anything better", he told her while stroking her bump softly.

"Are you sure?", she asked with a broken voice.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you, Kate. I love you so so much. And I love our babies. I could never think of them as a mistake", he replied and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I will always love you and our babies, no matter how many kids we will have, I will love them all."

"Always, huh?"

"Always", he repeated and pressed another kiss to her hair.

She snuggled into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I...I'm very emotional at the moment. Stupid hormones. I just can't get it together. I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. You are allowed to be emotional."

She turned around in his arms, careful not to hit him with the cast on her left arm. "I'm still sorry..."

"No, I should be. I should have explained myself better. I won't ever think that our little wonders were a mistake. They will have a father, I will always be there for them and and you, Kate. I won't ever leave you alone. A man doesn't leave his family alone, Kate. He probably doesn't even know that I exist."

"Maybe he does. Maybe he just couldn't have been with you and Martha."

"Maybe he is dead and I won't ever find him. I don't care right now. At the moment all I care about is that you and the babies are healthy, happy and loved."

She smiled at him and rested he head against his chest. "I wish I could help you finding him."

"I know. My mother is my best shot, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Kate nodded slowly. "Have you told her how you feel about it?"

"No, why should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe to show her that you don't...I don't know, Rick. Maybe just tell her. She may tell you something."

"I know this is asked a lot, Kate, but could you ask her? Maybe she will listen to you? You're pregnant with her grandchildren. She adores you. The chances that she listens to you are much higher."

"The least I can do is trying it out, right? I will talk to her when we're back in the city."

"Thank you."

"Always", she replied and kissed him softly.

* * *

_Day Three..._

**It was a little after six o'clock when Kate stepped out of the bathroom.** She wore a beautiful knee-length blue, matching high heels and her hair and makeup were done. The straps of her dress were crossed like an X on her back and there was a little little bow just below her breasts. To him, she looked like the most beautiful human being on earth.

"Wow", he gasped.

She smiled at him. Even with the white cast on her left arm she rocked the dress. "Like it?"

"No, I love it! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can do it and because I like it", she replied with a smirk and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Sad but true, you do have an effect on me, Detective."

"You have an effect on me as well, Writer-man, I just don't know it's is only the hormones or if it's real", she replied.

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't think it's the hormones."

"Good", she whispered back against his lips and kissed him.

He smiled while kissing the attractive Detective in his arms. "I would live to continue this, Honey, but I'm afraid we won't make it to the restaurant in time", he breathed shallowly after breaking away from her so so soft lips.

"Too bad", Kate smirked and kissed him a last time.

"Evil woman", he said under his breathed, but she heard him anyways.

"You'll pay with a few rounds of dirty love making later", she whispered into her war and left the room.

Rick watched her go and breathed in after holding his breath. That woman...pure evil...sexy evil. She knew for sure how to drive him insane. She wanted to play? Fine. He was on.

* * *

*So, I have to give you a little warning...I know you're going to hate me for some time after you read this...*

* * *

_Three hours later..._

**"Ricky!"**

Rick sat at the bar when a young blond woman screamed his name. She made her way over to him.

"Ricky! Oh my god! It's really you!"

He didn't recognize her.

"Don't you remember me? Sorain, we spend this wonderful week in Los Angeles a few years ago."

He smiled politely. He really didn't remember her, but he probably just didn't want to. "Sorain, yes of course."

Kate just came back from the lady's room when the young blonde with her boobs nearly falling out of her dress kissed Rick. She swallowed hard and made her way over to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Castle?", she asked him with a clearly angry and jealous voice.

He broke away from the blonde and looked at her apologizing.

"Katie..."

"Don't you dare! Why are you kissing her? I was away for what? Five minutes?"

"Kate..."

"Uh uh. Forget about it."

He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Kate, this isn't what you think it is..."

"Of course", she said with sarcasm and shoved his hand away.

"Really...she kissed me!"

"You don't think I'm going to believe that, do you?"

"Kate...please", he tried and grabbed hold of her hand again.

"Don't touch me! We are over", she screamed at him and left the small dance club in a hurry.

The blonde had watched the argument smiling. _Now she could sleep with him, right?_

"Ricky? Who as she?"

"My girlfriend. Why did you kiss me? What the hell were you thinking? I don't even know you!"

"But I know you! You have to remember me, Ricky!"

"No, I don't remember me. Please leave me alone." He threw 20$ at the table and went to go after Kate.

"Ricky! She left you anyways..."

"No, she's just hurt and I understand her completely. Leave me alone." He rushed through the door and looked for Kate, but the only thing he saw was the cab that drove away.

"Damn", he groaned and stopped in his tracks.

"Looking for the crying Brunette?", a male voice asked.

Rick turned around. "You saw her?"

"Yeah. She drove away in the cab."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, she seemed angry."

"She is." Rick made his way over to his car. He hoped she was driving back to the beach house so he could talk to her.

* * *

**"Kate?", he asked as he stepped through the door.** He could hear her crying, but not too loudly. She probably was in the bedroom. He had to talk to her. And he had to do it now. _She had said they were over, she couldn't have meant that, could she?_

He knocked in the door. "Kate?"

"Leave me alone!", she cried.

"Kate, please. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

The door flew open. "You didn't mean to hurt me like that?"

She did not only seem angry, she was!

"Kate..."

"Don't! Leave me alone. I don't want to see you! You were cheating in front of my eyes! I was away to the toilet for five minutes. Five damn minutes! And you...you pick up some blonde bimbo whom's boobs were nearly falling out of her damn short dress. Am I not good enough to go dancing? I'm good enough to have sex with you, aren't I? You told me you loved me and our babies and now you cheat on me? You are not the man I know! Not the man I thought you were. So please, leave me alone."

"Kate..."

"I said leave me alone!"

He turned around and walked away. He had done more mess than he ever thought was possible. She seemed to really mean it. She broke up with him. He had to work hard to make her love him, no all of that was thrown away because some bimbo kissed him and Kate had seen it all. But worse was, that she didn't believe him, that she didn't trust him.

Kate broke down crying. He had lied to her. He didn't love her. He didn't love their babies. He had cheated on her by kissing that bimbo. She loved him and he let her down and hurt her. She should have listened to herself, she shouldn't have allowed herself to fall for him. She shouldn't have let him break her walls down. He had done the one thing she hoped wouldn't ever happen. He had hurt her. He had stole her heart and had ran away with. Kate cried her eyes out over something, that shouldn't have ever happened.

* * *

_Day Four..._

**Kate was woken up by her buzzing phone.** She was laying on the bottom. She must have slept in down here. She grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Beckett."

"Hey, it's me."

"Lanie, hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I dunno. I just woke up."

"Mmhh. Well, I'm standing in front of your door, so..."

"Coming", Kate said while getting up. She ended the call and walked to the door to open up.

"You don't look all too good", Lanie said before hugging her best friend.

"Thanks. I don't feel all too good, as well."

Lanie nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"He better doesn't cross my way or he's dead."

Kate nodded and made her way into the bedroom. Lanie followed her.

"But I have to say that I like the house."

"Yeah, it's nice", Kate replied and went to pack her things.

* * *

_Back in New York City..._

**"Now tell me exactly what happened", Lanie told her and handed her a glass of wine.**

Kate hesitated a second.

"Take it Kate, I know you're pregnant, but one glass won't hurt them."

Kate took a sip from the glass. "I went to the lady's room because I needed to pee, when I came back after five minutes he was still sitting at the bar. That blonde bimbo in front of him leaned in and they kissed. I got jealous, made a scene, told him we were over and left. I took a cab back to the beach house and called you. At the beach house I broke down in tears until I heard him. He tried to talk to me but I didn't want to see him, Lanie. I told him that he wasn't the man I knew, that he wasn't the man I thought he was and that I didn't believe him. I told him again that we were over and then I made him leave. I dot know where he went afterwards. I broke down in tears again and must have slept in on the bottom until you woke me up with your call."

"I think I'm going to talk to him."

"Don't. We are over, he won't come back."

"Kate..."

"No. Not this time. It was a mistake. A stupid big mistake."

"And what are you going to do now? The babies?"

"I can do it without him. I don't need him."

"Okay. What if he wants to see them?"

"He won't see them."

"Kate, he's the father."

"And he cheated on me. He's not going to hurt them as well! They haven't done anything bad!"

"Calm down."

"I'm sorry. It's just too much. I really thought he was the one man I would marry. The love of my life. I'm pregnant and he just threw it all away. Josh was right. He fooled me and he threw me away."

"God Kate, I'm so sorry."

"I just don't get why he did that to me. I thought he would love me, Lanie. I loved him from the bottom of my heart. Why can't he see that? Why does he have to throw it all away? For some blonde bimbo who he can have some fun in bed with? I thought he loved me as well."

"We all thought so. He didn't only fool you. Damn, he even fooled Gates!"

Kate broke down in tears. "I love him, Lanie. I still love him so much! I'm mad at him, but I love him at the same time. How is that even possible? He cheated on me but I still love him", she sobbed. "Why is life so unfair? My mom, Montgomery, Mike and now Castle. It's just not fair. Why do I have to live with all of that? Why me?"

Lanie put her arms around the shaking Detective. "I don't know. Life is not always fair, Kate."

"Life is never fair to me! I can't even catch the man who ordered my mom's death. Why can't I just catch him and put him in jail?"

Lanie softly stroke her back. "I thought you were over it. I thought you didn't want to look into it any further..."

"I don't want to. Not anymore."

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_OMG! What do you think of "The Squab And The Quail"? I totally understand Kate's worries...  
Oh, and what do you think of the chapter? It's a little sad maybe..._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_


	13. Trying to forget

_I'm not fine with some of your Reviews. I can understand that you may not like them being torn apart, but I wanted some drama. I always bring in some drama. Nothing big, just a little._

_My Muse thinks that she is the reason that you wrote these bad Reviews and told me I should continue this FF without her "bad influence". She was __**crying**__ because I got bad Reviews again. I don't think that that is okay, making my Muse cry! She thought she's making me write bad stuff, but that isn't right. It was hard to convince her that it was not her fault, that she's got some great ideas in her mind. I can only hope that that won't ever happen again, because next time I will probably think about not continuing this FF anymore and you will never know what happened thereafter. You would never know if there may is a happy end._

_That my Muse thought she's having a bad influence on my writing makes me sad. Really really sad..._

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Thirteen - "Trying to forget"_

This chapter is focused on Kate.

* * *

**Kate decided to go to work.** She needed something else to think about because she didn't want to think about Rick. She didn't want to think about him at all!

An hour later she arrived at the Precinct. When she stepped out of the elevator, it didn't take long for her team to discover her.

"Yo Beckett! Whatchya doing here? Thought you were in the Hamptons", Esposito said.

Kate sucked in her breath. "I'm here now", she said and walked straight into Gates' office.

"Beckett? What are you doing here?", Gates asked as soon as she walked into the office.

"I want to work. I can't stay home all day long. I'm fine, my arm doesn't hurt and I'm willing to work."

Gates gave her a wink to sit down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to work."

Gates stood up and walked around her table. She sat down on the second chair. "Kate, your mascara is covering your cheeks. You cried. What happened?"

_No, she couldn't talk about that with her Boss, could she?_ "I'm fine. I'm a little emotional because of the pregnancy..."

"Aha? And where's your shadow?"

"At home."

"Did he allow you to go to work?"

"Well..."

"Don't lie to me, and you are lying right now."

"We broke up."

"You...you broke up?!" Now it was Gates whom's face fell apart.

"Yeah."

"You better tell me what happened. What has he done?"

"I really don't want to talk about it", Kate stated.

Victoria thought about it for a second. She decided to let her Detective work. At least she could have an eye on her that way. "Fine, but you stay at the Precinct and you tell me before you make your lunch break or go home."

"Thank you, Sir. I will." Kate stood up and went to her desk. She stopped, put her jacked over her chair and went to the toilet to fix her makeup.

After fixing it, she made her way back to her desk. She sat down and started her computer. No minute later her team was by her side.

"You okay?", Esposito asked.

"Yeah."

"You certainly don't look fine, Beckett", Ryan blurted out.

"Bro!"

"I'm fine, Kevin. Don't worry."

"It's our job to worry about you, Beckett. You're preggo."

"How did you guys knew I was in the Hamptons, anyway?"

Esposito threw her an apologizing look.

"Lanie", she stated.

"You know her...", Esposito stammered.

"Yeah, I know her very well. So, do we have a case?"

"Do you see one?"

"Right. Paperwork it is, then."

"Yeah, just that you don't have any. Gates let us do all of your work."

"She what?"

"It's creepy. She's getting soft. Especially with you."

Kate groaned. "Can't you just suck it up? I don't really feel like talking. Leave me alone and let me work."

Ryan and Esposito threw a look at each other and decided to leave their Boss alone. It would be better for their healthiness.

* * *

**Kate sat in front of her desk until she went to make her lunch break.** She told Gates she would be back soon. If anything popped up she could be reached via mobile phone anyway. She thought about going to Remy's while leaving the Precinct, but she decided against it. She always went there with Castle. She decided for a short walk since she had sat all the time. She needed some fresh air, though. She walked three Blocks before she stopped in front of a little bakery. The cupcakes looked nice and she got hungry immediately. She went into the bakery and bought two cupcakes, a bagel and a decaf. She went to a park nearby and sat down on a bench. She sat in the warm sun drinking her coffee. She placed the small cup next to her and laid her hand on her belly. She fought back the tears and grabbed a cupcake. It was a chocolate cupcake with chocolate cream in top. She would gain a few pounds this way or the other, so who cared? She moaned at the first bite. God, this was maybe the best cupcake she be ate. The ones her mother had made aside.

Half an hour later she was back in the Precinct, seated in front of her desk. She tried to concentrate on something productive, but failed all the way. The only thing she could think about was Rick.

* * *

_At the same time at the Loft..._

**"No, he's in the Hamptons", Alexis said and ushered Noah into the Loft.**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. He's there with his girlfriend."

"And you really think it's okay for him? I mean, he doesn't even know me..."

"I told him we would learn together", she lied.

"Fine." Noah followed her into the kitchen after putting their school bags to the stairwell. They stood next to each other in the kitchen, deciding what to eat. She leaned into him and he kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss and moved closer to him.

"I love you, Alexis", he whispered against her lips and made her smile grown wider.

"I love you, too", she replied and kissed him.

His hands moved down her back.

"Alexis?!" The shocked voice of her father asked.

The teenagers broke apart.

"Dad?!"

"What are you doing? Who is that?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Alexis."

"Dad, this is Noah. My boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Yeah dad."

"Mr. Castle...I'm sorry...she told me you were in the Hamptons..."

"And you thought you could come home with her and do what?"

"No...no, Mr. Castle, Sir. I'm not like this..."

"Dad, suck it up." Alexis turned around and looked at Noah apologizing. "I'm so sorry. He shouldn't be even here..."

"Noah, I think it's better when you go home. I need to talk to Alexis."

"Of course..." He looked at his girlfriend. "I'll call you later...bye." He made his way to the stairs, grabbed his school bag and left.

"What the hell was that?", Rick asked angrily.

"I kissed him, what's the matter, dad?"

"This looked like he wanted more."

"And if? He's my boyfriend and you aren't even supposed to be home! Why are you home anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

Alexis looked at her father in shock. They told each other everything! She couldn't hold back tears, turned around and ran into her room.

"Great Rick, now your daughter is pissed as well", he said to himself and went after her.

He knocked on her door. "Alexis?"

"Leave me alone!"

Oh no, not again, he thought and opened the door. Alexis laid crying on her bed. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I'm sorry."

"I said leave me alone", she sobbed.

"I won't leave you alone. Never. I didn't mean to say that, I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Alexis watched him for a moment before sweeping away her tears. "I should have told you I had a new boyfriend."

"Yeah and I should have told you I was coming back today."

"Why are you coming back early? Is Kate okay?"

"I don't know if she's fine, Pumpkin. She broke up."

"What have you done, dad?!"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"It's Kate we're talking about!"

Rick nodded. She was right. "We went out for dinner and dancing. We had a really great time until she had to go to the lady's room. During her absence there was some blond woman who claimed to have spend a week in LA with me..."

"Dad, ewww."

"I didn't even know her! If I had spend I week with her, I would remember her."

"Yeah, at least you should."

"Anyway, she leaned down and kissed me and that must have been exactly the moment she walked in. I was so shocked, that I couldn't even stop that woman from kissing me! Kate made a scene and told me we were over. Then she left and I found her crying at the beach house. I tried to talk to her, but she refused. I heard her crying herself into sleep. That may have been the worst part. The next morning I saw Lanie. She picked her up. I couldn't stay there any longer as well and went home. Which is as hard as having stayed at the beach house because she had been here for a week."

"Oh dad...how bad is it?"

"I think she meant it. She broke up. And I completely understand her. I mean being her and seeing me kissing another woman..."

"I'm so sorry dad. Can't you try to talk to her?"

"I tried Pumpkin, she won't talk to me. She hates me."

"What about the babies? You're their father...I'm their sister..."

"I don't know...I don't know what she will do."

"Do you think she could..."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She loves her babies, Pumpkin, she won't do anything like that."

Alexis nodded. "I hope she will call down again and let you talk to her. You didn't know that woman for sure?"

"Yes. I swear it by my babies."

"Fine, I think I will believe you here. Give her some time to cool off. A day or two. Then try to talk to her again."

"Do you think I shall send her some flowers?"

"It's worth a try. You have nothing to lose anymore. She told me she would never leave you again on her free will, dad, an I believe her. She broke her promise, but I think I can forgive her. These are special circumstances."

"It's not her fault...I do remember exactly what I felt back then with Meredith."

"I wish she hadn't done that to you, dad."

"I know, Pumpkin. I will fight for her. I fought and I will fight again. She's worth it. As well as you or mother are worth fighting for."

Alexis hugged her father tightly. "She'll come back, dad", she whispered into his ear.

"I hope so", he replied and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I hope so", he repeated in his mind.

Alexis decided to help her dad. _She liked Kate really much and she didn't want them to be apart. They were a great couple, perfect for each other. She needed to convince Kate to talk to her dad. She probably was hurt badly, she probably didn't want to talk to her dad, but she had to talk to him._ Alexis needed to get them back together.

* * *

_Three days later..._

**He couldn't reach her.** Neither via phone nor was she at her apartment, at least she wouldn't pick up the phone nor open up. He hadn't heard anything for her. Neither Ryan, Esposito nor Lanie spoke to him, they ignored his calls as well. He was afraid of going to the Precinct. Kate had probably told them everything. He was afraid they would hurt him physically. Esposito was a marine. He decided to go for flowers. Women like flowers, right? On the other hand, Kate Beckett wasn't like every other woman. She was a Cop. "What do you have to lose, Richard?", he asked himself. He would send them to Lanie. He was pretty sure she stayed at her best friend's home. He called a florist and ordered a really huge bunch of red and white roses. He prayed she would like them. Every woman liked roses. Even Kate Beckett.

* * *

_Later that day..._

**When Kate arrived at her best friend's home after work, Lanie was already waiting for her.**

"I have a delivery for you, Girlfriend", she told her.

"A delivery?", Kate asked.

"Aha. That bunch of flowers over here", Lanie replied and pointed towards her kitchen table. Half of the big table was covered in a sea of red and white roses, more red roses, though.

"Oh..."

"Who do you think sent them?"

"Castle?"

"Most definitely, since the card says, and I quote: 'I'm so sorry, Honey. I didn't know her, I swear it by our babies. I love you. Please listen to me at least, I can't let you go like this. Love, Rick.' Girl, he got it bad. Do you really don't want to talk to him?"

Kate sat down on the chair next to Lanie. "I want to talk to him. Damn, I can't sleep in without him by my side. I can't concentrate on work nor anything else. Every time I look at myself I just see this baby bump and remember how much I love him. I want to talk to him, but I'm also mad at him. What shall I do?"

"You've got it bad as well. If say ignore him a little longer and then talk to him."

Kate nodded sadly. "I know he would cheat on me, right? He wouldn't do that. I'm just not ready to talk to him yet."

"He better isn't that kind of man."

"He isn't that page six playboy."

"Are you sure he isn't?", Lanie asked.

Kate looked at her feet for distraction. "I hope he isn't", she muttered under her breath and her right hand wandered to her baby bump. She looked at it in the mirror every morning. She was fascinated by the way her body changed, how she changed. Sure, she didn't really liked to be emotional in public, or the throwing up part, but she really liked being pregnant. It made her happy. He made her happy. She shook her head and went into Lanie's bedroom, where the two women slept at the moment. She grabbed a pair of grey yoga pants and a white tanktop. She took her time changing.

* * *

**When she walked back into the living room ten minutes later, Lanie and Javier sat on the couch.**

"Hi", Kate said and walked past the couple.

"Hey Boss", he teased her and smiled.

"Mmhh, do you mind if I cook something Lanie?"

"Javi brought Chinese. Want some? He got you your favorite."

Kate looked at the couple. "Thanks Javi."

"Anytime Kate."

Kate sat down next to Lanie, who gave the food to her.

Kate looked at it for a moment before starting to eat. Rick loved Chinese food. She tried not to think about it.

"You okay? You look a little pale, girl", Lanie asked concerned.

"I'm fine...just thinking. Thanks for dinner." Kate stood up and went back into the bedroom, taking the food with her.

"Is she okay?", Javier asked.

"I honestly don't know. She won't talk to me."

"She tells you everything."

"Not that. She told me about it, yes, but most definitely not everything."

"What did she tell you?"

Lanie hesitated for a moment. "Castle. He kissed another woman in a club and she told him they were over."

"Shall I talk to Castle? What the hell has he done to her?"

"No, she will do that herself. Just not now."

"But he hurt her Lanie. If I would do that..."

"You'd be dead the other day. Yes, I know. But this is Kate and she is madly in love with that man. That won't change anytime soon if ever."

"So they're not together anymore?"

"Not at the moment. Maybe..."

"Don't web think about setting them up. She will be mad with you as well."

"You have a point there."

"I know. Does her know she's here?"

"I think so. Look at the table."

Javier turned around and saw the huge bunch of red and white roses. "Wow, he really must be sorry. Did he do it on purpose?"

"Kate told me he had told her that he hadn't known the woman. I hope he didn't lie to her."

"Would he be that stupid? I mean, sure, he's a little kid sometimes, but he loves her. He got it bad. He wouldn't do that to her, right?"

"Funny, Kate asked me the same. I hope he wouldn't do that to her."

"He knows you can kill him without leaving possible evidence, right?"

"I think I mentioned something like that to him."

"Good." He smiled at his girlfriend.

Lanie smiled at him as well. "They'll be together again in the end."

Javier nodded and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

* * *

**Kate sat on the bed, the food on her tights.** She was hungry, but she didn't want to eat anything. She just didn't feel like eating. She moved the food around on the plate. In her mind she was in their bed, in his bedroom, at his Loft and she was laying in his strong arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was not in their bed, his bedroom, his Loft nor laid she in his arms. She sobbed quietly and put the food on the nightstand. She rolled on her side and buddies her face in the pillow, making is wet with tears.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_Don't judge just yet. You don't know why will happen next. Btw, what do you think will happen next?_

_for those who have already seen "Still", what do you think? I cried when she called her dad. So emotional! But Gates! Penny did an awesome job! Second time I EVER cried on an episode of Castle. Can you guess which one was the first episode I cried on?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_

* * *

_**Note to Penny!**_

_I know you're reading momma :) and you know how grateful I am that you read this. You really did an amazing job in this episode and I could have hugged the world at "I think he deserves it." Wow! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!_

_xx Babydoll_


	14. Making a decision

_First, thank you for more than 300 Reviews! Keep that going, please :) You are gorgeous readers/reviewers!_

_Second, the only two episodes of Castle I ever cried in are STILL and KNOCKOUT._

_So, nothing left to say. I bet you're going to lika that chapter much better._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Fourteen - "Making a decision"_

Kate has to make a decision. Will she go back to him or will she say goodbye to him forever?

* * *

_Another two days later..._

**She still ignored his calls, even though she just wanted to ran back into his arms.** She couldn't take this any longer. It made her feel miserable. Her baby bump was growing from day to day, which made her happy bit also reminded her of all that had happened in the last four weeks. She had slept with him again after telling him she was pregnant, they were a happy couple, she got shot, had to stay in hospital, stayed at his Loft for a week and then they went to the Hamptons. They had been happy the first two days, but then everything went bad. She saw him kissing that woman a week ago, broke up with him and we t home. She had stayed at Lanie's for a week now, she wanted to go back to her apartment. She would go back home today...home? She sighed. There seemed to be no luck for her anytime soon. The only good thing in her life right now where the little babies she was carrying around with herself. She loved this babies and no one or nobody could ever change that.

She stretched and her mind wandered back to the case they had. A young man had been found dead in his apartment yesterday. Espan were interviewing their suspect at the moment while she was stuck with evidence and paperwork. The only thing that was normal, was the murderboard. It was still her job to write up everything on it. They had the young man's name, Andrew Tenner, DOB, DOD, COD, a photo of him, the timeline, the suspects name and a photo of him. The evidence was on the right side of the board, along with photos from the crime scene above it. She seriously hoped that they had caught the murderer so she could finish on the paperwork and go home. She needed to do something else. She couldn't sit here all day long, doing paperwork and thinking about Rick. She had to ban him from her brain, but her brain refused.

* * *

**At quarter to four o'clock she was interrupted.** Officer Hastings stood in front of her desk. "Detective Beckett? There is a girl downstairs who wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"Alexis. She said her name was Alexis."

Kate nodded slowly. _Had Castle sent his daughter now_? "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay." Hastings a made her way back to the elevator.

Kate got up and went into the Captain's office. "Sir? Can I have the rest of the day off? I finished on the paperwork."

Gates nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, Beckett."

"Thank you, Sir." She left the office again, grabbed her jacket and also made her way to the elevator.

* * *

**"Alexis?"**

The young girl turned around. "Kate, thank god. I'm so glad to see you", the young redhead said and hugged her.

"Me too, but you have to answer me honestly now. Did your father sent you? Because it won't work."

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Fine. Shall we grab a tea?"

"Yes."

The two women left the Precinct and walked down to a little coffeeshop.

"So, why do you want to see me?", Kate asked.

"Dad."

"No."

"Kate, please. I want to know what happened. Dad's not talking to me. He's just sitting at home all day long, thinking about a way to make you change your mind. What happened?"

Kate bit her lip. Was he really at home all day long? Thinking about a way to get her back? "He cheated. That happened. He kissed another girl. I trusted him and he cheated on me."

Alexis bit her lip as well. He father had told her something like that as well. "So he didn't lie to me, that's good."

"I thought he didn't tell you anything."

"I lied. Sorry. He told me there was a woman he didn't know and that she kissed him and that you told him you were over and that you left. You wouldn't want to talk to him and the next morning he saw Lanie picking you up."

"Yeah, I guess he didn't lie to you, but it seemed as if the woman knew him."

"He's a Bestseller author. She was probably a fan thinking she could have a chance sleeping with him."

Kate looked at her feet.

"He wouldn't do that to you, Kate. He wouldn't cheat on you. Trust me, he loves you too much. He has been cheated on, he knows the feeling, he wouldn't do that to you. He understands that you think he cheated on you and he understands you don't want to see him or talk to him. He really does, but he needs you, Kate. I know it sounds like some sappy romance movie, but he can't live without you. He barely slept because he's always trying to figure out a way to show you he's sorry and that he didn't lie to you."

"Are you sure? I mean..." She sighed. "I can't be without him. I can't sleep, work or do anything without thinking of him. I miss him when I try to sleep, I miss him when I'm working, I miss him all day long. My heart says that he didn't lie to me and that I can trust him, because I love him, but my brain says that he cheated on me and that I can't trust him anymore."

"Then listen to your heart."

They entered the coffeeshop and each of them bought a tea and a chocolate cookie.

"Do you think you can at least talk to him, Kate?", Alexis asked.

"I...I don't know...I wish I knew...I'm not sure about anything right now."

"But your not going to...I mean you will still have the babies, right?", Alexis asked, tears shining in her eyes.

Kate knew what the young redhead meant. She stopped in her tracks and hugged her tightly. "Of course. This is not changing my mind about having these babies, Alexis. I love them. Me fighting with your father doesn't affect the babies. Not yet at least."

Alexis nodded and swept away her tears.

* * *

_At the same time_...

**Rick stopped the car in front of Jim Beckett's house.** It was a small but very beautiful house a little outside of New York City. This was probably the last way to make Kate change her mind. If her father believed him, she would believe him as well.

He got out of the car and went to knock on Jim's door.

Shortly after he had knocked, the door opened and Jim looked at him.

"Rick, hello. What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, come on in."

Rick stepped in and Jim closed the door behind him. He followed him into the living room where they sat down.

"Do you want to drink something, Rick?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. What can I help you with."

"I have a problem. A really huge problem. You know I was in the Hamptons with Kate?"

"Um...actually, no."

"Oh...well, now you know. We were in a club for dancing after we had been out for dinner and there was a woman. She came over while Kate was visiting the lady's room. She claimed to have spend a week in Los Angeles with me, but I totally didn't know her. When Kate came back the woman kissed me. Out of nowhere. Kate saw that and...she thinks I cheated on her..."

"Well, did you cheat on my little girl?"

"For god's sake no! I would never do that to her."

"Have you told her that?"

"I tried. She doesn't want to talk to me not see me. She ignores my calls and text messages. I don't know what to do anymore. I love her more than anything, but she doesn't believe me. She doesn't trust me anymore."

"She's probably hurt."

"And I can totally understand her. When my first ex-wife cheated on me...I never have been hurt like this before. I know how it feels to be cheated on, another reason why I wouldn't cheat on somebody, especially her, Jim. I really really love her. I can't live without her. She pregnant with my babies, I thought we could be great parents for them and that woman just ruined it all."

Jim saw that the man in front of him was nearly crying. He decided to believe Rick that he wouldn't cheat on Kate. "I will try and talk to her, but I can't promise you anything. You do love her from the bottom of your heart, right?"

"No, I love her with everything I have. I would give up my whole life for her. I would do anything for her."

"She doesn't need much, I just want my little girl to be happy. When I met you two and she told me she was pregnant, she was happy. Truly happy. I could see it in her eyes. You make my little girl happy, Rick. She deserves to he happy. She is standing in her own way sometimes, she and I both know that. I will talk to her and explain to her what you told me, but I can't promise you anything. She's a stubborn woman. As stubborn as her mother was. But she's not stupid. She will get around again, she just needs time."

"She can have all the time she needs, I just need to know that she's fine and that she at least believes that I didn't lie to her."

* * *

_Later that day..._

**It was a little after 6pm when Jim knocked on his daughter's door.** It took a few seconds for her to open up.

"Dad, hi."

"Hello Katie."

She let him in and closed the door again. "Want something to drink, dad?"

"No, I'm fine. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure..."

They sat down on her couch.

"So?"

"I've got visited by Rick today."

Kate groaned.

"No, listen to me. I believe him. He wouldn't hurt you like that, he really loves you."

"Dad..."

"No, listen. He was crying, Kate. I never, and I really mean never, got visited by a crying man asking me to help him to get you back. He explained the whole situation to me and I believed him. I believe him he didn't know the woman that kissed him. He told me he understands you and that he knows what it feels like to he cheated on. He didn't want to kiss her, Katie bug, he didn't want to. He loves you, truly loves you with everything he has. He told me as well that he will give you all the time you need to forgive him and that he would do anything for you, but I don't think there is anything you need to forgive him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? I mean...I told him we were over...I'm not that kind of a girlfriend...I'm not the jealous type of girl..."

"Didn't you listen? Of course he still loves you! I think he knows you pretty well, Katie. He won't be angry with you, he will be just happy that you're fine and came back to him. He doesn't know what to do without you. I know how he feels, because it is the same it was like with your mother. Your mother and I had the same kind of relationship you and Rick have. Hold onto this, you can't find anything better."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. He father pulled her into a hug and she buried her head on his shoulder.

"I was so stupid...not to trust him...I need him...I can't stop...thinking of him...", she sobbed.

Jim gently stroke his daughter's back and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I should have...trusted him...he wouldn't...lie to me...I was so stupid..."

"Shhhh, it's okay now, Katie."

"No...it's not okay", she replied crying harder again.

He carried on stroking her back and letting her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes.

"Can you drive me to his Loft?", she asked quietly.

"Of course. Lets go", he replied with a warm smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

T**wenty minutes later they arrived at Rick's Loft.** Jim parked the car outside on the street. He and Kate both got out of the car. Steve, another doorman, let them in. They rode the elevator upstairs.

"You're doing the right thing, Katie", Jim told his daughter.

"I know", she said.

The elevator stopped and they both got out. They walked up to his door and Kate knocked after taking a deep breath.

The door opened after a few seconds.

"Kate!", Alexis called out happily and hugged the young woman. "Thank god you're here."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's okay." The young redhead let her go.

As soon as Kate looked up, she saw Rick standing in the door of his office. Kate couldn't do anything but running towards him and kissing him hard. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid not to believe you..."

He kissed her passionately before resting his forehead against hers. "I forgive you, Kate. I don't care, I'm just happy you're back. I can't live without you", he said and kissed her again.

"Are they always like this?", Jim asked.

"Yes", Alexis replied.

"Then I'd say they are perfect for each other, and believe me, I never said that before. I never even liked any of her boyfriends she had before."

Alexis smiled. "They are perfect for each other."

They smiled at each other.

"Good night Alexis. I'll go home now."

"Good night, Jim. Thank you for talking to her."

"Anything for my daughter."

"Dad says that as well. He would do anything for me, but also for Kate."

"Your father is a smart man, Alexis. A father would do anything for his daughter", Jim replied and pressed a kiss to the young redhead's hair. "Sleep well."

"I'll try", she laughed and hugged him before he left the Loft.

Rick still had his arms wrapped around her mid section. He still couldn't really believe that his Kate was standing in front of him again.

"You can trust me. Always. I wouldn't lie to you."

She snuggled into his embrace. "I know you wouldn't. I know I can trust you. I've just been stupid and I'm sorry for it."

"Don't be. You're pregnant, you saw me kissing another woman. I would have reacted the same way you did."

She kissed his cheek. "Are we fine again?"

"If that means you're still my girlfriend, then yes."

She kissed his lips. "I am still your girlfriend."

He smiled at her. "We wanted to cook dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Haven't eaten much these last days, so yes, I'm hungry."

"Good."

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_Is it safe for me to come out of my hiding spot? I hope so.  
Hands up who is crying about Caskett being back together! I know you all are crying, cause my Muse cried, too! :)_

_And now that everybody has finally seen the episode, what did you think of "Still"? I was really scared for Kate..."It's time to say goodbye." I cried like a baby._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	15. Going public?

_How about we try to reach 350+ Reviews until Friday?_

_I think you're going to like the following chapters. It's all about Caskett :) This chapter here is pure fluff. It was so much fun to write this chapter!_

_Oh and you're totally gonna love Alexis! And you're going to laugh a lot! So be prepared._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Fifteen - "Going public?"_

This is going to be fluffy! Just sayin' :)

* * *

_A week later..._

**It was Sunday morning.** Kate had just been woken by her boyfriend. He had kissed her until she had woken up. Now she laid in his arms, her eyes closed and listening to him breathing in and out.

"We should go public", she suddenly said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I mean, we should go public, tell people we're together. I can't hide my pregnancy anymore, my baby bump is growing too big."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "And how? How do you want to tell people?"

"I have absolutely no idea", she said honestly.

Rick smiled into her curly hair. His left hand stroking her belly. "We could do a charity event for your mother's Foundation."

She smiled. "That's a good idea. I like our foundation."

"Our?"

"Yeah, yours, your mother's and mine."

"No Kate, it's your foundation. You did it for your mom."

"But your mother gave the money and you had the idea..."

"But it's your name. You're the patroness."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You like it to make me cry, don't you?", she asked.

"Only if it's happy tears."

She laughed. "I like the idea, I really do. How shall it go?"

"I could call Paula and tell her. She will leak the information to the newspaper, invite possible donors and find I place where it can take place."

Kate smiled. "We should do that. You should call Paula."

"I will do that. After breakfast. What will you wear?"

"A dress?"

"Oh really?", he asked with sarcasm swinging in his voice. "Color?"

"I don't know."

"Red looks great on you, as well as blue or beige or...or every other color."

"How about the form?"

"Skintight?"

She laughed. "How did I know you'd say that?"

"Well, it would show every inch of that beautiful baby bump of yours."

"And every inch of the rest of my body."

"Yeah..."

"It's fine with me. How about we go shopping for a dress? Not today, though, but next week?"

"Sounds good to me. Can I search out a dress for you?"

"You have done it once already and I liked that dress, so why not?"

He kissed her neck softly. "You could take the afternoon off on Thursday. I know a nice shop where they have the most beautiful dresses in whole NYC. They have every designer in the world and only the most beautiful dresses."

"Rick, stop. I won't need an expensive dress. It's not necessary."

"It's okay Kate, I can buy it for you..."

"Rick..."

"No, please. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, you only deserve the best, Kate, and that involves the most beautiful dress in the world."

"But I really don't need an expensive dress..."

"But I want to buy you only the best things in the world. I can afford it, Kate. I'm a Millionaire. Thanks to you. I wrote six books about you. You couldn't spend all the money I made with these books in a life time, and I'm not yet finished writing books about you."

"But still..."

"Uh uh. Stop arguing, Honey."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Well, then we need to get you used to it. Maybe we should take Alexis with us."

"I'd love to take her with us."

"She knows how to go shopping. Me mother trained her. They will turn you into a professional credit card abuser, too."

Kate laughed. "You know what? You call Paula and set a date with her and a few days before the evening, we go dress shopping."

"Sounds amazing. So, when shall the event take place? And where?"

"I don't know. Maybe after the cast is gone? Oh wait, that would be another two weeks at least...won't work."

"No, that fits. Perfectly. We will need at least a week to organize, invite donors and stuff. So how about the place? We will need a big room. In a hotel maybe?"

She smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll call Paula. We can keep our secret away from the public for another two weeks, right?"

"I guess so."

He smiled at her. "I'll go and make breakfast. Want breakfast in bed?"

"Nah, I'll get up. Will be with you when breakfast is ready."

"Fine." He claimed over her carefully. "Have I told you lately, that I love you?"

"I love you, too", she replied and kissed him.

He smile into the kiss and pulled her closer. He rolled her on her back and kissed her passionately.

"Mmhh, I'd love to continue this, Mr. Castle, but I'm hungry."

"Hungry for sex?"

"No, hungry for food. And I think your kids are, too."

"And that totally ruins the mood."

She laughed and kissed him. "Go and make me breakfast, stud."

"I'll show you stud tonight", he growled.

"I can't wait", she whispered with a smirk.

"Evil woman", he muttered under his breath before climbing out of the bed and leaving his girlfriend alone in the big and comfortable bed.

Kate watched him go with a smile. She snuggled into the blanket to keep herself warm. Her flu was gone, but she still felt a little cold in the mornings. Though her favorite heat source kept her warm during the night and their shared mornings together. Her hand wandered to her bump. She pushed the blanket away, lifted Rick's shirt, which she was wearing, and looked at her baby bump. It fitted her really well, being pregnant. She liked it. _Another layer of the Beckett onion, _she thought. Her fingers softly painted little circles on her skin.

* * *

_After breakfast..._

**He sat in his office, ready to call his agent.** It was Sunday, but he didn't care and Paula would be working anyway. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Rick? What can I do for you on that beautiful Sunday morning?"

"I need you to set up an event for me."

"An event? As in something public? Who are you and what have you done to Richard Castle?"

"Funny Paula. So? It's a charity event. For Kate's Foundation. You know, the Johanna Beckett College Fond."

"Yes, of course. And when do you want the event to take place?"

"In about two or three weeks?"

"Two weeks sound good."

"Yeah. Kate and I...we want to go public."

"Wait, you want to go public? You two are a couple?"

"Yes. And she's pregnant, that's why we want to go public."

"Now that's a bomb! Congratulations, then. How about you tell me a little more? I guess I shall leak some information to the newspapers?"

"Yes."

"Do you want reporters on the event?"

"Um...wait a moment." He got up and walked into the living room. "Kate? Do we want reporters on the event?"

Kate looked at him for a moment. "Would be a good way to go public. We could give them a short statement or something?"

"Paula? A yes to the reporters." He smiled at Kate and went back into his office.

"Great. I guess I will have to look for a room?"

"Yes. Should be big enough to fit at least fifty people. We want a real charity event."

"Okay. Up to how many people?"

"No more than two hundred?"

"Okay. I will make some calls tomorrow. Any special guests?"

"Yes. Bob, James, Stephen, Captain Victoria Gates and her family, the family of Roy Montgomery, Detective Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny, Detective Javier Esposito and his girlfriend Medical Examiner Lanie Parish and Jim Beckett."

"Okay. I'll send the invitations out in two days. I don't think there will be many people declining the invitation. Oh, before I forget, what do you want to do? To raise the money?"

"A silent auction? That would fit."

"Great."

"Call me if you have a location?"

"Sure. Shall I tell Gina?"

Rick groaned. "Yeah, she'll freak out", he said sarcastically.

"Yes. Kate is good for you, Rick. Keep her."

"I will do my best."

"Do better."

Rick laughed. "I'll hear from you." He hung up and went back to Kate again. "Paula will call as soon as she has found a location." He sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"Good", she said and snuggled into him. "Any idea on what to do today?"

"No."

"Me neither", she sighed.

"We could go to Central Park again? Or we could stay at home."

"I don't like either of this. I want to do something, but I don't know what."

"Laser tag?"

"No, that's Alexis' and your thing, not ours. We solve murders together. And I have a cast on my arm, so this wouldn't be fair."

"Would be the first time in years that I would win..."

She laughed. "Years, huh?"

"Yeah...shame on me."

She half turned around and kissed him. "I still love you."

Now it was his turn to kiss her. "Where is Alexis, by the way? I haven't seen my daughter yet today."

"In her room. Studying."

"Are you sure this is really my daughter?", he joked.

"Yes. Just look into her eyes. The same sea blue eyes as yours."

"Eye color, huh?"

"Shut up", she smiled.

He laughed at her and kissed her.

"We need to stop kissing all day long."

"Do we really?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine, don't stop kissing me."

He kissed her again.

"I've got an idea. How about we have a bath together? With bubbles and strawberries and all?"

"You have a great mind, Detective Beckett. What do you want to do? The bathtub and bubbles or get the food?"

"I'll get the bathtub ready."

* * *

**Ten minutes later the couple sat in the big bathtub together.** Kate sat in between his legs, her naked back skin to skin to his naked chest. His arms rested on her belly, while her left arm rested in a position that wouldn't get it wet and her right arm rested on her belly as well.

Rick was drawing small circles on her skin, just like she had done before. "I can't believe we have to wait six months...", he said quietly.

"Five months and three weeks, give or take a few days", she replied smiling.

He kissed her curly hair. "You're too smart for me", he said sarcastically.

"Was that the writer or the nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush in you?"

"Funny."

She smiled, even though he couldn't really see it. She let her head sink to his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

"It's still too long to wait", he said.

"Mmhh. I know, but we should enjoy ourselves until they are born. There won't be much time for the two of us in the first weeks or months, I guess?"

"Probably not, no. But maybe we are lucky. Alexis was a really nice baby. She slept long, was easy to feed. She didn't cry much, she mostly looked around or slept."

Kate smiled. "I hope these two are going to be as great as Alexis."

"I hope we have a girl. I want a miniature Kate, or better two!"

"Are you serious?! You know me, Richard Castle. I'm stubborn, I'm pretty much not afraid of danger, I'm grumpy in the morning sometimes..."

"And you're extraordinary, beautiful, kind, everybody just has to love you. I love your hair and your eye color, which changes depending the mood you are in. They are gold when you are in bed and...you know, but they are normally green, when you're working for example, but they also change to a dark green or brown when you are interrogating a suspect who isn't willing to tell you anything."

She smiled at him again. "So I'm not the only one who has a good eye for eye colors?"

"No." He kissed her passionately.

"Or maybe we have two boys. A miniature version of you."

"Nah, you wouldn't want that..."

"Why not? I love you, remember?"

"Of course I do remember that. How about both? A mini version of you and me?"

"Perfect", she said.

"Perfect, yes", he agreed and stroke her bump softly. "You two better be a boy and a girl."

She laughed and turned her head to kiss him. "We have to wait until we can find out."

"Do you want to find out early? I mean, it is fine with me, but we can also wait until they're born."

"I don't know yet. Do you want to know?"

"I don't know either."

"We don't have to decide yet. We can still decide on it when Addison says she knows the gender of the babies."

"You really are too smart, Detective."

She laughed again. "Wanna help me and give me one of these strawberries?"

Rick grabbed the bowl of cut strawberries. He grabbed one with his left hand and fed her with it.

"Mmhh, this is delicious", she moaned.

He tasted one strawberry himself and moaned as well. "Oh, this is really delicious!"

"Yeah, give it to me", she commanded and tried to reach the strawberry he was holding.

"Uh uh", he said and held it out of her reach.

"Rick, what the hell?"

"You don't move, only your beautiful jaw to chew this delicious fruit." He let her bite a piece of the strawberry.

* * *

**Alexis stepped into the living room and went to search for her father.** Kate wasn't lying on the couch and neither was her father. He wasn't in his office, too, so she went into his bedroom. The first she heard was Kate's soft moaning from the bathroom.

"Oh god...", she heard Kate moan.

"Yeah, I know", she heard her father's reply.

"Oh god, this is good. Give me more." Kate again.

She tried to pretend she didn't just hear them having sex. In the bathroom. She tried to erase the pictures she had in mind. _She shouldn't even think about that. She shouldn't even imagine her father doing...things...with Kate._ _Seeing Kate naked in bed that morning had been enough for a lifetime. She really didn't want to catch them...in action. No, she really didn't need to see that. But she also needed to talk to her dad..._she sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dad?"

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Dad...um...can I talk to you for a second? I mean...if you...if you are free...maybe later...when...um..."

"Just come in, Pumpkin."

"Are you sure? I mean...I don't want to disturb...whatever you two were doing...I mean..."

She heard Kate laugh. "You were not thinking...I mean, you didn't think we were having sex, did you?"

"Um...well..."

"Oh god, we're so sorry, Alexis."

"So it's safe to come in?"

"More or less."

"Okay? Well, dad? I think I found a College for me."

She heard the water moving in the bathtub. _We're they in the bathtub? Naked? Together?! Ewww, no Alexis, ban these thoughts from your brain!_, she told herself.

Not a minute later her dripping wet father stood in front of her, only a towel bound around his waist.

"You found what?!"

"Uh...a College. You know, for studying..."

"Whoa, slow down. I thought you wanted to travel around a little before you decide for a College..."

"I did, dad. I travelled around. And now I decided for a College. I will go to..."

"You can't leave New York City..."

"Dad, I never said I would leave..."

"You don't want to leave New York City?"

"No. I want to go to NYU, same as Kate did."

Her father stepped towards her and hugged her, which made her squirm since he was still dripping wet.

"Dad!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me." With that she turned around and left.

* * *

**"Phew, I really thought she wanted to go to Stanford or something...", Rick told his girlfriend.**

"Would have been a great choice as well."

"A what?! No. _No! _She would have been across the country! How shall I see my little girl?"

Kate shook her head smilingly at the writer in front of her. "I've been to Stanford as well and it's great there. It's one of the best Colleges in the world."

"NYU is great, too..."

"Yes, and she chose NYU. She will stay in New York City, Rick. Now care to come back into the bathtub?"

"Sure...yes." He let the towel fall to the bottom and settled down in the bathtub behind Kate again. The young brunette settled back against his chest again and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. "Now that Alexis is upstairs..."

"Castle! No!"

"But..."

"I said no. I can't use my left arm, do you want me drowning in the bathtub?"

"No...of course not. Bad idea, maybe later?"

"Later", she agreed and settled back against him for the third time now.

"Maybe with you on top..."

"Stop it, stud. No sex in the bathtub today."

"Did you ever had sex in the bad tub before?"

"No."

"No?!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because...oh I don't know. I guess I just never thought of it."

"You never laid in your bathtub imagining a ruggedly handsome guy, like me, in your bathtub with you, feeding you with strawberries and white wine and having sex in the bathtub afterwards?"

"Maybe...maybe I imagined something sometimes, but..."

"You really need to test it out. It's AMAZING!"

"With you? Yeah. We will test out as much as we want when that cast is gone."

"I can't wait", he whispered.

"Me neither", she whispered back.

He grinned at her and kissed her.

"Oh...we forgot something...", Kate said.

"Um...what?"

"How do we want to raise the money? They're not just going to give the money to us."

"I told Paula I wanted a silent auction. We can still change that if it's not okay with you..."

"No, no. It's prefect! A silent auction is a great idea. But...um...what do we want to sell on the auction?"

"I dunno. Maybe the sixth Nikki Heat book? A signed copy? A dinner with the two of us? Or just one of us? I'm most definitely not going to let my mother sell you as a date!"

Kate laughed. "She wouldn't do that to me."

"Well, she did it to me and you..._you_ _didn't help me!_"

She kissed his jaw. "Ohhh, I'm so sorry", she laughed. "Now seriously. The signed book and the dinner with the two of us are great ideas, but we're going to need more."

"Okay. Lemme think for a moment." Rick thought about a few things. "I could give a masterclass in writing and I could make one winner a character in my next book?"

"Yes! Oh and one winner could solve a case with us?"

"Do you think Gates would say yes to that?"

"I'm preggo, she will say yes if I cry a little", Kate said with a smirk.

"Oh, and a poker night with my poker buddies, you and me?"

"Great! That should do it."

"I hope so, otherwise we will have to get another spontaneous idea."

"I could think of some things..."

"Kate!"

"Sorry...that's what you do to me! You make me think about sex all day long..."

"Naug..."

"Shut up."

"Fine. But we will not offer that as a prize!"

"No! Of course not...would be awkward. Some guy watching us...you know...eww."

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"Okay. The water is getting cold, there are no more bubbles, I'm getting kinda hot for you again and we have enough prizes for the silent auction. Lets get out of this tub?"

"Fine. Need help?"

"No. I have a broken arm, not a broken leg."

"As you say."

She rose from the water and grabbed a towel from the heater. Wrapping it around herself she stepped onto the heated floor. Rick grabbed a towel himself and dried himself with it. He bound it around his waist and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. His hands cupping the small bump. His chin rested on her shoulder and they looked into the mirror. "You're beautiful and so will be our babies. Beautiful and extraordinary."

She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope so. I hope we're going to be good parents."

"We will be great parents."

Kate turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again before he let her go.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_So...do you like the way they are going public? In my opinion it seems like a good way to do it and my Muse (CaptainGates) thinks so, too! We had the idea together and worked on it until it was perfect :)_

_Btw, what did you think of "The Human Factor"? I really loved the episode! It was great to see the two of them working so well together. I think she will take the job offer, as you can kinda see in the Promo for "Watershed". I think she will work for Homeland Security for a few weeks and then will return back to her old job. I'm not so sure about her relationship with Castle, though...I don't want them to break up! Thank god there is always some fluffy FanFiction, right?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Friday***_


	16. Going Shopping

_Great response to the last chapter! I believe you liked it :)_

_How about 370+ Reviews? I want that many Reviews until the Season Final! :))_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Sixteen - "Going Shopping"_

They go shopping. All together. Though, Martha won't appear just yet.

* * *

_Three days until the charity gala..._

**Alexis was standing in front of the campus and was waiting for her father to pick her up.** He was already ten minutes late. She called him.

"Dad? Where are you?", she asked.

"Will be right there. There were a few red traffic lights."

"A few, huh?"

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. I can already see the campus."

"Okay." She ended the phone call as she saw the grey Porsche Cayenne driving down the street. The car stopped right in front of her and she climbed into the car fast.

* * *

**"Hi dad."**

"Hi Pumpkin. How was your day?" He started the engine again and drove away to the Precinct to pick Kate up.

"Great actually. I think they'll take me."

"That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Yeah right? Gosh, I can't wait to help you guys pick out a dress for Kate."

"Yeah, me neither. It will be great to see her in some different dresses. Will be a hard decision."

"That's what I'm there for. I'm going to help you decide."

"I hope you will help me. Just imagine me picking a dress she doesn't like..."

"Dad? Stop worrying. She'll love every single dress you pick."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"She liked the dress you bought her three years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"So, where's the matter?"

"You're right. Why are you so smart?"

"Because I like being smart, dad."

"Clever girl."

Alexis laughed loudly.

* * *

_At the Precinct..._

**"Kate!", he called and made her turn around in her chair.** She smiled as she saw him and rose from her chair. She walked right into his arms and kissed him softly. The very first time she kissed him in the middle if the Precinct for everyone to see. The Detectives and Officers around them were stunned. Some started to applaud and a few seconds later everybody on the floor was applauding.

"So they really are a couple?", an Officer asked Ryan quietly.

"Yup. They've been for quiet some time."

Kate and Rick looked into each other's eyes. Kate smiled and nodded softly.

Rick put his arm around her. "So, now that it is officially official that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, there is another thing _we_ want to announce. Some of you probably already have noticed, that the lovely Detective Beckett here, grew a little bump. Well, we are expecting. Now that that's been said, you all can go back to work. Thank you", he said.

The whole floor was silent. It was as quiet that you could her a needle falling to the floor. Everybody looked stunned at Kate's belly. Then they started applauding again, as Rick kissed Kate again with his hand on her belly.

Some older Detectives stepped forward to congratulate them.

Ryan and Esposito watched the scene from a few meters away, along with Gates, who stood in her office with a big smile on her face. They all were happy for the couple.

Alexis stood a little aside as well and watched the couple with a smile on her face. She really liked the Detective.

* * *

**"So, ready to go dress shopping?", he asked when they sat around Kate's desk.**

"Ya, gimme a second", she said while shutting her computer down. "Do you know where your father wants to take me to?", she asked Alexis.

"I have a few ideas", the young redhead replied.

"Yo Boss!", Esposito called out, "Lanie says have fun, but not too much." He grinned at her.

"Shut up Javi", she replied after rolling her eyes. "Oh, before I forget, Rick. I called my doctor today. He says I can get rid of that cast tomorrow if I'm lucky. But he will have to bandage it. Thought that would go better with a dress than a cast."

"Are you being serious? This is awesome!"

"I have to say dad's right. That is awesome!", Alexis added.

Kate smiled at the writer and his daughter. "Yes it is and that also means that there will be no cast on your graduation."

"So you're still coming along?"

"How could I not?"

Alexis hugged the young Detective as she stood up. "Thank you", she whispered into her ear.

"Can we go?", Rick asked and looked at the two women.

"I believe so, Mr. Castle", she replied with one of that gorgeous smiles.

_Wait for tonight, Detective Beckett,_ he said to himself quietly. He helped her into the light summer jacket and took her hand afterwards. With the other hand he took the small bag she was carrying with herself during work. "So, how about we grab something to eat first? I'm a little hungry."

"Me too!", Alexis threw in.

"No problem m'lady. What would you like to eat?"

"Bagel? I don't want anything sweet...I can't even smell coffee without the urge to visit the lady's room."

"Oh, that must make your life so much harder", Rick sarcastically said and earned a glance from Kate. "Sorry", he apologized.

"There is this amazing Deli only a few blocks from here."

"Great, lead the way", Alexis told Kate.

* * *

**Half an hour later they were sitting in the Deli and eating their Bagels.**

"You are right. The best Bagels from whole NYC, Kate."

Kate smiled. "They are the best. You're not the only one who seems to like them", she replied with a warm smile placing he hand on her belly.

"Clever babies", Rick said. "Must be my DNA since Alexis is so clever, too."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Or they just come after me. I always loved Bagel."

"Touché."

Alexis watched them interact and smiled. They really were the perfect couple.

"Kate? Have you thought about what kind of a dress you would like?"

Kate chewed on her Bagel while thinking for a moment. She swallowed before answering the question. "No, not really. Since it shall show off my bump maybe something tight? Not too tight, though."

"And the color?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Blue, red or green look great on you. A floor length blue dress? Tight dress?", Rick suggested.

"Okay. Tight, floor length, blue, red or green. We should find something." Alexis smiled.

"How about we leave green out? I don't like it that much. How about black?", Kate asked and took another bite of her Chickenbagel.

"You would look great in black!", Rick said.

* * *

**Kate stepped out of the changing room in a long red dress.** It had silver ornaments on her breasts and was tight around her midsection, showing off the small baby bump.

"Nah...still not the right one", Alexis said.

"Yeah, it looks good but...it doesn't really fit you...", Rick agreed.

"Try the other one?", Alexis suggested.

Kate nodded. They were right. It was a nice dress and all, but it didn't fit her. She turned around and walked back into the changing room where a second red dress hung. It was the fifth dress she tried on, but it felt like the hundredth.

A few minutes later she came out, wearing the other red dress. It was a little wider around her midsection, not directly showing off her bump. She didn't really feel comfortable in it.

"You don't like it", Rick stated.

"I...no, not anymore. It looked nice when it hung there but now..."

"You don't have to apologize. We're searching a dress for you, that means you have to like it and feel comfortable with it. Wait a minute. Shall we try blue?"

"Sure. I'll be in the changing room."

Rick and Alexis stood up and went to the female shop assistant that stood a little aside.

"Can we look for some blue dresses? Dark blue?"

"Of course. Follow me please?" She led the the way and they found some beautiful blue dresses. Three to be exactly. Rick brought them to Kate for her to try on.

"How about these?", he asked.

"They look wonderful!", she replied and kissed him.

"So do you", he said with a grin.

She shook her head at him. "Charmer."

"Your personal one."

She laughed and made him leave the changing room.

"I really can't help you?"

"No, I think Sarah and I are doing great", she replied and smiled at the young shop assistant that helped her trying on the dresses.

"Which one is the next, Kate?"

"This one?", she suggested and pointed at the first blue dress.

Sarah grabbed the dress and helped Kate in it. "That one looks good", she said after closing the zipper of the dress. The straps of the dress sat perfectly on her small shoulders.

"I like it, too", Kate replied and stepped out to show the dress to Rick and Alexis.

"Wow, that one is a burner!", Rick said. "Sexy!"

"Dad...", Alexis groaned. "It looks great, Kate."

"Sorry. I like this one very well."

"Okay, so it's a maybe. I will try on the other two dresses and then we will decide."

"Fine with me."

"With me, too", Alexis said.

"Great. Gimme a minute." Kate went back to try on the next dress. A dark blue, floor length dress with silver ornaments on her breasts, down on the right side of her belly.

Again Sarah helped her into the dress. She gasped as she saw herself I. The mirror. It looked perfect! It showed of her baby bump and best features, the missing straps making her shoulders look great. She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the changing room again.

* * *

**Rick's jaw practically fell to the bottom when he saw her.** The dress hugged her curves like a second skin._ Not much left to imagination_, he thought to himself.

"What do you think?", Kate asked him.

"Perfect!", the two Castle's said in union.

"It's prefect Kate. You look stunning!"

"My daughter is right. You look stunning, Kate. If you asked me, we will take that dress!"

"I think I will take it. I like the silver ornaments with the little rhinestones in it."

"Oh, that are small diamonds", the shop assistant said.

Kate swallowed. "Rick", she said in a warning tone.

"Uh uh, the dress is perfect. Don't you dare say you don't want it."

"But..."

"No."

"Rick."

"We will take it Kate."

"But..."

"What did I say about buts?"

She rolled her eyes on him. "It's too expensive."

"You don't have to pay."

"I know! That's the point. Rick, I can't let you..."

"Yes you can." He stood up and took her hands in his. "The dress is beautiful. I found it. I know what it costs and it's fine."

"Are you sure?", she asked. "I don't want people to think..."

"Stop right there. I don't care what people think or say. I know you, Katherine Houghton Beckett. I know you and that's all I need to know."

"Fine. We will take it."

"That's my girl", he whispered and kissed her. "Go and change? We need another dress. For Alexis."

Kate smiled at her boyfriend. "Has she already found one she likes?"

"She doesn't even know she's getting a dress, too."

Kate still smiled at him. "I'll go and change, you talk to your daughter."

"Okay." He turned around to his daughter while Kate walked back into the changing room to put on her not so clothes again.

"Pumpkin?"

Alexis turned around. "Yes dad?"

"Let's go and find a dress for you. Kate will join us after she has changed."

"I get a dress as well?"

"Yes. You're going with us, so you will need a dress. Of don't you want one?"

"Oh, no! I mean yes! I want a new dress, dad."

"Good. Lets go then. Do you know what color you want?"

"Red? Red looks good on me. Or a blue one like Kate's."

"Great. Lets go and pick out some dresses."

"Yes!"

* * *

**Twenty minutes later they had found five dresses.** Kate had picked out two ones, both dark blue and really beautiful, Rick had chosen a dark violet one and Alexis herself had picked out a dark red one and a lighter one. Now she had to try them all on. She started with the ones Kate had picked out. The one with the bow looked great on her and she like it very well, the other one didn't look as good. The next ones were the dresses she had picked out. She liked them both as well, but the blue one with the bow still was her favorite. Last but not least she tried in the dark violet one her father had picked out. She looked into the mirror. It fitted her like a second skin and looked really great on her. The small straps making her shoulders smaller and even more feminine.

She stepped out of the changing room to show the dress to her father and Kate.

"Alexis! This is truly beautiful! You look gorgeous!", Kate said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks", Alexis replied firmly.

"She's right Pumpkin. You look just great!"

"I think I like it more than the blue one. Though this one is just a plain dark violet dress. No bow or ornaments."

"It looks better than the blue one! If I were you I'd take that one."I think I will do that. Dad, I want this one! It's just perfect for me."

"Yes, I agree with you on that."

"Me too. You have to buy it", Kate added.

* * *

**Half an hour and another round of Bagels later, the three of them stood in front of the Louis Vuitton shoe store.**

"Do we really need to buy you new shoes?", he whined.

The two women shot him a glance.

"I take that as a yes. Fine, but just one pair. Both of you! I know you, Kate...you'd buy the whole store!"

She smiled, moved closer to him and her hand moved dangerously near to his...tights. "And would you mind that?", she asked with a voice sweeter as sugar.

His blood rushed south. "I...um..."

Alexis groaned. "Get a room you two", she said and walked into the store.

He pulled her hand higher. "No, I wouldn't mind. I would buy you the world if I could afford it. I would buy you everything you want. I'd buy you every goddamn shoe on this world." He kissed her slowly.

"I don't care about the shoes. I just want you", she replied softly and snuggled into him. "I just want you", she repeated and kissed the soft spot behind his ear.

His hands moved to her belly and stroke it softly. "I know. I feel the same. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her slowly. "Let's go in. Alexis is probably waiting...or thinking we got a room."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I want that pair of shoes now."

"You know what? I'll buy you two pairs if you kiss me again and tell me I love you."

"I love you", she replied and kissed him tenderly.

He smiled at her. "It's pretty easy to make you say 'I love you' to me and kiss me."

"Anything for a pair of nice high heels."

"Who talked about high heels? You're three months pregnant..."

She glanced at him.

"Fine, two pairs of high heels for the lady."

"Smart boy."

* * *

"How about these?", Alexis asked and held up a pair of silver six inch high heels.

"Awesome!", Kate said and took the pair of shoes from the girl. She sat down on the leather bench and tried them on. They were comfy. She rose from the bench again and smiled at her boyfriend.

Her hands on her hips she looked super hot. In those high heels...he could easily kiss her now since they were on the same eye level. Or maybe she was even a little taller than him now. He just wanted to kiss her.

"Castle!"

"Huh?"

"I asked what you think. I guess you like them since you were daydreaming again."

"I was just..."

"Kid in the room", Alexis warned.

Kate and Rick looked at the young redhead and laughed.

"She's right. Tell me later."

"I will. You're right, by the way, I like the shoes. They match the color of the diamond ornaments on your dress. And we're on the same eye level."

"A nice bonus, eh?"

"Yes." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I assume you're gonna buy them?"

"You assume correctly."

He smiled. "Give them to me while you help Alexis find her shoes?"

"And my second pair of shoes. Yes."

"Fine", he sighed. "I'll wait here and play Angry Birds."

"Good boy", she said and kissed him before stepping out of her high heels.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later both woman had found their shoes.** Alexis had decided for a pair of beige four inch high heels. Kate decided for a pair of brown leather flux inch heels for work as her second pair. Rick had sighed but what shall he do? _Say no?_ That was so not an option.

Together they went to pay for the shoes.

"Mr. Castle?", the young shop assistant asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you sign my book?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" She took the book out of her bag and laid it down on the table. She gave a marker to Rick and waited.

"What was your name again?"

"Clara. Clara Strike. Funny, isn't it?"

Rick nodded while signing the book. "Yeah. Here's your book."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Castle!"

"My pleasure." Rick grabbed the bag with the shoes in it with his right hand and put his left arm around Kate. Alexis walked out of the shop in front of them, holding the door open for the couple.

"What shall we do now?", the young redhead asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"Me neither, Pumpkin."

"How about a short walk then? I could need some fresh air", Kate suggested.

"I don't really wanna walk anymore. My feet hurt", Alexis said.

"And you, Rick?"

"I...um...I would like to go home, but I also would like to have a walk with you, though I don't want to leave you alone."

"I don't need a babysitter. How about you two drive home and I will catch a cab later?"

"Are you sure? I mean...I don't want to make you guys split up just because I want to go home...", Alexis said and seemed truly concerned.

"No, it's fine Sweetie. You could cook something together. I will see if I can meet with Lanie."

"I can pick you up later..."

"No, you spend time with your daughter. I will call you later."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Don't you tell that teenagers who wanna have sex?", she asked with her eyebrows frowned.

"Um..."

She laughed. "I don't think I want to hear the explanation. Keep him on his toes, Alexis. See you two later."

"See you, Honey", he said and leaned over. "I'll explain it to you later", he whispered and kissed her softly.

* * *

**After Rick and his daughter had rounded the corner they high-fived each other.**

"Do you think she bought it?"

"I seriously hope so. She will kill me anyway."

"Dad..."

"You know her, Pumpkin. She will kill me."

"It's just jewelry. It won't be that bad."

"It will be expensive jewelry."

"Well..."

"We will buy it now. She won't kill me before the Gala, right?"

"No."

Rick nodded and they made their way over to Tiffnay's.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_What do you think? How is Kate going to react?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_

* * *

**Answers:**

_About the Nikki Heat Books:_ I know that I'm talking about the 6th Nikki Book here and that is because I forgot that this is playing during season 4, not 5. And since I'm too lazy to change that again, I'll just go with it. I hope you don't mind too much. Once this ff is complete I might go back and change it. It isn't something major that needs to be right. He could have written two books in one year, right?


	17. Getting Ready

_OMG that was one hell of a season finalnever didn't think he would propose...well, he did. We will see how that works out. I rewatched it a couple of times...I can't get over the sad, terrified and helpless look on his face and in his eyes...I don't think she will say yes...it's too early and it's a bad situation..._

_None the less here's the new chapter. A little late, I know._

_How about 380 Reviews? Next chapter will be uploaded at 380 Reviews :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Seventeen - "Getting ready"_

Kate and Rick getting ready for their Gala event.

* * *

**Kate stepped out of the shower.** Thankfully, the cast was gone and she could shower herself again. She would have to bandage it again later, though. It still hurt when she tried to lift a glass of orange juice. She grabbed a towel with her left hand and toweled herself off. The water drips streamed down her naked body. Down her swollen breasts and belly. She toweled it off carefully and laid her right hand on her belly. In a few weeks she would be able to feel them kicking and moving around. She couldn't wait to feel her babies move. It made her smile bright only thinking about it. She imagined laying in bed, cuddled into Rick's arms, their hands on her belly feeling the babies kick.

She bound the towel around her upper body and grabbed another towel to dry her wet curls a little. The water from he hair dripping down her body. She grabbed the hair dryer from one of the cabinets and started to dry her long hair.

* * *

**Ten minutes later Kate grabbed her hair straightener.** While she waited for it to reach the right temperature, she started doing her make up.

She finished her make up and grabbed the hair straightener. Slowly she curled her hair in a way she knew would drive Rick crazy.

"Kate?", he asked from the bedroom.

"Mmhh?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, if you can handle my nakedness?"

The door was opened slowly and he stepped in, closing the door again. "Now you look...nice? No, beautiful? No. Oh, I know! You look yummy", he said with a cocky smile.

She turned around, the towel only covering a part of her legs. "Yummy, huh?" She turned back to the mirror and curled the other half of her hair.

"Yes, yummy. There's that swollen belly of yours with my little babies in it, your swollen breasts..."

She cut him short. "That all you think about?"

"Thankfully for you, no. I think about how we're going to play with our babies, watch them grow up."

She put the hair straightener into the sink and turned around to him once again. She put her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her towel covered back. Her head sank onto his shoulder. "I do that, too. I imagine how we watch them play at the playground or watch them sleep peacefully. I also picture us in bed. Me four months pregnant with a rather huge bump, our hands on it while we're feeling our babies kick. You humming a nursery rhyme to them."

"I can't wait to do that. Feeling our babies kick and singing nursery rhymes to them." He softly groks her back. "I'll go and shower upstairs."

"I'm nearly finished. You don't have to go upstairs", she mumbled.

"Sure _you_ can handle _my_ nakedness?"

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Positive."

He pressed a kiss to her hair before letting her go and starting to unclothe himself.

Kate watched him in the mirror while finishing curling her hair. "I'll go and dress now", she said as he stepped into the shower.

"I'll hurry up. We have to leave in an hour."

"That's plenty of time, Rick."

He smiled at her. "If you say so."

"Yes, I do." She slipped out of the bathroom and crossed the bedroom before walking into the huge walk-in closet. Her blue dress was already hanging there.

She let the towel fall to the bottom and grabbed her blue lace underwear. Groaning she reminded herself, that she still couldn't close the claps on her bra by herself. Rick was going to love this. Well, she could at least put on her slip and the see-through tights. She put on her slip, grabbed the tights and sat down on the lonely chair in one of the corners. She rolled one leg of the tights up and stepped into it with her right leg. She rolled it up to her knee and did the same for the left leg, then she rolled the tights up to her hip were they ended. He hand softly stroke her belly again. She heard the water in the shower stop running and smiled to herself. Time that he helped her with her bra.

* * *

**She walked into the bathroom without having knocked.**

"Miss me already?", he asked knowing without turning that Kate stepped in.

"In your dreams."

"All my dreams are coming true", he purred.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I need your help."

He spun around. "What can I help my dear Detective with?"

"My bra. I can't close it. My arm hurts."

"And I already thought we could cuddle a little", he replied with a cocky smile.

She rolled her eyes once again. "Later. Help me now? Wouldn't want to go bra-less."

He bound the towel around his waist and took the bra from her. "That one new?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Lanie."

"I don't even want to know it." He helped her sliding the bra up her arms before closing the claps on her back.

She turned around and saw him swallowing.

"Wow...just wow."

"Like it?"

"Blue is definitely your color!"

She smirked before stepping closer and giving him a fast peek on the lips. "I'll dress now. I'll need your help with the zipper, though."

"Can't wait to zip you into that dress of yours, though I like you naked or in your underwear as well."

"As said before, later."

"When is later?", he asked and sounded more like a five year old wanting his sweets back.

"When we get back home."

"I can't wait to get back home again, then."

She laughed and shook her head at him. "Your ridiculous", she said while walking out of the bathroom again.

* * *

Back in the walk-in closet she grabbed the dress and put it on. She could close the zipper halfway and smiled at herself proudly.

"Dad? Kate?", she heard Alexis calling.

"Bedroom!", Kate yelled back.

A minute later the young girl walked into the bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Could you help me with the dress? The zipper is closed halfway only."

"No problem", Alexis replied before stepping next to Kate and closing the zipper for her.

"Thank you." Kate turned around. "Wow! Now look at you!"

The young girl had her long red hair curled and pinned up, the dark violet dress making her body shine.

"You look fabulous!"

"And you look stunning. Where's dad?"

"Bathroom. He had a shower."

"Okay. The car will pick us up in 40, I thought I could cook a little snack for us before we leave."

"Sure. I'll tell your dad."

Alexis hugged the young woman in front of her. "Thanks."

"You will tell me what?", a male voice asked.

The two women spun around. "Oh, hi dad."

"Ganging up on me again?"

"No. I was just telling Kate that I would cook some snacks. I'm a little hungry."

"Oh, I'm hungry, too."

"You're always hungry."

"I didn't say I'm hungry for food."

Alexis groaned. "I'll leave him to you, Kate. Just look that you're both...dressed when we leave." She excused herself and left the room quickly.

Rick smiled cockily and wrapped his arms around the pregnant.

"I'm not going to feed you _nor_ have sex with you now", she stated.

He kissed her tenderly. "I'm sure I can change your mind", he purred.

She pushed him away. "No. Castle, I just don't _want_ to have sex right now. I wanna finished getting dressed, eat something and have a nice evening honoring my mother."

He sighed but gave in. _Stupid mood swings. If ten minutes ago I would have pressed her to the wall in the bathroom she would have had sex with me._

She turned around and reached down to grab the high heels they had bought. She put them on and look at Rick, waiting for his approval. She could see him smiling cockily.

"No imagining me naked right now nor tell me I would look better naked", she warned.

He sighed again. "You look stunning, Kate. Simply beautiful. Like you always do." His hands roamed her baby bump and his fingers softly stroke it through the soft satin fabric of the dress.

She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Go and dress? I don't want to be late for my own party", she ordered.

"Aye aye, Detective", he replied and she shook her head at him again, her curls cascading over her shoulders. "Don't do that, Kate. That makes me want to press you against that wall."

"And I thought I were always hungry for love making."

He swallowed.

Now it was her who threw a cocky smile at him. She walked out if his arms and went to put on some jewelry, before walking into the bathroom to bandage her arm again. It had started to hurt again.

Rick smiled to himself. The presents for Kate were still in Alexis closet. They had agreed that it would be safer to put them in hers, so Kate wouldn't find them by accident. She would probably kill him when they showed the jewelry to her, but he didn't care as long as she looked beautiful. He couldn't wait to be punished later.

* * *

**Kate sat in the kitchen with Alexis.** They were eating some sandwiches Alexis had made.

"You okay? You look a bit pale", Alexis asked concerned.

"I'm fine...it's just...I'm nervous and I feel like throwing up."

"May drink some water?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

Alexis smiled and got up to get a glass of water for Kate.

The girl sat the glass down in front of Kate with a smile. Kate took it from her.

"Thanks." She took a few sips and groaned quietly. She felt dizzy and dehydrated. She didn't feel well.

"Kate?"

"Excuse me please", she said, got up and ran to the bathroom.

Alexis looked at her with a worried expression and decided to follow her.

* * *

**Rick heard somebody running to the bathroom.** He knew it could only be Kate.

"Kate?", he asked. He didn't get an answer and went into the bathroom as well.

Kate was leaning over the toilet. He knew what that meant. He stepped beside her and held her wavy curls back.

"She okay?", he heard his daughter ask.

"Yeah, she will be okay", he replied and smiled warmly.

"Okay." Alexis nodded and left them alone.

Kate leaned back against his legs. "Sorry", she apologized.

"No need. It's okay. I mean, it's half my fault, right?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way. Thanks for holding back my hair."

"Always."

She smiled at him and hold out her hand for him to grab. He helped her up and smiled at her.

"Better now?"

"Yes. Kids didn't like the sandwiches as it seems."

"Yeah. I guess you're not hungry anymore?"

"Not really. I think I'll brush my teeth again."

"Sure. I'll go and grab one of those sandwiches."

"They're delicious. And you look good in that tuxedo."

"Thanks." He left her alone in the bathroom and went to his daughter.

* * *

**"Hey dad, you look good."**

"Thanks. Kate said that, too."

"Well, she's right. Is she okay?"

"Yes. We guess the babies just didn't like the sandwiches."

"Oh..._oh god._..I'm so sorry! I didn't know..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. They babies neither like Chinese food nor coffee."

Alexis nodded. "I'm still sorry..."

"Don't be. She's fine. Really."

She nodded again. "Okay."

He hugged his daughter tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Did I already mention that you look fabulous?"

Alexis smiled and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "Kate said that, too."

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_So? Poor Kate having to throw up again...does somebody here know some sweet nursery rhymes? I only know german ones... :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday or when there are 380 Reviews***_


	18. Showdown (1)

_This is so embarrassing...I only learned that there is a part of chapter 17 missing through you Reviews...and then I noticed I couldn't find that part anymore...with the help of my Muse I re-wrote it :)_

_Thats why it took me a little time to upload again. I'm so sorry!_

_How about 420+ Reviews for these 1 1/3 chapters? I'm curious what you will think about the winners of the auction :D And Leon Gates! Like the name or doesn't it dirt Gates' husband? And their son. Well, one of them._

_Btw, thank you for all the followers and favorites! This, the Reviews and your smiles make writing worth it! You rock!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Eighteen - "Showdown (1)"_

And here's also the missing part from chapter 17.

* * *

**Five minutes later Kate stepped into the bedroom again.** Alexis and Rick already waiting for her.

"We have something for you", Alexis announced.

"Um...okay, I guess? What is it?"

"Something we bought."

Kate looked at the young girl curiously. "Okay. You may show it to me?"

Rick pulled out a black bag from Tiffany's from behind his back and Kate gasped.

"Oh no...no Rick...you didn't do that..."

Not minding his girlfriend, he pulled out three boxes. A large one, a little smaller one and a really small one. He opened the really large box first.

"Oh yes you did! Rick, no, please. Put this away again..."

"Uh uh. I already bought it for you. You may want to have a look at this necklace, you will change your mind."

"No...look, I don't want you to buy that expensive jewelry for me. I don't need it."

"I know you don't, but just have a look at it."

She risked a look and gasped again. _This really was a nice necklace...no, Kate, stop right there. _She shook her head. "No Rick, I can't take that."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just one evening. No one will notice."

"No one...no one will notice?! Alexis, Sweetie, this", she pointed at the necklace, "are diamonds! Of course they'll notice. Everyone will notice."

"Kate, please. Do it for me?"

She looked at him and bit her lip. _He had done so much for her, he had done what she had asked him to do. Couldn't she do the same for him?_ "I...fine, what else did you buy?"

His eyes sparkled when he gave the large box to Alexis to hold and opened the small one. Matching diamond earrings. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Kate nodded. "Yes."

"Nearly as beautiful as you are", he said with a smirk.

"Please, guys, kid in the room."

"Sorry", the couple said in union and smiled at each other.

Rick also handed the box to Alexis and grabbed the medium one. "Thought this would match as well." He opened the box and showed her a bracelet and a small diamond ring.

Kate eyes went wide and she swallowed. "Rick?", she asked quietly. She was nervous. _This was not an engagement ring, right? No, he would have bought something else...wouldn't he?_

"Yes?", he asked calmly.

"Is this...do you...the ring?", she stumbled.

Now his eyes went wide and Alexis' as well. "Oh, wait, you thought I would propose?", he said with a large grin. This was amusing him.

"I...yes...I mean...there wasn't a man ever before who bought me a ring and normally when they buy you a ring..."

"You are safe. For now."

Kate sighed relieved. "You may want to help me putting the jewelry on, then?"

"How could I not help you?"

"I'll grab my phone", Alexis excused herself.

The adults didn't even notice her leaving the room, sunken into their very own world, where only the two of them exist.

Rick saw his girlfriend's sparkling eyes. The eyes he could drawn in, the eyes he couldn't believe looked at him with so much love at every time of day, the eyes who were so sparkling green when she was working and so golden-brown when she was with him.

He pulled her closer and cupped her cheek with his right hand, drawing her closer to him and kissing her lips, the oh so soft lips he couldn't stop kissing, the lips that couldn't stop smiling when they were together, the lips that told him she loved him for the first time a few weeks ago, the lips that now told him 'I love you' every now and then. The lips she smiled at him with.

When his lips crashed down on hers, she felt as if an electric shock went through her whole body. Her knees felt jelly and she had to wrap her arms around his neck in need to steady herself and preventing her from falling to the bottom. The lips telling her 'I love you' when she was laying on the cold bottom in the cold grass, bleeding, because she had been shot, losing her consciousness, the lips having kissed her years ago, playing a drunk couple, the lips yelling at her because she had been throwing her life away, the lips blowing sweet raspberries to her baby bump and telling their babies just how much he loved them.

"We have to stop or we'll be late", she mumbled into their kiss.

"I know", he replied and gave her a final kiss before letting go of her lips.

"I guess I'll have to wear the jewelry more often?"

"Yes."

"Give me an example, Mr. Castle."

He smiled. "Let me think for a second", he said while helping her to take off the jewelry she was wearing. Placing it in the small Tiffany's bag he grabbed the large box.

Kate held back her wavy long curls while he put the small diamond necklace around her neck.

"You will have to wear it when we go out for dinner", he whispered into her ear from behind her.

"Mmhh, I like that."

"You do?" He sounded a little surprised.

"Yes, I do like that. Going out for dinner with you, having you all to myself", she smirked.

"Oh, you want me all to yourself then, huh?", he asked while opening the small box who held the earrings.

"Yes", she replied and took off her earrings to replace them with the diamond ones.

"Well, Miss Beckett, maybe we can make a deal?"

"What kind of a deal?"

"We could have a romantic dinner and then do something you would like?"

"I like that. What shall we do afterwards?"

"I don't know. How about dancing? I love to dance with you."

"Yes, me too. Dinner and Dancing."

"Great." He kissed her again before taking the third box in his hands and putting the small bracelet around her wrist. At last he grabbed the ring, took her hand and slipped it on her finger slowly.

Her knees turning into jelly once more and blushing when he slipped the ring on her finger, she smiled at him.

"Blushing here, eh?", he asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up", she growled and pushed him in the chest.

He went backwards a few steps while grabbing her right arm and pulling her with him. That way both of them landed on the bed. Kate on top of him. "Why do I like this situation?", he asked cockily.

"Because you, Mr. Castle, aren't better at trying not to touch me all the time than I am and because we both just want to strip down and make love."

"Smart and beautiful. Great."

She rolled her eyes and rose from the bed again. She had a look in the floor length mirror, freed her curls a little and went out of the bedroom, leaving behind a smirking Richard Castle.

* * *

~ End of chapter 17 ~

* * *

**Kate, Rick and Alexis sat in the Limousine who had just stopped in front of the hotel. **They could see the reporters standing in front of the entrance, taking pictures of the arriving guests.

"Are you ready to get some pretty pictures taking of yourself?", he asked her.

"I guess I have to be? Lets get this show over now, Rick", she replied and smiled at him nervously.

"You'll do just great", Alexis told her.

The driver opened the door for them and Rick get out of the car first. Followed by Kate and Alexis. He takes Kate's hand and smiles at her. "You'll do just great", he repeats his daughter's words.

They walk over to the hotel's big entrance while the reporters are taking pictures of them. Questions are thrown at them, but Rick refuses to answer any of them. The New York Times and Huffington Post are waiting for them inside the hotel, being the only two newspapers that are allowed to take pictures inside the hotel that night.

Paula welcomes them as they walk into the hotel.

"Rick, I'm here", she says and walks up to them.

"Hello Paula."

"Hi." She turns to Kate. "Detective Beckett, it's so good to finally meet you! And congratulations on your pregnancy of course! We all can't wait to see the youngest member of the Castle-Clan."

"Members. Youngest members. We're having twins", she told Paula with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Oh, now that's even better! Doubled luck!"

"We will see", Kate replied with a smile.

Paula also smiled at Kate before returning her gaze back to Rick.

"Most of the guests ready are here, so if you wouldn't mind going in there? I want the guests to he greeted in half an hour."

"Of course not."

"Okay. See you guys", she said and turned to go.

"So, want to go in there? Patterson must be there already. He usually is one of the first to arrive."

"Sure." Kate took his hand.

"I'm right beside you guys", Alexis said and stepped beside her father.

Rick pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's hair.

* * *

**Lanie spotted the little family as soon as they walk into the really huge hotel room.** "They are here", she said to the group of people she was surrounded by. Javier, Kevin, Jenny, Victoria, her husband Leon, their son Lucas, Martha and Kate's father. They all turned their heads to see them walking towards them. Kate must have spotted them as well.

"You look amazing!", Lanie stated and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, she does", Rick agreed.

Lanie shot him a look as if to say 'I wasn't talking to you'.

"Yo Beckett, you look great", Javier said and hugged the young woman.

"Thank you, Javi", Kate replied and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"How are you feeling, Kate?", Victoria asked.

"I'm fine. It seems like being pregnant fits me pretty well."

"It does Kate. It fits you really well", Victoria said and smiled at the young Detective. She turned to her son and husband.

"You must be Detective Beckett", the man said. He was around fifty years and already had a little grey hair. "I'm Victoria's husband, Leon, and this is our youngest son Lucas."

Kate shook the man's hand and smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, Leon, and please, call me Kate."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kate. She talks a lot about you guys, you know?", he said while looking at his wife.

Kate laughed. "Well, I hope only good thins."

"Who could tell anything bad about you?", Rick said and wrapped his hands around her midsection.

"I take it you're Rick Castle?", Leon asked.

"The one and only. It's a pleasure to meet the Gates family."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle. My wife and I love your books!"

"Oh does she?", Rick said and looked at Victoria, who blushed.

"I...", Victoria stumbled.

"I never imagined you to be a fan, Sir."

"Fine, yes, I read your books, Mr. Castle..."

"Nah, that's fine with me."

"Mr. Castle, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course, but please call me Rick."

"Okay. So, that sex scene in Heat Wave...fiction or truth?"

"Fiction, the truth is so much better", he said with a grin that earned him a death glare from his girlfriend. "Sorry."

"You better don't talk too much tonight, Castle", she warned.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"You are handling him good, Kate", Victoria said before they were disturbed by Gina.

"Ricky!"

Everybody turned to see the woman walking towards them.

"What is she doing here?", Gina asked angrily.

"Gina, how nice to see you tonight...", Rick purred.

"What is she doing here?", Gina repeated.

"Let me handle this", he whispered into Kate's ear, pressed a soft kiss to her neck and let Kate go. He walked to Gina and indicated her to follow him.

* * *

**"What do you mean by 'what is she doing here'?"**

"I want to know, what that bitchy tramp of a Detective is doing here with you tonight!", she said angrily.

Rick took a deep breath. "She is no bitchy tramp of a Detective, Gina. That for one. Secondly, I'm doing this for her and me. This is out night Gina and I won't let you ruin it. We can talk about your jealousy later."

"My jealousy?! This bitch is using you! Don't you see that?"

"Gina, stop it. I really don't want to talk about that now."

"Why do you like her so much? She isn't better than me."

"No, you're wrong here. She's the woman I searched for all my life long. I love her and I won't ever let her go!"

"Of course you do! How stupid are you? She doesn't even love you! She loves your money!"

"She doesn't care about my money, Gina. You and Meredith, you care about money."

"Oh and she doesn't? Huh? Are you really that stupid? Do you really think she loves you?"

"Why do you even care? I write books and make money. It's none of your business anymore, what I do in my free time!"

"Why do I care? Because I love you!"

"No, no you don't. You never did! All you ever loved was my money and I paid you plenty when we got divorced!"

"I loved you, I still do!"

"I don't care about it, Gina. I love Kate! And you know what? I also love my little unborn babies! I love them more than I could ever feel for you! I loved you, you betrayed me, now I love Kate and our babies. She's not going to betray me like you did!"

"Oh, so she's pregnant now?"

"Yes! Yes she is pregnant with our babies!"

"Your babies? You really are stupid! Do you really think that are you're kids? Oh come on! She's a butch! Who knows with whom else she slept with! These babies she says she's pregnant with aren't yours!"

"And how do you know? How could you possibly now?"

"Don't you see it? She's a bitch! She sleeps with everything that runs around in a bar!"

"No, she doesn't. You don't know her, but I do know her!", he yelled.

"Rick?"

The two fighting people a turned around to see Kate standing only a few feet from them. She must have heard everything.

"Kate?"

"You can tell him, bitch! Tell him who is the father of the kids you say you're pregnant with! Who is the father?"

"I'm sorry, what? What the hell do you mean?"

"I want you to tell him who's the father, bitch!"

"Rick is the father and why do you even care? It's none of your business!"

"Oh, are you sure he is the father? I've seen you in a few bars and you went out of the club with some men!"

Kate stared at the woman in front of her in horror.

"Kate?", Rick asked as he saw Kate swallowing hard. "Kate, what does she mean?"

"I told you so, Ricky! She's a whore! She sleeps around! How can she even be sure she's pregnant with your kids?"

Kate shook her head, tears started to stream down her face. She turned around and ran away, just the moment Victoria stepped through the door into the hallway. She looked after the crying Detective and then turned to look at Rick and his ex-wife. "Castle? Why is she crying?", she asked and sounded angry.

"Don't you dare to ever speak like that about her again! You don't know her! I want you to leave, Gina. I don't want to see you here anymore. She wouldn't do that!", he yelled at her before running after his crying girlfriend, past Captain Gates.

Victoria decided to go after him. She wanted to know why he best Detective ran away crying.

* * *

**"Kate...Kate! Thank god, here you are", he said relieved as he found her sitting in a corner, her back against the wall.** She was crying hard. He kneed down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for what she said...I...I wanted her to stop, but she wouldn't...I'm so sorry you heard her..."

"She's right..."

"She...she's right? What do you mean?"

"I went clubbing...I wanted to forget it...that we slept with each other..."

"Did you...sleep with them?"

"I tried to...but I couldn't..._damn it_, all I could think about was _you_ and how _damn great_ you made me feel that night...that night we made the babies..."

Rick sighed relieved. "So you are one hundred percent sure these are my babies?"

She looked up to him. Her eyes red from crying. "_Yes_, of course I am one hundred percent sure! I didn't sleep with any of that men! I wasn't _able_ to sleep with them!", she shouted.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry..."

She sniffled. "No...I should be sorry...I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have told me, but it's okay now."

She snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

**Victoria watched the couple.** She was relieved that they seemed to be okay. Now that she knew what Rick and his ex-wife had been fighting about, she could go and take care of that woman.

* * *

**When she walked back down the hallway, the woman was still standing there. **"I believe we need to talk", she told the woman.

"And why would we need to talk? I don't even know you."

"I'm Captain Victoria Gates, Gina."

"Oh, the bitchy Detective's boss, huh? Did the bitch send you to talk to Ricky? Persuade him to stay with her and these bastards?", Gina asked angrily.

Victoria had to fight down the urge to punch the woman. "No, Kate wouldn't do such a thing. She manages her stuff herself, she wouldn't talk to anybody than Castle about this. And don't call her a bitch or bitchy again. She's not like that."

"And you know her, huh?", she laughed.

"I know her well enough to know she wouldn't want to hurt him. What about you? Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her!"

Victoria laughed. "Of course you don't." She chose a more serious voice. "Leave them alone or you will regret it. And I mean all of them. Kate, Rick, Alexis and the babies. I don't want to hear you calling her bitch, tramp, whore or similar ever again, or you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm making you a promise. And just to remind you, the whole Police in New York City stands behind Beckett. They _adore_ her. If I were you, I would think twice before making her look bad in _any_ way." With that Victoria turned around and walked back into the ballroom of the hotel that was decorated for the dinner and the auctions later.

She left behind an angry but stunned Gina, whom had decided to leave the party.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

**Rick stepped up on the stage while Kate sat on their table with their friends.**

The room went silent and looked at him.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight." He took a deep breath and looked at Kate. "Tonight we are here to raise money for the Johanna Beckett College Fond. I know most of you don't know that woman, so I decided to tell you a little about that woman." A photo of a smiling Johanna Beckett in front of the court house in New York City was projected to the white screen behind him. "Johanna Beckett was one of the best lawyers in New York City. She was the best student in her graduation year and afterwards she fought for the poor people in New York City. She fought for black and white people, not making a difference between them. She was murdered on January 9th, 1999. She was murdered because somebody thought she knew too much."

There was a heavy-hearted silence in the room.

Rick gave Kate a wink to walk up to him.

She nodded and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the stage to stand next to him.

Rick took her hand. "But Johanna wasn't only a lawyer. She had a family. She was married. He husband was and still is a lawyer. Jim Beckett. He is with us tonight, too. But more important, Johanna had a daughter and this daughter is standing right next to me. Detective Kate Beckett. That's what most people know her from. Being the strong and dedicated Detective. The best female Homicide Detective New York City has to offer. Or you know her from being the Inspiration for Nikki Heat, my female main character in the Nikki Heat Books. I would call her my Muse, but she will break both of my legs then." The audience laughed. "Okay, I think you have a picture of Johanna Beckett now. Kate, my mother and I founded the Johanna Beckett College Fond about two years ago with one million dollars. The Fond allows young law students to get help in the form of money. A lot of the people in NYC are poor and can't afford the expensive law studies for their children. We pay all the money the talented law students need for their study. Today we want to raise money for that Fond by selling prizes via a silent auction. Now you need to know what these prizes are, right? Well, Kate and I thought a little bit and had some ideas. As a prize we have the signed version of the sixth Nikki Heat book starting at $6,000, a dinner with Kate and me starting at $10,000, a master class in writing with me starting at $20,000, one winner will be a character in my next book for at least $25,000, and last but not least, for at least $50,000 you can work a case with Kate, her team and me, thanks to Captain Victoria Gates who allowed it. But you can also donate money without having to win a prize, in case you don't want to win any of the prizes, which I think is impossible. Who wouldn't want to work a case with this beautiful woman?" The audience started applauding, but Rick stopped them after a short time. He smiled at Kate. "Now there are two more things we want to announce tonight. You may have looked at the beautiful woman right next to me and if you did, you might have noticed that she has grown a little bump. Most people would say she gained weight, well, they are not completely wrong there. This beautiful Detective is my girlfriend and we are expecting. And to top that, we are expecting twins. Tonight we wanted to make it official, another reason why we decided to hold this Gala tonight. Further, we wish you much luck tonight. We will have dinner now and in two to two and a half hours we will announce the winners. Don't be afraid to spend a lot of money, it's for the next generation of lawyers who will may save your ahem ass one day."

Again the audience laughed and applauded while Kate and Rick stepped down from the stage and walked back to their table.

* * *

_Two and a half hours later..._

**After a delicious dinner the couple stepped onto the stage once again.** Again everybody's eyes turned to look at them and the DJ turned the music out.

It was Kate's turn to speak now. "I again, want to thank everybody for coming here tonight. My mother would have appreciated this. I wish she knew that her death helps young students to become a lawyer." She smiled at Rick, who held a sealed letter in his hands. "The sealed letter Castle here is holding, has written the names of the winners and the donated money on it."

Rick opened the letter and turned to speak. "The signed version of the sixth Nikki Heat book goes to Mr. Leon Gates. Congratulations Leon!"

The audience applauded and Leon threw a smile at his wife.

Rick gave the letter to Kate. She smiled. "The dinner with Castle and me goes to Mayor Robert Weldon. Congratulations Mayor."

Again the audience applauded and Mayor Weldon smiled widely.

"The master class in writing with the ruggedly handsome Richard Castle goes to Collin Murries. Congratulations!", Rick announced.

"A character in the next Nikki Heat book will be James Patterson. Congratulations Mr. Patterson!", she said and smiled at the smiling author a few feet away from the stage. "And a poker-night with Castle and his buddies goes to Lilian de Mendez. Congratulations!"

"And finally we get to the very lucky donator, who can work a case with us. Congratulations to Judge William Markway! Nice choice!"

While the audience was applauding, Rick unfolded the letter to see how much money they raised. He smiled brightly and gave the letter to Kate. "Your turn, Beautiful."

She smiled back at him and took the letter from him. When she saw the number she gasped. "My boyfriend here says it's my honor to tell you how much money we raised tonight. I really can't believe it. We raised one million dollars tonight. I really want to thank the winners and the donators who donated their money without wanting to win anything. Thank you so so much", she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Rick, who stood next to her, smiled at her and wrapped on arm around her.

She leaned into his embrace and cried some more happy tears.

"Admittedly, it's pretty easy to make her cry happy tears at the moment, pregnancy hormones and all, don't you think? I love it to see her happy. You should have seen her when she told me she was pregnant. It was awesome. Admitted, she wasn't all too happy that she was pregnant, but look at her now. Doesn't she look just stunning with that small baby bump? She does! Well, aside from that, we are really happy that you donated so much money tonight. We can help a lot of law students with that money."

While the audience applauded once again, Kate whispered thank you in his ear.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly, which made the audience applaud a lot louder.

The couple left the stage and walked back to their table. Alexis stood up and hugged the young woman. "Great job, Kate", she said.

"Thank you", Kate replied softly before Alexis let go of her and they both sat down. Kate wiped her tears away and smiled at Rick who pressed another soft kiss to her lips before laying his hand on her belly. "I love you."

"I love you, too", she replied and stroke his cheek with her fingers for a moment.

Martha cleared her throat behind them and brought them back into the here and now.

[tbc]

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_Now that we are on the summer hiatus, that means for me to not worry too much and to write a lot of FF. Tho I dunno what exactly yet. I have like 1,000,000 ideas in my head. We will see which ones I will chose to write down. I'm sure my Muse (Becky aka CaptainGates) will be willing to help me ;) You will help me, won't you? *Puppy-Eyes*_

_Well, this Story won't end here...I dunno exactly how many chapters I will write in the end, but lets go with 100? Probably more. I like to write long stories :D Never ending stories are my favorite! Like my book series "Heat Explosion". It's written in German but I'm working on the translation. I hope I can post the english version in half a year or a year? Cross your fingers, Castilions and Caskettteers!_

_Now there are some not so good news for you guys, too, through all the upcoming exams at school I have to learn a lot. I don't know how much time I will find to write, but I'll do my best. I will update only once a week for the next two months at last, I hope it won't be so long. After that, when I'm on vacation, I'll be in the USA for three weeks, but I will do my best to keep updating since I will fly a lot. Five big cities in three weeks. San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego, Washington D.C. and New York. I will try to visit ComicCon since I happen to visit SD during SDCC time! Will any of you be there?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_

PS: What day would you like me to update the story? Tuesday or Friday? Write down in your Review please :)


	19. Showdown (2)

_415 Reviews! Woohoo! Thought thou deserved a little...heat, for that! You all are amazing Review-writers!_

_So, how about at least 430 Reviews for that special scene at the end of the chapter? Do you want more of that?read, find out and tell me!_

_*Hiding in the corner...over there...*_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Nineteen - "Showdown (2)"_

Second part. This chapter is **_M_** rated!

* * *

**They were dancing closely to the very slow waltzer.** His right hand on her upper back, so was her left hand, her right and his left hand engaged with each other. Her head rested on his shoulder.

Everybody could literally see the love sparkling around them. Their intimate moves, the sparkling in their eyes, the smile on their lips when they looked at each other from time to time.

Kate's eyes were closed as they waltzed around the dance floor, while Rick's were opened and constantly looking that they didn't ran into another couple.

Everybody watched the couple and smiled at them silently.

"Do you remember the first time we danced with each other?", Kate asked quietly.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

* * *

_His hand laid on her upper back. A little too low for her liking. They've been dancing like this for a couple of minutes already. The only place where they could talk without anybody listening into their conversation. That's what he had told her. Of course she knew they could have talked elsewhere, but she had accepted his offer to dance. She herself didn't know why._

_Were they really calling him the white whale? She thought of it for a moment. Why would the woman lie to her? She put the thoughts aside again. Well, she tried. Her brain wouldn't stop thinking about it._

* * *

_~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

"Yes", he replied as quietly. "You were nearly as beautiful a now."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we weren't together back then and you weren't carrying our kids."

She smiled brightly and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "It has been a wonderful evening. Even though we weren't a couple then."

"You are definitely right there. But I prefer your bump poking into my stomach when we dance."

She didn't know what to think. _Was he just joking or did he mean it?_

"I like it, Kate. No, I love your bump poking into my stomach", he replied as if he could read her mind. "Please, always feel free to poke me with that wonderful baby bump of yours."

Kate chinned up and locked eyes with him. They stopped dancing but were still holding each other. Kate leaned forward to kiss him hard on the lips.

His right arm tried to press her closer to him, the only parts of her body he felt pressing into him were her belly and breasts. _Not that that was a bad thing, right?_ He opened his eyes to see hers were closed. He smiled into the kiss before they both broke away to catch some air.

"I love you, Kate. I love you so much."

She had tears in her eyes. "I love you, too. So so much", she replied.

When they found their way back into the here and now they noticed everyone looking at them.

Kate turned crimson and Rick just smiled nervously.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**"Alexis? Mother? We're heading home now", Rick told his mother and daughter.**

"Oh, so early?", Martha asked.

"It's close to 10pm and Kate's tired."

"Okay. Alexis and I will stay for a little longer. There is this nice gentlemen over there who isn't wearing a ring and I haven't spoken to him yet at all!"

Rick closed his eyes for a moment. _Would she ever change? _"Fine, but don't stay too long."

"Rick, it's weekend and I'm sure they're having a lot of fun tonight", Kate threw in and smiled at him. Her bedroom smile and voice.

_Oh that woman. She's going to he his death one day!_ "Okay, as you say my Love. We'll see you in the morning."

Alexis hugged her father and told him goodbye.

* * *

**~ ~ Attention! ****_M_**** rated content from here on! Attention! ~ ~**

* * *

**Minutes later the couple was sitting in the back of the limousine.** Kate was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips busy kissing him.

"So what are we going to do at home? When we're all alone and have the Loft just for us?", she asked in her finest bedroom voice, her teeth biting down on her index finger.

He swallowed hard. "What-Whatever you would like to do, Miss Beckett..."

She smiled, her teeth still biting down on her index finger. Her eyes were sparkling with love, desire and lust. "Mmhh, we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie", she said. "Or we could take a nice walk around the block." She shifted in his lap, feeling him hardening under her movement. She smiled satisfied.

"Yeah, we could do that, or", he moved closer to her ear and whispered "or we could go home, strip down and I'll press you against the wall."

She smirked at him. "I really like that idea."

His hand moved up her bare legs. _Bare legs? Hadn't she been wearing tights?_ His hand moved further upwards, colliding with her bare hip. _Wait, bare hip?_ He swallowed hard again. _She wasn't wearing underwear anymore. _Only her bra was left. He remembered her excusing herself to go to the toilet ten minutes before they left.

"Surprised?", she asked innocently.

_God, alone for that comment I wanted to let my pants down and do her right away._ "Playing innocent?", he growled.

"Mmhh, I thought losing some underwear might come in handy."

"Evil woman. Evil naughty woman that you are, Katherine Houghton Beckett", he growled again and kissed her hard on the lips.

She again shifted in his lap. _His pants must be really tight by now,_ she thought. Her hand wandered down, slowly undid the zipper and cupped his length. _Oh yes, his pants were tight! Very tight!_ She smiled evilly. "Hot for me already, Mr. Castle?", she asked. Bedroom voice of course.

"Wait until we're home. Do you wait, Miss Beckett", he replied.

She locked eyes with him. His had turned dark blue, nearly black, hers on the other hand sparkled in a deep golden-brown. They often sank into each other's eyes. It was nearly as if they could drown in each other's eyes.

"I can't wait until we're at home, Ricky", she whispered into his ear and sucked on his earlobe. "I can't wait for you to press me up against the wall and fuck me, Ricky." She was teasing him. Hardcore. She knew he must be bursting with lust, so was she.

"We may don't even have to wait that long", he replied and slipped two fingers into her hot wetness.

She gasped with pleasure.

He teased her until she was moaning with pleasure, her head on his shoulder and her hip desperately moving against his fingers.

"Mmhh, so good, Writer-Man", she moaned softly.

Thank god the driver's cabin was separated with darkened, soundproof glass from the back of the car.

He teased her a little more until she nearly went over the edge.

"Mmhh, so close. So close", she moaned.

Her moans made it a lot harder for him to not do her in the back of the car. _No, _he though, _I wanted to tease her, make her beg. Tonight Katherine Houghton Beckett would have to beg me. That was the plan._

* * *

**The car held in front of their apartment building.** Kate took a few deep breaths and freed her wavy curls.

Rick had already closed his zipper again and had opened the door for her. He held out his hand for her to grab. After thanking the driver they both went into the building, being greeted by James. Another doorman. He was a little older, already had grey hair.

"Good evening Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Good evening James. Yes, we had a nice evening so far", Rick answered and pushed the button for the elevator.

They both were hiding the desire, lust and pleasure for each other as good as they could.  
As soon as the elevator doors opened they stepped into the elevator, Rick pressed the button for his Loft and the doors closed again. He pressed her against the wall of the elevator, kissing her hard.

Her clutch fell down to the bottom.

His hands each were engaged with hers as he held her arms pinned above her head to the wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardened length dangerously near her hot wetness.

Rick stopped the elevator with the panic button and put one hand down to unzip his pants. He let them fall down to the bottom and then moved Kate's dress out of the way.

Kate looked at him stunned. Desire and lust flashing in her eyes.

He teased her with his length without actually entering her and soon had her moaning loudly.

"Jeez, Castle", she huffed. "I want you. Right now. Right here", she said out loudly.

He ignored her asking and kissed her on her lips hard. His right hand moved to the zipper at the back of her dress and opened it slowly. The dress fell down her upper body and he smiled. He undid the clasps of her strapless bra and it fell down to the bottom. His hand cupped the soft, warm flesh of her right breast and he caressed her hardened pink nipple with his thumb.

"Oh god...Castle!", she cried out and gasped for air.

"I take it you like that, don't you?"

"Yes...oh sweet Jesus, yes I like it!"

He kissed her neck and moved down her décolleté to her right breast. He steadied it with his hand and began to suck on it softly. He but the soft flesh carefully and made her cry out in pleasure, then his tongue circled her nipple once again.

Her hips pressed into his and she tried to get a hold of him with just her legs.

"Be patient, Miss Beckett", he whispered into her ear before taking care of her left breast. His tongue circled her hardened pink nipple, he carefully bit the warm, soft flesh before sucking hard on her nipple.

She cried out for help in pleasure and was nearly falling apart.

"Uh uh, not yet, Kate", he told her and kissed her neck once again. He let go of her, grabbed her bra, moved his pants back up his legs and pushed the panic button again. The elevator moved and opened its door at the level Castle's Loft was at.

Kate held her dress up to her body and risked a look into the hallway. Nobody was there. Only her and Castle, who was busy fishing his keys out of his pocket to open the door.

Once the door was opened, the couple nearly fell to the bottom together.

Rick had pressed her into the door just the moment it flew open. He grabbed hold of her in the last second and prevented her from falling. He lit up the lights and kicked the door shut with his foot. His keys fell to the bottom and so was her bra. They moved a little further into the living room.

Rick grabbed her and pinned her between the wall and his body.

She smiled lustfully at him and let go of her dress. It fell to the bottom along with her clutch.

Kate undid the buttons of his dress shirt.

Rick let the jacket fall to the bottom, along with his dress shirt and his pants. Now his naked body pressed her naked body to the rather cold wall. Their lips were busy kissing and sucking, whilst her teeth also bit his lips.

Now it was his turn to moan in pleasure.

Once again she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naked waist. She wanted him. Right now.

He knew that, but didn't give in. No, she would have to beg. One hand behind her back, his other hand wandered down to her hot wetness again. He slipped two fingers into her and started teasing.

It didn't even take ten second and she was moaning desperately, her head sinking to his shoulder. Her soft curls tackled his bare skin and made him shiver.

"Jeez, Castle, I need you", she moaned.

"What did you just say?", he asked happily that his plan was working.

"I told you I need you. Inside of me. Right now. I need to feel you."

He smirked. Thank god she couldn't see that.

"Nah, I didn't hear anything", he lied and slipped a third finger into her hot wetness.  
She once again cried out in pleasure. Her head fell back into her neck, revealing her wonderful décolleté and causing her breasts to move upwards.

He once again took advantage of her right breast again. He sucked on her nipple a little harder than before, causing her back to arch into his naked body.

"Oh god Castle, please. I need you. Fuck me already", she cried out.

"I thought we wanted to make love?", he asked innocently.

Her eyes flew open and locked with his. "I don't give a fuck. I need you. Right now or I'm going to burst."

"As you wish", he said and entered her with one long strike.

She gasped for air and moaned in pleasure. Her hip moved closer to his, trying to let him enter deeper desperately.

He thrusted into her slowly. He wanted to make this special. A fine mix of making love and following her request to fuck her. He always wanted to caress her, to make her feel special, to fulfill all of her needs. Tonight that meant to fuck her, if that was what she wanted.

"Oh good, please, deeper", she asked and her back arched into his body.

He thrusted into her faster, feeling the orgasm form in him. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth half open. Moaning his name. He could feel her tightening around him. Her orgasm was forming as well. His orgasm grew bigger and bigger.

"So close. Fuck me harder, Castle. Make me come", she begged and that was all it needed for him to thrust into her hard and making them both jump over the edge. He spilled his semen into her and fell apart along with her.

Breathing heavily he pressed her harder against the wall with his body. Both of them were dripping wet from sweating.

"How about we move this party into the bedroom?", he asked out of breath.

The only respond he got from Kate were her arms wrapping around his neck and her head sinking onto his shoulder again.

He walked over into the bedroom carrying her. He kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot and it was just then when they both learned about the storm outside. The rain drum against the window loudly, thunder growled loudly nearby and flashes lit up their bedroom every few seconds.

Rick threw Kate on the bed rather hard and climbed on top of her. Their hands once again engaged with each other and pinned high above their heads. He pinned her down to the mattress and attacked her lips with his.

They rolled around in the bed, they hands always engaged, eyes locked and never leaving each other, while the flashes carried on to lit up the room every few seconds. It was wild and they were both breathing heavily, nevertheless kissing each other.  
They played around like this for a couple of time before he pinned her down to the mattress again. He nudged her legs apart with his knee.

She spread her legs wide and allowed his length to enter her with one fast strike. Her back arched into his body, her hips desperate to get closer to him, to let him enter her deeper.

He thrusted into her deeper, desperate to make her fall apart again.

"Harder, Castle. Harder. Fuck me harder", she begged.

He sped up and thrusted into her as deep as physically possible.

She moaned. "Yes, I god yes! Oh god...harder", she desperately cried out.

He sped up to full speed and made them both collapse within seconds.

Just when then thunder growled loudly and the flash lit up the room, Kate felt her orgasm explode. She bit into his shoulder to mute herself, but probably the next five blocks had heard her crying out with pleasure. She fell down to the mattress and seconds later Castle fell to the mattress next to her.

They didn't talk. They gasped for air desperately. They laid there like this for a couple of minutes, holding hands and calming down from their second shared orgasm.

"Ready for round three?", she heard him ask quietly.

She smiled and sat up. Her hand rested on her belly for a second, before she got on her knees and sat down on top of him. "Oh yes", she said and bend down to kiss him softly. Still on her knees, Kate grabbed his length with her right hand and steadied him. She slowly sat down on him, groaning softly. She slowly started moving in small circles, started riding him.

His hands were on her hip as he watched her in fascination. She sat on his lap, rode him. He liked it. Very much.

Kate slowly rose and lowered her hip on him, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Damn, why hadn't they done this earlier?", she asked herself quietly.

"God, you're beautiful", he whispered and locked eyes with her. The next flash lit up the room and gave him the chance to see the naked body of his pregnant girlfriend on top of him. She was a sight for the eyes. Not only for his eyes, though. A lot of men turned around to check her out. They eyed her breasts and ass and her oh so long legs with their lustful eyes. He knew how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. Of course he was jealous at the men turning around for her, but he was her boyfriend. She always came home to him, had sex with him. Made little Castle babies with him. He smiled as he thought back to the day where Kate's High school friend Maddison, Maddy, Queller had accused Kate of loving him and wanting to make little Castle babies with him.

"What makes you smile like this?", he heard Kate ask.

"I just thought about something from some time ago."

"Care to share?"

"Do you remember when Maddison accused you of wanting to make little Castle babies with me?"

Another flash lit up the room and made Rick see the grin on his girlfriend's face.

"I guess she was right. We made little Castle babies, Mr. Castle", she replied while speeding up her circling.

He moaned in pleasure. "God, who taught you to be this good in bed?"

She laughed deeply. "I can be a really bad bad girl in bed, Ricky."

"You're going to he the death of me", he growled.

Short time later Kate collapsed into his arms having her third orgasm.

He pinned her under himself again and made her come for a fourth time right away.

* * *

_Around 12am..._

**Martha and Alexis entered the apartment.** They found it lit up nearly completely. They were both a little wet from the rain outside and hung up their coats at the wardrobe.

"Seems like they had fun while we were still at the party", Martha said and pointed to the piles of clothes shattered around the entrance hall.

Alexis closed her eyes and groaned. "They are worse than most kids at my school!", she hissed.

"Nah, they are in love. Deeply in love and Kate's pregnant, kiddo. I can remember that when I was pregnant with your father..."

"Grams, please..."

Just that moment they heard a loud moan coming from the bedroom.

Alexis eyes grew wide whilst Martha smiled in excitement.

"Seems like they aren't finished yet. Didn't they leave at 10 o'clock? That means a half hour drive home and that leaves more than one and a half hour at home for them", Martha thought loudly.

"Oh god, that is more than I ever wanted to know about their sex-life. I mean I know they don't only cuddle in bed and I know how babies are made, but that...I don't ever want to hear these noises from Kate again. I thought I had caught them having sex in the bathtub a while ago."

"You did? They were having sex in the bathtub? Exciting", Martha squealed.

"No! Oh god, no! They thankfully weren't having sex. Dad was giving her a massage. I just thought that because she had been moaning quietly."

"Oh...well. Now you know what it sounds like, kiddo."

"Yeah..."

"How about we both go upstairs, close our doors and try to sleep? Give these two lovebirds a little more time together", Martha suggested.

"Yes. I don't need to hear any more of that", Alexis replied and went upstairs.

Martha followed her and they both went to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_*Peeks out of hiding spot*_

_So...the sex scene?_

_Morning after scene is to follow! And the next chapter will focus on Martha a little. My Muse's awesome idea! Gonna try it out and see how it works._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	20. Another Morning After

_Only a short chapter...sorry...but I'm so stressed out at the moment...my sister is trying to break up my whole family and I'm scared my parents will divorce etc. Dunno, maybe you can understand that...if not, well, then you can't._

_This chapter is T+ rated. Not as "bad" as the previous one, but there are still sexy aspects, but youth free...I will give you the Martha centered part another day...and I promise there will be more Esplanie and Kenny in the future as well! I love all the characters but I mostly center them around Caskett. There will be more background about Gates and her family, too!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty - "Another Morning After"_

* * *

**Richard woke up with the rain still drumming against the windows.** The room was lit up, the sun was shining. It must be a little after ten if he had to guess.

Kate was laying in his arms, or more half on him. Her left arm was stretched out above his abdomen, her right hand laid on the pillow next to her curls. The blanket covered only parts of her back. Her breasts made contact with his naked chest, her naked bump pressing into his belly.

He smiled sheepishly. He could see her ass and her oh so damn long legs. The legs that last night were wrapped around his waist during their amazing dance of love, lust and desire.

He watched his girlfriend. Watched her back rise and fall when she breathed. She was so beautiful when she slept. He engaged his right hand with her left and stroke it gently.

He laid on his back watching her for a few minutes, when she slowly started to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him.

"Starring is still creepy", she said quietly.

"Morning", he replied with a smile.

"Morning." She rolled on her back and stretched, exposing her whole glorious naked body to him.

He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes with a quiet moan, due to his body's reaction to his naked girlfriend. When he looked at her again, she smirked.

"You're too easy."

"I love you, too."

She climbed out of bed and went into the walk-in closet to grab one of his t-shirts. She put it on and walked back into the bedroom. The t-shirt went down over her ass, declining him a clear view of her body. She walked over to his side of the bed and made him move aside a little, before she sat down next to him cross legged.

"So, what do you intend on doing today?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

She had to bend down.

He kissed her passionately. "How about we continue...last night?"

"Mmhh, round no. 6?"

"And seven?", he smirked.

She laughed quietly and climbed out of bed again, sticking her hand out to him. "Shower, come on." She pulled the t-shirt off again and let it fall to the bottom.

She didn't had to ask twice. Within one second Rick had climbed out of bed and was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection softly and kissed her neck passionately.

She moaned softly and let herself fall back against his body.

He picked her up bridal style and smiled down at her. "Shower or bathtub?"

"Shower."

"As you wish." He carried her into the bathroom and let her down in front of the shower. She quickly stepped into it and he followed her immediately. He didn't notice the bite mark on his shoulder and neither did they notice the red marks on their bodies where they had sucked on each other during their with lust filled night.

He turned the shower on and the warm water ran down their bodies.

Her curls straightened and hung wet over her shoulders. Water was dripping down her face.

He had to hold himself together to prevent himself from grabbing her, pressing her against the cold, wet wall and doing things from last night to her.

She smiled at him with a sexy glimpse and took his hand to pull him closer. His body crashed against hers and she kissed him tenderly near where she had bit him the previous night.

He instantly put his arms around her ass to support her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hardened length pressed against the inside of her leg.

He pinned her between the wall and himself with his body and used one hand to stroke over her soft and smooth skin, before he dipped his head and sucked on her right nipple.

She gasped for air and her ass shifted in his other hand, making him groan in pleasure.

"Stop. Moving. Your. Ass. Like. That", he growled.

"You stop talking. I need you. God, I need you", she fired back.

He immediately stopped sucking on her nipple and entered her in one soft stride.

"Oh god", she gasped in pleasure, her head falling back against the wet wall and closing her eyes at once.

* * *

**Nearly 40 minutes later the couple walked into the kitchen.**

Alexis looked at the couple with a knowing smile. "Been kept busy last night?", she asked with a totally innocent face.

"Alexis!", her father exclaimed while Kate blushed and turned crimson.

"Oh my god! Don't you dare lie to me now! It was after 12am when we got home and you two clearly were busy!"

Kate groaned.

"Yes, I heard THAT, too."

Kate groaned again. _Could this get any more embarrassing?_

Just that moment Martha walked down the stairs.

"Good morning kiddos! It's nearly 12pm. I take it you two had a lot of fun last night?"

Now it was Rick's turn to groan. "Mother..."

"Uh uh. No need hiding it. I can clearly see our poor Darling here is completely worn out. She's pregnant, Richard, what were you thinking?"

"What I was...who said that was my idea?!"

"Whom else would have sex with his pregnant girlfriend all night long?"

_Okay, his mother had a point there, but still, it was not just his fault!_

"It's fine Martha. It was more like my idea. Can somebody please make me something to eat? These babies are hungry and so is their mother."

_Change the theme, good move Kate!,_ he thought silently. He put his arms around her and kissed her behind the ear softly.

"Oh get a room you two!", Alexis laughed.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Richard. She's tired enough", his mother said at the same time.

Kate just leaned back against his strong, muscular chest and closed her eyes.

Rick placed his hands on her belly and kept her close.

Alexis placed a bowl of fresh strawberries and pancakes in front of Kate and her father.

"Do we have whipped cream?", Rick asked and looked at the fridge.

"Sure", Alexis replied with a smile and went to get some whipped cream for her father.

Kate sat on one of the bar hockers while Rick was standing next to her. She grabbed a strawberry and closed her eyes with a quiet moan. "These strawberries are delicious!" She grabbed another one. The sweet juice dripping down her lips. She licked her lips and smiled at her boyfriend.

Rick gulped and rolled one pancake after adding some whipped cream to it. She had to stop that behavior or he would have to drag her into their bedroom again.

Kate knew her boyfriend too well. Having an eye on his daughter and being sure she wasn't looking, Kate grabbed another strawberry and ate it in a way that for sure would make him gasp. And it made him gasp. And swallow. She smirked.

"Kate...stop it...", he groaned.

Alexis turned around to find the you woman eating a pancake. "Dad, she's only eating a pancake...", she said and turned around to her gram again.

Kate nearly laughed. It took a lot to not laugh out loud. She picked up another strawberry.

Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from her. _Evil evil woman!_

"Seriously Kate, stop it...", he begged quietly.

She ignored him, picking up the next strawberry.

He felt his pants getting tight. _Oh this woman... Didn't she have snouty sex during the last 12 hours?_

"Kate..."

She only smirked and picked up another strawberry.

_Did she think that was funny?_ She seemed to be having her fun at least. Okay, his pants were really tight now. _God, he had to make her stop! Grab the bowl Richard,_ he thought to himself.

Kate obviously knew what his plan was and snatched the bowl away from him. That again caused Martha and Alexis to turn around.

"Is everything alright kiddos?"

"Kate's playing unfair!"

Martha looked at her son curiously. "Really Richard? What are you? Three? Leave the poor girl alone. You've already done enough to her."

"Yeah, she's right dad. You got her pregnant."

"What?!" He couldn't believe his mother and daughter were on his girlfriend's side.

Kate smiled at him. "See? You got me plenty, Richard, now let me feed your children, will you?"

Rick didn't know what to say. _Oh wait, did she just call him 'Richard'? Sexy!_

"Okay kiddos, momma's having a date and has to get ready. I'll see you later. And son? Behave yourself. Have a nice day girls!" With that she left the couple and her granddaughter standing in the kitchen.

"A date?", Rick asked his daughter.

"Aha. The nice gentleman from last night. By the way, did you have a look on the newspaper this morning?"

"No", the couple replied in union.

Alexis grabbed the folded newspaper and gave it to her father. "I'll be upstairs guys. I have to study a little. Final exams in the next two weeks."

Kate snatched the newspaper from her boyfriend and unfolded it. "Oh my god!"

**Writer and Muse. A story came true. ... 26/06/2012**

**Richard Castle, New York Times Bestseller Author, and Kate Beckett, NYPD Homicide Detective and Muse, are a couple.**

**Yesterday night, during a Gala held by Mr. Castle and Miss Beckett, they couple announced their relationship and in addition to this, announced that they are expecting babies. Twins, as Miss Beckett added proudly. We can only congratulate the couple and wish them all the best for their future.**

"Isn't that a sweet article about us? And look at the picture! You look absolutely beautiful!", Rick said excited.

"Yeah, wonderful..."

"Hey...you ok?"

"I just don't like articles about us in the newspaper. Or me."

He smiled at her and grabbed the newspaper. "Follow me", he ordered softly.

They both got up and she followed him into his office. He wanted her to sit down on his chair, but she refused and just looked at it.

"Kate? Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Yes?"

"It's just...this is the chair you sit on when you're writing these amazing books...I don't want to ruin the magic."

"Kate, you sometimes are just a silly little girl, do you know that?" He laughed. "You are the magic, not the chair. Without you, there wouldn't be Nikki Heat books. Now sit down, please? I want to show you something", he explained.

"Fine", she sighed and sat down. She watched him grabbing something from one of the shelves. It was an album, as it seemed. No, two. He placed them in front of her.

"This, Kate, is an album filled with articles about me and my books." He pointed to a grey album which was filled with lots of articles from newspapers, magazines and the Internet.

"And this one?", she asked and pointed towards the beige album.

"This one is for us." He opened it and showed it to her.

There was a photo of the two of them in it, their full names written under it.

He skimmed to the next double page.

_To the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_To the woman that will maybe have my children one day._

_To the woman that I truly love._

_To Katherine Houghton Beckett (Castle)_

_In love,_

_Richard Edgar Castle_

_01.04.2011_

"You knew?", she asked.

"I knew what?"

"My middle name."

"Yes. I've know it for a little pretty long time."

She nodded and smiled. "It's sweet. I still am so sorry that I've been too stubborn to see, what we really had. We were, and are, perfect for each other. Thank god, I know that now."

"It's never too late, Miss Houghton Beckett."

Kate punched his chest.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!"

"Don't you ever call me that again, Richard."

"Fine, Katherine."

Was it absurd that she liked it when he said 'Katherine' and that it sounded sexy?

"Okay. So? The album?"

"Oh...yes, right." He skimmed to the next page. It contained a photo from the book launch party when 'Heat Wave' was released. It was only her, in that blue dress, walking down the red carpet. The date and a little comment were written under it. "The real Nikki Heat."

She smiled and skimmed through the next few pages. More photos, some from when they were working a case, or her in a dress for one of the several undercover missions they had gone through. She stopped when she found a picture with her and her mother on it. It had been taken a few days before her murder.

_Kate and Johanna. Like mother like daughter._

_December 26th, 1998_.

A nice caption.

"Where did you get that picture from?", she asked quietly.

"From your father. He gave it to me once and told me to keep it."

"He never told me."

"I can put it somewhere else if..."

"No, please don't. It's okay. It's more than okay. I'm honored that you placed the picture in there."

"Of course I did. It's a beautiful photo of two wonderful and beautiful women."

"Thank you."

"Well, your dad gave me some more photos. See?"

Together they skimmed through the next couple of photos. When she graduated from Police Academy, when she became a Detective, events like that.

"The next one is one of the most beautiful pictures I ever saw", he said and showed her the ultrasound photo she gave to him.

_"The two most beautiful babies in the world. I'm the luckiest man (and soon to be father again) in the universe",_

the caption said.

Kate had tears in her eyes. "It's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much." She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at him.

"I love you, too", he replied and grabbed the scissors. He cut the article out and placed it on a new page of the album. "Your turn Kate. Glue it in and write a little caption?", he suggested.

"I'd love to", she replied and grabbed some glue stripes to glue it to the page.

Rick gave her a pen and watched her write a caption.

_"Mom and Dad announcing your existence to the world"_,

she wrote.

_"In love, your mother."_

Now it was Rick's turn to have tears in his eyes. "It's the most wonderful caption I ever read", he said and leaned down to kiss her softly.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_Soooooo? Not much for one week...but at least it's something. I hope you're still going to like it :)  
My Muse said it's really romantic and it had her crying again._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	21. A day at the museum

_New chapter! My muse said it's sweet, so I'll just trust her._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty One - "A day at the museum"_

* * *

**While Martha was on her date with Alfonso, Rick, Kate and Alexis went to the museum.** The Dinosaur Museum.

Kate and Alexis had both agreed on going there with the big man-child Rick Castle was.

* * *

_At the exhibition room #2_

**"Isn't that awesome?", Rick asked excited and ran off towards one of the many Dinosaur skeletons that stood in the big hall.**

"Is he...", Kate began.

"Always like this? Oh yes. Wait until he can bring these two here", Alexis finished the sentence for Kate and pointed to her bump.

"Poor children. I wanted to give them a cool dad, not a Dinosaur-crazy psycho", Kate joked.

"Well, I survived, too, right?"

"Yes. And even without much mental damage."

"Hey! I heard that!", Rick called over.

"Good", Kate replied and stuck out her tongue at him.

Rick's eyes went wide. _Did she just stuck out her tongue at him?!_

Alexis laughed when she saw the expression on her father's face. "Good work, Kate!", she said and high-fived Kate.

Kate just smiled at the young girl in front of her and carried on walking towards a really huge dinosaur skeleton.

"Oh great! T-Rex!", Rick said excited and moved to get a 360° view of the skeleton. It seemed to be the first time ever for him to see a T-Rex, though Kate knew he went here with Alexis nearly every weekend when she had been in elementary school and before.

"You are like a T-Rex, Kate. The strong, robust Tyrannosaurus were the female ones. Also called 'B-Rex', did you know that?"

Kate threw him an angry look. "You compare me to a big, fat, dead animal?" Her voice was scaring low.

He swallowed. "I...no, of course not. It's just...eh...I thought you...let's just forget about it." He made his way to the next skeleton fast. "How about Barosaurus? They ate plants. Vegetarians. They were long-tailored and long-necked."

"They were closely related to the more familiar Diplodocus", Alexis added.

"Wow, you two really know a lot about Dinosaur. Anything you wanna tell me, Castle?"

He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, there indeed is something I want to tell you, Katherine. I love you, Kate, I love you", he said and kissed her passionately.

"Guys...", Alexis groaned.

The couple broke apart and Kate smiled at him. "You are ridiculous, Richard Castle."

"And you love me for it."

She laughed and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

_An hour later..._

**Kate turned around to smile at him.**

"You look stunning", he said and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself", she replied softly.

He pulled her in for a quick kiss and closed her zipper. "Alexis is ready, too."

"Okay. Just let me grab my shoes and we're ready to go."

"Don't forget your jewelry."

"How could I?", she asked and pointed towards the commode.

He turned around to see the necklace, earrings and bracelet sitting on top of it. He blew a kiss to her and left the room.

Kate watched him go and sighed. She would have to go back to her apartment soon. The apartment where she would be alone again, all the people she loved would be gone. She tried to move the thoughts aside and picked up the necklace. She put it around her neck and freed her curls. They fell down over her shoulders and looks like warm, brown waves in the sea. Putting on the earrings and the bracelet, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good. Being pregnant fit her and living with Castle made her happy. Over the moon happy. She still asked herself if she deserved it. She made him wait for nearly four years. He had waited patiently for her until she had been ready..._but was she ready?_ They had had sex and she got pregnant. That basically is what brought them together. Of course, she loved him with everything she had, but she wasn't really ready for a relationship with him. Not yet anyways. But she had to get ready. She didn't want to lose what they had, because what they had was great. She didn't want to give him up again. She couldn't. She couldn't be alone. She couldn't be a single mother. Left alone with twins... She needed him...and wanted him.

She put a smile on her lips, stepped into her shoes and made her way over to the living room, where Rick and Alexis were waiting for her. They wanted to have a nice dinner at a restaurant. As a family, a real family. Because that was what they were...or at least were close to, a real loving family.

_After dinner..._

**Rick sat his water glass down on the table and looked at Kate.** _Should he try it? Was it the right time? Should he wait a little longer?_

"What's it, Castle", Kate asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, I can nearly hear you think. So?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, your head was smoking already", she said sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that", he said in passing.

Kate threw a asking look at Alexis.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she hushed.

Kate crooked her head.

"Fine", Alexis sighed. "Dad, tell her."

Rick stared at his water glass.

"Dad", Alexis repeated. Louder this time.

Rick startled and looked at his daughter. "Huh?"

"Dad, your head will start to smoke if you keep thinking. Just tell her. What's the worst that can happen?"

Rick played with his hands nervously. He looked at Kate and back to his daughter. "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I...we...will you move in with us?", he blurted out.

Kate smiled at him and grabbed his hands. "I'd love to", she replied. "I was actually thinking about what it would be like to go back to my apartment alone...I didn't want to go back h-into my apartment."

"No?"

"No. Living with you guys is great. I can't wait to officially move in with you", she said with a big smile on her lips.

Rick leaned across the table to kiss her. "Thank you, Katie. Thank you."

"Always", she whispered and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Okay guys, I can understand you're happy, but could you two may get a room? I don't want to go to college being traumatized!", Alexis reminded them of her presence.

"Sorry", Kate mumbled.

"Not a problem. God, I wish it were Saturday and I could sleep at a friend's home", she sighed.

"We don't know what you mean", the couple answered in union innocently.

Alexis rolled her eyes and groaned. She would most definitely not sleep to tonight. _Thank god she would move to her dorm in a few weeks, right?_

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I know...it's so really short again...next chapter will be longer! I promise. Just one question. Do you want another nice sex scene? Need to know that so I could built in some funny things maybe? Esplanie and Kenny will be in the next chapter, too. Gotta find a way to show you more of their background...maybe in another ff, too? Gotta think about that!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	22. An Evening With Friends

_Inspiration stroke! I finally was able to write a long chapter again! Yaaaaaaay! I promised you longer chapters, so here we go. Sex scene is there, but nothing M-rated :) Feel free to read!_

_Tomorrow I'm going to upload a new multi-chap story called "A Promise Foreverafter". Gotta get that one into the 12th Precinct Ficatus. Think my co-workers will let me post One Night Stand, too? Gotta talk to Det. Rekker aka Angie then :D_

_I wanted to thank you all for your continued support! We will soon reach 100,000 words! Wooohooo! We gotta celebrate that chapter a lot! I have the best readers/reviewers ever! Love you guys! And a big kiss to my Muse who is currently writing her final exams before she's finally graduated from high school! You're the best girl! :*****_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Two - "An Evening With Friends"_

* * *

_Monday morning...  
_  
**Kate and Castle walked into the Precinct together.**

"Hey Boss!", Espan greeted.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'd love to drink my coffee, but it's decaf, so what do you think? Oh, don't forget that I already threw up my complete breakfast", she growled and made her way over to her desk and sat down.

"She um...", Ryan began.

"Not in a good mood? No, most definitely not. She was fine all weekend long, no throwing up, no headache, nothing, and this morning? I made her breakfast and she had to throw up and she's having a headache again", Castle finished for him.

"She's going to kill us! Better hope there'll be a new case today. She'll go nuts without a new case."

"What shall I do Espo? Kill somebody just so she can turn her attention from her headache to her murder board?"

Esposito smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "That would be a way."

"Yeah sure, but always remember, when I'm in prison, you guys have to take care of her, and she's only four months preggo now."

"Preggo?"

"Shorter than pregnant."

"Well, we don't want that, Bro."

"Yeah, me neither", Ryan added.

"See? Told ya so", Castle said and went to Kate's desk.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No."

"Want some Tylenol?"

"The babies."

"Won't hurt them."

"Fine. Can I have a sip from your coffee?"

Rick handed her his coffee and watched her as she took a few sips. "Wow, you really take this hard. This is like a cold turkey for you, isn't it?"  
She swallowed the hot liquid and looked at him. "This is a cold turkey, Castle. Are you satisfied now?"

"Sorry, could you give me my coffee back?"

She handed him the coffee and stared down at the stack of paperwork that sat on her office desk.

"I'm sorry", she said after a couple of minutes. "I'm just so tired and the headache and throwing up...it's annoying me."

He smiled at her warmly. "It's okay, Kate. I do understand that. I'm 50% responsible, you know? You can even punch me and yell 'I hate you' at me, as long as you don't mean it...or even if you mean it. I will always love you." He whispered the last part so only she could hear it.

"Me too", she mouthed and smiled, too.

* * *

**Three hours later they still didn't have a case.** They all decided that they'd go to Remy's for lunch. Esposito called Lanie and she agreed to meet with them.  
"Let's go. Momma's hungry", Kate said and wanted to grab her jacked.

Castle was faster. He took her jacket and helped her into it. He brushed his hands over her arms and then squeezed her butt lightly, making her punch him playfully.

"Not here and not now", she whispered into his ear, threw a sheepish smile at him and walked towards the elevator, swinging her hips just that little bit more than usually.

His jaw dropped when he looked at her and he sucked in his breath. _God, this woman..._

"Bro, you've got it bad. Even worse than Honeymilk here", Esposito said.

Rick jumped. He hadn't heard the Detective. "Mmhh, I guess so...but...just look at her...she's stunning, absolutely beautiful", Rick mumbled and started to walk to the elevator, too.

"Have you just heard him?", Ryan asked.

"Oh yes, I heard him. If we tell Beckett, he's dead."

"Then we better don't tell her, or do you wanna take care of a nine months preggo Beckett who hadn't had caffeine in months?"

"Right, no, we don't want that. Better he puts up with her. I mean, he's responsible for the situation, right?"

"Yes."

The boys now, too, made their way over to the elevator, where the couple was already waiting for them.

* * *

_Ten minutes later...  
_  
**"Kate", the M.E. called out and made her way over to the booth where her friends were already waiting for her.**

Kate stood up and hugged her best friend. "Hey, how are you?", she asked Lanie.

"I'm great. Have a look at you!", Lanie replied and looked at her friend. "I can't say it often enough, Kate, being preggo fits you just too well."

Kate smiled at her. "Yeah, but I hate not being allowed to have my daily dose of caffeine."

"You will survive it and remember, you'll have a sweet bunch of Castle babies in a few months." With that, the M.E. slid into the booth next to Esposito. "So, nnew case yet?"

"Nope. Oh, and we ordered your food already. The milkshake is for you, too", Kate replied and pointed to the lost cup in the middle of the desk.

"Cool, thanks." She grabbed it and took a sip.

The waitress came to their table with theirs orders and placed them in front of them. It was only now that she turned to Kate and smiled at her. "Congratulations

Detective. You two are a great couple."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

"The food is on the house today", she said and turned around.

"We should visit more restaurants, if it's always going to be like that, Boss", Esposito said.

"Yeah sure. You only want free food."

"Never said anything like that, Boss", he replied and ate a few French fries.

Kate took a few of her French fries, too, and dipped them into her strawberry milkshake.

Rick watched her in horror. "God, how can you eat that?"

That caused their friends to look at them.

"Eww, Beckett...", Esposito groaned when he saw his Boss eating her French fries.

"Who wants paperwork for the next week? All week long?", Kate asked.

Espan looked at her in horror.

"Good, shut up", Kate said and dipped another few French fries in her strawberry milkshake.

"How about we go to The Old Haunt for drinks after work?", Rick asked.

"Sure, why not?", Ryan asked.

"Great. You can of course ask Jenny if she wants to tag along."

"I'll call her later."

"What about you Espo? Lanie?"

"I have time."

"Me too", the M.E. said and smiled. "What are we going to celebrate?"

"Nothing, just having a nice evening with friends."

"Fine. Kate?"

"Well, I'd day I'll be there, too? Since my boyfriend is the host?", Kate said and threw an asking look at Rick.

He just smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Mmhh."

Kate sighed. "Lanie, I can only give you the tip to not get pregnant anytime soon."

"Why?"

"You're not allowed to drink caffeine, you shouldn't do as much sport as before, you have to throw up, you're tired all day long, your breasts hurt, your back hurts..."

"But the sex is fantastic!", Rick threw in and earned a glare from Kate and big grins from their friends.

"The sex, that is all you're thinking about?", Kate growled and got up. She grabbed her coat and made her way over to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. I'll just go and...uh...try to calm her down again...see ya later", he said while getting up and grabbing his coat, too.

He walked after Kate and caught her at the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up."

"Kate, please...I..."

"I said shut up."

"But..."

"Castle!", she shouted and stopped in her trace. She turned around to him, poking him with her index finger. "I told you to shut up."

"I'm sorry."

She laid her index finger over his lips. "Don't ever throw a comment like that when we're not alone. I want my private life to remain private. Why don't you just get that?" She was angry with him. "Look, there will be enough trouble around us soon, newspapers and all, I don't need our friends knowing every detail about our sex life. They know enough, more than enough and I...it's just something they don't need to know, okay? I talk with Lanie, because she's my best friend and she always gets what she wants, but..."

"It's okay, I get it. I won't throw a comment like that again." He grabbed her hand and stroke it softly with his thumb. "I promise it."

She leaned against his body and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I know you didn't mean to...I guess I'm just overreacting a lot lately."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and wrapped his hands around her. "It's okay. You're allowed to overreact. You're the one being pregnant after all."

She chinned up and smiled at him. She cupped his cheek with her hand and drew him in for a soft kiss.

Neither of them were aware of their friends watching them.

"They are sweet together, aren't they?", Ryan asked.

"Yes, and she's happy. Good for her and for us. For everybody", Lanie said.

"Well, she definitely looks happy right now", Esposito said and pointed towards the kissing couple.

"Yeah, yeah she does. Could we go back to the Precinct? I don't like watching my Boss kiss or do worse things."

"Bro, that are Mom and Dad."

"Well, if that is the case, we are their children. Children don't want to see their parents kiss like that or catch them...in other situations. Okay?"

"Fine, lets go back to the Precinct. They'll join us later."

* * *

_Around 4pm...  
_  
**Captain Gates walked into the bullpen.** She had just gotten back from court. She saw her favorite Detectives sitting around doing nothing. Just like they had been doing back in the morning. She decided to send them home. No new case and the paperwork was done. All of it. Damn it, Detective Ryan was sorting out stuff from his desk and Detective Esposito..._wait, where was Esposito?_ She shook her head and looked at Beckett, who was sitting in her chair, her eyes closed and her hands folded over her growing belly. Castle, well, he was starring at her as usually. _How did she cope with that?_

"Beckett? You and your team can go home. You didn't catch a new case as far as I can see?"

Kate turned around to her. "No, we didn't. Thank you, Sir."

"I'll see you in the morning again."

"Of course."

Kate and Castle got up and grabbed their jackets.

"Hey Ryan, lets go home. We'll see you later."

Ryan looked at his Boss. "We can go home?"

"Yes, I gave you the rest of the day off. Spend some time not working, Detective", Captain Gates said and made her way into her office.

"Cool. Gotta call Jenny right away. May I can meet her in the Park", he half mumbled as he grabbed his cellphone.

Kate turned to her boyfriend smiling. "Let's go to my apartment and pack some things."

"I'd love to, Detective. How about we tell them later? We need their help moving your things to the Loft."

"I won't bring much stuff."

"Why? You have a few great decorations in your apartment."

"I won't need them. Your Loft is decorated."

"But I want your things there, too", he said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

_At Kate's apartment...  
_  
**Kate sat down on the couch sighing.** They had been packing things since two hours already.

"You tired?", he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Mmhh", she mumbled as she leaned against his body. "This is all tiring me and being pregnant doesn't help much", she explained.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I know. Wanna have a shower and go to the bar? I'll called them to meet up at seven."

"Thanks. Will you tag along?"

"Nah, not this time, beautiful. I think we've done enough _sports_ these days. Go take your time."

Kate nodded and slowly got up. "I'll be done in forty minutes."

"Okay. Shall I make us something to eat in the mean time?"

"I don't have anything home..."

"Okay. I'll go get us some sandwiches. I'll be back by the time you're done showering."

"Okay. Take my keys, will you?"

He had gotten up as well and now wrapped his arms around her once again. He drew her in for a lingering kiss. "See ya then, love."

"I love you, too", she mouthed before making her way into her bedroom.

* * *

_Forty minutes later...  
_  
**Kate walked out of her bedroom dressed in a short red dress, matching heels and freshly curled hair.**

Rick sucked in his breath when he saw her. "Hey, I though we only went out for drinks with our friends."

"You don't like it?", she asked anxious.

"What? No..._no_! I like it, very much. You look great."

She smiled again. "You bought sandwiches?"

"Turkey and mayonnaise with a little salad and tomato for the lady", he replied and placed a plate with two sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks. Do we have something to drink? Water?"

"Sure. I'll get you some."

"No, you don't have to. I can..."

"Sit down, Kate, it's fine."

She nodded and sat down while Rick went into the kitchen to get something to drink for them.

When he came back with two glasses in his hand, he saw that Kate hadn't taken a bite of her sandwich yet.

"I waited for you to come back", she said when she saw the look on his face.

_Was she a mind reader?_ "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

He placed the glass in front of her and sat down on his chair.

* * *

_At The Old Haunt...  
_  
**It was a little after 7pm when the couple arrived at the bar Castle owned.** Their friends weren't there yet, as Brian, the bar man informed them. He congratulated the couple as well and smiled at the young woman, that was his Boss' girlfriend. He had known the Detective for a couple of time already, but had never seen her so happy before. "I'll bring you two something to drink. What do you want, Kate?"

"Just plain soda water."

"Alright, and for you Mr. Castle?"

"A beer."

"Okay dokey."

The couple went to the booth that was reserved for the members of the 12th Precinct only. It even had a metal scutcheon with the emblem of the NYPD and the name "12th Precinct" under it.

"You know, it still makes me smile to see that", she said and pointed to it, while she took her coat off.

"Then guess how happy it made me to place it there", he replied and took their coats to hang them up on the wall, then he slid into the booth next to her.

Kate smiled and leaned against him. "I couldn't believe you bought this bar when you told me. I never imagined you'd buy this bar."

"Mmhh, I know. I even bought three more bottles of the scotch, and the mayor gave me another two bottles for my birthday and Christmas", he said excited.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! The scotch was just fantastic, you know? I'm normally not the type to drink scotch, but I'd always make an exception for that one. Too bad I'm not allowed to drink it at the moment."

"We have five bottles, Honey. I think we're going to be just fine."

"Does anybody know you bought them?"

"Only a handful of people. And you, my love, are the only one to know where I hide them."

"Oh, am I?"

"Mmhh. I'm gonna show you later."

"Sounds good to me", she replied and kissed him passionate.

"Ahem, we don't want to interrupt, but we are here", Lanie announced the presence of her and the others.

The couple broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Sorry", Kate mumbled and smiled at her best friend. "Sit down, please."

Jenny, Kevin, Javier and Lanie slid into the booth next to Kate's left side.

"Wow, you look great Kate! Congratulations, pregnancy fits you really well", the young, blond woman said.

"Thanks, it really is great, too."

"I can imagine. I can't wait for Kevin and me to have kids of our own", she said and threw her husband a big smile.

Kevin grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Me neither."

The couple sank into their own little world, leaving the table to Kate, Rick, Javier and Lanie.

"So, how are you guys doing?", Rick asked and watched the two people in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean, Bro", Javier said.

"Oh come on! Everybody knows you two are back together", Kate groaned.

Lanie turned crimson and looked down at the table.

That moment Brian came to serve their drinks, which, too, brought Kevin and Jenny back into reality. "Give me a sign if you need anything. Have a nice evening!" With that, he left the group alone again.

Kate took her glass and took a few sips. The others followed her suit and also drank a few sips from their drinks.

"So, you all know that I'm pregnant", Kate stated and looked at Rick, who continued.

"And that is another reason, why I asked the beautiful woman to me left to move in with me."

"Awesome!", Lanie and Javier squealed, while Jenny and Kevin were simply stunned.

"And since I'm not allowed to move anything heavy, I may ask you to help me move my things to the Loft", Kate finished with a glance on the boys.

"Sure things, Boss."

"Don't Boss me, Detective Javier Esposito, or shall I say Parish?", she teased.

Javier shut up immediately. "Sorry", he mumbled.

"Only if we can call you Mrs. Castle, too", Lanie teased back and grinned.

"Not gonna happen anytime soon", Kate stated.

_Never say never,_ Rick thought but stayed silent.

"See? Same here. So, when do you want to move in with Writer-Boy?"

"I want to move in with Writer-Man on the weekend."

"Writer-Man, huh?", Javier teased and earned an angry glance from Kate. "Okay, next weekend. What do we get for it?"

"Time to spend with your friends", Kate growled.

Rick stepped in. "Okay, don't make her angry. I don't like her being angry, cause she's gonna be angry with me, not you. How about I cook dinner for all of us?"

"Count us in", Kevin said.

"Great. Jenny, you of course are very welcome to join. I bet Alexis can't wait to see you again."

"Thank you Rick, I'd love to join."

"How about we girls meet at the apartment at 9am on Saturday and start packing? The boys can join us after lunch?"

"Sounds good Lanie. I'll wait for you at my apartment. Jenny?"

"Count me in, Kate."

"Great. I'll ask Alexis to join us as well."

"Hey, but don't gang up on me again!", Rick pleaded.

"Mmhh...it will be worth it", Kate replied and gave him a wink.

He swallowed and nodded. He stayed silent.

* * *

**After their third round of drinks Kate excused herself to the toilet.** Rick excused himself shortly after and followed Kate. He wasn't surprised to find her waiting for him around the corner.

She grabbed him and pulled him in for a sweet, lingering kiss, that curled his toes up.

He wrapped his strong arms around her midsection and softly pinned her between his body and the wall.

"Your office. Now", she whispered her command into his ear.

Rick fished the key from his pocket and opened the hidden door to his office. They went downstairs and he closed the door again.

Kate leaned against the wall and smiled at him, her teeth biting down on her fingernail.

He could feel his pants tightening real fast. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

_Meanwhile one floor above...  
_  
**"Do they really think we would buy that?", Javier asked.**

"Obviously, yes", Lanie sighed.

"Have you seen the looks on their faces for the past hour?", Kevin asked.

"Hard to miss", his wife replied. "They've got it bad."

"Really bad! And she doesn't even tell me any details. Nothing at all", Lanie huffed.

"I thought she'd tell you everything?", Javier asked stunned.

"She does! She told me every dirty little detail about Sorenson, Demming and Josh, but nothing at all about her sex-life with Castle..."

"Wait, she slept with Demming?!", Kevin choked.

"Oh yes, she did. But as far as I can say, she didn't really enjoy it. With neither of them. Castle must be different. God, if she isn't telling me why I think she isn't, he must be a real god in bed."

Her friends looked at her with an embarrassed look on their faces.

"What? She always tells me! Something must be special with him."

"Well, he got her preggo, for once", Kevin said.

"And they have to make up for nearly four years of sexual frustration, so may you are right", Javier said.

"I may am right?"

"Okay, you are right. Lets give them some time?"  
"Mmhh, we better do."

* * *

_Back in Castle's office...  
_  
**All of their clothes were gone. **Kate laid on his desk, her back on the now warm wood table.

Rick stood between her parted legs, that were wrapped around his hip. He was teasing her left nipple with his tongue, softly biting and sucking on it.

She tried to hold back from crying out loud, but she couldn't take it for much longer. She was wet and ready for him. She could feel his length pulsating on her tight. "Castle..."

He silenced her with a kiss and lowered his hand to tease her hot, pulsating wet with his fingers. He felt her tightening around his fingers. He smiled and kissed her hard.

Kate gasped and moaned. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "I need you...please...", she whispered and looked into his eyes. They were dark, nearly black, and filled with lust, desire and passion.

"Be patient", he whispered back and teased her a little more. His mouth moved back to her collar, down to her breasts and sucked on her right breast.

She cried out with lust and marked his back with her fingernails.

He winced, but didn't stop teasing his girlfriend until she was nearly falling apart. He teased her until the last moment, hearing her beg for him to enter her, before he finally gave in and entered her in one, long, smooth strike.

She gasped with pleasure and moved to let him enter her deeper. She moaned with every thrust he made until she couldn't hold herself together anymore. "God...Castle...I'm coming", she said between breaths.

"I know", he whispered and sped up.

Only second later she fell apart, breathing heavily.

He let her calm down from her high before starting it all from new. His thrusts came faster and she's was again the first to fall apart. He followed her a second later and spilled his semen into her. He moaned with pleasure and placed his hands on the desk next to her body to steady himself.

* * *

_At the same time...  
_  
**"Okay, I'm going to look after them now. They're gone for over twenty minutes...", Lanie said and got up before anyone could change her mind. **She walked through the bar and stopped in front of the hidden door. She opened it and walked the stairs down. She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she saw clothes shattered all around the bottom, her best friend laying on a table and Castle standing between her spread legs. Obviously they weren't finished just yet. Unsure of what to do next, she waited. Neither of her friends had noticed her until yet.  
She saw Rick leaning down to kiss her and then start a next round. Afraid of what she might see..._or hear_...she made her presence known and choked quietly.

Kate sat up immediately and looked over Rick's shoulder to see her best friend standing on the stairwell, wide-eyes and a seriously uncomfortable look on her face. The whole situations practically screamed embarrassing. "Lanie?!", Kate said in disbelief.

"Sorry...didn't want to...uh...interrupt..."

Kate groaned silently and let her forehead sink onto Rick's shoulder.

"I'll be upstairs...um...waiting...you know..." With that, Lanie turned on her heels and made her way back up the stairs.

Kate groaned quietly. "Did she really just caught us having sex in your office? With me laying on the table? Like two horny teenagers?"

"I...yes, I guess she did...", he replied, slowly understanding what just had happened.

"Oh god..."

"Well, you weren't the one standing there naked after all."

"No, I was laying with my back on the table, my legs spread and wrapped around your waist."

"Fine, you won. I guess we'd better put on our clothes again? Go back to them?"

"This is so embarrassing...having to do the walk of shame in front of our friends...our co-workers..."

"Well, at least it wasn't your father."

Kate's eyes went wide. "He would kill us."

"No, I think he would actually be happy..."

"Castle, I don't want to think about my dad when I'm naked and you're standing in between my spread legs."

"Yes, alright." He stepped away from her and went to search their clothes. He collected them and put them on his office desk.

Silently they dressed again and walked upstairs.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "It could have been worse."

She smiled and nodded.

Together they walked back to the booth and sat down.

Lanie threw them an apologizing look, signaling she hadn't told the others.

"Thank you", Kate mouthed and leaned back against the back of the booth.

* * *

_Later in the evening...  
_  
**Lanie got up and made her way over to the bar to grab another drink for herself.**

Kate got up, too, and followed her. They stood next to each other in front of the bar. "I'm sorry", Kate said.

"What for?"

"Downstairs in the office. You weren't supposed to show up down there..."

"Girlfriend, I've seen worse. But you laying on a desk, your legs spread wide and Castle standing in between them was a first. But you can make up for it", she explained quietly. "I want details."

Kate sighed. "Fine. He's a real god in bed. He just seems to know every little trick to make you burst. But he is gentle. I've never had sex with anyone that gentle before, and won't ever have. He's my one and done, but don't tell him jut yet. He always knows what to do or how to do it. It's great. It's not just sex, Lanie, it feels...don't laugh, but it feels like he's making love to me."

"I know that feeling, Kate. It's the same for me and Javi."

"So you are together again?"

Lanie nodded. "Yes."

Brian walked over to get Lanie's order. He nodded and walked away again.

"So, now lets forget what I saw and go back to the others. We here to celebrate, right?"

"Right", Kate repeated and put a smile on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_So? It was longer, as promised. What do you say? Btw, there will be more of our whole group of friends in the next chapter! And the next one is a long chapter, too! How about 490+ Reviews?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	23. Moving into a new home

_New Chapter! It's time for Kate to move!_

_How about 535+ Reviews? :P_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Three - "Moving into a new home"_

* * *

_Friday evening..._

**Kate stood in her living room.** She leaned against her wall and just stared at the apartment in front of her. Her apartment. The apartment she had lived in for the past two years. She felt sad. She liked the apartment. It was warm, friendly, familiar. She would miss it. She thought of all the times she had sat on her couch with Lanie, wine glass in hand, talking about their job, each other, sometimes they had talked about Castle, too.

A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and slowly sank to the bottom. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, but after all she calmed down. She walked through her dark apartment, only the moon shining through the windows, into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. How well she knew her apartment, she thought. She drank a few sips before she sat the glass into the sink and went to one of the windows on her living room. She stood in front of the window and looked down at the city that never slept. Traffic lights, cars, people. She sighed. She would miss this all, yes, but she wasn't out of the city. She moved to a Loft about twelve blocks away. Again she sighed and felt sad when she reminded herself, that that was the last night she'd spend in her own apartment. A new home was waiting. A real home.

"Kate?", a quiet voice asked.

She turned around startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I woke up and you weren't in her anymore."

Even through the darkness she noticed that he had dressed as well. "It's okay."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you okay, Honey?"

"Yes...no...it's just, that's the last night I'll ever spend here and it makes me a little sad, you know?"

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on his chest.

"Yes, I know what you mean. If you don't want to move just yet..."

"No, no. I want to move in with you. I'm practically living with you already. It's just that now we move all of my stuff over there and I'll give the keys to someone else and..."

"How about we keep your apartment?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you bought it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you can keep it. You could come back here when you need some space or just want to be alone."

"That would be okay with you?"

"Of course. And think of it, we would always have a place to run to if we want to be undisturbed", he said with a smirk.

She smiled. "Yes, that may be true."

"See? Then you don't even have to move all of your paintings and decorations."

"It's perfect, Rick."

"So I do have good ideas sometimes?"

"Yes." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Always. Wanna go back to bed? You'll be tired in the morning otherwise."

Together they went back to bed and curled up together under the blankets.

Kate sighed at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. Her hand wandered to belly. She could feel them moving around, no kicking yet, though. She smiled before she, too, drifted off to sleep.

_"Hey, come over here little one", Kate called out with a smile, waving her arms. She was sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of Central Park. A little girl was running towards her. She was about two years old. Alexis was playing with another kid at the playground._

_"Mommy!", the little girl screamed and bumped into her mother._

_Kate wrapped her arms around the little girl, taking her with herself when she fell to her back. The little girl now sat in her lap._

_She clapped and giggled. "Momma come and play with me?", she asked._

_"Yeah, it's mommy's turn to play with you now, little one", Rick said and sat down next to Kate. He turned to her, leaned down and kissed her passionately._

_"Ewww!", the little girl shrieked, got up and ran towards Alexis, calling out her name._

* * *

_In the morning..._

**Rick woke his girlfriend with breakfast in bed.** He had woken up early and had gone to get them bearclaws, sandwiches and coffee. Well, decaf for Kate of course. He smiled to himself when he put their breakfast on plates and put the plates on a tray. He picked the tray up and walked into the bedroom.

Kate was still sleeping peacefully, tucked into the blankets, laying on her belly with her arms and legs spread away and her hair a sea of brown curls on the pillow. She was simply looking beautiful.

He hated to have to wake her up, but he had to. Lanie and Jenny would be here in less than two hours and Alexis may even earlier.

He sighed and placed the tray on her nightstand before he sat down on the bed. He looked down at her and gently began to wake her up. "Good morning Honey. You have to get up now, I brought you breakfast. I even got you coffee", he said and waited for her to stir, which she did a couple of seconds later.

"Hey, good morning beautiful."

She looked at him with tired eyes. "Morning", she replied and rolled onto her back to stretch. Her t-shirt slid up and showed off her growing bump.

He smiled and gently placed a hand on her belly.

"You said something about coffee?", she asked after having smiled at him.

"Yes, right here", he said and grabbed her cup.

Kate sat up against the headboard of her bed and took the cup from him. "Thanks."

"Always. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and took a sip. "I had a weird dream."

"Yes? Wanna tell me about it?"

"We were in Central Park. You, Alexis, I and two little children. We were playing around with them. You were playing with a little girl that obviously was our daughter. Alexis was playing with another kid on the playground. The little girl ran towards me and we both fell to the ground, you sat down next to us and kissed me. Our daughter said 'ewww' and ran towards Alexis while you kept kissing me."

"Sounds really nice."

"Yes. Do you think one of the babies is a girl?"

"It better be", he said laughing. "I want a little baby girl, a spitting image of you. That would be perfect."

Kate smiled and took another few sips from her coffee.

* * *

**At ten o'clock there was a knock on the door. Kate put her book down and went towards the door. **"Kate, open up!", she heard Lanie's vice through the door. She opened the door. "I'm already here. It's good to see you two", she said and greeted Jenny as well.

"Fine. Ready to pack your stuff girlfriend?"

Kate shook her head smiling and let her friends in.

"It's great to see you, Kate. Are you nervous? I was so nervous when I moved in with Kevin!", Jenny said warmly and hugged the young woman.

"Yes, oh yes. I am nervous", Kate replied and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"So? I can see you already started packing without us?", Lanie complained.

"Yeah, a few days ago with Castle."

"Fine. So, what do we start with?"

"My clothes? We decided to keep the apartment so we would have somewhere quiet to go to...uh...yeah", she said and blushed.

"That good, huh?", Lanie teased.

Kate rolled her eyes and made her way over to her bedroom.

The girls followed her.

"Wow! It's beautiful here! And you really want to move outa here?!", Jenny exclaimed.

Kate smiled brightly. "Wait until you saw my closet. Walk-in closet."

"Yeah, you should really see her shoe collection. Or worse, her coats and jackets", Lanie said and opened the door to the walk-in closet.

Jenny gasped when she saw all the clothing. "Wow."

"Yes, and now we had to pack all that stuff now."

"Cool. What do we start with?"

"With the shoes? I'll start with my jackets. I can't sit on the bottom very well anymore and getting up isn't as easy as before anymore either."

"Sure, well take care of your shoes. Where are the cartons?"

"Over here", Kate said and pointed to the wall of the closet where several unfolded cartons stood.

"Okay."

Together the woman started to put Kate's stuff into the cartons.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**"Phew, we need more cartons I think", Jenny sighed and looked around the closet.**

Kate nodded. "I'll call Castle."

"Do that, we fill the last cartons", Lanie replied and shoved her best friend out of the closet.

"Mmhh."

"Kate, we've got it. Make your call to Castle. Maybe he could bring coffee, too?"

"Sure, I'll ask him." Kate made her way back into the living room where she had left her iPhone earlier. She sat down on the couch and dialed his number. It took him only two rings to pick up.

"Office of Mr. Castle, New York Times Bestselling Author and lover of the beautiful Detective Kate Beckett. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Writer-Boy. Could you do me a favor", she greeted him with a big smile.

"Sure, whatever you need or want, Beautiful."

"Could you bring us more cartons?"

"Sure, I'll organize some more."

"Thank you. Oh, and Lanie asked for coffee. Could you may bring some with you?"

"Not a problem at all. Jenny, too?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll bring some cupcakes and bear claws, too."

"Thank you."

"Always. Shall I bring Alexis, too?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon."

She ended the call and got up again. She slid the iPhone Ito her pocket and walked back to the girls. "He will bring cartons, coffee and food. Alexis will come with him, too."

"Great. We still have five cartons, how about we start with your trousers?"

"Sure. Do we have a smaller carton for my underwear?"

"I think there's one small carton left", Jenny said and pulled out a smaller carton. "Yup, here it is."

"Thanks." Kate picked the carton up and walked over to where her underwear was. She began to place the neatly folded bras, pants and lingerie in the carton.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.**

Lanie got up from the couch first and went to open the door.

"Hey beautiful", Rick greeted without looking.

"Thank you, Castle, but I guess that would fit Kate better", Lanie said, while Alexis needed to hold bsck a laugher, and let them in.

"Oh, sorry", he mumbled and walked towards the couch with a coffee tray and several bags with food.

"Hi", he greeted Jenny and sat down next to Kate and Alexis.

The young Detective smiled at him and leaned against him.

"Tired already? I told you to sleep last night."

"Ewww, guys. Kid in the room."

"I know...I'll sleep like a baby tonight", she replied and took the cup of decaf. She drank a few sips and sighed. "I wish there was caffeine in it."

"Five months."

"Mmhh. I think we have an appointment next week, but I'm not sure. I have to call Addison."

"Four months appointment. We will see our little babies again", he grinned.

Kate nodded. "Yes."

"Wow, you two need to get a room. He greeted me with 'beautiful' at the door. Does he usually greet you with that?"

"Mmhh, and normally he would kiss me, too."

"Thank god he didn't."

Kate laughed and looked at an embarrassed Castle.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a long, breathtaking kiss.

"Guys...", Lanie complained and grabbed a bag from the bakery. She looked into it and found sandwiches.

"Do I have to remind you guys again? Kid in the room!", Alexis complained, too.

The couple broke apart and Kate smiled at her boyfriend. She leaned against him again and rested her head on his shoulder before she yawned.

"Turkey with mayonnaise, tomatoes and salad?", Lanie asked.

"That would be mine", Kate said and grabbed the bag from her best friend.

"I also grabbed cupcakes, pastrami sandwiches, bagel and bear claws."

"Bagel? Oh great!", Jenny said and took the bag. She pulled out a bagel and started eating it.

Lanie got herself a pastrami sandwich and sat down between Kate and Jenny.

"The cartons are still downstairs in the car. I'll go she get them while you eat", Rick said and slowly got up from the couch.

"I'll go and help you", Alexis said and got up as well.

"Don't you want to eat something?", Kate asked.

"I already had breakfast earlier, but save me a cupcake for later."

"I will."

Together father and daughter made their way out of Kate's apartment and went downstairs to the car.

* * *

_Around 3pm..._

**Alexis and Kate sat on the couch eating their cupcakes, while Lanie and Jenny talked with each other.**

Once again, Lanie got up when there was a knock in the door. "That must be the boys!" She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Chica", Javier said and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

Kevin shook his head and went inside the apartment. "Hey Boss."

Jenny walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him to pull him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Does everybody have to kiss all the time?", Alexis complained.

"Well, we could say you're eating all the time", Javier shot back with a bright smile.

"Kate's eating, too!", Alexis reminded him.

"Doesn't count. She's preggo. She has to eat", Javier replied.

Kate smiled. "You're learning, good."

"Wouldn't want you to give me paperwork for a week."

Kate shook her head smiling, rolled her eyes in the process and ate her last bite of cupcake.

"So, where are the boxes, Beckett?", Kevin asked.

Kate glared at him.

"Sorry. Where are the boxes, Kate."

"Better. See, you're learning, too. In my bedroom."

"Uh...fine", Kevin replied nervous.

"Nothing to be afraid of. The bed is made", Kate said with a smirk and got up from the comfortable couch to walk into her bedroom.

The boys followed her, so did the women.

"Wow, nice bedroom", Javier said when he saw the rather big bedroom. A big, dark wood bed stood in the middle of the room, blue and white sheets and white pillows covering it. The room was decorated neatly. Clearly a single woman's bedroom.

"Yeah, really nicely decorated", Kevin stated.

"Thanks boys."

"Mmhh, but why is all the stuff still here? Will you leave it here for the next person that moves in?!", Kevin asked and sounded a bit panicked.

Kate shook her head. "We decided, since I bought the apartment when I moved in, that we would keep it. Ya know, when we want some personal time. Completely alone, no one that will disturb us."

"Ewww, Kate! I like this apartment, especially this bedroom, now I have to picture something, I don't even want to ever think of again. Seeing you naked sleeping beside my dad that morning was enough of picturing for a life time."

Kate sighed and went to show the boys the walk-in closet. "Everything is packed. You just need to carry them downstairs, but they may be heavy."

"How heavy?", Javier asked.

"Over a hundred pairs of shoes, millions of coats and jackets, blouses, pants, underwear and that stuff. And trust me Javier Esposito, she owns a lot more stuff than me."

Javier looked at his girlfriend in horror, than at his Boss. "Women. Why do you always have to have so much clothing? Especially shoes?"

"Because we want everything to match, Javi", Kate explained with a smile and patted his shoulder softly. "Castle should be here soon, too. He said he would be here at quarter past three." Just when she had finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door. "When speaking of the devil", Kate smiled and went to open the door.

She opened the door and greeted him with a bright smile. "Hi Castle."

"Hi Beckett", he replied, wrapped his arms around her and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "I kissed you all day long", he whispered while resting his forehead against hers.

"You just saw me the whole morning and brought a second breakfast."

"The second breakfast doesn't count. We weren't alone", he replied and kissed her again, pressing her against the door, which caused the door to close shut with a father loud bang.

A laugh escaped Kate's lips during the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

His hands supported her ass easily. Completely forgotten were the people who were with them, the people watching the couple from the bedroom door.

"Gosh, this is just ewww. Why do they have to do this all the time?", Alexis groaned and covered her eyes.

"All the time?", Lanie asked curious.

"Yeah...god, I can't even sleep in some nights..."

"That bad, huh?", Javier asked with a grin.

Lanie hit him with her elbow.

"You should have seen the Loft when we got home from the Gala last weekend. We were back around 12am, they had left more than two hours earlier. Clothes were shattered all around the Loft. A nice path from the door to the bedroom, though a lot of my dad's clothing was next to a certain wall." The teenager shivered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...and that was one of the nights I couldn't sleep in without headphones with music on."

"How long?"

"More than an hour."

"Wow, they really are fit in bed. Three hours...phew", Javier said deep in thoughts.

"Yeah, and I guess they weren't finished by the time I finally slept in. Thank god I'll move to that dorm soon."

"Guess you'll not stay overnight very often then?"

"The hell I will do! This is nothing a kid should see."

"Oh come on, you're not a kid anymore", Lanie replied with a knowing look on her face.

"Well...", Alexis stammered. "Guys, break it up! Kid in the house!", she shouted to the couple before turning around and walking into the bedroom again.

The couple broke apart and Kate brought her feet back to the ground.

Rick smiled at her lustfully. "Wait until tonight", he whispered and smirked.

"I can't wait", she whispered back.

"I know, me neither, but we have to be strong."

Kate bit her lip. "Guess we have to be." She went to walk into the kitchen, when Rick softly goosed her ass. She spun around and glared at him, while he looked at her innocently. "Go and help the boys carrying the boxes", she growled and made her way into the kitchen.

Their friends grinned at the couple before also receiving a glare from Kate and making their way back into the bedroom of the young Detective.

"Phew, Kate, what is in these boxes? You said they were heavy, but not this heavy", Javier complained.

"Shall I tell the boys in the Precinct that you can't carry a simple box with shoes?", she threatened and shut him up.

"What's the matter with her?", he whispered to his partner.

"Mood swings. She's going to kill ya soon if you don't carry these boxes downstairs without complaining."

"She will?", he asked scared of what his Boss might do to him.

* * *

**Half an hour later half of the boxes were loaded into the van Castle had borrowed from a friend and Javier's cars.**

Kate smiled satisfied. "Good work boys", she said and hugged the two men.

"And I?", Rick asked and received a glare from his girlfriend.

"She may be a little angry with you, Bro", Javier grinned.

"No, but he'll get his hug later."

Rick swallowed and she grinned at him. "Okay. How about we drive to the Loft?"

"I'll help you cook dinner", Kate replied with a soft voice and patted his shoulder.

"Sure."

* * *

_At the Loft..._

**"Okay, where shall we put the boxes to?", Javier asked.**

"Um, we wrote it on the boxes. I'll show you everything."

"Okay, you are the Boss Beckett", he teased and earned a glare. "Sorry."

She pointed to the door. "When you've got the first boxes, I'll show you the bedroom."

Kevin and Javier sprinted out of the door and Jenny went to talk to Kate.

"How do you do that, Kate?"

"How do I do what?"

"Make them sprint like that? They seem to really be afraid of you."

"Oh that." She smiled. "I can give them paperwork for the rest of their live, well, at least for a couple of weeks. That's what they are really afraid of."

"Sounds good. You still need to show me the tricks. Rick listens like a little puppy wanting to be pet button his owner."

"Oh, well, that's pretty easy, too."

Rick watched the two women in horror.

"Follow me", Kate instructed and made her way over to his office with Jenny. She closed the door behind them and they sat down in two armchairs.

"Have you ever told Kevin to not have sex with him when he doesn't do something right now?"

"No. Does that really work?"

"Oh yes, trust me, it does work."

* * *

_Back in the kitchen..._

**"This is cruel", Rick complained.**

Lanie threw him a smile. "Nah, you'll have to learn to live with that. She's your girlfriend and she's just moving in."

"Yo Bro, where's Kate?", Javier called over from the door.

"In my office."

"And where is Jenny?"

"In the office, too."

Kevin and Javier shared a quizzically look.

"And what are they doing?", Kevin asked.

"She's telling her some dirty tricks to make you do things you don't really want to do, but your wife wants you to do."

Kevin looked at Rick in horror. "She what?!"

"Sorry Kevin."

The two women walked out of the office again.

"Thank you", Jenny told Kate who smiled at the blonde.

"Follow me boys", Kate told the two men and made her way to the bedroom door.

They guys picked up the two boxes again and followed their Boss into the bedroom. Rick and the others followed him as well.

"Wow, this really is one master bedroom!", Javier exclaimed.

"Mmhh."

"Shall we just put them here?"

Kate shook her head and walked through a door in the back of the big room. She opened it and showed the really huge walk in closet, dress room, to them.

"Okay, now this is a real paradise for Kate. How much of the closet belongs to her?", Kevin asked.

"As much as she needs. More than half of it on the right side is empty and the complete left side is empty, too", Rick explained.

"And the wardrobe next to the window?", Javier asked.

Rick smiled. "A couple ones of Kate's dresses."

"A couple ones?"

"Five or six. I know, I really need to take her shopping, don't I Honey?", he said and half turned to Kate.

"Well, we can still do that next week, can't we?"

"Of course. How about you Lanie? Jenny? Would you may like to help me find some nice dresses for Detective Beckett here? I hear there is the Police Ball soon?"

Kate gasped. She didn't recall to have told him.

"No, you didn't tell me Kate, but somebody else did."

Kate threw a devastating look at Lanie.

"No, I didn't tell him", the M.E. defended herself.

"Gates told me."

"No, she didn't", Kate growled in disbelief.

Rick grinned. "She told me you would have to attend. She also mentioned something about you getting honored?"

"I..." Kate looked into the excited faces of her friends. "Fine, yes. I'll get a Medal of Honor. For being shot at a funeral, being in a freezer, saving the city from the detonation of a radioactive bomb. She spoke to the Commissioner."

"That's great, but you don't really sound excited", Javier said.

"It's my job to save the people of New York City, I shouldn't be getting a medal for it."

"Yes, it's your job, Boss, but you're doing a better job than most Homicide Detectives."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "You can put the boxes with clothes here. The few other things I brought you can leave in the living room." With that the young pregnant turned around and left the room.

Rick and the others looked after her with worried expressions on their faces.

"She'll be fine. She may just needs a short break", Rick said.

"Okay. How about we leave her alone for a little?", Labie suggested. "We girls help you with the not so heavy boxes."

"Sure, lets go", Jenny said with a smile.

"Don't you want to stay with Kate?", Kevin asked his wife.

"Nah, I'm fine Kevin. It's not a problem."

He nodded with a sigh.

* * *

**Kate stood in the kitchen.** She leaned against the kitchen counter. The world was spinning in front of he eyes, she wasn't feeling too well at the moment. She heard her friends coming into the living room again. She tried to turn around and suddenly her world turned black and she fell to the bottom slowly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_Lalala Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just couldn't resist! :))_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_

* * *

**Replies**

**saved240307** - Thank you so much! You can't imagine how many smiles your Reviews brought to my lips! Tons of smiles! And I can't believe you're writing me a Review for every single chapter! I love you! Oh, and hug both of your children! I take it one of them is taking german classes? He knows some nice german words! DANKE! Oh, and you can send me the nursery rhyme via e-mail, too, if you want to. OneWriterGirlCastle aol . com :)

**southerngirl1 **- Thank you! Thank you for the 500th Review!

**red2013** - Thank you for your continued support by reviewing every single chapter until now!

**conservativegirl** - Thank you! You've written me lots of great Reviews! I hope I will read more from you, too!

**CaptainGates** - My Muse :) I love you! This is your FF! I think I don't have to say more, do I?

**Alizee22** - I don't know exactly where I'm heading yet, but I'm sure you and I both will figure it out (soon). Keep reading girl! Kisses from Germany!


	24. A dinner

_Okay, this is the second last update before I'll travel to the USA. God knows how nervous I am! And my Muse does! I'm going to visit her, too, later. Gosh ... I really can't wait!_

_Okay, you wrote really lots of Reviews and I love that! I get excited every time there is a new e-mail on my iPad! Especially the morning after I updated :D_

_Now you can make me happy and spam me with Reviews! 560+ Reviews?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Four - "A dinner"_

* * *

_Previously on One Night Stand..._

_Kate stood in the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen counter. The world was spinning in front of he eyes, she wasn't feeling too well at the moment. She heard her friends coming into the living room again. She tried to turn around and suddenly her world turned black and she fell to the bottom slowly._

* * *

**Rick ran into the kitchen to Kate. **"Kate? Kate! Honey, please, answer me!"

The young woman didn't react.

"Lanie!", he yelled, but the M.E. was already standing next to him.

"Pick her up and put her on the couch. Do you have a washcloth and cold water?"

"Take whatever you need", he replied hastily and picked his girlfriend up slowly. He carried her towards the couch and laid her down carefully. He knelt down next to her, squeezed her hand and felt her temperature. "Lanie, she might have a fever..."

"Shit." Quickly she walked over to the couch with the wet washcloth she carried. She put it on Kate's forehead. "Try to wake her up, please."

Rick did as he was told an tried to wake his girlfriend up. "She doesn't react. Shall we call an ambulance?", he said in panic.

Just that moment Kate began to stir.

Their friends were all watching her.

"Katie! Honey, can you hear me?"

"Yes", Kate relied with a raspy voice. "What happened?"

"You blacked out."

Kate's eyes darted open in panic and she tried to focus on Rick. Her head hurt.

"It's fine, girlfriend. Does anything hurt?", Lanie asked.

"My head."

"Okay, you fell to the bottom, you may have hit your head."

"Shall we bring her into hospital?", Rick asked once again.

"If the headache isn't gone in a few hours bring her into a hospital. I think she's fine for the moment."

"Okay."

"But Kate", the M.E. looked down at her best friend, "you stay here on the couch. At least for the next ten to twenty minutes. Castle, you stay with her."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Mmhh, I know. You stay here with her, Castle", Lanie commanded.

Alexis pulled Lanie aside. "What if something has happened to the babies? Shouldn't we better call an ambulance?"

Lanie thought about it for a moment, then she pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number. She handed the cellphone to the young girl. "Tell her what happened."

Alexis nodded and took the cellphone.

Lanie went back to Kate, Rick and their friends. "Kate? Does anything else hurt? Even if it's just really small pain."

Kate shook her head and regretted it immediately. "No...only my head..."

"Do you want some Tylenol?"

"That would be nice."

"I'll get it", Rick said and jumped up to run into the kitchen to get the Tylenol against the headache.

Lanie saw that Alexis had ended the call. She looked at the girl who showed her five fingers. She nodded.

Rick came back with theTylenol and gave some to his girlfriend.

* * *

**Four minutes later there was a knock on the door.** Alexis ran towards the door to open it. A woman stood in front of her. She red head hair, was pretty tall and in her forties. "You must be Addison?"

"Nice to finally meet you, Alexis", the woman replied. "Where's Kate?"

That was when Alexis noticed the huge back the woman was carrying. "Over here." She showed her the way into the living room.

"Rick, how is she?", Addison asked and all eyes darted to her.

"Addison?" Who had called her?

"Hi."

"She's conscious again."

Addison nodded and kneed down next to Kate who laid on the couch. "Kate, what happened?"

"I don't know. What are you doing her anyway?"

"I got a call that you blacked out and fell to the bottom. So, how we you feeling? Any abdominal pain?"

"Addison, I'm fine. There is no pain."

"Mmhh, we're going to check on that."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Hi Lanie", Addison now greeted her friend while examining Kate's belly.

"Hi Addison. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having Alexis call me."

Lanie smiled for a second. "She's got a headache and we gave her some Tylenol. She didn't complain about more pain."

"Okay, I have a movable ultrasound in my car. I'll go and get it."

"Nah, I can do that", Javier said.

"Um...okay. Dark blue Audi Q5", she said and threw the keys at him.

"Will be right back", he said and Ryan went with him.

Addison looked at Kate with concern. "Didn't I tell you to reduce the stress?"

"I did! I'm sorry I moved in with him", Kate growled.

"Moody today, huh? Fine. Kate, you passed out."

"I know."

"And that may have affected your baby."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I know!", she yelled before jumping from the couch and running towards the bedroom. After four steps she fell to the bottom, her body not ready to be moved by itself just yet.

"Kate!" Rick caught her in the last second and saved her from bumping her head once more. He saw she was crying and decided to pick her up and carry her into their bedroom.

When he came back their friends and Addison were standing in front of him. "Addison? Keep it low...she's kinda very emotional at the moment. We better leave her alone after Addison is gone, she needs a little rest", he said and earned understanding nods. "Alexis? Would you like to help me cook the food?"

"Sure! I'd love to", she replied with a smile.

Javier and Kevin re-entered the Loft with the movable ultrasound.

"Thanks a lot", Addison said and rolled it into the bedroom.

Rick followed her while the others waited in the living room.

* * *

**"Our babies' heartbeat!", he squealed excited when he heard the two steady heartbeats.**

"Yes", Kate smiled.

He squeezed her hand. "Oh look! Aren't they sweet?", he asked and pointed towards the small monitor.

"Mmhh, they barely look like a human being, Castle."

"They look great from what I can see, but I'll have a closer look on them at your appointment on Wednesday."

"Okay", Kate said with a merely sad expression on her face.

"Kate, they are fine."

Kate shook her head. "I wasn't feeling too well. I had nausea and was tired, but I kept running around. I put my babies into danger...", she sobbed.

Rick squeezed her hand once more. "They're fine now, Katie."

"And what if they were not? What if...", she hiccuped.

"Calm her down", Addison mouthed.

He stroke her hand softly. "But they are fine. Don't think about the what ifs too hard."

She shook her head unwillingly. "No..."

He sighed and grabbed a paper towel Addison had handed him. He cleaned her belly and laid his hand on it. "Kate, I know you can feel them moving around a little. Do you feel them right now?"

She nodded.

"See? They're fine Kate. Would you repeat that for me?"

"They're fine", she replied slowly. "Are they really fine?", she asked Addison.

She nodded. "Yes they are. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Have you felt them kicking yet?"

Kate swallowed. "No...is that bad?"

"Nah, a baby starts to kick at about five months, give or take a few. Twins are likely to start a little earlier."

"So I'll feel them kick soon?"

"Yes."

Kate smiled brightly. "I'll feel our babies kick soon", she told him.

"And you will even see bumps when they kick strong enough."

Kate's hand moved to her naked belly to stroke it. "Thanks Addison."

Addison smiled. "I'll leave you alone now. Stay in bed for an hour or two. No sex tonight if you're too tired", she remarked and then went out of the room.

Kate blushed slightly whilst Rick grinned.

"I'll be right back. Alexis will help me cook later."

"I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Thank Lanie and Alexis. They called Addison."

"How long was I passed out?"

"Couple of minutes."

"Addison was fast."

"She seemed to having been around somewhere."

Kate nodded and put her shirt down again. She draped the blanked over herself and rolled onto her side. "I'll sleep for a bit. Wake me for dinner?"

"Of course. Go to sleep honey." He pressed a soft kiss to her tremble and exited the room quietly.

Lanie threw a questioning look at him.

"She's sleeping. I'll wake her up for dinner. Where is Addison?"

"She went to her car. I shall tell you 'bye' from her."

"Oh, okay. Pumpkin? Shall we start cooking dinner?"

"Sure, I guess Spaghetti with Tomato-sauce, chicken, risotto, cream sauce and salat?"

"You've already been to the kitchen I take?"

She grinned. "Yup."

"Okay. Boys? How about we move the boxes into the living room? I'll take care of it later."

"Sure", Kevin and Javier replied.

"Great."

"We will help Alexis in the kitchen, Castle", Lanie said and already moved towards the kitchen with Jenny and Alexis.

"Um...okay." Rick followed the boys and everybody started working again.

* * *

_An hour later..._

**The food was kept in the oven for heating while everybody helped to unload Kate's boxes and to move them into the living room. **When they were finished about five minutes later, Rick went to wake Kate and Alexis, Lanie and Jenny moved to lay the big table that fitted them all.

Rick sat down next to his girlfriend and softly stroke the smooth skin on her arm. "Honey, you need to wake up. Dinner's ready", he said and waited for her reaction.

Kate, not really having been sleeping, opened her eyes and half turned around to him. "Mmhh, okay."

He smiled at her. "Sleepy?"

"Mmhh."

He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "Still sleepy?"

"Would it be asked too much to ask you to come to bed with me now?", she smiled sheepishly.

"Evil woman", he laughed and gave her another kiss. "We'll be waiting for you on the table."

"Thanks", she huffed and waited until he was gone out of the bedroom to get up. She yawned when she sat on her bedside and stretched after she stood on both of her legs. "You hungry?", she asked and looked down at her belly. She rearranged her clothing, brushed her hair and went to face all their friends again. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped out.

"You okay?", Lanie asked when she saw her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lanie's eyes traveled up and down her body.

"I'm really fine", Kate said and smiled at her. She sat down next to Rick and Alexis.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I know ... the beginning was lame ... I'll do better next time! And I'll write a longer chapter next time, too. i just had too much to do to write ... sorry._

_What do you think of the rest of the chapter? What do you want to happen next? Just tell me what you want and my Muse and I will figure something out before I start writing :) Deal? Oh, please tell me until Friday._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	25. For the first time

_Oh guys ... I'm so sorry I let you wait this long ... I feel horrible about it, but I just didn't know what or how to write. I re-wrote the first part of this chapter about a thousand time and it still doesn't feel right to me ... I hope you'll like it anyway. Thank god it turned out to be a rather long chapter. I promise the next one will be even longer!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Five - "For the first time"_

* * *

_Monday morning …_

**Kate and Rick arrived at the crime scene half an hour after Esposito and Ryan, who were already waiting for them.**

"Morning Boss," Ryan greeted.

"Morning. What do we have?" Kate asked.

"A young girl, no way older than twenty. M.E.'s over there," Esposito said and pointed towards the older M.E. kneeing next to their victim.

"Perlmutter? He hates me … " Rick whined.

"Castle … " Kate sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She shook her head and wandered off towards Perlmutter.

When Perlmutter saw her, he smiled. "Detective Beckett, good morning. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. What have you got for me?" Kate asked while looking at the young woman who was laying on her front. On her head was a big wound, so was on her back and her short, probably black, hair was red and wet from her blood.

Perlmutter nodded. "As you can see there are two big wounds and lots of blood. I guess the trauma to her head may have caused her death, the wound on her back isn't big enough. She has several cuts on her arms, legs and face. As you can see she's lightly clothed, that may help to identify her later."

"TOD?"

"I'd say between 10pm and 11pm last night."

"Okay."

"For more information I have to take her back to the lab. I'll call you once I finished the autopsy."

"Thanks." Kate gave him a warm smile before returning to her team. "Have you got anything for me? Anything at all?"

"Not really. We talked to the bar manager and he told us she stripped here last night with a couple of other girls. They were called 'the black kittens'," Esposito told her.

"Great," Kate said sarcastically. "Try to find out her name. Castle and I go back to the Precinct. I'll have her fingerprints being ran through the database and will upload her photo."

* * *

**Once at the Precinct, Kate began to set up their murder board.** She filled it with the evidence they already had and groaned when she saw how little it was.

Later she made some lab guys run the victim's fingerprints through the database, ran her picture through missing people database and had a look on the 80% matches. Nothing matched their victim 100%.

Kate sighed and took a sip from the decaf coffee Castle had brought her earlier. She hated having no lead to follow. Neither her photo nor name had brought anything up yet, she still had to wait for the fingerprints, but she didn't think there would be any match.

* * *

**Around 10am Esposito and Ryan came into the Precinct.**

"Hay, have you got anything?" Kate asked as soon as she saw them.

"Sorry Beckett. Nada. Nobody heard, saw nor noticed anything at all," Ryan explained.

"Great," Kate growled and got up to make her way over to the ladies room.

"She's angry with us?" Esposito asked in surprise.

"Not really. She's just frustrated," Rick replied.

"Oh? What did you do Castle?" Esposito asked.

"What? I've done nothing! She's frustrated with the case. She's a pain in the ass when she has no leads to follow," he hissed.

Ryan nodded silently. "We have to find a lead, men."

Rick and Esposito looked at their partner with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Honeymilk," Esposito grinned.

Ryan gave him an evil look and rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked to his desk.

"Did she already have her coffee?"

"One? Two at least. Decaf. One normal at home."

"I never saw I woman as addicted to coffee as her before. I swear. Lanie likes tea more."

"Good to know," Rick grinned.

"Shut up. Better go and watch your girl there," he replied and pointed towards the break room, where Kate stood, re-filling he cup of decaf.

"Really? Our poor babies ... "

Esposito patted his shoulder. "Good luck Bro."

"Mmhh." Rick made his way into the break room. "This is your fourth coffee today. At least."

She shrugged. "I know."

"Kate ... "

"What?"

"I know you're frustrated with the case, but ... "

She rolled her eyes. "Castle, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Yeah, I know your nothing."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried about you and our babies."

She sat down. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make you worry about us."

He stepped closer and took her hand. "It's okay."

She put the mug down and pulled him closer. "No it's not," she said and kissed him slowly. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips before the kiss grew more intense.

They broke away from each other breathless. She picked up her mug and walked back to her desk, Castle hot on her heels.

* * *

_In the afternoon ..._

**Kate sat in front of her computer, balancing a pencil on her fingers.** She dropped it when the phone on her desk rang. "Beckett."

"Good afternoon Detective. I finished the autopsy on our latest victim, the young woman," Perlmutter said.

"Oh good! We're on our way." She ended the call and got up. "Come on Castle, Perlmutter is finished," she said while putting on her coat.

"Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"Perlmutter has finished the autopsy," she explained and slipped into the elevator.

Castle ran after her and slipped into the elevator in the last second before the doors closed.

* * *

**Half an hour later they arrived at the medical examiners' office.**

"Hey Perlmutter," Kate said and smiled at the elder M.E. warmly.

"Detective," he smiled, "and writer."

"Hello," Rick said, but Perlmutter looks at him coldly.

"So, what can you tell me about her?"

"She is no older than twenty, kept herself healthy and strong. Brown eyes, naturally blonde hair, which was colored black. She was about 1,70 meters tall and weight 49,7 kilograms." He pointed to her back. "She was hot in the back with a sharp object. The wound is about 4 inches deep and gets smaller the deeper you go. Like a pyramid. And it was maybe pink. I found pink particles of color in the wound. The wound on her head, which mainly caused her death, could be caused by a stone she may have been hit with. I found sand and dirty in the wound. The same sand and dirt in the cuts on her arms and legs, as well as in the bruises in her face. She probably fought with the person whom killed her. I found didn't find DNA under her fingernails, though. I send every evidence I found into the lab. It wasn't much."

"Thank you Perlmutter," Kate said.

"Any time for you Detective."

Kate smiled. "Call me if anything pops up?"

"Of course. I'll have the reports being sent to you."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

**When they just had sat down in the car, Esposito called.**

"Hey Espo."

"Yo Beckett, we may have found a name for our victim."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. We checked the website the bar owner gave us. Her name was Omen Black."

"Is that her real name?"

"Probably not."

"You and Ryan try to find somebody from that website and speak to him. We need her real name."

"We're already on our way Boss."

"Good. Call me later."

* * *

_In the evening ..._

**When in the evening they still didn't have a lead, Kate sat at her desk and stared at the murder board.**

Ryan and Esposito had come back from the strip club the victim worked for

with not much new information. Nobody had told them anything and none of the girls seemed to have been bothered with her death. Simply said, they only had wasted their time.

Time had gone by and it was already 6pm.

"Come on Kate. Time to go home. We will find something tomorrow," Rick said.

"Sure, go home Castle. I'll stay a little longer."

"Kate ... "

"Castle."

"No Kate. It's late enough and we don't have a lead to go after."

"I already told you that you could go home."

"And I told you, you were coming with me."

"The you will have to wait."

He groaned. "How long do you want to wait Kate? There won't be a new lead today."

"I will stay here until I have the reports back."

"Kate, that could be tomorrow."

"I sat to read them as soon as they are finished."

"You can read them in the morning."

"And when they come in earlier? Castle, she was nineteen. Nineteen young years! She deserves that I find the bastard that did that to her as fast as possible and put him behind bars."

"I know, but she can wait until tomorrow, too."

Kate shook her head. "No." She looked at him sternly. "You go home Castle, I'll be home later."

"I won't stay up for you," he told her, both of them knowing he would stay up anyway. He left and looked angry, but she just ignored it.

When she looked up, she saw that half the Precinct was staring at her. "Don't you have work to do?" she growled.

A couple of the Officers watching the argument she just had startled and went back to work.

* * *

_Later that evening ..._

**Kate came home around 10pm.** She quietly unlocked the door, stepped into the Loft, left her shoes and coat in the small wardrobe at the door, placed her keys in the bowl on the small table next to the wardrobe and walk further into the Loft. No light in his office, maybe he really went to bed, she thought. She sighed. _She hadn't intended to argue with him, she only had wanted to do her job right..._

"Castle?" she asked against the quiet, but nobody answered. Alexis must be in bed already, too. Her last exams were tomorrow and the graduation ceremony on Friday evening. She sighed again and went to open the safe she came to keep her service weapon in at night. She placed her weapon and badge in the safe and locked it again before she went into the bedroom. She shut the lights and opened the door to their bedroom slowly. She saw her boyfriend's sleeping form on the bed, covered by a blanket. The dim light allowing her to see that he was probably sleeping. She walked through the room into their walk-in closet and started to undress. She put her holster into the closet and the rest of her clothes into the hamper. She put on a large t-shirt and went to the bathroom. After she had brushed her teeth, peed and washed her hands, she went to bed. She sat against the headboard and the blanket half covered her body. Her hands were softly stroking her growing bump. She turned her head to look at Richard.

"I'm sorry Rick. I shouldn't have fought with you. You were right, I should have gone home with you. I'm sorry," she whispered and turned her attention back to her babies. "Hey babybirds. How are you this evening? You must be tired, or are you already sleeping? Mommy is very tired." Feeling thirsty with once, she got out of bed again and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, filled it with water and took a few sips. She sat the glass down and looked through the room, out of the window at New York City at night.

"Kate?" a soft voice approached.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"Hey," he replied and made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry ... "

"I know, it's okay. It's whom you are, I shouldn't have started a fight."

"No, it's not okay Rick. I'm your girlfriend, the mother of your children, I should have listened to you."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She was nearly a head shorter with only her bare feet. "I know, but it's fine now. You're home safe and sound."

She snuggled close to him and rested her head against his warm, naked chest. "I love you. Always."

"I love you, too," he replied and pressed another kiss to her hair. "Always Kate. Always and forever."

"Dance with me?" she whispered.

He smiled, stepped away from her and took her hands. He slowly started to dance with her, pulling her close again. Arms wrapped around her back and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips, before she smiled at him again.

* * *

**They were already dancing in the darkness of their Loft for a couple of minutes, when Kate gasped and broke away from him.** She pressed a hand into her belly and stared down at it.

"Kate?" he asked half in panic.

She kept smiling at her bump. With one second she looked up and threw the most loving, happiest and the most excited smile ever at him. "I think they just kicked," she whispered against the silence of the Loft.

Rick's eyes went wide with excitement. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Oh! Ouch! They just kicked! Oh my god they kicked me! Our babies are kicking me!" she yelled in pure excitement. She grabbed her boyfriend's hands and pressed them to her belly in just the moment they babies kicked again.

Rick grinned. "Oh! Oh my god! Out babies' first kicks! We have to take a photo!" He ran off to grab his phone.

* * *

**"Lift your shirt so we can see your bump honey?" he asked excited.**

Kate smiled and lifted her shirt to her breasts. She put one hand on he belly and her long, slender index finger pointed to where their babies had kicked her for the very first time. She also put on a big smile.

"Oh this is going to be great honey! I can't wait to put these into the album tomorrow! Oh, how late is it?" He took a glance at the clock in his phone. "10:37pm, that means at 10:35pm on the 17th of June they kicked for the first time!"

"Yes!"

Rick pulled her close to kiss her deeply, neither of them noticing Alexis, who was watching them since a few seconds.

When they broke apart, Alexis made her presence known. "Hey Kate, hey dad."

Kate blushed being aware that she was only wearing her underwear and a long t-shirt. "Hey. You still up?"

"Mmhh, heard you guys. I thought something had happened."

Rick grinned. "The babies just kicked for the first time!"

"I know, I heard it. Congrats Kate, that's amazing."

Kate smiled. "Wanna feel your baby siblings kick?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. You're their big sister!"

"Well, it's still your body and if you don't want me ... "

"Nonsense Alexis. Come here," Kate replied and watched as the young girl made her way over to them. She grabbed he hand and softly moved it to the spot the babies were kicking at jut that moment.

Alexis squealed in excitement. "Oh my god!" She watched in fascination where her hand made contact with her baby siblings' feet or hands. "I love you so much babies! You have to grow big and strong in there, do you listen? Just like our mommy."

Kate sucked in her breath when she heard Alexis say _'our mommy'_. She looked to Rick who seemed to not have noticed the change in his daughter's words.

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Kate," Alexis said with a big smile.

"Thank you. I bet you're going to be an as good big sister."

"Thanks."

Kate pulled the girl in for a hug and kissed the too of her head softly. "I love you like a daughter, do you know that?" Kate whispered.

"Yes, I do know that," Alexis replied as quietly.

"Good. I will always love and care for you."

"Thank you for being a mom to me in a certain way."

"Thank you for being a daughter to me in a certain way," Kate replied smiling.

Alexis stepped away from Kate and smiled at the couple. "I'll go back to bed. Good night guys. Night babies."

"Good night Lexi," Rick mimicked a two year old.

"You're silly dad. Kate? Are you sure you want that for the rest of your life? And as a father for your children?!"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure about that. Always."

"Well, I warned you," Alexis said with a bright smile and stuck out her tongue at her father.

Rick did the same before turning to Kate and kissing her deeply.

"Ewww, I'm off to bed," Alexis shrugged and ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

Kate and Rick laughed quietly and Kate snuggled into his embrace.

"Lets go to bed and cuddle a little?" Rick asked.

Kate's head shot up and she smiled at him. "I'd love to."

He kissed her and picked her Ho bridal style in one quick move.

"Rick!" she shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Uh uh."

"Put me down! Now."

"Nope."

"Castle!"

"Not going to happen," he said and silenced her with a other kiss that got her mind foggy. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed before climbing into the bed right next to her. He covered them with a light blanket and she snuggled into his embrace, her bump poking into his stomach.

* * *

_**A/N: *All mistakes are mine***_

_I hope you liked it? I thought it was finally time for the babies to start kicking her mother :D I already decided on the genders of the babies, but I won't tell you guys yet :P_

_So? Was that enough fluff or do you need more? Okay, stupid question, you ALWAYS want more fluff! :DD_

_I'll take the next three weeks to write and update again when I'm back in Germany, tho I don't really want to get back home. I don't like it here ... and I will also correct a few mistakes in the FF and post the corrected chapters step by step :) When I'm finished correcting I will tell you and you can re-read if you want to :) I will mostly correct the book titles because now it really is annoying myself, too xD_

_Oh, before I forget, what to you want to happen in the next chapter? Aside from a lead in the case and the appointment with Addison? I'll try to write the chapter during the flight and upload it on Monday when I settled down in the hotel in San Francisco._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

_***Update on Tuesday***_


	26. A helpless girl

_Hey guys! Greeting from Los Angeles! I'm laying at the pool and am enjoying the warm weather. LA isn't as great as I thought it would be, more th other way round ... Well, I wouldn't want to live here anymore. I've visited the home of Penny, Nathan and Seamus, though I would dare to ring the bell. Don't want to scare them :) but I left a letter at each, Penny's and Nathan's houses._

_Now to the chapter, I'm introducing a new, sweet little character since I'm in the mood for a little more fluff. My horse died on Thursday and I just needed a little happy thoughts to all the sad thoughts I'm having._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Six_ -_ "A helpless girl"_

* * *

**The next morning Kate woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee.** Rick was cooking breakfast. She smiled brightly when she didn't get sick right away.

She slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Rick turned looked at her with a smile. "Good morning Beautiful."

She stepped next to him and kissed him softly. "You're making pancakes?"

"Mmhh."

"Great. I'm hungry. _Very_ hungry."

He pointed to the already baked pancakes with a smile. "They are all yours."

"Good," she smirked and took one. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him while she ate her pancake piece by piece. "Mmhh, they are delicious!"

"So? You're not getting sick smelling pancakes or coffee?"

"Nope."

They both grinned.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight? All of us. You, Alexis and me."

"Sounds great. Lets ask her. Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be downstairs already?"

"She already had breakfast and has left for her exams a few minutes ago. It was actually her idea."

"Oh, so you borrowed the idea from her?"

"More or less?"

"Mmhh." Kate turned around and grabbed her iPhone. _Didn't she left it by the door last night?_ She texted Alexis that she would love to have a dinner outside with all of them and that Alexis should name the restaurant.

"So, we have to get going in an hour and a half. Both of us haven't showered yet ... "

Kate grinned. "You bad, bad boy Richard," she said with a strong Russian accent.

He gulped. "Yes."

She stepped close to him again, put her arms around his neck. "You are a very, _very_ bad boy Richard," she continued.

"God Kate ... " he groaned.

"We can shower together. Later. I'm hungry now. For food, not for sex."

"Sure ... yes, of course you are ... " he stammered helpless.

She patted his shoulder and turned her attention back to her pancakes.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly.

He smiled at her brightly when he felt his babies kick. "That their way to say '_good morning daddy_'?"

Kate laughed. "I don't know."

"I can't believe it really yet."

"I know, me neither. It feels great feeling them kick, feeling them alive and moving. It's special." She looked into his sea blue eyes. "Thank you for giving this gift to me Rick. Thank you so _very_ much. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't ever forget it. I'm the luckiest man on earth having you as my girlfriend and mother to my children. Thank you for that and never forget it."

She nodded. "I won't ever forget it." She stepped on her toes and kissed him softly.

* * *

_Two hours later ..._

**"Kate, Rick, good morning!" Addison greeted when she walked into the room.**

"Good morning," they replied in union.

"How are you today Kate? I can see you're smiling."

"I am. I'm great."

"That's good to hear. What makes you so happy?"

Kate grinned. "They kicked. Last night when I came home they started kicking."

"_Oh! _Now that are really great news! It must have been overwhelming."

"It for sure was. When I felt the first kick I didn't quiet realize it, but when they kicked again I realized what was going on. We were both really excited, still am. It's an extraordinary and amazing feeling to feel them kick."

Addison smiled. "Shall we have a look at them?"

"Yes, please."

"Great. You know how it works."

* * *

**It was once again overwhelming for Kate and Rick to see their babies on the monitor.**

"They're so tiny, so precious," Rick smiled.

"And they are strong. They are in perfect health and are growing fast. That's good. Very good. Keep it that way Kate and you will have two very strong and healthy babies in five months. You're now sixteen weeks along."

"Four months, wow. Time flys by ... " she mumbled.

"It always does. Nine months seem long, but when you look back, time flys by like a flash. Since you're having twins you might get into labour a little earlier. Twins often come a week of two early, but that's okay, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked quietly.

"I'm positive Kate. Don't worry."

"Will you be there when I deliver them?"

"Of course. Do you already know where you want to deliver?"

"Um ... we haven't really thought about that yet."

"Okay. Shall I write down some hospitals?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"No problem." She handed Kate a couple of paper towels for her to clean her belly. "It was good seeing you're okay again. Don't work too hard Kate, will you?"

"I promise."

"Good. Here are your ultrasound pictures," she said and handed a couple of black and white photos to Rick. "I will see you two in a month. Elise will set up a new appointment with you."

"Okay. Bye Addison."

"Bye Kate, Rick." Addison waved and left them alone.

* * *

**"You know, we have a couple of beautiful babies," Rick smiled.**

"Beautiful babies that are going to make me fat," Kate stated.

"I don't care."

"Yeah, tell me that when you'll try to have sex with a whale. A stranded, fat whale."

He shook his head smiling. "I don't have sex with animals, only with my beautiful pregnant girlfriend."

"Mmhh, I still don't get why you had to knock me up. You could have just asked me out for a sex date."

"I could have?" he asked grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "You're stupid, do you know that?"

"Yeah, _your_ silly, stupid boyfriend. That I am, Miss Beckett."

She punched him softly. "Put the photos into my bag, please."

"Of course Ma'am."

She punched him hard this time. "Shut up Castle."

"Okay, will shut up now."

She buttoned down her blouse and jeans again and hopped off the table. "Lets go," she said and made her way out of the room.

Rick followed her like the puppy he was, grabbing her bag and putting the ultrasound photos in it, too.

* * *

**"Kate, hi. How did it go?"**

"Great, thanks Elise."

"New appointment in a month?"

"Yeah."

"Would July 8th fit? 9am?"

"Perfect. Could you write it down for me, please?"

"Of course. See ya soon Kate," Elise said and handed Kate the note.

"Thanks. See ya soon Elise. Bye."

"Bye."

Rick and Kate waved at the young woman and left the doctor's office.

"November it is, right?"

"Huh?"

"Our babies will be born in November?"

"Late November or very early December."

"I can't wait."

"I know. Me neither," she whispered and kissed him softly. Lets get to work."

* * *

_Half an hour later ..._

**"Yo Beckett! We've got some news!" Esposito told her when he saw her walking towards her desk.**

"Sounds good. What did you find out?"

"Her real name."

"Great!"

"Sarah Manning, age is eighteen."

"Eighteen? Poor girl. I bet she was supposed to go to college."

"Dunno, we saved the parents for you."

"Thanks," she replied with sarcasm swinging in her voice.

Esposito gave her a note with the parents' address on it.

Kate bit her lip. "Castle? I think we know the parents ... "

"What?"

Kate gave the address to him. "Mason and Rachel Mullins. They were at the Gala."

"Oh god ... "

* * *

_At the Mullin's home ..._

**Kate sighed heavily before knocking on the door. "I really don't want to do this."**

"I know."

The door cracked open and Rachel stood in front of them. "Kate, Rick. Hi!"

"Hi Rachel."

"What can I do for you guys?"

"May we come on in?"

"Oh where are my manners. Of course, come on in." She ushered the couple into the living room. "Do you want something to drink? Water for you maybe, Kate?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Rick?"

"I'm fine, too."

"Okay," she sighed and sat down.

"Rachel? We aren't here for personal reasons ... " Kate said slowly.

"Did something happen to Mason?!"

"No. It's about Sarah. We found her body yesterday. I'm so sorry."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "What happened?"

"We found her dead in an alley. She was lightly clothed ... "

The woman nodded slowly. "We always told her to come back home and stop doing that strip stuff, but she claimed that she would never come back and that we had no right to tell her what to do, only being her step parents."

Kate nodded. "When have you last seen her?"

"Two weeks ago? I saw her on the street. I tried calling her a couple of times but she didn't pick up."

"So you didn't wonder that she didn't call?"

"No ... I wish I had tried to find her. Maybe she wouldn't be dead now!" Rachel cried.

"You could have done nothing. Do you recall anything else?"

"No ... Please find the person that did that to her ... "

"I will. I promise we will find him, Rachel."

* * *

_Back at the Precinct ..._

**"What did the mother say?"**

"She has last seen Sarah two weeks ago on a street. She tried calling a couple of times but the girl didn't pick up. Nothing more."

"So we don't have much more than two hours ago."

"No." Kate shook her head. "I'll go talk go Gates for a minute." Without waiting for a reply, Kate walked over into Gates' office.

* * *

**"Victoria? I need to talk to you," she said and closed the door.**

"What's the problem Kate?" a surprised Victoria asked.

"Why did you tell him about the goddamn Police Gala?"

"Wasn't he supposed to know? Kate, that's your big evening."

"Great," she said. "I don't want that. I'm not the only one who should be honored. I wasn't alone in this. My team was with me all the time!"

"Well, the Commissioner wants to give this medal to you, not me."

"Then tell the Commissioner to take it back!"

"I can't. He's my boss."

"I don't care who he is. I won't attend there."

"Mmhh."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I won't!"

"Yeah, same as you acted like you weren't in love with Castle and weren't pregnant."

"That's not the same!"

"Stop running Kate. It's okay. It's just a piece of metal."

"A piece of metal I don't want nor deserve," Kate mumbled and walked out of the office again. "I'll grab coffee," she told her team while rushing out of the Precinct, catching the elevator just before the doors closed.

Her team looked after her, not being able to react fast enough.

"What the hell was that?" Esposito asked.

"Um ... "

"Something happened?" Ryan suggested.

"Bro? You gotta follow her!" Esposito said when he saw Castle was still standing beside him.

"What?"

"Follow. Your. Girlfriend. Now!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea ... "

"Castle, your preggo girlfriend is outa there. She's close to being furious about something."

"Well ... maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Right." Castle jumped into action, taking the stairs.

* * *

**"Kate! Kate!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.** He saw she had her earphones on. He sighed and sprinted towards her. He tapped her shoulder.

She was startled and nearly took him down to the ground in one swift move. "Castle?!" she breathed.

"Could you may let go of me honey? It hurts."

She let go of him within a second. "I'm so sorry. I didn't ... "

"It's fine," he said and rubbed his shoulder.

"No it's not. I should have known that you would follow me. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine honey. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Can we grab something to eat and drink first?"

"Sure. Starbucks?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**They went to Starbucks where Rick grabbed coffee for himself and an Iced Raspberry Tea and a rich chocolate cookie for his girlfriend.**

"Here ya go," he told his girlfriend and handed the Iced Raspberry Tea to her.

She eyed it for a second before tasting it. "Good pick, it's delicious." She leaned into his side. "Park?"

"Swing set?"

"Sure."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and smiled at her.

"Wanna taste the tea?"

"You only want a sip of coffee," he laughed.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

"You are definitely an addict."

"I never denied that."

He they traded their cups and each of them took a sip of the other's liquid.

"Mmhh, that's really delicious. Gonna order that next time, too."

"Mmhh, you should taste Hibiscus once. It's heaven."

"Better than coffee?"

"Never."

They traded back cups and continued their walk to the park.

* * *

**Kate sighed when they sat down on the swing set.** "It's because of that medal-of-honor-thing."

"Oh."

"I told her that I wouldn't want it and that I didn't deserve it alone, that my whole team, including you, would deserve it. She told me the Commissioner wants to give the medal to me and that it was just a piece of metal I should take home and forget about."

"You don't want the _Medal of Honor_?!"

"Um ... no. Why would I need it?"

"It's unbelievable cool!"

"You can have it if you want. Sell it, pin it to a wall, whatever."

"So you will go there and take it?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Right. When is it?"

"In two months I think? It's a Friday."

"So we have the whole weekend to us after?"

"Or more."

"More?"

"Yeah, she wants me to take off as much time as possible before the birth of the twins. I guess since I'm already more or less stuck to desk work, she'll put me to 100% desk work soon and then annoy me so long that I put down work on my free will."

"Would it be asked too much? We could travel around a little bit, or just go to the Hamptons for a few weeks."

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll over-think work again."

"Good girl. So, how are our babies doing?"

"Good. Kicking again."

His hand immediately found its way to her belly.

Hiding her belly wasn't possible anymore. At the first glance you could clearly see that she was expecting.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"Huh?!"

"There are some photo-snapping-reporters over there. There going to be pictures in the newspaper."

"I guess I can live with that. Well, as long as it doesn't affect the babies."

"It won't. I'll take care of it. I'll make a new deal with them. I already have done that for Alexis."

"Okay, thanks."

"Always honey."

She leaned over and kissed him slowly, hearing cameras clicking in the background.

"We should walk back to the Precinct."

"And hide to make out?"

"Mmhh, dirty thoughts today, Miss Beckett?"

"Do I have to remind you of this morning?"

He grinned. "No, I think I know what you mean."

She smiled. "Good."

They got off the swing set and walked down the path to the street hand in hand.

* * *

_In the afternoon ..._

**A young girl walked into the Precinct, asking for Detective Beckett. **LT brought her up.

"Beckett? This girl wants to talk to ya."

Kate turned around to the them. "Um, sure. Thanks LT."

"No problem Detective," he replied with a smile and left them alone.

"Are you Katie Beckett?"

"Kate Beckett, yes. And you are?"

"Julie Jones, but just call me JJ."

"Okay JJ, what can I do for you?"

"Do you remember a woman called Liv Jones?"

"Liv? Of course. We went to High School together."

"I'm her daughter. She died of cancer a few days ago. She told me I should come to you when I need help. Well, I need help now ... "

Kate looked at the girl no older than 7. "Oh JJ, I'm so sorry. You must feel horrible."

The girl shrugged and tried to hide her tears.

"It's okay to cry. It hurts a lot, rips your heart apart. I know how it feels when you lose your mother."

"You do?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yes, I do. My mother was murdered when I was 19."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. So, Liv told you to come to me for help?"

JJ nodded.

"What can I help you with?"

"I ... I don't know ... dunno what to do now ... " she broke down in tears.

Kate pulled her close and stroke her back while the young girl cried on her shoulder.

"Kate?"

Julie shrugged.

She looked up. "Hi Castle. Gimme a moment please?" She looked at Julie. "Could you get me some tissues, please?"

"Uh ... sure. Who's that?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay. Will be right back."

"Who was that?" Julie sniffled.

"My boyfriend."

"Is he nice?"

"Very nice, why do you ask?"

"Men weren't nice to me before."

"Is that why you shrugged?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to be scared of him. He's really nice. He's having a daughter, too. Her name's Alexis and she's nearly 18."

Julie looked at her with big eyes. "Is he nice to her?"

"Yes, he spoils her rotten. He's a great father. What about your dad?"

"Don't know him."

Kate nodded. "Okay. How about you come home with us tonight?"

"You don't have to take me home if it's too much ... "

"JJ, your mother just died, you don't have a home and you're kinda helpless. Your mother was a good friend of mine, it's the least I can do for her lovely daughter."

"You're crying ... "

"I'm a little over emotional lately. I'm pregnant," Kate explained.

It was only now that Julie noticed that she was laying half on Kate's belly. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I didn't want to hurt your baby by laying on you ... I ... "

"You didn't hurt them, it's fine."

"Them?"

"I'm having twins."

"Oh, cool," Julie smiled.

Rick appeared next to them. "Isn't she sweet being pregnant?"

Kate rolled her eyes while Julie smiled. "Very nice."

"She is. She's going to be a great mom."

"I bet she will be. Mom told me lots about her."

"Oh, did your mom? Any chance you tell me any of it?"

She shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't want to. May I ask your mom then."

"She's dead," Julie stated.

"Oh ... I'm sorry to hear that. You must feel horrible." He gave the tissues to the young girl. "Well, in case my lovely girlfriend hasn't introduced me yet, I'm Rick Castle. I'm her partner at work and at home."

"I'm Julie. I guess you're the one who knocked her up?"

Kate and Rick both looked at her wide eyed at the use of her words.

"Yup, that would be me." He turned to Kate. "I'll call Alexis and cancel our dinner reservations."

"Okay," Kate said. "And you'll stay with us as long as need."

Her eyes lit up. "I can?"

"Of course. I'll just talk to my boss and then we can go home."

Julie nodded.

"Want to stay with Rick for a moment?"

Julie bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay."

"Will be right back." Kate got up and went into Gate's office.

* * *

**A minute later she got back.** "Lets go home. Did you bring any stuff with yourself JJ?"

Julie shook her head.

"No clothes?"

"Don't have many clothes ... "

"I'm sure Alexis can borrow you some stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. You should have more or less the same size."

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_So? What do you think? Like the little poor girl? In the next chapters you gonna find out a little more about her. Much more. Tell me what you think! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	27. Bonding with a woman

_One question before we start. What is Orphan Black! I don't even know the movie!_

_And I can't believe I've written so much since last week. I'm currently writing chapter 33. Woohoo! Good work OneWriterDetective ;) And all chapters are 3,00+ words! _

_I'm hoping for 620+ Reviews for this fluff chapter. You gonna like the next couple of chapters. Alexis' graduation is soon, very soon, and there is another M-rated sex scene coming up soon, too, for the people who read it! And then we will reach the time when season 5 starts. You may will find conversations from season 5, of course I changed them a little so that they would fit the story. _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Seven_ -_ "Bonding with a woman"_

* * *

_At home ..._

**Rick opened the door and ushered them inside.**

Kate was carrying the little girl.

"Dad? Kate?"

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey. What happened? You didn't say much on the phone."

"We have a new guest at home."

Alexis looked at the anxiously little girl. "Hey little one. I'm Alexis," she said smiling.

Julie hid her head in Kate's hair.

"She's very shy. What happened to her? Was she hurt?"

"Julie is the daughter of an old good friend of mine. Liv died of cancer a few days ago and the little one here needs help. She came to the Precinct as her mother told her to do so and now she's here with us."

"Oh, poor little girl. She must be hungry."

"Probably. We gave her a few cookies in the car," Rick said smiling.

"How about you take care of her while I cook?" Alexis offered.

"Sounds good to me," Kate said.

"I'll help Pumpkin to cook. Italian okay?"

"Sure. What about the clothes?"

"I'll bring them downstairs."

"Thanks."

Rick smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Okay JJ, how about we give you a quick bath?"

The little girl nodded.

"Great. Lets go." Kate carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the huge Kingsize bed. "Could you wait here for a second, please?"

"Okay," Julie mumbled.

"Will be right back," Kate replied and walked into the office to put away her service piece and badge. Sighing she rubbed her belly softly. "I'll feed ya soon, okay? Just half an hour more." She felt a strong kick and shook her head smiling.

* * *

**"JJ? Come on, I'll show you the bathroom," Kate said and stuck her hand out to the little girl.**

"The bed is comfortable, really soft."

"Wanna jump on it?"

Her eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Sure."

The girl started jumping on the bad excited.

"She looks happy," a deep, male voice whispered close behind her.

"Yes."

"I bet she's never done that before."

"Me too."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. "What will we do about her?"

"I don't know. Lets talk about it later."

"Fine with me. I put the clothes over there," he said and pointed to the armchair next to the door.

"Thanks."

"Always," he replied and turned her around in his arms to kiss her deeply. "Call if you need help."

"I will." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before freeing herself out of his arms.

"Is that fun little one?" she asked Julie.

"Lots!"

"Care to go and have a bath."

Julie stopped jumping on the bed and smiled brightly at Kate. "Okay." She climbed down from the bed and followed Kate into the bathroom. "Wow."

Kate just smiled and started to fill the bathtub with warm water. "Bubbles?"

Julie looked at her curiously. "What are bubbles? Are they like soap bubbles? Mom bought them for me a couple of times."

"I'll add some bubbles then. You'll love them."

"Okay."

"The tub is filling. Lets strip you down. Put your hands over your head little one."

Julie put her hands over head head and Kate pulled off her t-shirt. She gasped silently seeing the scars on the little girls upper body. Cigarette burn marks, blue and green bruises and oh god, even cuts. Oh poor little baby, she thought. "Okay, can you untie your shoes?"

"Ya," she said and bend down to untie her shoes.

Kate inhaled sharply, seeing the girls back. It was worse than what she already had seen of her. "JJ? Who did that to you? Who hurt you?"

"Mommy's boyfriend sometimes get angry if I don't do what they want me to do ... "

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yes. They also hurt mommy ... "

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry to hear that."

She shrugged.

Kate helped her to step out of her pants and underpants. "Okay, wanna hop into the bathtub?"

Julie bit her lip. "Can you come with me? Mommy ... " her lip started trembling, "mommy always came with me ... "

Kate smiled. "It's okay little one, I think I would enjoy a bath very much." She took off her clothes to her underwear. Taking off her bra hurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"But you flinched."

"Yeah. The female body changes during pregnancy and sometimes that's not only all positive for the woman being pregnant. My breasts hurt from time to time."

"Didn't know that. Sorry."

"Nonsense. It's fine. Come on, lets hop into that bathtub."

The little girl waited until Kate had settled down in the bathtub to climbed in. "Wow, it's really warm."

"Is it too hot?"

"Um ... I don't think so. I just ... the water normally isn't really warm when I have a bath." She eyed Kate. "You have a scar," she stated and pointed to her own chest.

Kate sighed. "Yes I do."

"Who?"

"A bad man."

"Rick?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "God, no. He would never do something like that to me or anyone he cares about. Not to anybody. He's a really nice guy. A little goofy and a little kid sometimes, but he would never hurt anybody."

"He's a good guy."

"He's the best guy." Kate smiled before she continued. "I was shot at my Captain's funeral last year. That's what I have the scar from. All the other scars are work related, too."

"Okay." The little girl just snuggled into Kate's side and closed her eyes.

Kate put her arm around her slowly, the little girl seemed okay with it.

* * *

_Half an hour later ..._

**Kate brought a freshly bathed, dressed and braided Julie back into the living room. **She carried they little girl who once again hid her face in Kate's hair.

"Hey Beautiful," Rick greeted his girlfriend. "We made Pizza."

"Bacon, salami and pepperoni?" Kate asked.

"A whole one just for us."

She smiled. "You better have a second one then." She smiled at Julie. "Do you like Pizza?"

"What is that?"

All three Castle's looked at her in shock.

"You have never tasted pizza before?!" Alexis asked with wide eyes.

The girl shook her head and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, little one. It's okay," Kate tried to soothe her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry ... I didn't want to make her upset Kate ... "

"Nonsense. It's not your fault Alexis." She turned her attention back to Julie. "JJ? Would you like to taste the pizza?"

"Yes."

"Good, because Rick and Alexis have made quiet a lot of pizza and we all need to eat some of it."

"Okay." Julie swapped away her tears and put on a light smile again.

Kate sat her down next to herself.

Rick and Alexis took a seat on the opposite of the table. They weren't eating at the dining table, but on the table at the back of the huge living room. It was a small booth for four people, right next to the window so you could see the sunset.

Rick put some pizza on everybody's plate. "Okay, lets eat. I hope it tastes."

Kate smiled at him and took a bite of her slice of pizza. "Mmhh, it's perfect Rick!"

Rick smiled at Kate before looking at the little girl like everybody else.

The little girl took her slice of salami pizza and looked at it before taking a bite and wily chewing it. He eyes lit up and she smiled excited. "It's really delicious!"

"Phew, thank god! It would have been very bad if it wouldn't have tasted, right?" Rick asked her.

She looked at him shyly and nodded.

* * *

**At seven o'clock Kate brought the little girl upstairs into the guest bedroom to tug her in. **She read her a short bedtime story as Rick and Alexis had suggested which made the little girl very happy.

Kate tugged her in and shut down most of the lights. "Think you can sleep like this?"

Julie nodded.

"Okay. We're right downstairs in the bedroom and Alexis is just down the hallway. You can always come downstairs or into Alexis' room if you're scared or need anything, yes?"

"Okay."

"Good. Sleep well little one."

"Sleep well Katie."

Kate smiled at the use of the term. "Good night little one." Kate half closed the door, leaving it open a little so that Julie could see the dimmed lights in the hallway. She told Alexis goodnight and went downstairs where Rick was waiting for her.

* * *

**"She okay?" he asked and stood up to greet her with a kiss.**

"Mmhh, she's fine," she replied after the kiss.

"Fine?"

"She misses her mom I guess. Can we go into the bedroom? I wanna lay down, my back hurts."

"Sure. I'll grab us something to drink. Water?"

She nodded, "thanks," and made her way into the bedroom.

* * *

**"So, what can you tell me about Liv?" he asked after he laid down next to her.**

"We met in Middle School and became friends. She lived a few blocks from me and we often had sleepovers. We were close, told each other everything. Later in High School we were even closer. We did everything together. We had fun. Lots of it. We had our first boyfriends nearly at the same time. We once even ... "

"You once even what?"

Kate sighed. "If you ever tell ANYBODY about that, I will kill you. Father of my children or not. Do you understand?"

"Noted. Continue."

She sighed again. "We once had sex with the same boy at the same time. Ya know ... "

His eyes went wider with every of her words. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"I never thought Kate Beckett would do something like that."

"You didn't know me in my teen years."

"Sadly not."

"Well, we probably would have fucked with each other and never seen each other again," she mumbled.

"No way. I would have annoyed you until you would have slept with me again. And again. And again."

"Great."

"I might even had knocked you up," he grinned.

"My father would have killed you and my mother, too."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have done that."

She shrugged. " Anyway, a year before we graduated she left school. They moved to Kansas because her father had a new job there. We never saw each other again and lost contact. I didn't even know about her cancer, or that she had moved back into the city."

He nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Must have had been hard for you."

"Not as hard as losing my mother. I graduated after a year of sleeping around a little more and trying to avoid the girls in school."

"That kinda girl?"

"Yeah ... not one of my best times. I don't like to think about it anymore. I've done a couple of really stupid things."

"More stupid than the things I did?"

"Probably."

"Well, tell me."

"Tell me yours?"

"Sure."

"I smoked and even took drugs twice or maybe three times."

"Okay, you were worse than me."

"Told ya, but I'm not proud of it."

"I can imagine."

She sighed. "Lets change topics."

"Okay. What shall we do about Julie now?"

"I don't know."

"What about her family?"

"I don't believe she has one. Liv's parents are very conservative. I guess she got pregnant by accident and wasn't married. Her parents either kicked her out or she went by herself. JJ said she doesn't know her father."

"Poor little baby."

"Yes. I told her I miss my mom, too."

Rick smiled. "And?"

"I told her the kid friendly version." Kate shook her head. "Castle, she's got scars and bruises all over her body. She told me her mom's boyfriends would always do that to her and to her mother, too. I think she may have been sexually abused, too, but I can't tell. I'm not from SVU."

"Gosh, if it were my kid ... "

"I know, I feel with you. I just want to protect her from this world Castle." She looked down on her belly and stroke it softly with her hands. "What kind of a world do we born children into?"

"We will protect them Kate."

"We will try, but can we really protect them?"

"I protected Alexis, too."

"Yeah, but you don't chase murderer for a living."

He sighs. "I know, but I also know that we will always protect our children from everything happening out there."

She nodded silently. "Yes."

"Think we could keep her with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in adopt her. I mean, it's gonna be a lot, three children, but she's lost and she doesn't have a family. You know what the state does with the children."

"Yes I do. Maybe ... maybe we should really consider it. I mean she can stay with us now."

"I'll call my lawyer in the morning and tell him to do something. Custody or something. That okay with you?"

"Maybe we should wait with that. I will call Liv's parents first."

He smiled at her. "She deserves a family, just like you, like we all."

"Yeah she does. She deserves a loving family."

Rick smiled. "She wrapped you around her little finger, didn't she?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I think she did."

"Me too. She's a sweet little girl. She wrapped me around her little finger, too."

Kate closed her eyes for a moment. "Lets see what tomorrow brings."

"Mmhh, and by the way, now you know what it means to be a parent."

She smiled. "It feels good somehow."

"Told ya you're meant to be a mother, Katie," he said and his hand wandered to her belly.

"We will see."

"Kate, I've seen you with Julie and what I saw was fantastic, just like a mother and her daughter."

She kept smiling and laid her head down on his chest. She turned her body halfway over his and joined hands with him. "They're kicking again," she whispered.

His hand immediately found its way to her bump again and felt for his children's kicks. "I love these moments," he whispered. "When we're alone, everything is silent, dark, like we're the only people in the world, when we're cuddling in bed, feeling our babies kick and no one's disturbing us."

She tilt up her head. "Me too," she agreed and kissed him tenderly.

They let the kiss grow more intense, his hands finding its way to her ass and pulling her body on top of his.

He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming her body and somehow finding their way under the grey t-shirt she was wearing. He felt the warm, soft and smooth skin of her lower back. He pressed her down to his body and his mouth moved down to her neck.

She moaned softly.

As a result, he bit the soft skin on her shoulder softly, making her moan a little louder.

"Castle ... " she breathed, her fingers digging into his back.

"Shhh," he whispered and kissed her hard.

She moaned into the kiss, when suddenly the door opened.

He flipped them around and went on to kiss and suck his way down to her abdomen. He placed three sweet kisses on her bump, smiling at her.

"Katie?" a quiet voice asked.

The couple broke apart.

"JJ?" Kate asked out of breath.

"I can't sleep ... " the little girl said as she still stood in the door.

"It's okay little one, come here." Kate tried to catch her breath back.

The little girl walked towards the bed, leaving the door open. She climbed onto the bed with Kate's help and cuddled into her side. "I miss mommy."

Kate wrapped her arm around the girl. "I know little one, I know you miss her."

"I really miss her Katie. I want her to come back to me. I didn't want her to leave me," Julie cried.

Kate kept stroking her back. _She didn't know why, but it just felt right to her._

"Will you leave me Katie?"

It was just now that Kate saw just how attached the little girl had become to her in the last few hours since they have met. "No little one, I'm not gonna leave you. We're not gonna leave you, JJ."

The girl looked at her with tearful eyes. "You're not? Not even when I'm a bad girl and ask for a bonbon at the supermarket?"

Kate smiled at her. "Of course not. Ricky here will love to buy you all the sugar and sweets you want."

"He really nice?"

"Yes, he really is nice. Very nice."

"Oh? So I'm very nice, Detective Beckett?" he teased.

The little girl shrugged.

"Yes, you are very nice, Mr. Castle."

He smiled at her and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss. "Good to know."

She smiled at him and grabbed his right hand with her left. "It's okay, you can look again JJ," she told the little girl laughing.

"Stopped kissing?" Julie peeked through her lashes before opening her eyes. "You really nice to her? Never hurt her?" she asked and looked at Rick.

"Yes, I'm really nice to her. I love her, I wouldn't ever want to hurt her. Not even if she's annoying me."

"You annoying?" she asked Kate.

"Maybe. Sometimes."

"Oh, she often is. Especially when she's working on a case and doesn't want to go home. She needs her rest at home and food, you know?"

"Just like I need to sleep and eat?"

"Yes."

Julie smiled. "So you make her do that? Sleep and eat? You taking care of her?"

"Yes. Especially now that she's pregnant. She needs even more sleep and food."

"Sounds alright." She bit her lip. "Would you take care of me, too?" she asked shyly.

Rick's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Do you want to sleep downstairs tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She snuggled close into Kate's side deeply. "Thank you Katie."

Kate smiled at the little girl snuggled into her side. She let go of Rick's hand and pulled the blanket over herself and the girl.

Rick rolled closer to his girlfriend, putting his arms around her waist, his hand resting on her bump under the blanket. "I love you Kate. Sleep well."

"I love you, too," she whispered and half turned around, her arms never leaving the kid on her side.

He leaned in to kiss her goodnight. "You're already a great mother with amazing maternal instincts, you know?"

"I know," she replied thoughtfully and pressed another kiss to his lips before turning around again. She tucked up her legs and held the little girl in her right arm close. She put the other arm around the girl, too, her elbow resting on her bump just above Rick's hand. The girl was breathing in and out deep and slowly. Kate guessed she was nearly asleep. "Goodnight sleepyhead," she whispered. "Goodnight mommy," she heard the sleepy reply of the girl. Kate's head shot around to Rick.

He nodded and stroke her bump softly. "It's fine Kate."

"She just ... " she whispered.

"I know. I heard it. Would you feel better if I told you it probably was a reflex of her feeling safe?"

"No."

"She likes you Kate and feels safe with you. You are like a mother to her at the moment. Now sleep my love," he said.

She bit her lower hip and turned her face to the now sleeping girl in her arms. "Goodnight baby," she thought to herself before her eyes fell close and she asleep.

Rick smiled at the woman and the six year old in front of him. _She was a great mother already._

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_I don't want to read anything about the "adoption" part. Don't worry, I read all the Reviews and JJ wasn't meant to stay forever either. I still hope you liked the chapter with a little Preview of Kate as a mother._

_With the next chapter we are also moving into the 100,000+ words category. Woohoo! Lets celebrate! Thirty chapters for 16 weeks of pregnancy and I did leave out the first 2 months! Think of how many chapters we will have until 40 weeks of her pregnancy! That would be around a hundred, probably more, chapters and we will have hit the 300,000 words if not even 400,000+ words! Ahhhh! I'm excited! My Muse is proud of me!_

_Of course this FanFiction isn't going to end with the birth of the twins!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	28. Solved Another Case

_Hey guys! I'm back at home. On the plane I had some time and got some writing done. I hope you'll like it, though I read many readers now want JJ to stay ... _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Eight_ - "Solved Another Case"

* * *

_The next morning ..._

**After Alexis had woken up she went into the guest bedroom to check Julie.** When she wasn't there she was scared for a second, but then reminded herself that the girl probably had went downstairs to sleep in Kate's and her father's bedroom.

She went downstairs and stopped in front of the open bedroom door. She slowly stepped into the bedroom and smiled at the image in front of her. Julie was curled up in Kate's arms who was sleeping peacefully in her boyfriend's arms.

Quickly Alexis pulled out her iPhone and snatched a picture of them. She sent it to Lanie. _Hey Lans, look what I found in the bedroom this morning!_

Lanie's reply came fast. _Who's that girl?_

_The daughter of an old friend of Kate. Her name was Liv._

_Was?_

_She's dead. Cancer._

_Oh gosh, the poor girl. Is she sleeping in Kate's arms?_

_Yeah, sweet isn't it?_

_Most defo!_

_Yep. I don't want to wake them up. They look so cute curled up in the bed all together._

_Well, then just lay down beside your dad and wait. It took breakfast. That will most defo wake momma bear._

_Haha, yup. I'll cook breakfast then, won't risk to wake them. They're too cute._

_Good then. You coming in today?_

_In the afternoon._

_You gotta tell me more girl!_

_I will. See ya._

_See ya!_

Alexis put her iPhone back into her pocket and left the bedroom silently, closing the door behind herself.

* * *

_40 minutes later ..._

**Alexis entered the bedroom with a trail loaded with breakfast.** She put it down on the nightstand on her father's side and decided to finally wake them all up, considering it was already close to 8am. Usually Kate was supposed to be on her way to work with her father. Now they were curled up in her together, a sweet little girl in Kate's arms.

Alexis wondered what it would be like if there wouldn't be one, but three kids in bed with them in the mornings. She but her lip. What would happen to Julie after all? Would she have to leave or would they keep her? She only knew the little girl for a few hours, but she felt so very sorry for the girl. She deserved a loving family after everything that already had happened to her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dad, wake up."

Her father murmured something and snuggled Ho closer to Kate.

"Dad! Wake up!"

"Lexis?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"Morning dad."

"Pumpkin, whatchya doing here?"

"I made you guys breakfast. You look cute all curled up in bed together and sleeping peacefully."

Rick rolled on his back and stretched. "That coffee?"

"Yup. And a decaf one for Kate. Wake her up, it's already close to 8."

"Oh shit," he cursed quietly. "Kate, honey, wake up."

She didn't react.

"Honey, come on. Wake up."

Still no reaction.

He sighed and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her slightly opened mouth.

A light moan escaped her lips, making her wake up. "Mmhh, morning."

"Morning. You're late for work."

She groaned. "Great way to be woken up. First getting kissed and them told that I'm late for work ... "

"Sorry. Alexis just woke me up."

Kate opened her eyes and looked over Rick to Alexis. "Oh, good morning Alexis."

"Morning Kate. Decaf?"

"Oh god, yes, please." She looked at the little girl in her arms. "Hey little one, you need to wake up. Breakfast is here."

The little girl moved slowly, opening her sleepy eyes.

"Hey; good morning. You slept well?"

"Yeah."

"You hungry?"

"Mmhh."

"Good. Alexis brought breakfast."

* * *

**After breakfast Alexis took care of Julie while Kate and her father got themselves ready for work.**

The girl was quiet for nearly twenty minutes watching tv before she looked at Alexis. "Is he nice to you?"

"Is whom nice to me?" Alexis asked.

"Your daddy. Is he nice?"

Alexis smiled. "Yes, he's very nice."

"Hurt you?"

"No, never. He wouldn't even ever yell at me."

"Never?"

"Only one time, but that doesn't count. I was being really stupid."

Julie nodded.

* * *

_Ten minutes later in the bedroom ..._

**"Whatchya thinking about?"**

"Julie."

He nodded.

"I lied to her."

He looked confused.

"We can't keep her Rick. We can't claim custody for her. I would really want to do it, but I just can't. We're having twin babies and adding another kid ... it just won't work. And I told her we wouldn't leave her ... "

"Kate ... "

"No, don't! I lied to a six year old! A freaking six year old! Who does that?!"

"Lots of people do. I lied to Alexis a couple of times, too."

"It's not the same."

"No, but it's close." He pulled her into his arms. "We are gonna find a family for her, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll search out her grandparent's phone number first thing at work."

* * *

_At the Precinct ..._

**"Mrs. Jones? This is Kate Beckett."**

"Kate? Is that you? Little Katie Beckett?"

Kate smiled as the woman recalled her immediately. "Yeah, it's me. Hi."

"I can't believe this. We haven't heard from you in decades!"

"I know ... "

"Did something happen?"

"Well, yeah. You have a granddaughter."

Silence. "A granddaughter?"

"Yes. She's six years old and her name is Julie."

"We didn't know. Olivia left home six and a half years ago. My guess is she was already pregnant back then?"

"Could be."

"I hoped she wouldn't leave home until she was married, but well ... "

"Yeah. There is more to the story."

"Okay?"

"Julie told me that her mother died of cancer. I guess it can only have been two or at max three days ago."

"Oh my god ... "

Kate heard the elder woman cry.

"But ... she was only thirty three ... "

"I know ... "

"Oh god ... "

"I'm so sorry for you, Lindsey."

"It's ... well, you can't change it, right? What is with Julie?"

Kate silently took a breath of relief. "She stayed over night with my family, but we can't take care of her for long. I'm four months pregnant with twins, my first pregnancy, and I've got still a lot to work and getting used to becoming a mother ... I wish we could take care ... "

"Can I ... can I meet her?"

"Of course. That's why I called. I thought maybe ... "

"Maybe we could take care of our granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't married, was she?"

"No. She ... she had bad luck with her choice of boys ... "

"Yeah, I do remember that." Lindsey seemed cold.

"Yes. Her boyfriends didn't treat her not Julie well. When I bathed the poor girl last night I saw cuts, bruises and burn marks all over her body. I guess Liv couldn't prevent her from it anymore. She probably was too weak. JJ told me she was beaten, too."

"Oh god ... if only we had known. I know we always said that a child of not married parents was a bastard, but ... we were stupid. Really really stupid." She paused. "I really want to help my granddaughter. Do you still live in New York?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We will be there by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Thank you for ... for calling. And for taking care of Julie."

"Of course. It's the least we could do." Kate gave her the address of her home and told her goodbye just when Rick made his way round the corner.

"How did it go?"

"Lindsey wants to meet her granddaughter. They'll be here by tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Yes."

"Think they're gonna take her?"

"Hard to say, but I hope they will."

* * *

**"Yo Beckett!"**

"What's up Espo?"

"One girl from the ... the dance group called me. She told me that one girl from the group was in a right with our victim. Skyler Minh, or Black Rose, as they call her. Our victim's boyfriend, was Skyler's former one. My guess is that ... "

"That she stole the other girl's boyfriend and got killed for it?"

"Yes."

"Sounds solid to me."

"And we now know, too, that she was hit with a pink heel. CSU found a pink heel in an alley a block away."

"Blood on it?"

"Yes."

"Great. Bring Skyler Minh in."

"On our way Boss."

"Maybe we can at least close this case now," she mumbled before getting up and making her way to the break room.

Rick followed her, sensing she needed some more building up.

* * *

**He grabbed the orange juice for her and held it out to her.**

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"I don't know."

"Too much?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"It's okay too feel that it's too much."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

She sank down to the chair and took a sip of her ornate juice. "I just ... I feel so sorry for her. I know what it feels like to lose your mom and she ... she's only six."

"It must be horrible, but at the moment, you can't do more for her, Kate. You've done everything. You took her to a safe place, took care of her and called her grandparents. The only family she still has."

She bit her lip. "Did I?"

"Yes you did. I'm proud of you, Katie. You did a great job."

"You too."

"No, I didn't do anything. JJ needed a female and well, I'm most definitely not a female."

"No, you're not."

"You did everything you could and now we only can hope that her grandparents will take custody of her."

"Yes. I hope so, too."

* * *

_An hour later ..._

**"Beckett? We've got her. We'll bring her up now."** That's what the short message said.

"They're here," Kate said.

"You going in?"

"Yeah. You comin'?"

"Sure. Wouldn't dare to leave you alone now, would I?"

She smiled and pressed a sweet, short kiss to his lips. "Lets go. They just got out of the elevator."

They turned around and made their way over to join Espan.

"Yo Boss, I think we got our girl," Esposito said after closing the door to the interrogation room. "Her shoes are missing."

"Yeah, she totally freaked out when we asked her about the vic."

Kate nodded. "Thanks guys. Lets see if the nut cracks."

"You got the girl Boss. Go have fun cracking the nut, we do know it's your favorite part."

She smiled. "You get the next nut, I promise."

"Don't you always?"

"Well, momma's gonna leave you alone for a while in a couple of weeks. Lots of nuts to crack for you when I'm gone."

"I'm sure you'll visit."

"Sure."

"Workaholic."

She smiled and opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Skyler, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Mr. Castle."

Skyler ignored them.

"I'm sure Detective Ryan and Esposito have told you about your rights already. Do you think you will need a lawyer?"

"Fuck you," the girl said without looking up.

"You're our No.1 suspect when it comes to murdering 66 at the moment. Think you could help me to get home earlier and give us a statement?"

"Fuck you," she said again.

Kate sighed. "Fine." She turned around. "Espo? Bring her down to holding. She's staying overnight!" She turned to go.

"Wait!"

She stopped. "Oh, you do know other words than 'fuck' and 'you'?"

Skyler eyes Kate for the first time. "Since when do they let preggo Cops inside here?"

"Since I'm their boss. So? You've got something to say?"

"I didn't kill her."

Kate had to hold back a laugher. "Do you know how often I hear that? Millions of times."

"But ... I didn't kill her!"

"Your shoes are missing and we found a pair in an alley a block from the crime scene."

"And?"

"Are they yours?"

"No."

"What size do you have."

"Why do you care?"

"Because the size of the shoe we found is a 8."

"Millions of woman wear size 8."

"I know. I do, too."

"Who says that you didn't kill her then?"

"Because I catch murderer for a living. So, what's your size?"

"Eight."

"Great. Case closed."

"What?!"

"Well, we found a shoes size 8 with Sarah's blood on it, you have a motive and wear size 8. You also had the chance and time to kill her and to run away. The jury will believe the evidence and you'll go into jail for the rest of your life."

"And what motive shall I have?"

"What was your boyfriend's name again? Chris? Well, because Sarah snatched Chris away from you. She slept with your boyfriend and suddenly he was her boyfriend and not yours anymore. That's why you called her."

Rick watched his girlfriend in amusement. They both knew the nut was cracking. And they should be proved right.

"The fucking bitch deserved it! She slept with my boyfriend! And she always acted as if she was better than me. She was a whore!"

"So you killed her?"

"Yes! I killed the fucking whore!"

"Well, thanks for the statement."

Skyler's eyes went wide when she realized what she had just done. "You can't use this! I want a lawyer!"

"Oh yes we can Skyler. You should have either kept your mouth shut or called for a lawyer earlier. Now it's too late." She turned to the one way mirror. "Bring her downstairs Espo, I think we've got what we need."

There was a knock on the mirror and Kate got up. She left the room and Castle followed her.

"Good job Boss," Esposito grinned.

"Yeah, you've got a hit on her. Good one Beckett."

"It wasn't all too hard. She was the killer, there just wasn't another way."

"Whatever."

"We'll bring her down for ya," Esposito said and smiled. "Lets go bro."

"Thanks boys. I'll get you coffee."

The boys smiled at her and turned around to grin Skyler downstairs.

"Since when are you getting them coffee?"

"Since I'm hungry and in the need of a second breakfast."

"Sounds fair."

"You comin'?" she asked.

"Sure."

* * *

_At Starbucks ..._

**"Here's your Vanilla Latte Decaf, Beautiful," he said and handed the travel mug to her.**

"Thanks," she said and smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

His free hand was now on her waist and drew her closer to him. "Always," he muttered into the kiss and started biting her lip lightly.

She broke away laughing. "I love you."

He just smiled and kissed her again. His way of saying I love you, too.

Kate smiled. "Where's the coffee for the boys?"

He pointed to the table next to them where stood another two cups of coffee and two cups of Hibiscus Ice Tea.

Her smile brightened. "My favorite?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Always. Lets to back to the Precinct. I bet the boys are waiting for their coffee."

"Lets let them wait a little longer?"

He smiled. "Think they can cope?"

"I don't care."

He grabbed the coffee trail and followed his girlfriend out of Starbucks.

She walked into a small alley and pulled him close to her.

He put one arm around her, the other hand holding the coffee trail.

Her lips assaulted his lips and soon the world around them was forgotten.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later ..._

**"Hey! I thought you two have been kidnapped! What took ya so long?" Esposito asked when they stepped out of the elevator.**

"Sorry guys. But your coffee is still warm."

"Warm?!"

She shrugged and went to her desk.

Rick handed the boys their coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks bro," Esposito told him.

"Sure."

The boys watched their friend going to Beckett's desk and sitting down on his chair.

"Her lipstick is smeared all over her mouth."

"Yeah ... saw that."

"Bet that's what Mom and Dad took so long."

"Eww ... "

"They are like two love sick puppies. Just look at poor Mr. Writer over there. He follows her every move."

"Well, he has always done that."

"And Beckett's smiling, laughing and giggling all day long!"

"She's pregnant."

"Yeah and Mr. Writer here knocked her up."

"Ya, that he did."

* * *

**"Rick? I need to go and speak to Victoria for a second."**

"Want company?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You can tag along if you want to."

They both got up and made their way over to Gates' office.

"Beckett, what can I do for you?"

"I have an important appointment tomorrow and I want to take the afternoon off, Sir."

"How important?"

"The little girl that showed up here yesterday? Her mother was a friend of mine and is now deceased. Her grandparents are coming by tomorrow and I hope they will take her home."

Victoria nodded. "Fine, but I can't always give you free afternoons Detective."

"Thanks, I'm sure it will be worth it."

She nodded again. "Keep me informed."

"I will."

"Oh, and you may want to visit the ladies' room. You have lipstick all over your mouth."

Kate's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Just saying," Victoria said.

Kate covered her mouth with her hands and made her way over to the restrooms.

Rick stood there acting innocent.

"Don't act so innocent, I know who smeared her lipstick all over the poor girl's mouth, Mr. Castle. You are supposed to take care of her, not to embarrass her."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better won't."

He nodded and exited the office as well.

* * *

**In the afternoon before they went home, they drove to Rachel Mullins to tell her who had killed her stepdaughter.**

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_We have more than 100,000 words now! Woohoo! Makes mama happy! Now here are cookies for ya, but only Reviewers get a cookie, so write your Review and grab one! 640+ Reviews would make mama VEEEEEERY happy! And if you get done more than 650+ Reviews by Friday, well, you'll get the new chapter on Friday. Deal?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	29. Saying Goodbye

_Hi guys! I hope you weren't too confused when you saw that I changed my pen-name. I always use OneWriterGirl on the internet, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, so I wanted to have the name here as well. But there is already another writer using the name so I'm stuck with the one I'll use from now on._

_I hope you won't cry too much during this chapter, or you don't cry. Your decision. _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Twenty Nine_ - "Saying Goodbye"

* * *

_The next day ..._

**After Kate left work at lunchtime, she drove straight home to Castle, Alexis and Julie.**

She parked the car in the underground garage and made her way upstairs with the elevator. She knocked on the door and soon after the door was opened up.

"Hey, you're already here?"

"Nice to see you, too," she grinned and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

He kissed her passionate and put his arms around her.

"Daaaaaad," they both heard Alexis whine from the kitchen. The couple broke apart with a smile and brought some space in between themselves.

"Yes Pumpkin?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. Get a room you two ... "

Kate's eyes widened at her remark.

"What? It's true!" Alexis defended herself.

"As much as I hate to say this, my daughter does have a point there," Rick said.

Kate closed her eyes for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Yeah, she probably does. Can we please go into the kitchen? My back kinda hurts and I'm hungry."

"Sure."

"Where's JJ ?"

"Asleep in our bed. Alexis and I out powered her while playing hide and seek and a little laser tag."

Kate shook her head smiling. "I should have known."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Two hours later ..._

**There was a knock on the door.**

Kate sighed and got up from the couch to open up the door.

"Kate?" the grey haired woman asked.

"Hey Lindsay, George."

"Hello Kate, it's good to see you again."

"You too, I just wish it were under other circumstances."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, we too. Where is our granddaughter?"

Kate smiled. "Right over there," she said and pointed towards the living room where Castle stood with the little girl. "Lindsay, George, this is Rick, my boyfriend."

Lindsay smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Rick."

"Thanks, likewise." He kneed next to Julie. "JJ? This are your grandparents, Lindsay and George."

"Mommy's parents?" she asked shy.

"Yes, your mommy's parents," Kate said.

Julie nodded. "Hi," she said barely louder than a whisper.

Lindsay smiled at the girl with tears in her eyes. "Hey Julie."

The girl hid behind Kate.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you."

"No?"

Lindsay shook her head. "We loved your mom and we are very sad that our daughter is dead, but we are also happy we found you Julie."

"But ... mommy said you would hate me ... "

Lindsay sighed. "No Julie, we don hate you. It's not your fault." Lindsay moved to hug the little girl, but she backed away again to hid behind Kate's legs.

"You don't have to be afraid of them JJ."

The girl looked at her with big eyes.

"We want to take care of you JJ," George said suddenly. "We loved your mother and we will love you, too."

"You will?" Julie whispered.

"Yes we will."

She stopped out from behind Kate's legs. She slowly moved towards her grandmother and began to cry when Lindsay hugged her. "I miss mommy."

Lindsay picked her up slowly and stroke her back. "I know you miss her, we miss her, too," she whispered into the little girl's ear, trying to calm her down.

George stepped forward to Kate and Rick. "Thank you for calling us Kate. We would have never known we had a granddaughter without you."

Kate nodded. "Contact your lawyer so everything will be going fast with custody, yes? She needs a home and people who love her. Take good care of her, will you?"

"Yes, we will. I promise." He bit his lip. "You know, I never really meant what I said decades ago. I regret it so much. Maybe if I hadn't said things like that she would have told us and we would have known Julie from the beginning on."

Kate nodded. "People do regret, that's normal. You learn to live with it one day."

"Did you?"

"Yes. It took a lot of time and I still do regret a lot, but it's getting better."

He nodded.

"Call me if you need help. She's pretty shy. She ... men hit her, bruised her and burned her for no reason. She's scared to hell."

"Oh god ... if we had only known ... "

"You probably couldn't have done much."

"But still ... we could have tried."

"Now is your chance. Take her home and take good care of her. Make sure she never forgets her mother."

He nodded. "Thank you. Thank you a lot Kate."

She nodded. "It's fine, you deserved to know."

He nodded slowly.

"Katie? I'm gonna miss you."

"I know little one, we will miss you, too."

Julie reached out for Kate who took the girl from the elder woman. She hugged the girl softly.

* * *

_Ten minutes later ..._

**Rick brought the tea to the couch where Kate was laying.** "You okay?"

She looked towards him and shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Kate ... "

"I miss her, okay? I miss her!" she said rather angrily.

"Hey, it's okay to miss her. I miss her, too."

Kate rolled her eyes, got up from the couch and made her way into the bedroom, leaving Rick alone in the living room.

He looked a little stunned by her performance, but also a little worried. He decided to leave her alone for a couple of minutes, giving her time to gather her feelings and emotions.

He waited for two minutes, then he got impatient. He got up and walked into the bedroom where he found Kate laying stretched out on the bed. Crying. His eyes widened and he practically jumped to the bed. "Hey, hey. What's the matter honey?"

"I miss her," she sniffled into the pillow.

He barely understood her, but guessed she kissed Julie. "I know you do honey, I miss her, too." He pulled her into his lap with his arm under her back to steady her.

She buried her head into his broad chest and sniffled.

He thanked god that he knew how to call down an emotional woman, having been a single father, living with his mother and having been married twice. "She's going to miss you, too. You saw her tears when they left. I think her grandparents are going to take great care of her. They promised it."

"I know," she sniffled, "but I just ... it was nice having a child at home ... "

He smiled and laid his hand on her swollen bump. "And we already have children at home honey. You carry them with you all day long."

"It's ... it's just not the same, Rick. I know they are there, I can feel them move, but ... I can't speak to them, they won't answer with words ... "

Rick kissed her forehead softly. "I know they won't, but they answer in their own way. In the first three months they're just going to cry. They cry when they are hungry, need a diaper change, want to be cuddled, when they are tired, just for everything. And then they start babbling and you will sit there, fascinated, for hours just listening to their babbling. Then the crying starts again because they will tart to grow teeth and it will steal us our sleep again and then they really start speaking. I still remember Alexis' first word. She said 'boob'."

"Boob? Really Castle?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but she was pointing at her favorite book. I asked her if she meant 'book' and she nodded and repeated the word 'book'."

Now Kate had tears in her eyes. "That's ... wow, that's so sweet."

"Yes and I promise you, you'll always remember their first words. You won't ever forget them."

Kate reached up to touch his lips before she kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Always honey. Always." He kissed her just as softly. "Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Still want that tea of yours?"

"Is it still warm?"

"Lets go and find out. If it's not warm anymore I'm going to make you a new cup. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

They just wanted to move out of bed when Kate stopped him. "They're moving again," she whispered and they both laid her hands on her belly.

"I won't ever get used to this fascinating feeling," he said and pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Me neither."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her passionately. "It's the greatest I've ever felt."

"Better than sex with me?" she asked with a smirk.

He sighed. "Honestly? Yes. This is ... our babies. We created these lives and now they are moving inside of you. What could possibly be more fascinating?"

She smiled. "I think you're right. But somehow it's creepy, too. We had sex and now ... well, it's moving. What we created is moving. It's like an alien. Two aliens."

"Yeah it's creepy when you put it this way."

They both laughed.

"Okay, now lets get you your tea."

"That's fine with me."

"Good," he said and kissed her hungry lips again.

She broke away from him and got out of the bed.

He followed her quickly out of their bedroom.

* * *

**In the kitchen she sat down on a stool and watched Castle as he made her new tea.**

"Kate?"

Kate and Rick turned around to see Alexis standing on the stairs.

"Hey, want a tea?" Rick asked.

"Yes, please," she said and made her way over to the kitchen to sit down next to Kate.

Kate read the face of the young girl like a book. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be selfish ... "

"Why would you e selfish Sweetie?"

"Julie ... I really liked her, but ... I'm happy that her grandparents took her home."

"Why would that be selfish?"

She began to sob. "I want you for my own ... both if you ... you're like a mother to me and my graduation is on Friday and," she sobbed, "and I want you all for my own on Friday ... "

Kate couldn't hold back a smile and hugged the girl who gladly accepted the hug. "It's okay, it's not selfish."

"It's not?"

"No. It's perfectly understandable. You are nervous and you need your father at the moment only for yourself."

"And you. I need both of you."

Kate held her tighter. "You need the both of us. That's alright. We are here for you all the time. Whatever it is that bothers you, whatever you need, you tell us and we help you."

"Thank you. Thank you Kate."

"You're welcome Sweetie. By the way, how about some girl time? I still need a dress for Friday?"

Alexis smiled and looked at her without breaking away from her embrace. "I'd love that."

"Great. I have Thursday off. I know it's late, but ... "

"No, it's perfect. We have all day long to find two dresses."

"You don't have a dress yet?"

"Not for the party later."

"Okay, we gotta get you a great dress Sweetie."

"What's with me?" Rick complained.

"You want a dress, too?" Kate asked with faked horror.

"No, but I want to spend time with my girls."

"Well, you spend lots of time with us. This Thursday is for Alexis and me. You stay at home and do something productive. Go and write for example."

"But I do productive work every day! With you!"

She raised her eyebrows. "That's what you call productive work? Knocking me up or playing Cop?"

"Yes."

Kate shifted her attention to Alexis. "You are definitely the grown up in this family. Have you heard what he calls productive work?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that." She looked at her father. "You're horrible dad! Knocking Kate up and playing Cop is no productive work!"

"What? You're ganging up on me?!"

They remained silent.

"And you," he looked at Kate, "enjoyed getting knocked up way too much to complain now."

She looked at him in horror.

"What? She knows it, too! Right Alexis? Katie here is way too excited to be pregnant to complain about it now!"

Alexis bit her lip, something she had picked up from Kate. "Well ... dad's right here ... "

Kate rolled her eyes.

"But! Dad, stop talking about it, please. I don't want to hear any more about your sexlife. I know already too much about you two in that point."

Both grown ups looked at her apologizing.

Now Alexis rolled he eyes. "How can you be apologizing when you have puppy eyes at the same time?!" she asked Kate.

"Learned that when I was a child I guess."

"Well, it definitely works with dad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And ganging up on me again. Not fair!"

"Stop complaining and give us the tea Castle."

"And domestic again."

"Stop complaining Castle."

He placed two cups of tea in front of them and watched them as they picked their cups up and each took a sip.

Kate closed her eyes with a smile.

Jasmin tea, one of her favorites at the moment. He made a mental note to buy lots of Hibiscustea for her when he next went grocery shopping.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_So, now that we have said goodbye to Julie, we can move on the more of the happy stuff. I Had wanted to keep Julie in the story, but so many readers didn't want that, so I left her with her grandparents._

_Though some of you are sad that she left, do you think you can Review? I'd still like to hear (or read) what you think! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	30. Flawless

_Greetings from England my dear readers! I'm currently staying with my muse and her family, but found the time to write a little bit. School starts on Monday ... ewww ... I better just don't think about it :)_

_How are you guys doing?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Thirty_ - "Flawless"

* * *

_Thursday morning ..._

**Kate woke up at her usual time at sharp six o'clock.** She sighed and snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's warm body. She tried to sleep in again but failed. After five minutes of just laying there she decided to get up. She carefully rolled out of the bed, not wanting to wake Rick up, and made her way into the bathroom. She dimmed the lights there and went to the toilet. The first thing of her usual morning routine. She then took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, the towel already spread out on the heater. A thing Rick always did for her. Before they would go to bed he would go into the bathroom, take a large towel and put it over the heater for her. A sweet, caring move she really enjoyed.

She let the warm water run down her body and smiled at her growing bump in the in-shower mirror. She laid her hands on it, feeling her babies move inside of her. She loved the feeling of them moving inside of her. They weren't kicking yet which meant they must still be more or less asleep. By the time she would be done with the shower she was sure they would be awake.

She slowly massaged the shampoo into her hair and the soap into her skin before rinsing it off again, she then grabbed the shaver and shaved herself. Being done with that, she grabbed the conditioner for her hair and massaged it in. She let it stay there for a minute, jut letting the water run down her back before she rinsed the conditioner off, too.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the warm towel, drying herself with it. She grabbed a smaller towel and bound it around her hair. She laid the big towel aside on the big bathtub and grabbed the vanilla body lotion. She put some lotion onto her legs and rubbed it in, repeating the process all over her body. Her bump was last. She put the lotion into her hands and slowly began to massage it into her bump. She massaged her bump in circles, making her muscles ease a little. She felt a first response when a soft kick hit her belly. She smiled. "Good morning to you, too." Another kick. "I know it's pretty early, but we've got a lot to do today, so starting early seems like a good idea. What do you think?" She felt a lighter kick. "You agree, huh?" Having finally rubbed in all the lotion, she went to brush her teeth.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later she stood in front of her large closet, her now dry hair bound into a ponytail.** She grabbed a plain cotton bra and put it on. She had bought it a few weeks ago, but it was too small already. _Growing breasts,_ she thought silently. She left it on making a mental note to buy a couple of new bras today if it was okay with Alexis. She put on a white slip and turned to her pants and other clothes. She decided, considering the warm temperatures outside, that a dress would be okay. She picked out a light simmer dress with a flower print. It was light blue and green and had some colored flowers on it. It would fit her pregnant body like a second skin while at the same time, making her legs seem longer. She also decided for a pair of green flats. She smiled and went to her jewelry. She grabbed a pair of blue earrings when her eyes landed on the pair of small diamond earrings Rick had bought her. She laid the blue earrings back and grabbed the diamond ones instead. She put them on and looked into the mirror. Perfect. She also decided to leave her hair in a ponytail. Now it was barely seven o'clock and she sighed. She went into the kitchen and got herself some cereals with milk. She cut an apple, a couple of strawberries and a banana and added them to her cereals. She began eating while she waited for her decaf to cool down a little bit. She brought her breakfast to the little table right next to the window where she could see the sunrise. The sky was already orange, pink and blue and she could see the sun. She folded her legs under herself and grabbed the cup of coffee with both hands. She enjoyed her breakfast with the sunset.

* * *

**At sharp 8am Alexis walked down the stairs.** She had already showered and was now on her way to wake up her father and Kate. Instead she found Kate sitting at the table at the window, a cup of what seemed to be coffee and a bowl of breakfast in front of her. "Kate?" The young woman turned her attention to her.

"Hey, good morning Sweetie."

"Good morning. I see you already had breakfast?"

"Oh, um yeah. Babies were hungry, still am."

"The babies, huh?"

Kate smiled. "Sit down, please."

Alexis slipped into the bench and smiled at the still multicolored sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. I couldn't see the sunrise from my apartment."

"Dad and I often sat here and watched the sunrise."

"Yeah, I did that, too, with my mom. Especially when we were at our vacation house out of the city."

"Sounds like a great memory."

"Yes, I loved that as a child, still do."

"Me too."

Kate smiled. "I can't wait to watch our first sunrise with our whole family. That will be fun."

"I'm sure it will be great. We may even could go to that vacation house."

"Yeah, I think you'd like it. It's a two story house. It's made of stone, but is decorated with wood on the outside. My grandfather built it. It's right next to a small lake. I used to swim in there in the summer with my parents. We also went fishing or made a trip over the lake with the boat."

"You have a boat there?"

"Yeah. Mary Loo, my grandpa built it a long time ago."

"So cool."

"Yeah. He named it after my grandmother."

Alexis smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah. He built it shortly before she died. My father was barely twelve when she died."

"That's horrible ... "

"Mmhh. She died when she delivered my dad's sister. They both died."

Alexis bit her lip when she saw the tears forming in Kate's eyes.

"But that's a story from a long time ago."

"Are you scared? Of the delivery I mean?"

"A little, but more of the pain. With the medical techniques and treatment nowadays less than 1% of woman die during childbirth in America."

"Wow, you looked that up?"

"Mmhh."

"It's fine Kate, nothing's gonna happen to you. You'll have two beautiful babies."

"I hope they'll be healthy."

"I'm sure they will be."

"Addison too."

"See? Then everything is alright."

"I guess it is," she smiled. "Put your hand on my belly?" she asked the young girl.

Alexis' eyes lit up and she placed her hand on Kate's belly, feeling her little baby brothers or sisters kick. "It's still amazing."

"It is. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"How about we go and have breakfast outside? My treat."

"That would be great. I'm too hungry to cook."

"Then it's settled. I'll just go and tell your dad we're leaving and then we can go."

"Okay, I'll grab our keys."

"Okay. Will be right back."

Alexis pulled her hand away from Kate's belly and stood up, allowing the young pregnant to get up as well.

Neither of them had seen Rick watching their little conversation and interaction. He quickly slipped back into the bedroom.

* * *

**"Hey, wake up Castle," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.**

He surprised her by quickly putting his arms around her and putting her on top of him. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him. "I knew you were awake."

"Heard ya."

She nodded. "Alexis and I will go now. Be a good boy and write, will you?"

"Will I be punished otherwise?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah."

"Then I gladly accept the punishment."

She sighed. "I'll have Ryan reserve a cell for you."

His eyes went wide. Not the punishment he hoped for. "Okay, forget about it. I'll play nice boy and write."

She grinned. "Good boy. I'll see you later. I'll call around noon."

"Okay. Have a nice day with our daughter."

She nodded slightly at his comment and kissed him goodbye. "Until then."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." She left him alone and made her way back into the living room where Alexis was already waiting for her.

* * *

_At the breakfast restaurant ..._

**Kate ordered breakfast for the two of them and they sat down in a small booth in the back of the restaurant.**

Alexis smiled when Kate ordered breakfast for herself, too. "Still hungry?"

"Yeah, I tell you, these two ... I don't know how they could possibly need all the food."

Alexis chuckled. "Well, you gotta find out, right?"

"Yeah, I will find out about that for sure. Latest when I have to give birth to them."

"Well, you could always have a C-section."

Kate shook her head. "I'm too stubborn to press them out by myself to do that."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that. You wanna have a reason to put dad back to the ground."

"That too!" Kate laughed.

The waitress delivered their order and smiled at Kate. "Congratulations. Children are the best gift a woman can have. Must have been a long time since your daughter here."

Kate simply smiled. "Oh, I'm not her mother, but thanks. These are my first."

"Oh, I see. How far along are you?"

"I'm due in December."

"Oh, Christmasbabies! That's great."

"Yes."

The waitress smiled at Kate and left them alone.

"We should play along with mother-daughter thing," Alexis suggested.

"If it's okay with you?"

"Of course! I wish you were my mother, you are there for my, my mother isn't."

Kate bit her lip. "Your father may have mentioned something like that, too." She smiled. "He told me this morning to have a nice day with _our_ daughter."

Alexis grinned. "He really said that?"

"Yes."

"Cool," she said and beamed at Kate.

They finished their breakfast quickly and went to walk out of the restaurant.

"Where shall we go first?" Alexis asked.

"I honestly don't have an idea."

"Did you take your credit card with you?"

"You mean the black American Express card?"

"Yup."

"Yes, I took it with me. Your father insisted that I would take it with me."

"Good, you will need it. So?"

"Well, there is something I would need."

"Okay, how about we get that first?"

"Only when you're comfortable with it."

"Well? What is it?"

"Due to my pregnancy I kinda grow out of all my clothes. I need a couple of new bras and stuff."

"Fine with me. Victoria Secret?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Well, they do have the nicest things."

"Okay, Victoria Secret it is."

* * *

_At Victoria Secret ..._

**The young shop assistant came over to them shortly after they had entered the shop.** "Hi, I'm Candice, can I help you?"

"Hi, we're searching for a couple of new bras for my mom," Alexis replied before Kate even had the chance to take a breath.

"Sure. What size?"

Alexis look at Kate curiously.

"I'm not sure. I have 32C usually, but they're too small now due to my pregnancy."

"Okay, no problem. We have a huge sortiment for maternal clothing and underwear. If you would follow me please?"

Alexis and Kate followed the young woman into the second floor where they found the maternal clothes.

"Okay, so how far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Congratulations. I think we should try something around 34D or even DD."

Kate's eyes went wide. Oh Castle's gonna love that. "We gotta try, right?"

"Yes. Favorites about the color?"

"I just need a few basics at the moment. White cotton bras?"

"Sure, yes." Candice walked down one of the aisles and stopped in front of the white bras. She searched out a couple of plain white cotton bras in different sizes and gave them to Kate. "The changing rooms are just down there," she said and pointed down the aisle.

Kate nodded and made her way over to the changing rooms, Alexis and Candice followed.

"Your mom is nice."

"Yeah, she's great, but she's not my real mom."

"Oh?"

"She's my dad's girlfriend, my mom lives in LA."

"Oh."

"But trust me, she's great. And she doesn't spend all of my dad's money."

"Who's your dad?"

"Oh, you don't read the newspaper often, do you? My dad is Rick Castle."

The shop assistant's eyes went wide. "The Rick Castle?"

"Yes, the one and only."

"Then this is Kate Beckett? The Detective?"

"Yup."

"Sweetie? Think that's okay?" Kate asked.

Alexis looked at Kate who stood there in her pants and bra. _Wow, Kate really had grown a bump!_ "Yeah, looks good."

"Feels good too. I think it's the right size."

"Great. Which size was it again?"

"34D."

"Okay, that's good. I guess I'll see you two again in a few weeks?"

"Yes, but we're not finished yet," Alexis smiled.

"We are not? I've got my size Sweetie, I can grab three bras and we can go dress shopping."

"But we also need something for under the dress."

Kate looked at her curiously.

"You can't wear a white cotton bra under a dress."

"But ... "

"Nope."

Kate knew Alexis was just as stubborn as her and gave up to make the girl happy. "Fine. Go ahead."

Alexis beamed and eased to the stairs.

Candice stayed with Kate. "Wow, she's got a good grip of you."

"Yeah," Kate said with a thoughtful smile.

"You don't like it?"

"What? Oh no! It's perfectly fine with me. It's good to have somebody who pushes you around a little bit sometimes. She's way better at shopping than I am."

"Yeah, I think I understand that."

Kate smiled. "Could you get me another two black bras and another white one?"

"All cotton?"

"Yes please, they are most comfortable. And a sports bra."

"You still do sports?"

"Sure, gotta keep myself fit, though I didn't do much over the last few weeks."

"Okay, will be right back."

* * *

**Downstairs Alexis grinned when she made her way through the lingerie aisles.** She once had gone underwear shopping with her mother in LA. So not funny, but with Kate it was something else. Kate treated he like an equal, a grown up person, not like the little child her mother thought she still was. But she also liked to tease Kate a little, so she went downstairs. She found a blue set of lacy lingerie, knowing, even if she shuddered of the thought, that her father would like it. She didn't want to think about that at all, but it was just too sweet to go shopping with and for Kate. She grabbed the right size and carried on, finding another blue set with small diamonds on it, a red set and an emerald green one. Somehow she would convince Kate to take them home, otherwise she would call her dad secretly and make him pick the stuff up for Kate's sake.

Five minutes later she saw Kate and the shop assistant walking down the stairs. She quickly made her way over to them, presenting the underwear to Kate.

"I guess you want me to take that home?"

"Smartass."

"First your father and now you?!"

Alexis grinned.

"Fine. Under one condition."

"Name it."

"We buy you something, too."

Alexis' eyes went wide. "What?!"

"When you search out stuff for me, I search out stuff for you, too."

Alexis bit her lip. She really wanted Kate to take the stuff home. She sighed. How bad could it be? Kate had an excellent taste in clothing as well as in underwear. "Fine, we have a deal."

"Great. Gimme your size Sweetie," Kate said eagerly.

"32B."

"Okay, wait here, will you? Oh, any preferably color?"

"Nope, just grab something you think I could like."

"Wow, you really trust my judgement."

"Mostly, yeah."

Kate smiled. "Will be right back." She made her way over to the lingerie aisle, searching for a set for Alexis. She really enjoyed to spend time with Alexis and doing this with her gave Kate a good feeling. A really good feeling. She never had done stuff like that with anyone else than Lanie. Maybe once or twice with her mother. She found a pink set with orange stripes on it. She smiled when she saw it. It also had a few gemstones in the form of two hearts. When she was on her way back, she saw a light blue set. She grabbed it, too, in the right size for Alexis and then continued her way to the young girl and the shop assistant.

"Think you could like these?"

Alexis smile grew wide. "Oh my god! They are beautiful!"

"Thank god. Gonna take them home?"

"You bet I do!"

Kate smiled having made the right decisions for the girl. "Okay, then lets pay and find dresses for the both of us."

"Yay!"

They paid nearly $600 for the underwear which left Kate quiet a bit shocked.

"It's okay, dad will understand."

"I know .. I just normally don't spend that much money a day, and we are not finished yet."

"You will learn to deal with it."

"I guess I will have to. Living with a millionaire and all."

Alexis grinned. "Dad's gonna go crazy once you're in your third trimester. Decorating the nursery, buying clothes, toys, things for you."

Kate moaned. "That's what I fear most."

Alexis laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you to put him down to earth again."

"Good."

* * *

_5th Avenue ..._

**Alexis saw a blue dress in a Dior store and begged Kate to go in there.** "Please, come on Kate. It's beautiful!"

Kate finally have in and followed the girl into the store.

An elder woman greeted them friendly. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello, we are searching a dress for the young Miss here and she saw this light blue dress in the window," Kate answered.

The woman nodded and looked at Kate closely. "I think I have seen you in the newspaper lately. Could that be?"

"Yeah, I was in the newspaper lately."

The woman thought for a moment before she smiled. "Kate Beckett, right? The Detective?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"You look so much more beautiful and flawless in real than in the newspaper."

"Oh, thank you." Kate blushed slightly.

"The dress?" Alexis asked impatient.

"Of course young Lady. What size? 2?"

"Yes, that should fit."

"Great, will be right back." The woman showed them two chairs to sit down and then went to grab the dress.

"Seems like everyone begins to recognize me ... " Kate complained.

"Yup, but she's right about the beautiful and flawless part."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Here you go. The changing rooms are right in front of you," the woman said and gave the light blue dress to Alexis.

"Cool, thanks." She made her way over to the changing rooms to try on the dress.

"She's a wonderful kid."

"Yeah she is. Her graduation is tomorrow so we had to go shopping."

"Only the two of you? She is Mr. Castle's daughter, right?"

"Yeah she is. She wanted to go alone with me and I agreed."

"You will be a great mother. The kid there adores you."

"She adores her baby siblings more," Kate laughed. "We all can't wait for them to be born."

"From what the newspaper said and from what you look like, I'd say you're four to five months pregnant?"

"Four months. I'll be due in late November or early December."

"Oh, that's great! My oldest kid was born on the 1st of December."

Kate smiled. "Sounds like a cool birthday."

"She loves her birthday because it sometimes has already been snowing and she loves snow."

"Now that's great."

"How do I look?" Alexis asked and ended the conversation between the elder shop assistant and Kate.

Kate gasped. "Wow! Beautiful!"

The knee long, light blue dress fitted the girl like a glove. It also brought out her shining blue eyes.

"It's perfect Sweetie!"

"Yeah, I think so, too! We're gonna buy that one for sure."

* * *

_In the afternoon ..._

**Kate and Alexis came home around 5pm, each packed with several bags.**

Rick heard them laughing when they walked through the door and came out of his office. "Hi girls."

"Hi Castle."

"Hi Dad."

"I see your shopping tour was a success?"

"Yup! We found a beautiful dress for my graduation party!"

"That's great. Can I have a look?"

"Sure!" She let all the other bags fall to the bottom and pulled out the dress to show her father.

"It's really beautiful Pumpkin! Where did you find it?"

"Saw it in a window at the Dior Store!"

"Dior huh? I think I have to get you a lower limit for your credit card Pumpkin."

"Don't care, Kate paid."

Now his eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, I used the card you gave me. I only used that card today."

He calmed down and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "What else did you buy?" he asked.

"Everything we needed and some additional stuff," Alexis replied.

"Additional stuff?"

"Kate will tell you. I'll be upstairs. Call me for dinner!" She grabbed her bags and made her way upstairs.

"So?" he asked his girlfriend.

She smiled. "Follow me, you're going to like it."

"Mmhh, sounds good."

She could practically feel his eyes glued to her chest. "Castle! Focus."

"Oh, yeah ... sorry."

She shook her head and carried her bags into the bedroom. She sat them down on the bed and grabbed the Dolce&Gabana bag.

"Seriously? You too?"

"Our daughter convinced me and you haven't seen the dress yet."

He smiled proudly. "Okay, show me."

She pulled out the deep red dress. It was knee long and had a leather belt around her waist. The neckline would show plenty of her chest.

"I can't wait to see this on you."

"Mmhh, there is more. And I didn't pick them out, Alexis did." She grabbed the Victoria Secret bag and pulled out the underwear they had bought. She grabbed the deep red one with the gemstones on it.

He gulped. "Our daughter picked that out?!"

"Yes."

"Shall I get worried?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Well, she picked out all the underwear except the cotton bras and the sports bra."

He nodded slowly.

"And I picked out two sets for her. That was our deal."

"Now I am worried! Why would she need sexy underwear?!"

"Every girl has something like that."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "I don't think I really wanna know. I'll just forget about it."

"Fine with me. So, we also bought shoes, a pair each and make up. Oh, and some accessories of course."

"Of course. I guess I'll see you wear all that stuff tomorrow evening?"

"Yes."

"And if I'm impatient?"

"Then I might wear my new green underwear tonight."

He swallowed. "I think I would like that."

She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Her mouth was only an inch from his, she could feel his breath on her lips. "I knew you would say that," she whispered against his lips and kissed him passionately. "How about we have dinner together at a restaurant tonight? Pre-celebrate Alexis' graduation?"

"Mmhh, I'm sure I could still get a reservation at some restaurant."

"Good boy. I'll tell Alexis."

"Wear a dress."

"Of course."

"A sexy one."

"We are with Alexis."

"I know, but still."

She broke away from him and made her way outside of the bedroom, upstairs to Alexis bedroom. She knocked on the door before walking in. "Hey Sweetie. Your father is asking whether you wanted to pre-celebrate your graduation tonight."

"Um ... " the young girl stuttered, turning from her laptop. She obviously was skyping with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry ... I should have waited for your answer."

"It's fine, I guess. I'd love to have dinner together. When are we leaving?"

"Probably in an hour or something."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

Kate smiled. "Sorry again."

"No problem," the young girl smiled.

Kate nodded and left her room again.

* * *

_7pm at the Q3 ..._

**Kate recognized the street the moment Rick drove around the corner.** "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Kate shook her head smiling. "I guess we have a lot to explain to her then," she said and laid her hands on her body.

"Guys? Whom are you talking about?"

"And old school friend of mine. Her name is Maddison. Don't be surprised when somebody yells 'KBex'."

"Madison?"

"Madison Queller. Your father went out with her once."

"And you totally didn't want that! You were jealous."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I was not!"

Alexis chuckled in the back of the car.

"It's not funny," Kate complained.

"Oh yes it is! Pumpkin? Do you want to know what Maddy said to Kate in the interrogation room?"

"You interrogated her?!"

"Oh yes she did."

"Okay, I wanna know!"

"Castle," Kate warned.

"Maddy said that Katie here only wanted to make 'little Castlebabies'."

"Now that is a coincidence!"

"It's not. I wasn't even interested in your father back then."

Both Castles shot her a look.

Kate huffed. "Fine, maybe I was."

Rick stopped the car in front of the restaurant. "Okay ladies, we are there." He got out of the car and opened the doors for Kate and Alexis. He gave his keys to the doorman and held open the door for his girls.

A tall half haired woman greeted them. "Good evening Sir."

"Hi, I reserved a table for 'Castle'."

She had a look into her book and smiled. "Yes, Miss Queller informed me. You have a table for three?"

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me please. Your table is right over there at the window," she said and showed them their table.

Kate and Rick sat down on one side of the table, Alexis on the other.

The woman handed them their menus with a smile. "Miss Queller will be right with you. She insisted to take care of you tonight." Then she went back to the door of the restaurant.

Rick smiled and grabbed Kate's hand. "She's going to drop dead."

"I know," Kate smiled and placed his hand on her belly for him to feel their babies kick.

"You two are so unbelievable sweet," Alexis grinned.

Just that moment Maddison appeared. "Ricky!" she called out.

"Hi Maddy!" he said and smiled at the woman walking towards their table.

"KBex? What are you two doing here together? And who is the adorable little Miss?"

"Hi Mads. The adorable girl is Alexis, Rick's daughter. We're pre-celebrating her graduation tonight."

"Oh? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alexis replied with a polite smile.

"I read you two are a couple? And you're pregnant?" she continued to question Kate.

"Yes to both."

"Oh that's great! I couldn't believe the pictures I saw in the newspaper."

Kate smiled and stood up, revealing her bump that was covered by a tight black dress.

"Oh my god! How far along are you? Four months? Five?"

"Four, with twins."

"Oh! Ricky really knocked you up!" she squealed.

"Yeah, that he did."

"That's so cool! I knew you were into him. Dinner is on the house tonight."

"Oh, no, Mads, that's really not necessary."

"I know your writer here can afford dinner, but I just can't believe you two are finally together. And Alexis is graduating High School tomorrow. See it as my present for her."

"I think that's cool. Thanks Madison."

"You're welcome. I'll get you the best menu we have and some of the best wine. Do you take half a glass KBex?"

"Half a glass will be okay."

"Great! Will be right back. I'll bring some sparkling water, too. What do you want Alexis?"

"I'll stick to water."

"You sure she's his daughter?"

All three women laughed.

"Yes, 100% sure," Kate said.

"Good. Will be right back."

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_Long chapter, what do you say?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	31. Graduation

_I'm sorry for the belated update. I had driving school yesterday and went right to bed after. I was too tired to update...but here I am now :)_

_I think you're going to love this chapter. It's got all the Castle family in it :) And more!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Thirty_ One - "Graduation"

* * *

_The graduation ..._

**It was Friday evening at 6pm when Kate and Rick arrived at Alexis' High School.** Alexis had already gone there with her friends two hours ago.

"Nervous?" Kate asked.

"It's my little baby girl's graduation today Kate."

She smiled at him. "Yes, today is one of her big days." She took his hand and stopped him in front of the big entrance of the gym. She pulled him close to herself. "And I'm sure she will be great."

"She has to hold a speech."

"I know."

"Think she's nervous?"

"Oh yes. She's nervous as hell. I was, too."

"You held a speech at your graduation?"

"Yes. I was similar to Alexis. I was an A+ student, too."

Rick smiled. "I always knew it. You were a smart-ass, even back in school."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I was. I wanted my parents to be proud of me."

"And your parents were proud of you. Still am I bet."

A tear escaped her eye. "Yes." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Lets go inside and make your daughter proud Rick."

"Yes, I'd love that. Have you seen mother yet?"

"No." Kate looked around. "Oh wait. I think there she is! Martha!"

The elder woman looked at Kate and waved. She walked straight to the couple and hugged the woman and her son. "You look flawless kiddos. That suit suits you and Darling! Look at you! That dress! Amazing! Has Alexis already seen you?"

"She picked out the dress with me yesterday."

"Oh that's great! Where is our darling kiddo?"

"Somewhere in this gym I guess."

"Okay. Richard? How about you go and search Alexis and we go and sit down already?"

"I don't think I have to search long. She is just over there," he said with a smile. "Alexis!"

The young girl turned around. She was wearing a black graduation suit and her hat. "Dad! Kate! Grams!" She ran over to them and hugged Kate tight.

"Hi. How're you doing?"

"I'm nervous. There are so many people ... "

"You will be great. I promise," Kate said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks," Alexis mumbled and rested he head on Kate's shoulder for a moment.

"Oh, somebody wants to say 'good luck', too, I think," Kate laughed.

Alexis put her hands on Kate's belly and beamed. "Yeah, you might be right there." She looked at Kate's belly. "Thanks little ones. Love you, too!"

Two strong kicks hit Kate and she held her breath. "Wow, they're getting stronger."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, they just kicked pretty strong Sweetie. I think they really want to wish you much luck."

Alexis smiled brightly. "Thanks for being there. You too babies."

Kate hugged her again before Alexis moved to hug her father and grams.

"Just take a few deep breaths and everything will be alright Sweetie."

"I hope so. You know where you're seated? Jut next to Kelly's parents. Dad? You remember the Reynolds'?"

"Of course. I think I've seen them already."

"Yes, they already sat down."

"Okay, we will go and sit down, too. I guess Katie here would like that very much."

"Yes please. My back is killing me. I can't believe I gained 8 pounds already!"

"You did?" Rick asked.

"Yes I did. And that's why my back hurts."

"Sorry for that."

"Mmhh."

"See ya soon!" Alexis said and left her family alone to join the other students again.

"She's going to be great," Kate smiled.

"Yes," Martha and Rick agreed.

"Lets go and sit down kiddo or that pain will get worse."

"Today I don't care, this is Alexis' big day."

"I wish Meredith would think like you honey."

Kate bit her lip. "Yeah, I know. She's not coming?"

"No. She didn't even reply to emails nor messages."

Kate shook her head. "What mother does that to her child?"

"I don't know, but I guess she will visit us soon. When we divorced I agreed to give her money until Alexis would leave High School. Alexis will leave High School now and Meredith will want more money."

Kate sighed. "Deep Fried Twinkie."

"You name it, but don't worry. I'm on the safe side here. She won't get a penny from me anymore." He slipped an arm around Kate and they made their way over to their seats.

"Hey Rick!" Ralph Reynolds greeted him.

"Hi Ralph. How are you?"

"Fantastic. Big day today."

"Oh yes. I guess I'm more nervous than Alexis."

"Same here. Who is the lovely lady?"

"This is Kate, my girlfriend."

"Oh, the Detective right?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. You look good as a couple."

"Thanks," Kate smiled.

They sat down next to Ralph and his wife Helen and continued their conversation.

"How is Alexis doing?" Helen asked.

"Good so far, I think. Kate gave her a few tips having held a speech at her graduation, too."

"Oh, you held a speech at your graduation?" Helen asked Kate.

"Yeah. I hated it, but yes. It made my parents pretty proud."

"Thank god I didn't have to do that. I couldn't speak in front of so many people."

"It's pretty hard, but you learn to calm yourself down."

Helen smiled. "You're pregnant, right?"

"Hard to miss with such a big bump."

"Yeah. Twins, right?"

"Yes. I'm due in late November or early December."

"Your first children?"

"Yes."

"You must be very excited. I was over the moon with Kelly."

"Yeah I am. We all are. Alexis can't wait to meet her little brothers or sisters. And as it seems, they can't wait to meet her either. When we stood out there with us they started kicking immediately when she hugged me."

"Awww, that's so sweet. You two really like each other, don't you?"

"Yeah we do. I don't treat her like a child but like an equal, she likes that a lot."

"I can imagine. It's the same with Kelly. They are no kids anymore."

"No, they for sure are not."

* * *

Alexis took a deep breath and counted to ten. She stood in front of at least 500 people who were all waiting for her to hold her speech. She took one last deep breath before looking up from her sheet of paper and smiling towards her father, Kate and grams. She finally began and spoke up: "There's a universal truth we all have to face, whether we  
want to or not, everything eventually ends. And as much as I've looked forward  
to this day, I've always disliked endings." She made a short break. "The last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, you close the book, you say goodbye." Another break. She looked to Kate who smiled proudly. "Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on. But just because we're leaving, and that hurts, there are some people who are so much apart of us they'll be with us no matter what." She looked at her father before she continued. "They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always."

The people started to applaud, stood up and cheered.

Kate smiled at her boyfriend and whispered, "You are my North Star, my solid ground, the small clear voice that will be with me. Always." She looked at Alexis and signed her that she had done great.

Rick smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her tremble. "Always."

"Thank you," Alexis said shyly and moved back to sit with her friends and the other graduation students.

"Awesome speech Lex!" Kelly said and showed her fists with her thumbs up.

* * *

_After the graduation ..._

**Alexis walked over to her family, proudly holding her graduation sheet in her right hand.** She has been announced the best student of the year 2012.

Rick hugged his daughter tight, kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you Pumpkin. You did an amazing job!"

"Told you so. You were great!" Kate grinned.

"It was amazing! Thank you Kate! Thank you so much for calming me down!"

The Reynolds' watched as Alexis hugged the pregnant woman tightly.

Kate put her arms around the young student and kissed her cheek. "You were amazing Sweetie. The babies are kicking, they think you're amazing, too."

Alexis smiled brightly. "And I think they're amazing." She moved to hug her grams. "Thank you for being here tonight."

"Of course I am here kiddo! Where else would I be?"

"Just ... thank you grams."

Rick slipped his arm around Kate's waist and pressed a kiss to her hair softly. "I love you."

Kate snuggled into his side and whispered, "I love you, too." She pulled something out of her handbag. "Alexis? I have something for you."

Alexis turned around with big eyes. "You bought me something?"

"Yes. I bought you a small present."

"That's so cool! Thank you!" She took the small envelope from Kate and opened it. "Oh my god! A voucher for a leather jacket and for a shooting session?"

"Yeah, about the shooting session, it's not for photos."

"You teach me how to shoot? Cool."

"No, I can't, but Javi offered to teach you."

"You are the best Kate! The best mom ever!" Alexis said with happy tears in her eyes and hugged her again.

The others watched the woman and the girl stunned and they were even more stunned by Alexis using the term 'mom'.

Rick smiled proudly and hugged both of the women. He pulled out the keys for the beach house on the Hamptons and gave them to Alexis. "As I promised, here are the keys for the Hamptons. Don't party too hard with your friends. I know you are a very responsible young woman, but today and the rest of the weekend is to celebrate and relax."

"Thanks dad, everything will be cleaned and in perfect shape when you come down to the Hamptons with Kate."

Kate and Rick smiled.

"We know that Sweetie. Have fun, will you? You only graduate once from High School. I'd say don't do anything we wouldn't do, but that's too risky."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to end up preggo just yet."

"Yeah, that too. Enjoy your time Sweetie!"

"I will." Alexis turned to the group of waiting friends and students. "Lets go guys!"

They all cheered and made their way back into the gym to celebrate. Sometime later they would go to the Hamptons for the rest of the weekend.

Kate and Rick sighed.

"Time to go home, huh?" Rick asked.

"Time to go home," Kate repeated and snuggled back into his side.

"Mother? Wanna ride with us?"

"I'd like that, yes. Can you drop me of somewhere?"

"Sure."

* * *

**M-rated content from now on!**

* * *

_At home ..._

**Rick pressed Kate against the door, kissing her hard.**

Every now and then a moan would escape her lips.

"Kate," he whispered against her lips.

"I want you. I only want you," she whispered.

"You do?" he asked and somehow managed to open the door.

They made their way inside, the kisses growing even more intense.

"I do."

Kissing they made their way to the door of the bedroom and once again Kate was pressed against a door. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her.

He opened the door, carefully not to let her fall, and they made their way to the bed. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "You're so beautiful Kate," he mumbled and kissed her. His jacket was long gone, so were her shoes, but their were still too much clothes on both of them. He kissed her neck, making her moan and wrapping a leg halfway around his waist. "You're wearing way too many clothes Miss Beckett."

"You too," she replied with a raspy, sexy bedroom voice.

He climbed back to the ground and started to take of his clothes. Shoes, pants, shirt.

Kate watched him strip in front of her with an enormous grin. "Strip me Castle," she said and didn't have to repeat it.

He pulled her up and undid the zipper of the red dress she was wearing. Once the dress was gone she was only wearing the red bra with the gemstone and the matching slip. He opened the bra and let it fall to the bottom. He pushed her back down on the mattress and climbed on top of her again. He kissed her mouth and made his way down to her bump, kissing her neck, collarbone and breasts. His bands were caressing the soft, tender flesh of her inner tights and up to her breasts. His hands were all over her body.

Her body arched under his touches and kisses and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. "I need you Castle, I need you," she begged.

He ignored her begging and moved up to her breasts again. His left hand was caressing her right breast and nipple while he was sucking on the soft flesh of her left nipple.

She cried out in pleasure. She could feel his erection on her inner tight. He was still wearing his boxershorts. She groaned. She was more than ready for him. "Castle, please I need you. Inside of me. Now."

"Not yet honey, not yet." He moved to her right breast and began to suck on her nipple.

"Oh god," she groaned and her back arched.

He could feel that she was ready for him. She was wet and hot and oh so ready. His knee was right between her legs and he could feel her move against him. _God, she was so ready for him._ He groaned in pleasure, feeling his own erection growing and growing. He moved away his knee and slipped his hand under her slip. _God was she wet and hot, _he thought and slipped two fingers inside of her.

She moaned in pleasure and cried out his name.

He began rubbing her slowly, feeling her sweet juice on his fingers. "Kate," he mumbled. "So wet and hot and tight." He slipped a third finger into her and rubbed her faster.

She thought she was going to burst with pleasure. He rubbed her with his hands and she could feel that she was close to climax. "So close, oh god," she moaned.

"Come for me honey," he whispered and kept rubbing her while kissing and teasing her breasts.

"Faster," she begged and he gladly obeyed, feeling her breathing shallowly and getting closer to climax. He rubbed her faster until she fell apart.

She gasped for air.

He rolled down her red, wet slip her oh so long legs and took off his boxershorts, too. He could feel his pulsating erection. He grabbed a couple of pillows and told Kate to roll onto her belly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up so she stood on her knees. Her belly rested on the pillows. "Comfortable?" he asked.

She hummed in response.

He got on his knees as well, settling down right behind her. His hands wandered over her sweaty body, down to her breasts. He massaged them softly, teasing her nipples and making her moan. His hands moved back to her waist to steady her. He grabbed his erection with one hand and steadied her with the other. He teased her entrance with the top of his erection, making her beg for more. He once again slipped three fingers into her and brought her close to climax.

She begged for more and cried out his name in pleasure.

"Ready?" he asked and she hummed again. He took his erection into his hand again and slowly settled down at her entrance. He slowly pushed into her making both of them moan and groan. She was hot, wet and tight. He pushed all his way in slowly before taking his erection out of her again. He pushed into her again, this time a little faster. His right hand was at her entrance, too, rubbing her in small circles.

"Oh god, Castle ... faster."

He obeyed gladly, pushing in and out of her faster. He felt her tighten around him and he was close to climax.

"Fuck me Castle, god please, just fuck me," she begged. "Fuck me hard!"

He fastened up with every stroke, trying to enter her deeper. His waist colliding with her ass every time and making a sweaty noise. He steadied her waist with both hands and thrusted into her faster.

"Deeper. Fuck me already Castle," she begged.

He thrusted into her fast and hard, feeling his climax coming closer fast. "Come for me baby, come for me."

"I'm close ... god, so close ... "

He kept going and trying to fuck her harder and deeper when he felt her getting really tight. He pushed them over the edge with one last thrust and spilled his salty samen into her. They both cried out in pleasure and moaned, Kate sank into the pillows, gasping for air.

"Oh god ... that was good ... "

He slowly slid out of her, his erection pulsating more than before. "Ready for a round number two?"

"Yes, just please, fuck me harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Tell me when I hurt you, please, I need you to do that for me."

"I promise I will, just fuck me as hard as you can."

His hands roamed her body again before he steadied her waist with his hands again and he entered her with one fast stroke.

She cried out his name in pleasure.

* * *

**Twenty minutes and two rounds later they both laid panting on the bed next to each other.** They were covered in sweat and ringing for air, but felt great.

"Why haven't we done this earlier?" she asked quietly, her voice still raspy and sexy. Her bedroom voice.

"I don't know. God, I swear, we're getting better every time we make love."

She smiled. "That was not what we were doing over the last hour. But I agree with you, we make a great team in bed. I never before let a man take advantage of me like that, let him fuck me like this. Josh once tried but ... it didn't end well for him."

"For never doing this before you were fantastic."

"I'm only fantastic for you, Mr. Castle." Her hand found its way down to his still standing erection.

"Kate, I warn you."

"I know, but I want you to make love to me."

She didn't have to say more. He slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her hungry. He didn't tease her entrance, he just entered her in one soft stroke and she moaned into their kiss, just like he did. He slowly moved inside of her, entering her deeper, sliding out of her, pushing into her again. He felt her body arch against him and he quickened up a little bit, making her moan louder.

"I love you. God I love you so much," she whispered.

"I know. I love you, too. Always."

"Always," she repeated and kissed his lips hungrily.

He felt her tighten around him, knowing she was close to climax. He entered her just this tiny bit deeper that would push her over the edge.

She broke apart under him, her body shuddering and sweating. She cried out his name. She felt dizzy and the world around her moved. The only thing she could see clear was her boyfriend on top of her, kissing her, making love to her. The man she loved, the man that loved her. She came down from her high, her body crashing into the mattress. She was a hot, sweaty, panting mess, but she felt great and she knew he did, too. She smiled and mumbled, "thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her before sliding out of her and falling on the bed next to her.

"What about you?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"This was for you honey, I had my time."

She snuggled into his side. He was sweaty and fighting for air, just like she was.

"You're shuddering. Are you cold?"

"It's just the sweaty body. We shouldn't have turned on air condition."

He smiled and kissed her messy hair before grabbing the sheets and covering the both of them with the sheets. He felt that he calmed down slowly and his erection became less pulsating. _God, this woman,_ he smiled. He put his arm around her naked waist.

She shifted closer to him and placed his hand on her belly.

He kissed her hair and mumbled, "goodnight beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_I only read over the chapter once, not sure if I caught all spelling mistakes and stuff..not much time now that school started again._

_Little spoiler: There's soon going to be a new serial killer :D_

_Hope you guys are doing good!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**

* * *

**Thank you Caskett4Ever1212 for posting the speech in the Reviews!**


	32. My first Hangover

_Second week of school and I crashed on the couch right after driving school. I'm not all too well, there is a funeral on Friday. My best friend's mother. Cancer. She's in a better place now, at least I like to think so._

_But now to more good things! Thank you so so so much for 700+ Reviews! I couldn't believe it! I would like to make it to 1,000+ Reviews until the end of the year. That would be awesome! I love you guys! My readers! :*_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Thirty Two_ - "My first Hangover"

* * *

_The next morning ..._

**Rick woke up without Kate next to him. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.**

Kate slipped into the bedroom with two cups of coffee, only wearing his white shirt from the evening. "Hey."

He looked at her with a big smile. "Hey."

"I made coffee."

"Yeah."

She walked towards the bed and sat down, folding one leg under herself. She gave one mug to him.

"Last night was amazing."

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe we're into this."

"Mmhh, it's wonderful what we have."

He simply smiled.

"So, it's Saturday, we have nothing to do."

They placed their mugs on the nightstand.

"Mmhh. We could watch TV."

"We could read."

"We could have breakfast."

"We could do that."

"Or I could kiss you," he said and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Suddenly the door opened. "Richard? Are you home?"

The couple broke apart and fell out of the bed.

"Castle? What is she doing here?"

"I don't know! She's not supposed to be here!"

"I know that!"

He got up and grabbed a sheet to cover his naked body, just when Martha walked into the bedroom.

"Oh here you are!" She smiled. "Whatchya doing?"

"Making the bed?" he said sarcastically.

Martha bit her lip, seeing her son only covered by a sheet. She looked at Kate who wore Rick's shirt from the evening. "Oh? _Oh!_ Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Kate and Rick both blushed.

"Well ... I'll ... um, we will wait in the kitchen."

Rick nodded. "Wait! Did you saw '_we_'?"

"Yeah ... Alexis called me since you wouldn't answer your phone."

His eyes went wide. "Oh, we haven't heard either of our phones."

"Mmhh. We will be in the kitchen. Join us when ... well, when you're dressed." The former actress turned around and left the couple alone.

"Did that really happen?" Kate asked and sank to the bed embarrassed.

"Yeah ... God, that hasn't happened to me since I was a kid and came out of the shower."

Kate bit her lip. "She looked at us with a smile!"

"Yeah, that she did."

"She knew exactly what we were doing! Castle!"

"I know, and I don't like it either, but ... "

"What but? She looked at me like we just had sex!"

"Well, technically ... "

"I don't care about technically! She had the 'you had sex with my son"-expression on her face!"

"Honey ... "

"Don't honey me right now!"

He smiled at her. "You're sweet when you freak out because of your hormones."

She shot him a death glare.

"No really, you are. And secondly, my mother is more than thrilled that we sleep with each other. Third, she knows we sleep with each other since months. May I remind you that you are pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He moved sat down next to her. "So?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do," he said and kissed her.

"I really hate you Castle."

He grinned and pushed her down to the mattress. "I know." He kissed her.

"It's hard to hate you when you kiss me like that."

He grinned and kissed her again.

"How about you go and shower? Alexis might need you."

"I'll shower later. With you."

"Fine, then get dressed."

"You too Beckett, you too."

She smiled and together they went to get dressed.

* * *

_Five minutes later ..._

**Kate and Rick walked into the kitchen to see a hungover Alexis sitting on a stool, Martha next to her.**

"Hey Pumpkin," Rick said.

"Eww, dad, not so loud ... "

Rick threw a knowing look at Kate.

"Hey Sweetie. Drank too much?" she whispered her question.

Alexis tried to nod but moaned instead. "Ya."

"Headache?"

"Ya."

"Strong?"

"Mmhh. My head is exploding."

Kate smiled. "Trust me, this won't be your last one." She shifted her attention to Rick. "Give her some Tylenol."

"What? No!"

"_No?_" all three women asked.

"Oh come on! This is her first hangover!"

Alexis shot her father a look and so did Kate.

"Fine, I'll get you some Tylenol," he said and went to get the Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet.

"How do I survive this Kate? I feel like my head is about to explode. Like a melon that fell to the ground."

"Well, Tylenol helps. And water. And sleep. The Tylenol helps with your headache, the water helps to get the alcohol out of your system and sleep helps because you won't feel the headache. And I can tell from experience."

"That's all?"

"Well kiddo, you can't do more. Kate's already told you everything."

"I won't ever drink that much again."

Martha and Kate laughed at the comment.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," Martha and Kate apologized.

"Why are you laughing at me anyway?"

"Because we all said that when we had our first hangover. Right Martha?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You will have more hangovers, or you learn how to not drink more than your limit."

"What is my limit?"

"That ... um, that you have to find out by yourself."

"So more hangovers?"

"Yes."

"Great," Alexis said sarcastically.

Rick came back with the Tylenol. "Here, take two Pumpkin."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Kate looked at Rick. "Do we expect anyone?"

"Not that I knew."

"I'll go and open up." She walked towards the door and opened it slowly. "Ryan?"

"Beckett, hi. Thank god you're here."

"You look like you haven't slept. What happened?"

"Javi."

Kate's heart quickened. "What happened?"

"He nearly fell off a roof yesterday. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." She ushered him inside and closed the door. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Yes, but I want you to sit down first."

"Go ahead," she said and pointed towards the couch.

"Hi guys," he said and nodded at Alexis, Martha and Rick.

"We will go upstairs. We both need sleep," Martha said quickly and she and Alexis made their way upstairs.

Rick came over to sit down with Kate and Kevin. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kate, I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to stay calm."

"Fine."

"It's about you."

"About me?"

He but his lip. "Javi found the man who shot you at Montgomery's funeral."

Kate gasped.

"He followed him and they fought. On a rooftop. He nearly fell to death, we caught him in the last second."

"We?"

"Taylor and I. When I learned what he wanted to do we followed him."

"Did you ... did you catch the SOB?"

"No, he fled before we arrived or he hid, but we couldn't find him."

Kate nodded.

"Do you know anything about a Mr. Smith?"

Rico's eyes went wide which didn't stay unnoticed by Kate.

"Castle?"

"I know him. Kinda. Ryan, you know about him."

"Is he the guy that helped you?"

"Yes."

"Castle? Which guy? What did he help you with?"

"He helped me to keep you safe."

"Oh, _that_ guy."

"Yes. Why do you know about him know?"

"He is in hospital."

"I guess you all will explain that to me later, now what is with Javi? Is her hurt?"

"Depends on the point of view. Gates suspended him. For at least two weeks. And he's angry with me for telling Gates what he was up to."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Have you talked to him since?"

"I tried, but he's blocking our calls."

* * *

_At Esposito's home ..._

**Kate knocked and prayed that he would open up.**

"I don't want to talk to you Ryan or whoever it is!"

She sighed. "Javi, it's me."

Within seconds the door opened up. "Kate?"

"Hi. You look screwed up."

"Thanks Chica. Did Ryan send you?"

"Not directly. He stood in front of our door disturbing our morning and told me you hung from a rooftop chasing the guy that shot me last year."

Javier nodded and pointed over to the couch. "Sit down."

She followed him and they sat down. "What happened? Gates suspended you for two weeks? You don't talk to Ryan?"

"He went to Gates behind my back!"

"He saved your life Javi."

"He still went to talk to Gates behind my back. I wouldn't have fallen down!"

"From what I heard he caught you just in the last second!"

He turned around so he wouldn't have to face her.

Kate stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Javi, please. Don't be ridiculous. He is your partner, he looks after you. I know it's crazy to hear it from me, but it's true. You need him. It's just like Rick and I."

Javier raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe without the ... you know."

"The sex? Yeah."

Kate smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch him. We could have brought ... "

She shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. You did all you could, he was just stronger, better. Don't break your head over it. It's not important to me. Well, not that important. What is important to me at the moment is right here with me," she said and placed her hand on her growing bump.

Javi nodded. "But still, I didn't catch him when I had the chance. He might still be after you ... "

Kate nodded slowly. "I know."

* * *

*Set when Beckett is alone Bracken* Oh, bad language following!

* * *

_Three days later ..._

**"About the power, huh?"**

"Yes Detective, it's about the power. I bet you wouldn't want to get hurt now that you're clearly pregnant."

"Fuck you asshole. You've screwed up my whole life! You killed my mother!"

"And you don't have proof."

"Oh yes, I do have proof for that. I have the file."

Bracken's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes. Your hitman is dead, I'm alive and I have the file." She stepped closer to him. "I warn you, Senator Bracken, when you come near me or my family, including my friends, or when you dare to touch anyone, I will bring you down. I will hunt you down, ruin your career and I will tell your wife."

He laughed. "You really like to play hero, don't you? Just like your mother. You can't bring me down."

"No? I could shoot you right now."

"And you would go to jail for it."

"No I wouldn't. You killed my mother and now you tried to kill me. Again. Nobody would ever question that."

He began to sweat. "What do you want?"

"Leave me alone. Leave me, my family and my friends alone forever and nobody will ever see the file. If somebody gets hurt or even ends up dead in a suspicious way, I will make the file public, press charges against you and you will rot in hell."

"If I agree to that, nobody will ever know about the file?"

"Nobody except the people that already know."

"Who knows?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"I guess when I kill you they will make the file public?"

"Yes."

He swore and nodded. "I guess I don't have another choice. I will leave you alone."

"Good." She hit him with the back of her gun on the cheek.

"You fucking whore!"

"This scar will remind you of our deal every time you look into a mirror." With that she left him standing there alone and made her way back outside.

"Kate!"

Kate's eyes shot up to see her boyfriend and colleagues running towards her.

"Beckett what ... " Kevin asked but shut up when he saw the Senator walking around the corner. "You didn't kill him?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm not like him. I don't run around an kill people."

Rick smiled. "Good girl." He stepped forward and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried when you weren't in bed this morning."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to end it. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't. That's all that counts now."

"Okay. Wanna go home?"

"Yes please."

Kevin and Javier looked at each other.

"Why the hell didn't you bring him down?"

"I didn't want to sink to his niveau." That was all Kate said before she and Rick left to go home.

* * *

_At home ..._

**"Katie? I think we should move to the Hamptons."**

Kate looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"We should move to the Hamptons for the summer."

She bit her lip. "Why?"

"So you can relax. I know you will love it. I'm sorry for what happened last time, but this time I assure you nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Castle, I have to work."

"I know. I didn't say we have to go tomorrow, but maybe in a couple of weeks. It will be getting really hot in the city and ... "

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Lets go there. We could go there in a month, after our next appointment with Addison."

"Yeah?"

She punched his chest softly. "Yes. I think getting out of the city would be good. For all of us."

He smiled. "Great. Just let me know when you want to go."

"I'll talk to Victoria. I'm sure she will be thrilled that I leave earlier."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Castle?"

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted a couple of weeks ago. It was not alright. I should have trusted you ..."

"Hey, it's okay. I would have been jealous, too, seeing you with another guy."

"I know, but still."

"It's okay," he said and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_I hope you liked the chapter. It's not the original words Beckett and Bracken said, but I still like it. I thought I might end the chapter with a sweet Caskett scene and I think it worked._

_I'm currently suffering from Writer's Block and haven't written the next chapter yet. I'm not sure if I can update next week, but I will try my best. I would be very very thankful for some new ideas! :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


	33. The Perfect Description

_Hi guys :) I only have a really short chapter for you guys...I don't feel comfortable about the length of it, but it's all I've got at the moment. Writer's block is a bitch and its been bitching me for the last month...I think it will be better in two or three chapters. I already know what I want to write, just gotta fill in the blanks between chapters..._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_ Chapter Thirty Three_ - "The Perfect Description"

* * *

_Three weeks later ..._

**It was close to 9am when the call came in, half an hour later Esposito and Ryan arrived at the crime scene.** A small apartment in upper Manhattan. Her husband had found her dead body in their living room and had called Police. He had been away for three days.

**"Mr. Collins, I know this must be very hard for you, but we need to ask you a couple of questions," Esposito said to the man sitting in the kitchen.**

"Okay."

"When was the last time you saw your wife?"

"I saw her three days ago when I left. I called her two days ago and tried to call her yesterday, but she wouldn't pick up yesterday. So when I arrived at the airport I drove straight home and ... and then I found her. Who does that to another human? What sick bastard kills a four months pregnant woman?!"

"We will do our best to find him and put him behind bars. Forever. Had your wife had any problems?"

"No. She was a great lawyer and we wanted to open our own law firm at the end of summer. Everything was settled, we were so happy. Everybody loved Jen. She was the greatest woman on the earth. She was my perfect one." He broke down in tears.

"Can you stay at a friend's home? I'm afraid you can't stay here," Ryan said.

Mr. Collins nodded. "Yes ... I don't even want to stay here ... everything was perfect, now everything is gone."

Espo and Ryan left him in the kitchen to go back to Lanie.

* * *

**"Hey Lanie, what do you have?"**

"Oh, so you're here finally?" she asked.

"We spoke to the husband first," Espo explained.

Lanie nodded. "She was stabbed all over the body. The baby was probably killed, too, by one of the stabs. She is dead since a couple of hours, probably a day."

"Matches the husband's answer. He said she wouldn't pick up the phone yesterday."

"She probably was already dead. I can tell you that she fought her killer. Her nails broke. She fought for her life and her baby's life."

"Sounds like something a mother would do."

Lanie nodded. "Yeah. Have you called Kate yet?"

Both men looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"She'll work her ass off. Take care of her. She'll want to catch the sick bastard."

"We will and there is also Castle. I don't think he'll let her work her ass off."

"Maybe. I'll take her to the morgue. I'll call you."

Espo and Ryan nodded and turned to go.

* * *

_Back at the Precinct ..._

**"Hey Espan, what have you got?" Kate asked the second they walked into the bullpen.**

"Bad one Beckett. Jennifer Collins, 34 years old. Killer stabbed her her multiple times."

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"She kinda ... looked like ya. And she was preggo," Esposito said quietly.

"So she was brunette and pregnant. Doesn't make her look like me. The bastard killed a pregnant woman?"

"He did."

"Lets go and find him. Found anything helpful at the crime scene? Any information from Lanie?"

"She has been dead for a day. Husband tried to call her yesterday, but she wouldn't answer the phone."

"Neighbors?"

"Nothing. They all said they would barely see her. Goes to work early and comes back home late."

Kate nodded and went to set up the murder board with the information they already had. Before she started she looked around for Castle. He still wasn't here. She felt guilty for their fight a week ago. It was as if they were living their lives, just not with each other.

* * *

_Four hours later ..._

**Kate answered the phone, hoping it was Castle. **"Beckett." She sighed and jolted down an address on her notepad. "I'm on my way." She ended the call and looked around for her fellow Detectives but couldn't find them. Right, they were grabbing coffee. She sighed and got up. She walked to Gates' office and knocked. "Sir?"

"Beckett, what's up?"

"We've got another body drop but Ryan an Esposito aren't here."

Gates thought for a second. "Only a body drop?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Grab your jacket Detective, I'll be right out with you."

"Sir?"

"Well, you're certainly not going alone Beckett. I'm coming with you."

"Oh," she said and nodded.

"Dismissed," Gates said and Kate walked out of her office on her way to grab her jacket.

* * *

**Half an hour later they arrived at the place the body had been found.** Lanie was already sitting beside the body when they arrived.

"Hey Lanie."

Lanie looked up to see Kate ... and Gates. "Captain?"

"I'm only here to keep an eye on our lovely Detective," she said.

Lanie and Kate shared a quick look.

"So, what have you got?" Kate asked motioning to the body covered by a white blanket.

"Same as last time. Exactly the same."

Kate nodded.

"What did you have last time?" Gates asked.

"Female in her thirties, four months pregnant. Brown hair, green eyes. Stabbed all over the body."

Gates looked rather shocked. "I'm sorry?"

Kate shrugged.

"Beckett, this is the prefect description of you! Just that you aren't stabbed ... " Gates said, leaving the _'yet'_ hanging in the air.

"I know."

"Does Castle know about this?"

"No?"

"We're going back to the Precinct."

"What? No!"

"Yes Beckett. I'm not arguing with you over this. There is somebody out there killing woman looking like you. Didn't you already have a serial killer killing people in your name who tried to kill you? Do you need one that kills woman looking like you?"

"And I'm still here. I survived a fucking bullet to my heart!" Kate was pissed.

"I don't care. You can finish here and we're going straight back to the Precinct."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Gates raised her eyebrows an looked at Lanie. "Did she just roll her eyes on me."

"Guess she did," Lanie said and couldn't hide the smile.

Gates shook her head. "Think of your babies Beckett," was all she said.

Kate looked at her feet guilty. She knew Gates was right, but that didn't mean she couldn't be pissed at her, too. She asked Lanie for some more information but didn't get much more than on the previous murder. After she took a look around the crime scene but couldn't see anything either. She sighed and went back to the car.

Gates had followed her Detective the whole time, thinking it was something good to see her Detective work out in the field, too.

* * *

**Back at the Precinct Gates and Kate met Espan.**

"Yo Beckett, heard there was another body drop!" Esposito called over. "Oh, hi Sir."

"Detective Beckett and I went to the crime scene, she briefed me about the case," Gates said before making her way into her office.

Ryan and Esposito stood there with their mouths open.

"You went to a crime scene with Gates?" Ryan asked.

Kate shrugged. "I had to, you two weren't there to go with me."

"Sorry."

"It wasn't that bad. She only wants me to not leave my house and to stay away from the case."

The eyes nearly popped out of their faces, their mouths hanging wide open.

"It was the same as Jennifer Collins. In her thirties, looking like me and about five months pregnant. She was stabbed, too."

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to go home and stay out of this one Beckett," Ryan said.

"No."

"Beckett ... "

"I'm nowhere safer than here."

Ryan nodded, knowing she had a point there. "But we will drive you home tonight. And pic you up in the morning."

"What? No."

"Yes Beckett. We will not argue about this, right Espo?"

"Yes, no arguing over that. Either we or Castle."

Kate flinched. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and made her way over to her murder board to study it. Once again. She tried hard to find anything that would help her find the murderer, but there simply was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_You have every right to complain, but maybe there is still the small chance that you liked a part of the chapter. There will be a fight in the next chapter, maybe a second one, too. I will see about that._

_But maybe you still can make it to 745+ Reviews? Even if it's very short. Maybe you've got an idea for me, too?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**

* * *

_BTW, I made myself a brand new Facebook page ypu all can follow :) I'll be posting little teaser about FanFiction,maybe will discuss or throw around some theories. And you can send in ideas for FanFiction (as always) and yeah, you know...just the usual. But you might be able to learn a lot about myself on that page. So, have fun spying on me!_

_This is the link to the page: https / Facebook com /OneWriterGirlOffical (You know, just replace the spaces with dots)_


	34. Fighting

_Soooo...it's Tuesday. That means 13 days to go until #CastleSeason6. OMG! Who can't wait either? That means...one update until the premiere! And the 36th chapter will be posted after the Castle episode! OMG! I can't wait...oh, I think I'm repeating myself...well, who cares? I don't! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**One Night Stand**

_Chapter Thirty Four_ - "Fighting"

* * *

**"See ya Beckett," Ryan said and watched as she walked towards the huge brick building and entered it.**

"Think she's okay?" Esposito asked.

"I honestly don't think so. You know her Javi, she doesn't speak about it. It eats her up."

"Lets hope things with her and dad will settle down again."

* * *

**Kate entered the Loft and kicked off her shoes before hanging her light coat into the wardrobe.**

"Kate?"

She looked up to see her boyfriend standing 20 feet from her. "Hey," she simply said.

"Hey," he said and closed the distance between them. "You look tired."

"New case."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shrugged. "Some psycho running around killing women looking like me. Pregnant women?" she said as if it were nothing.

Ricks eyes went wide. "What?"

"You heard me Castle." With that she went into their kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Why weren't you home earlier?"

"I'm not your kid who you can shove around."

"I know that, doesn't mean I won't try to keep you away from danger anyway!"

"I'm not in danger."

"You're not in danger," he huffed, "god Kate, do you listen to yourself?! There is a _psycho_ running around who kills women looking like _you_! Pregnant women. You said it yourself!"

"And?"

"And? I can't believe this. Seriously Kate? I know you're probably still angry with me, though I don't know why."

"Oh, you know exactly why! Can we just drop the subject? I didn't come home to fight with you again."

"Does Gates know about your case?"

"Yes."

"And she lets you work it?!"

"She doesn't want me to, but yeah, I'm working this case."

"You shouldn't."

"I'm tired of hearing what I'm not supposed to do! It's my life!"

"No it's not Kate. Not anymore. You're carrying around our sweet little babies! You gotta think about them, too! It's not just your life you're risking at the moment."

"Just leave me alone," she growled an made her way into the bedroom, and apple in hand.

"Don't leave me standing here like this Kate!"

She chose to ignore him.

"Kate!"

She still ignored him.

"Katherine!"

She turned around to glare at him. "I said leave me alone Castle."

"Not until we talked about this!"

"You know what? Fine. I'm going over to Lanie."

"I won't let you."

"You can ground me Castle."

"God, what's the matter with you at the moment! You're not that stupid normally."

"Did you just say _stupid_?"

"Yes I did Kate! Just listen to yourself! You seemed to not care that you put yourself into danger ... worse yet, you seem not to care to possibly be putting our babies into danger," he said and tears begun to run down his cheeks.

It was just now that Kate realized what she had said just moments ago. He was totally right to have called her stupid. He had every right to do so.

He shook his head and walked into his office, leaving Kate alone.

Kate closed her eyes and shook her head, not believing she had said these things. Her walls had come up again and she tried to hold everybody at arm length, but she couldn't do that anymore. She was pregnant, it wasn't just her life anymore. She had to think of her babies whom were so much more important than any case ever could be. She knew she had to be the one to apologize. For all fights in the last two weeks. It had been entirely her fault. She took a deep breath before making her way over into his office.

"Rick?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he barked.

She tried to look him into the eyes, but felt too guilty to do so. She made a few steps forward. "I'm sorry. I ... you know me probably better than I know myself. I just shut everything out again. It is entirely my fault. I let my walls come up again and that wasn't right. It's not just my life at stake anymore." She looked into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good to know."

"Castle, please ... "

"No Kate. You're not the one to ask for anything at the moment."

"I know ... I'm sorry, I just ... "

"You just what?"

She bit her lip. "Come to bed with me?"

Under normal circumstances he would have been more than happy to hear her say these words, but not at the moment. He shrugged.

"Please. I know I'm not the only allowed to ask for anything, but I miss you. And the babies miss you, too."

"Fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She nodded and though he had agreed to come to bed with her, she still felt rejected. She made her way into the bedroom and changed clothes. She had just laid down on the bed when Rick walked into the room. She watched as he took off his t-shirt and pants and climbed into his side of the bed. He shut off the lights and turned to face the wall.

"I'm sorry. I meant it. I know I made a mistake Rick. And I'm deeply sorry for it. I don't know why I said those things, I ... "

"It's fine Kate. You said them, you can't take them back anymore."

"I wish I could. I wish I could turn back time and not start a fight with you one week ago. If I hadn't started that fight we would be sleeping peacefully in each other's arms now."

"Whatever."

"Rick."

"I heard enough Kate."

"I just want you to know that I meant what I said when I told you I was sorry."

"I know you meant it."

"Okay. Good night Rick."

"Mmhh, good night." He waited until he was sure she had slept in, then he released a breath he hadn't know he had been holding and rolled per to spoon her. He laid his hand on her bump and stroke it gently.

The babies reacted immediately, kicking softly against the low pressure.

"Hey little ones. How are you? I know you are most likely scared that mommy and daddy are fighting, but we will be fine again soon. You heard daddy? No need to be scared. You remind your mommy that you are there often so she won't do anything stupid, okay? She's done way too many stupid things already, no need to add more to it and put you and mommy into danger." He smiled when the babies kicked again. "Yeah, that's what I mean. Just kick her from time to day, like every half an hour so she won't forget."

Kate moved slightly and startled Rick. He didn't dare to move, didn't want her to wake up. He just waited a couple of seconds before releasing another breath and felt that she had moved closer to him. Her hair still smelled like cherries. He smiled. Hopefully his Kate would be back again soon. He kissed her temple and whispered, "sleep well beautiful." With a smile on his lips he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning Kate woke up when her phone rang.** She grabbed the iPhone from the nightstand and answered the call. "Beckett."

"Morning boss. We've got another body drop."

"What? Espo, that makes three! Was she ... "

"Pregnant? Yes. Five months along according to the husband."

"Shit. I'm on my way. Text me the address please."

"No need. We're going to the Precinct anyway. We'll meet you there."

"Fine with me. See you in an hour." She ended the call and rolled into her back with a soft moan. Her back hurt.

"You gotta go?"

Her eyes darted to Rick. "Yeah."

"Okay."

She sighed. "It's my job Castle. You know that better than anyone else. See you in the evening? We could have dinner and talk."

"Okay."

She knew that was all he was going to say now and decided to eat ready for work.

An hour later she walked into the Precinct, Espan already waiting for her.

"Morning boss," the boys said.

"Morning. What have we got?"

"Same as the last two victims. Her name was Leslie Summers, thirty five, Lawyer."

"Great. We have to catch that sick bastard. If he keeps up his pace, we will have another dead woman on our hands by the evening."

"We will catch him boss," Esposito said and tried to smile.

"We better do."

Espan shared a look and Esposito spoke up again. "How's Castle?"

"He's fine."

"And are you two fine? I mean ... "

"I don't know," she said honestly before turning away and walking to her desk.

Espan turned to each other. "Sounds bad. Mom and Dad are in a bad, bad fight."

"I just hope they'll settle down again. Beckett's pregnant and stress is no good for her."

"I know Bro, I know."

Kate studied the murder board, looking at the pictures of the dead three women and the empty evidence and suspects sections. She hated having nothing to find the killer by. No evidence, no one has seen or heard anything. Nothing. Suddenly she felt her babies kick and smiled when she remembered Rick's words from last night. How he told their babies to remind her of their existence so she wouldn't do anything silly. He didn't know she had heard him and he didn't have to ever know. "I won't forget about you ever. It's not possible. I won't put you into danger. Mommy's been silly. Very silly. I promise it won't happen again," she whispered and stroke her bump softly.

She turned to her computer and went to check Leslie Summers' finances.

* * *

**Two hours later a call from CSU came in.** They had found a hair on the victim's clothes. Kate nearly jumped from happiness. She told CSU to bring the report to her ASAP and personally. After ending the call she told her Detectives about the development and went to get herself some coffee.

* * *

**Half an hour later the well-known voice of her boyfriend flooded the Precinct.** She turned around to be greeted with a milkshake and food.

"Hey, I thought I'd bring you some food. You seem happy, I guess something popped up?"

"Mmhh, CSU found a hair on the latest victim's clothes."

"Sounds good. Found a match yet?"

"They're still running the tests and will bring them to my ASAP."

"Good. That means we have time to eat."

"Sure. Lets go to the break room."

Espan watched the scene on front of them. They knew something was odd, their dynamic wasn't the same. Anybody who didn't know them would think they were perfectly fine, but the people who knew the couple for as long as Espan or Lanie could guess right away that something was wrong.

* * *

**They sat down in the break room and Rick placed the food on the table between them.**

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. The boys are taking care of me."

"Good."

Kate rolled her eyes. She hated when they were tiptoeing around each other. "What brought you here?"

"I thought I could visit ... "

"Cut the crap Castle."

He sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You could have called."

"I wanted to see you."

She bit her lip. "You missed me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I missed you."

A tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek. "I kissed you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I was stupid Castle. Very stupid. I didn't see what was right in front of me. Once again. I was so stupid. I'm sorry."

"Kate ... "

"No, please. I want you to listen. Please."

He nodded.

"I've been stubborn, stupid and selfish. I know you only wanted to keep me safe. It was right of you to do so and I don't know why I freaked out so much. I probably only saw that you tried to keep me away from the case last week and tried to keep me away from this case. I was stubborn, but you know how stubborn I can be. I'm sorry I was stubborn. I closed my eyes and shut everything out. That was wrong. Thank you for not stopping Castle. Thank you for not stopping to keep us safe."

He nodded. "I will always keep you safe. All of you."

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you for the apology Kate. I know I wasn't fair either. We weren't fair to each other. Nothing can change the past, but we can work on the future."

"Yeah. I promise I'll listen next time. If I don't, make me listen Castle. Whatever I say or do, please just make me do the right thing."

"I will." He grabbed her hand and stroke it softly. "Your fries are getting cold."

She smiled weakly. "We should eat them."

"Yeah, we should do that," he said and placed the milkshake in the middle of the table. "Strawberry Milkshake."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Always," he finally said and Kate lifted her head, a sweet smile on her lips.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Kate dipping her French fries in her strawberry Milkshake and Rick watching her doing so.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later they had finished their meal and Rick made himself a coffee.**

Kate watched him do so with a smile on her lips.

"I thought staring was creepy?"

"Not when I'm the one doing the staring," she replied with a chaste smile.

He shook his head and sat down on his chair again. "Where is the difference?"

"I don't know. I just don't like people staring at me."

"I'm not people Kate, I'm your boyfriend."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Is that what we are Castle? Girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Well ... yeah?"

"I'd say we are more. We are partners."

"Partners. Sounds good."

They smiled at each other.

"Will you head home or ... "

"If I'm allowed to?"

"Of course you are. I'd ... " she sighed, "I miss you here Castle. You haven been here for a week and the boys know something is up."

"We had a fight Kate, that happens from time to time."

"No, we wouldn't have had that fight, or the one last night for the matter, if I hadn't been so stupid and selfish."

"I know, but it wasn't all your fault only either. I played my part, too."

"Whatever, but I started the fight. And I'm sorry for it."

"I know you are, you said it often enough."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Are we okay?"

"Yes we are okay Kate. I already had forgiven you last night."

"You what?! You gave me the cold shoulder!"

He grinned. "Wanted to make you suffer. It worked."

She glared at him but not for long as she was not able to hide the smile that formed on her lips. "Jackass."

"I'm your jackass. That's a difference."

She shook her head laughing, rubbing her bump softly. She smiled to herself before looking up and quietly saying, "I heard you last night. When you talked to the babies. That was sweet of you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Nearly. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you can be so sweet, though I'm pretty sure Alexis and Martha already know it anyway."

"I guess they do," he said laughing.

"Yo Beckett! CSU reports are here," Esposito said as he walked into the break room to get himself and Ryan coffee.

"Thanks. Leave them on my desk please," Kate replied.

"Sure," he said before leaving the room again.

Kate sighed. "So, you'll be staying?"

"Yes."

She smiled brightly. "Great."

"You really missed me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Castle. How could I not miss you?" she asked and a little hurt swung in her voice.

"I missed you, too," he said and took her hand.

They smiled.

"Lets go back to work Castle," she said after a minute and turned to go.

"Wait a second?" he asked and turned her around to him. He wrapped her up in his arms, her bump pressing into his stomach. "I really missed you a lot Kate."

"I know, I missed you a lot, too. And the babies missed you even more."

He tugged a strain of hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

She closed her eyes the moment she felt his warm breath on her lips. She gave into the kiss with a moan when his lips hit hers and opened her mouth for him.

They completely lost theirselves in the kiss for a couple of moments before finding their way back out of their own little world.

"Magical."

"Mmhh, we're great together."

"That we are," she said and rested her forehead against his.

"I can feel our babies kick into my stomach."

She smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_Bitter in the beginning but sweet in the end. Liked it? Friendly reminder: 13 days till #CastleSeason6!_

_Think you can make it to 770+ Reviews? New chap is waiting to be written by me! I'll just go and write! See ya in a week my dear readers! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**_*Update on Tuesday*_**


End file.
